Instants de vie au NCIS
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: De courts instants de vie au NCIS. Aujourd'hui: Ellie a fait une découverte...
1. Journée noire

_Bonjour!_

_J'ai depuis quelques temps l'envie d'écrire des petits moments de vie de nos agents préférés, histoires courtes, instants de vie retracés en quelques mots (500 maximum) de la vie au NCIS et hors du NCIS!_

_Voici donc le premier, un "drabble" de 450 mots sur Gibbs ^^._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Journée noire<strong>

.

Il y a des jours comme ça où chaque élément, même minime, peut paraître des plus exaspérants pour un être humain. Des jours qu'on appelle « journée noire », la couleur s'assortissant à l'humeur qui s'en suit.

Aujourd'hui était une journée noire pour Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il avait très mal dormi, se retournant environ cinq cent fois dans son lit durant la nuit, s'était coupé en se rasant ce matin, avait eu sept appels de sa troisième femme qui lui réclamait des documents administratifs entre sept heures et huit heures du matin et avait cassé sa clé dans sa serrure en fermant sa porte.

De quoi faire de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs un homme plus que tendu alors qu'il entrait dans l'open space de son pas rapide, pour aller s'installer à son bureau, son gobelet de café noir à la main.

Heureusement, il y avait un remède contre chaque chose. Le remède contre sa mauvaise humeur du jour se trouvant à l'instant même dans sa main droite. Ce remède s'appelait « CAFÉ ».

Il ôta le capuchon couvrant la boisson de son délicieux breuvage, humant l'odeur du café acheté quelques minutes auparavant.

En général, le fait de sentir la douce odeur sa drogue noire donnait à l'agent Gibbs un sentiment de bien être total, d'apaisement, de savoir que sa soif allait être comblé par le goût amer du café.

Mais là…

Il en résultat un froncement de sourcil de l'intéressé, suivi d'un coup d'œil sur le liquide qui tenait place dans son gobelet. Un pli démontrant la colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit apparut sur son front, alors qu'il comprenait. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le gobelet pour en être sûr, avant de recracher la boisson dans la poubelle posée au côté de son bureau, et d'en faire de même avec le gobelet. Il jeta par la même occasion un regard noir à l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo qui se posait devant lui avec un grand sourire orné d'un « Salut Patron! Tu fais la grève de la soif ? », ne dédaignant pas répondre, se contentant de plisser les yeux à son encontre, avant de se lever d'un geste sec vers lui, sa main droite le démangeant de taper sur la nuque d'un agent du NCIS trop bavard.

Il n'aurait pas son délicieux café. Cette journée était et allait rester une journée noire, au détriment de toutes les personnes qui allaient croiser sa route aujourd'hui. La vendeuse du Starbuck qui l'avait servi ce matin même ne saurait jamais qu'elle allait peut-être avoir le meurtre de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo sur le dos aujourd'hui, à cause du cappuccino qu'elle lui avait servi en lieu et place de son café noir.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis? Vous en voulez d'autres?<em>


	2. Un pur régal

_Hello!_

_Merci à vous 6 pour vos commentaires :). Oui, c'est court, mais l'avantage, c'est que ces petites scènes m'inspirent beaucoup, donc je pense que j'en ferais pas mal et assez fréquemment!:)_

_La prochaine sera donc sur Ducky et Palmer comme me l'a proposé DRaimbowX ^^. J'ai déjà l'idée, je vais l'écrire dans la foulée :D._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner un mot, une phrase, une idée, ce que vous voulez voir, je m'engage à faire un drabble dessus (tout sauf du slash!)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Un pur régal<br>**

.

Il était midi pile, Anthony DiNozzo Junior avait faim. Hors il n'avait pas de sandwich, et il devait rendre son rapport pour midi vingt. Il décida donc de trouver un repas dans son environnement proche. Son environnement proche étant actuellement constitué d'une israélienne qui ne se nourrissait que de salades immondes, et d'un informaticien qui sortait de son sac un énorme paquet de chips, accompagné d'un sandwich qui avait l'air plus que succulent. L'agent senior se pencha donc vers le bureau de l'informaticien, plissant les yeux pour mieux observer la nourriture que sortait son ami.

-Ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges, le Bleu.

Celui-ci approuva, regardant avec délice le met qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

-Sandwich poulet, parmesan, coppa, salade et pain aux noix. Un pur régal.

Il fallait bien avouer que ce sandwich avait l'air plus que délicieux, et qu'il tentait plus que fortement l'agent affamé qu'était Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Ainsi, celui-ci se décida à se lever, pour se placer juste à côté de l'endroit où était installé Timothy pour le fixer, en train d'enlever le film transparent couvrant le sandwich. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-McSandwich, ça te dirais un pari ?

-Non.

-Si je gagne, tu me donnes ton sandwich. Si je perds, je te donne cinquante dollars.

L'informaticien hésita une seconde, regardant avec intérêt son collègue.

-Quel pari ?

-Je case le mot que tu veux dans la première phrase que je lancerais à Gibbs.

McGee recula, un léger sourire au visage. L'affaire était tentante, mais il avait faim. Mais… Voir Tony se débrouiller avec un des mots qu'il lui donnera…

-Ok, conclu.

-Brave petit McGeebsounet. Alors, c'est quoi ce mot ?

-Hippopotame.

-Hippopotame ?

-Ouais !

-Facile. Mais je me demande vraiment où tu as été cherché ce mot.

-Arrête de te demander, Gibbs arrive, agit !

Effectivement, l'ancien sniper sortait de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers eux à pas rapide. La voix alerte de l'italien l'interpella alors que l'homme passait devant eux.

-Hep, Patron, avant que tu ne t'assois à ton bureau, je voulais te dire que j'avais fais un pari avec McGee, et que je devais te dire hippopotame dans la première phrase que je te prononcerais et que tu ne râleras pas, puisque je t'offre un café ce soir, c'est super, non ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers McGee, qui se décomposa, alors que Gibbs s'asseyait avec un sourire amusé à son bureau.

-Tu me dois un sandwich !

-Mais…C'est…T'as triché !

-Tu n'as pas défini de conditions ! Allez, McLooser, j'ai faim !

L'italien repartit vers son bureau, un délicieux sandwich à la main, alors que Gibbs s'arrêtait devant lui, lui désignant son gobelet vide de la main.

-A dix-sept heures, mon café. Et la prochaine fois que tu fais des paris aussi stupide avec McGee, je vous envoie dans les archives pour trois mois, ok ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit, avant que l'agent ne morde avec délice dans l'objet de sa victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>496 mots<strong>


	3. Concentration

_Bonjour!_

_Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, deux drabbles! _

_Sur Jimmy et Ducky, comme promis à Drainbowx! Love FMA, ton drabble sur Tony et Abby est le prochain! Fan2Series, celui d'après!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Concentration<strong>

.

Il était dix heures du matin. Les médecins légistes Donald Mallard et Jimmy Palmer étaient penchés au dessus de leur dernier cas, le premier regardant son jeune subordonné agir, mains croisées derrière le dos, yeux plissés, regard à l'affut du moindre des faits et gestes du jeune homme.

Il fit claquer sa langue quand le jeune légiste manqua de toucher une des parois de leur cas, faisant davantage stresser le jeune homme, qui tourna un regard tendu vers son collègue. Celui-ci étudia le regard de son supérieur, hésitant, avant de retourner sur son travail, sa pince à la main. Il avait envie de renoncer sous le regard d'acide de l'homme, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il devait réussir, lui prouver qu'il savait le faire. Qu'il était un homme, un vrai.

Il plongea, attrapa l'os, le pinça, et commença à l'extirper doucement, tout doucement.

La sueur perlait à son front, alors que sa concentration aurait fait peur au Dalaï Lama lui-même.

Ducky vint se planter juste à côté de lui, l'encourageant d'une main bienveillante posée sur son épaule. Il le remercia d'un petit regard, avant de retourner à son travail.

Il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres à faire, à réaliser, et il y serait. Il aurait réussi. De quoi faire de lui le plus fier des jeunes médecins légistes de la ville de Washington (ou presque).

Son sourire apparut alors qu'il arrivait à la fin du calvaire. Il sentait le regard de Ducky fixé sur son travail, il sentait sa jubilation et la satisfaction de son supérieur alors qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'élément perturbateur du NCIS n'arrive derrière lui tout doucement, pour lui glisser un « Bouh » dans le creux de son oreille. Il sursauta violemment, faisant trembler la pince dans sa main, faisant bipper la chose qui était sous ses doigts, lui faisant perdre ceux sur quoi il se tenait depuis plus de dix minutes.

Il se retourna furieux vers l'agent du NCIS qui s'était assis derrière lui, sur la table d'autopsie, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, ses mains coincées sous lui, dans la position du gamin content de sa gaffe, son immense sourire au visage.

-Oups, je t'ai dérangé peut-être, Palmer ?

Il retint à grand peine un grognement, se contentant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Oui. En quelques secondes, Anthony DiNozzo Junior venait de réduire en miettes ce qui aurait été sa plus grande victoire au jeu Docteur Maboul.

* * *

><p><strong>416 mots<strong>


	4. Les dangers du boulot

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et merci de participer en me proposant des sujets :)._

_Voici le drabble demandé par Love FMA sur Tony et Abby!_

_Arriveront donc ensuite "L'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo arrive en bureau en boitant", proposé par Fan2Series (non non, pas de Tiva, promis!), un moment entre Gibbs et Vance (proposition de Drainbowx) et un passage sur Abby pour Diab'!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Les dangers du boulot<strong>

.

Abby Sciuto détestait les hôpitaux. Surtout quand c'était pour y aller voir quelqu'un qui lui était cher à son cœur.

Hors, elle avait eu un coup de téléphone à 22 heures, alors qu'elle était en train de se préparer pour le bowling du siècle. Un coup de téléphone de son cher Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lui annonçant que son fidèle ami, Anthony DiNozzo était passé par la case hôpital, pour subir une petite opération, suite à de multiples contusions plus ou moins graves.

Elle n'avait pas eu plus de détails, l'homme avait raccroché aussi vite. Elle avait donc plongé sa main dans son placard, à la recherche d'un manteau et de sa paire de boots noires, et avait claqué la porte de son appartement en courant, ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage de son immeuble dans un « tac tac » qui démontrait à quel point elle courrait vite.

Elle courrait maintenant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, prenant à peine le temps de respirer à chaque pas. Elle s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement, d'un freinage rapide qui lui fit perdre un bon centimètre de talon, quand son regard croisa les yeux émeraudes d'un agent du NCIS au détour d'un croisement, assis sur une des chaises en plastique bleu de l'hôpital, son bras scellé dans un plâtre blanc, sa tête entouré d'une bande de gaz blanc, son pied pansé, une paire de béquilles trônant à son côté, de multiples contusions au visage. Elle se jeta à son cou, coutant une grimace de douleur à l'agent, accompagné d'un léger « Aieuuuuh, Abs ! ». Elle lâcha le cou de l'agent pour s'installer à son côté, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Tony ? On dirait que tu es passé sous un rouleau compresseur !

-Les dangers du boulot, Abby, répondit l'agent en haussant un petit sourcil.

-Quoi ? C'est à cause du boulot ? Tu t'es encore fait attaquer, c'est ça ? Ils étaient combien ? Dis le moi, je retrouverais leur trace, j'y passerais des jours s'il le faut, mais ils me le paieront !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Ils étaient au moins dix.

-Dix !

-Non, plus. Douze !

-Oh !

-Je me suis battu, mais un homme seul ne peut pas lutter contre une aussi grande armée.

-Oh, Tony !

Elle passa un bras autour de lui, pour le serrer.

-Ils avaient des couteaux, plein de couteaux !

Elle serra davantage l'agent, fermant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard dramatique de celui-ci. Avant que la voix de Gibbs ne résonne à côté d'eux, les papiers de décharge pour la sortie de l'hôpital à la main.

-Il ne s'est pas battu, Abs, il est tombé dans les escaliers du NCIS.

Elle leva son visage vers l'agent, qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit, associé à une moue enfantine.

-Ouais. Mais c'était des escaliers aux bords supers coupants !

La claque de la jeune scientifique sur le crâne de l'agent super spécial résonna dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, suivi d'un nouvel « Aieuh » caractéristique du DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><strong>515 mots<strong>


	5. Parfois

Hello!

Un nouveau drabble! "Tony arrive au NCIS en boitant"...^^

Je suis assez mitigée sur celui-ci. Et vous?

* * *

><p><strong>Parfois<strong>

.

Le « Ding » de l'ascenseur annonçait toujours une arrivée.

Attendue ou non, c'était à voir. Mais une arrivée. Parfois, un agent du NCIS empêtré dans ses démarches par un gobelet de café tenu dans chacune de ses mains, parfois une ancienne représentante des services secrets en charge de la protection du président des Etats-Unis occupée à téléphoner à sa sœur pour prendre de ses nouvelles, parfois un informaticien chevronné aussi dit « Bleu », mordant avec délice dans le plus gras des pancakes.

Parfois, un agent du NCIS séducteur et gamin, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise blanche délavée et d'un jean trop court, et pour couronner le tout, boitant.

Le dernier cas était des plus rares. Mais il était bien réel aujourd'hui.

Et il en résultat un regard intrigué de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate Todd et Timothy McGee, alors que Tony DiNozzo avançait vers son bureau, après leur avoir jeté, voir même…Grogné un vague « Salut ».

Gibbs se dirigea vers son agent, intrigué, les deux autres fixèrent leurs regards sur l'italien.

L'italien s'assit, son supérieur se positionna, bras croisé à ses côtés. La voix grave de l'ancien marine résonna dans les conduits auditifs de l'italien, alors qu'il se baissait vers lui.

-Pourquoi boîtes-tu, DiNozzo ?

L'agent ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner sa chaise, faire un demi-sourire agacé à Gibbs, attrapa un stylo, le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, et attendit que son supérieur comprenne.

Il fallut une seconde à l'ancien marine pour vérifier que Tony DiNozzo n'avait aucune blessure, à son grand soulagement (qu'il cacha, bien entendu). Il fallut une nouvelle seconde à Gibbs pour détecter ce qui avait forcé Tony DiNozzo à boiter. Il fallut une dernière seconde à notre accroc au café pour retenir une exclamation amusée en comprenant.

-Je vois.

-Je vois que tu vois, Patron. Tu vas m'éviter les questions, les pourquoi du comment, les « DiNozzo, mais qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu » hein ?

-HuHum. Trouves-toi une autre paire de chaussures, et vite.

Tony le remercia silencieusement. Gibbs alla se chercher du renfort pour supporter son agent dans un bon café noir. Kate s'avança en souriant.

-DiNozzo, qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ?

L'agent senior soupira, Kate ne pût s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux dents.

-Alors ? Tony ? Pourquoi as-tu deux chaussures gauches à tes pieds ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir Kate?

Hochement de tête, nouveau soupir de l'agent senior.

-Ok. Bon. Ça se résume en quelques mots. Ma dernière petite amie est tombée sur des messages de mon ex, Charlène. Elle n'a pas apprécié et a décidé de se venger. Elle avait les clés de chez moi. Elle a découpé toutes mes chaussures droites, mes pantalons et mes chemises. C'était ça où je venais pieds nus.

-Bonjour les odeurs !

Il grimaça. Elle tapa dans ses mains. Avant de partir en revenant vers son bureau en souriant, sous le regard agacé de l'italien.

Parfois, au NCIS, il y a des gens qui marchent avec deux chaussures gauches. Parfois.

* * *

><p><strong>508 mots<strong>


	6. Obéir

_Hello!_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires sur le précédent drabble! Ça m'a bien rassurée de voir qu'il vous a plu ^^. Et je suis contente que revoir Kate ne vous ai pas posé problème! Elle reviendra dans d'autres drabbles, promis!_

_J'attends vos nouvelles idées pour les prochains :D._

_Voici donc un nouveau drabble, demandé par Drainbowx, un petit moment entre Gibbs et Vance..._

_Chers lecteurs, ce moment est solennel. Je déclare officiellement que ce drabble est le premier de mes écrits où je ne mentionne pas Tony! *Sig*_

_Ne vous y habituez pas trop ^^._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Obéir<strong>

.

Il y avait des jours où l'agent Gibbs détestait devoir obéir. Plus précisément, 365 jours par ans. Car « Obéir » n'était pas dans les fonctions de l'homme.

Il était né pour être un loup solitaire qui défiait la hiérarchie. Le loup s'était, au fil du temps, ouvert à quelques personnes, quelques agents, une laborantine et un légiste, qui lui redonnaient le sourire, mais était toujours cet homme au cœur solitaire qui parlait fréquemment par monosyllabes.

Une seconde chose que défiait notre homme : L'informatique. Ces choses horribles qui ne voulaient jamais lui « Obéir ». Car la hiérarchie ne devait pas s'appliquer à lui, mais il se devait de l'appliquer aux autres. Mêmes à ces bestioles, là, avec des touches, des écrans, ect...

Mélanger le fait de devoir obéir et l'informatique : Vous obtiendrez un Gibbs grognon montant les escaliers amenant au bureau du directeur Vance, avant de pousser la porte amenant à l'antre de celui-ci, pour s'installer dans le fauteuil visiteur sans un mot, son regard d'acier pour « Bonjour ».

-Gibbs.

-Directeur.

-Je vous ai convoqué car il faut vraiment que nous parlions, Jethro.

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire présentement, Léon.

-Que nous parlions de vos dernières actions en termes d'informatique.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Cynthia l'avait prévenu, mais il n'en était pas moins en colère. L'homme le convoquait vraiment pour des stupidités. L'informatique… ! A la bonne heure ! Ce n'était pas son domaine.

Et puis voilà.

-Je vous écoute, Directeur, se força à répondre Gibbs du ton le plus courtois qu'il pouvait (c'est-à-dire en grognant).

-Cette semaine, vous avez envoyé trois téléphones portables de service dans votre tasse de café, vous avez cassé l'écran de votre ordinateur en tapant dessus et pour finir, l'écran de votre IPad s'est fendu en deux parce que vous l'avez « tapoté » un peu trop durement. Votre lubie de ne pas vouloir apprendre à vous servir de l'informatique nous coûte une fortune.

-Livrez-moi un bloc-notes. Vous ferez des économies.

-J'y pense sérieusement.

Gibbs plissa les yeux, fit un demi-sourire, se pencha vers le Directeur, les mains posées sur le bureau devant lui. Sa voix teintée d'agacement parvint au Directeur Vance qui l'écoutait, une main posée sous son menton, attentif à ses réactions.

-Je vous coûte peut-être une fortune, Directeur, mais je vous rapporte aussi les meilleurs statistiques en résolution d'enquête du NCIS. Alors, je pense que l'un vaut l'autre. Point final.

Il se leva sans attendre le retour de l'homme, et se dirigea vers la porte, quittant la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

Laissant un Directeur Vance perdu dans ses pensées. Un directeur qui se promit une chose :

Jamais plus il ne laisserait Timothy McGee partir une semaine en vacances. Jamais plus. Ca lui revenait bien trop cher.

* * *

><p><strong>467 mots<strong>


	7. Gênée

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau petit drabble, sur Abby!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, qui me font à chaque fois bondir de joie! Rien de plus plaisant que de lire vos petits mots, merci!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gênée<strong>

.

Gênée, elle était gênée.

C'était difficile. Mais elle se l'était promis. Un défi qu'elle s'était lancé cette année. Après tout, si tout le monde y arrivait, pourquoi pas elle ?

Oui, mais elle n'était pas tout le monde. Elle était Abigail Sciuto, trentenaire, laborantine, amatrice de caf-pow, gothique et fière de l'être.

Elle se tortilla nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, aujourd'hui laissés libres dans son dos, tout en maltraitant sa lèvre inférieur en la mordant légèrement, et avança maladroitement sur le sol goudronneux du parking.

Un pas, deux pas. Hop. Plus que cinquante à faire.

Elle jeta un œil sur ses escarpins couleur cannelle, munis de longs, d'immenses, de phénoménaux talons aiguilles de plus de dix centimètres et soupira. Mais pourquoi les femmes se compliquaient-elle autant la vie ? Et pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette paire là ?

Peut-être parce que, en visualisant ce qu'il y avait dans son placard, elle avait eu le choix entre ça et des tongs.

Elle aurait peut-être dût opter pour les tongs ?

Non.

Elle redressa les épaules, tira un coup sec sur les manches de son chemisier mauve, et vérifia que l'ourlet de sa jupe noire lui arrivant au niveau des genoux était bien fait.

Elle enchaîna les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la porte amenant dans le hall du NCIS, s'obligeant à ne pas tendre les bras de chaque côté d'elle pour avoir davantage d'équilibre.

Enfin, elle arriva aux portes du bâtiment.

Ils étaient là. Ils la regardaient arriver. Sa fine équipe. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky et Palmer. Elle leur avait demandé de l'attendre dans le hall, pour leur faire la surprise, et voir leur réaction.

Ils étaient tous bouche-bée. Sauf Gibbs. Mais un Gibbs n'était jamais bouche bée.

Elle avait réussi, son déguisement était des plus beaux.

Elle passa la porte vitrée, entrant dans les locaux, faisant un grand sourire à ses amis. Sa voix dynamique s'éleva dans les airs.

« Joyeux Halloween ! ».

Ils applaudirent, elle croisa les mains devant elle, heureuse. Cette année encore, elle avait réussi. En s'habillant en femme « normale », elle avait trouvé l'un de ses plus beaux déguisements.

Même si elle enverrait balader ces satanées chaussures une fois arrivée dans son labo.

Plus que 152 pas à faire...

* * *

><p><strong>375 mots<strong>

_Ps: La suite de Pas Moi arrive demain!_


	8. Aieuh

_Bonjour!_

_Aujourd'hui, le plus petit drabble du monde!_

* * *

><p><strong>Aieuh<strong>

.

"C'est pas moi, patron, je te le jure, c'est McTraître il a fait semblant que c'était le mien, mais c'était pas le mien, c'était le tien, j'ai donc bu ton café parce que je croyais que c'était le mien, mais comme c'était pas le mien, c'était le tien, et donc, j'ai…J'aibutoncafé, mais je t'en rachèterais Patron, un avec un bateau sur le gobelet, je…AIEUH !"

* * *

><p><em><strong>65 mots!<strong>  
><em>

_Je sais, c'est pitoyable, z'êtes même pas obligés de commenter :D_


	9. Nuit blanche

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai adoré écrire, sur un sujet proposé par Fan2Séries « Seuls Tony et Gibbs sont dans les locaux du NCIS, il est trois heures du matin »._

_Le sujet m'inspire… J'ai démarré un OS sur le même thème, mais avec un contexte complètement différent… Je devrais vous le poster prochainement !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit blanche<strong>

.

Tony soupira, avant de jeter un énième regard sur la petite horloge qui ornait son bureau. Il était trois heures du matin, et si ses calculs étaient bons, il était bien loin d'aller dormir, l'affaire en cours étant bien loin d'être résolue. Il fit une petite moue dubitative, avant d'attraper l'immense gobelet qui traînait sur son bureau, et de boire une gorgée de la boisson. Il reposa son gobelet avec une grimace de dégoût. Le café noir avait peut-être la capacité de garder éveillé, mais c'était vraiment des plus immondes. Il se demandait comment faisait Gibbs pour boire une telle horreur.

En parlant du loup…Ledit Marine était plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier, assis à son bureau, son front plissé par de minuscules ridules qui faisait état de sa concentration.

Tony soupira de nouveau, plus fortement, Gibbs leva un visage agacé vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini, DiNozzo ?

-Fini de travailler ? Non, puisque tu es un Patron sadique qui m'empêche de faire ce que tout homme normal fait : Dormir ! Débita l'italien, avec un sourire ironique.

-Tu dormiras quand notre marine sera innocenté.

-Tu sais, je crois que s'il est innocenté à trois heures du matin ou à huit heures, ça ne change pas grand-chose !

Le regard noir que lui jeta l'ancien marine força Tony DiNozzo à lui faire un petit sourire contrit, avant de retourner son visage vers son écran d'ordinateur, une petite moue ennuyée au visage.

-Tu aurais au moins pu demander au Bleu ou à Ziva de rester avec nous pour nous aider !

-Je te rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux grippés, Tony, grogna Gibbs sans lâcher son dossier du regard.

-Et alors ? La grippe, ce n'est pas la peste, ça ne doit pas empêcher de venir travailler !

-Dixit l'agent qui s'est arrêté la semaine dernière parce qu'il s'est fait mal au poignet…

-Hey ! Mais je me suis fais super mal ! Ce marine aurait pu me casser la main ! Rétorqua l'agent en haussant son bras pour montrer son poignet bandé en guise de preuve.

-Tu avais une foulure de rien du tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler.

-Pas de soucis ! Si tu veux, je peux même sortir d'ici, tu seras des plus tranquilles !

-DiNozzo, tu te tais et tu bosses !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'appuyer sur sa barre d'espace avec une moue boudeuse. Il jeta un léger regard vers l'horloge, trois heures quatre. Et but une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson infecte. La nuit allait être longue, très longue. Avec le grognon de service qui lui faisait face, d'autant plus. Il soupira de nouveau, irritant par la même occasion et au plus haut point Gibbs.

Si on lui avait dit il y a cinq ans que travaillait au NCIS équivalait à devenir veilleur de nuit un jour sur deux… Il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois.

Il jeta un regard à son supérieur, et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

Ou pas. Car c'était ça, le NCIS. Des horaires infernaux. Un pourcentage d'enquêtes résolues équivalent à 100%. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>518 mots<strong>


	10. Clac Clac

_Hello!_

_Ce soirs, deux petits drabble, très légers!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clac Clac<em>**

_.  
><em>

_Clac Clac_

Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve…

Là, à cet instant précis, si j'avais la possibilité de commettre un meurtre, je le ferais avec plaisir. Mais, étant donné que je suis un agent du NCIS en période probatoire, et donc, que je ne peux en aucun cas assassiner le collègue assis au bureau en face de moi, je retiens mes pulsions assassines.

_Clac Clac_

Et me contente de le fusiller du regard.

_Clac Clac_

Je plisse les yeux, il ne relève pas les siens, occupés à faire semblant de travailler, les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur (et étant donné la tête qu'il fait, je suis sûre qu'il regarde un site de filles en bikini). Je me tourne donc vers McGee, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien. Il est également occupé à travailler, mais fronce autant les sourcils que moi, également insupporté par ce bruit infernal.

_Clac Clac_

Un coup d'œil à Gibbs m'apprend que l'homme est plus malin que nous. Il a tout simplement glissé des morceaux de coton dans ses oreilles, pour ne plus entendre l'imbécile en face de moi.

_Clac Clac_

Je me lève d'un bond, et vais affronter Tony, me plaçant face à son bureau. Il lève deux grands yeux verts sur moi… Et me jette un regard innocent, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Sa main glisse sur le bouton pressoir de son stylo, alors qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et…

_Clac Clac_

Je lui arrache le stylo de la main en me retenant de pousser un cri de rage. Il fait une petite moue embêtée…

Avant de se pencher sur son tiroir, ouvrant celui-ci sous mon regard fixe, pour en sortir un nouveau stylo à bouton pressoir. Je lui jette un regard noir… Il hausse les épaules, retourne sur son PC, et…

_Clac Clac._

C'est décidé. Moi, Ziva David, vais assassiner cet imbécile de collègue qu'est Tony DiNozzo et son crétin de stylo.


	11. Zivaisme

_Le second!_

**Zivaïsme**

.

Il est vingt heures, nos deux agents sortent des locaux du NCIS après une journée harassante. Ils se chamaillent, comme souvent. L'israélienne a les sourcils froncés, alors que son collègue avance, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il lui jette un petit regard, avant de remarquer, suite aux précédents propos de la jeune femme :

-Ziva, on ne dit pas prendre le moustique, on dit prendre la mouche.

Elle plisse le nez, et lève les mains en l'air, exaspérée.

-Oh, ça va ! Ferme ton cahier !

Il sourit davantage.

-Non, mon clapet, Zee !

-Tu me casses les orteils !

Le sourire de l'agent se transforme en léger rire moqueur.

-Ca doit faire mal. Mais on dit casser les pieds.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tony…

-Enfin un mot dit correctement !

Elle s'arrête devant lui, les mains posées sur les hanches, l'obligeant à se stopper dans son avancée.

-Arrête de me reprendre ou je t'envoie à Ducky, c'est assez correct comme phrase, DiNozzo ?

Il lève le petit doigt.

-_Chez _Ducky.

-Tu m'énerves !

Nouveau immense sourire d'un agent senior amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il lui tend son bras, elle le regarde avec interrogation.

-On va manger une pizza ?

Long silence de l'israélienne. Avant qu'elle n'acquiesce, à son tour amusée. Ils se dirigent vers la mustang de l'agent.

-Ok ! J'ai une faim de biche.

-De loup, Ziva...Aie ! Hey ! Tu viens presque de me casser une côte !

-Presque ? Zut.

Elle ouvre la portière, se glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il sourit, amusé, avant de s'installer au volant.


	12. Le chapeau

_Hello!_

_Un petit drabble! Un petit moment entre Abby et son spectromètre de masse!_

_Je suis très mitigée sur celui-ci, encore une fois! J'attend votre avis ;)._

_Je m'attaque à trois drabbles (qui feront peut-être un OS, j'hésite encore), sur un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapeau<strong>

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Gibbs avança vers l'entrée du laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. Il avait une affaire en cours, et il venait vérifier si la jeune femme avait des nouveautés sur les objets recueillis sur la scène de crime.

Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent… Il fit un pas dans la pièce…

Avant d'être stoppé par la main de la jeune femme, qui se plaça devant son torse, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement supplémentaire. Geste qui s'accompagna d'un « Stop » dynamique.

Il leva un regard intrigué vers la jeune femme, elle lui souriait, retenant son sans mal un dynamisme surpuissant, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle tenait dans sa main un petit objet, qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire éclatant. Il sourcilla devant l'objet, intrigué.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça, Abs ?

-Tu dois le mettre, Gibbs ! Nous avons quelque chose à fêter !

Il attrapa le cône de carton imprimé de ronds noirs et rouges, où étaient inscrits « Bon anniversaire» en lettres gothiques. Un petit chapeau de fête comme en portait également la jeune femme, entre ses couettes, retenu par un petit élastique lui entourant le visage.

-Et que fêtons-nous, Abby ? Demanda l'homme en jetant un regard suspicieux sur le chapeau, yeux plissés.

-Un anniversaire !

-De qui ?

-De mon bébé !

Tout en parlant, elle tendit les bras vers le spectromètre de masse, qui, pour l'occasion, était entouré d'un immense ruban rose fluo imprimé de têtes de mort noires et blanches. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Elle désigna un petit circuit électrique posé à côté de la machine.

-Je vais lui offrir un beau cadeau ! Un check-up complet!

-C'est gentil.

-Tu crois qu'il sera content?

-J'en suis certain. Et sinon… Mon enquête !

-D'abord, tu mets ton chapeau !

Il acquiesça, partagé entre l'amusement, et l'envie de poursuivre son avancé dans l'enquête en cours. Il plaça le petit chapeau sur sa tête, à l'instant même où la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait. Ils se retournèrent, pour faire face à un agent senior intrigué, le regard passant sur chacun des deux chapeaux pointus placés sur leur tête, ses sourcils se soulevant davantage à chaque mouvement de tête qu'il faisait. Gibbs fit un petit mouvement de tête à l'italien, plissant légèrement les yeux devant l'air ébahi de celui-ci.

-Euh… Patron… Pour l'enquête…

-Ton chapeau.

Gibbs pointa du menton l'un des petits chapeaux placé sur l'étagère. Un rose avec des os blancs dessinés en relief. L'italien recula légèrement, surpris.

-…Quoi ?

-Ton chapeau, DiNozzo, répéta l'ancien marine, en affichant un léger sourire, devant l'air abasourdi de l'agent.

-Mon chapeau ?

-Ton chapeau. Mets-le. Et vite.

Il se tourna vers Abby, son regard survolant le spectromètre de masse au passage.

-Nous avons un anniversaire à fêter.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	13. Oublier : Tony

_Hello!_

_Un drabble qui n'est pas du tout dans les mêmes tons que les anciens: On est dans du pur drama! _

_J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce drabble, je voulais l'écrire depuis un moment, j'espère qu'il sera réussi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier  Tony**

**.  
><strong>

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une faible lumière donnée par la pleine lune et filtrant à travers les rares carreaux permettait de visualiser ce qu'il s'y passait.

Résonnait dans le noir des coups portés de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, associés à une respiration saccadée, hachée, rendue difficile à cause d'une maladie attrapée quelques semaines plus tôt : La peste.

Tony frappait, encore et encore, à s'en épuiser. Face à lui, un punching-ball qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, déchiré à plusieurs endroits à causes des coups de l'agent. Ses mains étaient rouges de sang, l'agent n'ayant pas pris la peine d'enfiler une paire de gants avant de se défouler sur le sac de sable. Son front était couvert d'une fiche couche de sueur, son dos trempé. Il frappait, encore et encore.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La peste n'avait pas épargné ses poumons, et l'effort lui coûtait à chaque inspiration une brûlure de plus en plus forte au creux de son être. Les difficultés à prendre de nouvelles bouffées d'air s'accroissaient davantage à chaque coup porté.

Mais c'était là le dernier des soucis de l'agent.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : Se défouler, oublier. Trahir son émotion par ses poings était un moyen pour évacuer sa peine. Peut-être pas le plus intelligent, mais à l'évidence, le plus efficace. A chaque coup porté sur le sac de sable, à chaque nouvelle douleur dans son poing, à chaque nouvelle brûlure que lui infligeait son corps quand il respirait, c'était une partie de sa peine qu'il oubliait. Et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Il ne voulait pas penser à elle.

Il ne voulait pas penser aux heures précédentes.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler son front teinté d'une tâche sombre, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la mort de sa coéquipière. Kate.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois, une fois de trop. Son souffle s'accéléra trop brusquement, son corps lui rappela qu'il avait été gravement malade quelques semaines auparavant, son cœur se mit à battre un peu trop violemment alors que ses poumons semblaient se refermer en lui. Il crispa sa main abîmée sur le sac de sable, portant l'autre sur son torse, se pliant en deux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il tomba à genou sous le manque d'air, s'obligeant à prendre de longues inspirations afin de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et de redonner à son corps l'oxygène qu'il réclamait.

Une larme, bientôt suivie de sa jumelle, s'échappa de ses yeux alors qu'il restait prostré sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Il ne la retint pas. Il se l'autorisa. Un DiNozzo ne pleurait jamais disait-on.

Oui, mais ce soir, le DiNozzo venait de perdre sa coéquipière, son amie. Une personne qui lui avait beaucoup donné.

Et ça méritait toutes les larmes du monde.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Ce drabble sera suivi de deux autres sur le même sujet. Vous avez deviné sur qui? Et oui, on suivra Gibbs et McGee pour la même soirée!_


	14. McColère

_Hello!_

_Je viens de retrouver ça sur mon ordinateur ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>McColère<strong>

-DiNozzo !

Ce cri de colère, aussi appelé « exclamation made in fillette de Timothy McGee » est poussé en raison de mon dix-septième envoi de boulettes en papier sur la tête du Bleu depuis les dix dernières minutes. Ledit Bleu me regarde avec des yeux noirs, alors que je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

-Oui, McColère ?

-Si tu t'ennuies, achète-toi une console, et arrête d'embêter ceux qui travaillent !

J'élargis mon sourire, tout en haussant un sourcil, à l'attention de l'informaticien râleur assis au bureau à côté du mien.

-Je travaille, moi aussi, Le Bleu. J'étudie la façon dont notre cher roi des Elfes fait face à une situation répétitive et lassante, durant son temps de travail. Et je dois bien avouer que, pour le moment, tu ne fais pas fort. Allez, le Bleu, un effort ! Tu es agent du NCIS ou quoi ?

Pour appuyer mes dires, je lui lance une nouvelle boulette de papier sur le haut de la tête, m'attirant une nouvelle exclamation du geek…

…Et un slap sur l'arrière de mon crâne, que je n'ai aucunement vu venir. Je me retourne vers le Grand Manitou en levant mes mains en l'air, mon air le plus innocent au visage.

-Hey ! Patron ! J'entraînais le Bleu à devenir résistant à la torture mentale !

-Et moi je vais t'entraîner à aller trier les poubelles si tu continues, DiNozzo.

Je lui fais une petite moue, me tournant résigné vers mon écran d'ordinateur en ronchonnant. Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser ! Mon regard se baisse vers l'horloge affichée en bas de mon écran, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation avant de me lever d'un bond. Tous les regards convergent vers moi, mais je m'en moque car… :

-Il est dix-neuf heures ! Bon week-end à tous !

J'ai déjà attrapé ma veste et mon sac, fais un pas sur le côté, visualisé mon futur rendez-vous avec cette magnifique bombe qui travaille pas très loin de chez moi…Avant que la voix de ténor de mon supérieur ne m'arrête, m'obligeant de freiner d'un coup sec en plein milieu de l'open space.

-DiNozzo !

Je me tourne tout doucement vers lui, mieux que les scènes au ralenti dans les films hollywoodiens, m'attendant au pire.

-Patron ?

Un petit coup d'œil suppliant pour qu'il comprenne que s'il me donne du travail maintenant, je suis l'agent le plus triste du monde (cette fille est vraiment canon de chez canon !), un haussement de sourcil qui signifie « je suis à ton écoute Patron, mais j'aimerais bien aller me reposer parce que tu me donnes tellement de travail que je suis en mode robot-du-NCIS depuis ce matin –oui oui, mes haussements de sourcils sont très parlant-» et hop, je m'immobilise sous son regard d'acier alors qu'il boit une petite gorgée de son café.

-Bon week-end.

Je reste interloqué une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. Pas de « tu as de la paperasse à faire », « Une nouvelle affaire qui va te tenir éveiller pendant trois jours » ou autre douce parole n'est parvenue à mes oreilles… Juste une petite phrase toute sympathique.

Incroyable…

-Euh…Toi aussi… Patron !

Je lui fais un petit signe du menton, adresse un petit geste de la main aux deux sérieux qui bossent encore et m'éclipse vers l'ascenseur

…Décidément, Gibbs m'étonnera toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis?<em>


	15. Chocapic

_Bonjour!_

_Un drabble qui résulte de deux challenges: Un Tiva pour Choka, parler de "Chocapic" pour WJ...!_

_C'est du grand n'importe quoi, vous allez voir...!_

_Bonne lecture!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chocapic<strong>

.

-Je ne mangerais pas ça !

-C'est super bon, Zee !

-Ce n'est pas de la nourriture !

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, son bol chargé de lait et de céréales entre les mains, avant de se tasser davantage dans le siège de la voiture.

-Zi, goûtes avant de râler… !

Elle fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la boîte vite posée sur le porte-gobelet de la voiture. La jeune femme pointa l'objet du menton à son collègue.

-Tony, tu aurais pu prendre des sandwichs au lieu de…De ça !

-Ca, comme tu dis, c'est des Chocapic, et il n'y a rien de meilleur ! Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas le changement, non ? Ca varie un peu les plaisirs pendant les planques de manger des céréales !

-Des céréales… ! Tony, on n'a plus trois ans ! Et on travaille !

-Pas besoin d'avoir trois ans pour apprécier le goût des bonnes choses! Et il est vingt-deux heures, on surveille cette maison depuis dix-sept heures, on a bien le droit de manger des céréales si ça nous chante !

-Pourquoi veux-tu chanter ?

-Je ne veux pas…Zee ! C'est une expression !

Il leva les yeux au plafond de la voiture, exaspéré, tandis que l'israélienne jetait un regard sur le bol de lait rempli de céréales de l'italien, partagée entre la curiosité et la répugnance.

-Je préfère jeuner que manger ça.

-Fais comme tu le sens ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand ton ventre grondera !

Il plongea sa cuillère, avala goulument une nouvelle bouchée de céréales et lui lança un sourire moqueur. Elle tourna la tête avec un petit soupir. Patienta trois minutes. Puis repartit à l'attaque :

-Un fond !

-Pardon ?

-Donne-moi en un fond. Une pincée de céréales et un peu de lait.

-Trop tard !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi « trop tard » ?

-J'ai tout mangé !

-Tony !

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas hésiter !

-J'ai faim !

-Il fallait y penser avant.

Elle croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir, il lui fit un grand sourire… Et sortit une barre de céréales de sa poche.

-Mais j'ai encore ça !

Elle tendit la main et s'approcha un peu de lui par la même occasion, il hocha négativement la tête en reculant son bras en arrière, pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme.

-Non, d'abord, un mot gentil.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Donne-moi ça, DiNozzo, où tu ne vas pas voir le prochain lever de soleil.

-Tu veux la définition du mot _gentil_ ?

-S'il te plait, donne-moi ça, DiNozzo, où tu ne vas pas voir le prochain lever de soleil.

-C'est déjà mieux.

Il ramena son bras en avant et lui tendit la barre de céréale, elle l'attrapa, frôlant ses doigts au passage.

Un geste qui aurait put être des plus banals…

Si sa main ne s'était pas arrêtée sur celle de l'italien par la même occasion dans ce simple geste. Si ce contact n'avait pas fait frissonner son corps entier. Si elle n'avait pas plongé son regard dans les iris émeraude de l'agent à cet instant même. Si elle avait encore une fois refoulé tous les sentiments que lui inspirait le jeune homme à cet instant.

Oui, un geste qui aurait été des plus banals dans ce cas.

Mais c'est à croire qu'une banale histoire de chocapic et de barre céréalière peut rapprocher deux personnes. Car à l'instant où leurs peaux se frôlèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, leurs corps se rapprochèrent davantage, leurs souffles se coupèrent.

L'instant dura peut-être une seconde. Dix. Cent.

Ils ne le surent jamais.

Mais il resta gravé indéfiniment dans leur mémoire. Un instant où ils surent ô combien leurs sentiments étaient présents malgré les non-dits.

Il resterait à jamais leur instant « chocapic ».

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, cette fin est guimauve, cet OS n'est pas terrible!<em>

_Désolée!_


	16. Oublier : Gibbs

_Hello!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires sur les précédents drabbles!_

_Maintenant que j'ai fini Pas Moi (*Snif*), je rattrape mon retard en ce qui concerne les drabbles, avec la deuxième partie de la petite série sur l'après Kate._

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier: Gibbs<strong>

.

Frotter. Poncer. Oublier.

Voilà à quoi se résumait sa soirée. Oublier, ne pas penser à elle. Ne pas la voir une dernière fois, ne pas fermer les yeux. Ignorer les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur la tâche unique de poncer. Agir automatiquement, chaque geste étant répété jusqu'à l'usure.

Pour ne pas penser qu'il l'avait perdu. Son agent était mort. Kate était morte.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps, il quitta la zone incurvée et beaucoup trop poncée du regard pour lever les yeux en l'air, inspirant longuement, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre sans son souffle et dans son esprit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer et pourtant c'était le cas. Il en oubliait les gestes principaux de la vie, occupés à tenter d'oublier, de ne plus la voir, elle.

Il se retourna vers son établi, le regard vide, et attrapa le premier pot qui lui passait sous la main pour le remplir de la liqueur de pomme qui traînait sur son meuble. Il avala son « verre » d'un trait avant de s'en verser un deuxième pour répéter l'action. Une fois, et une fois encore.

La bouteille diminua de moitié, son esprit refusa d'obéir. Elle était toujours là, derrière ses prunelles. Elle le regardait, elle lui demandait de ne pas être triste, il n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, elle ne pouvait pas. Son équipe, ses agents, ils devaient tous rester vivants. Mourir n'était pas logique et il détestait ce qui n'était pas logique. Kate n'avait pas pu mourir, ce n'était pas logique.

Il resserra sa main autour du verre et ferma les yeux.

Elle était morte. La logique l'avait quitté pour laisser place au concret, il haïssait la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Son bateau était là, sa cave était là, le monde tournait encore, l'air était encore respirable. Tout était identique. Sauf une chose…

Elle n'était plus là.

Et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Il jeta son verre sur le mur, l'objet se fracassa en multiples morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il s'en moqua, se contenta de se laisser tomber à terre, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, envahie par une vague de tristesse… Et de haine.

Il détestait la logique, il détestait voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir, il détestait ce foutu tireur. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour venger la mort de Kate. Il se le promettait.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	17. Oublier: McGee

_Bonsoir!_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires! Oui, je sais, c'est triste! Mais promis, au prochain drabble, je reprends l'humour (ça sera un Tony/Ducky, comme demandé par Love FMA)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier: McGee<strong>

.

Le jeune homme fixait cette page blanche depuis des lustres. Une heure…Deux…Trois… ? Peut-être plus ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'était installé à son bureau en rentrant, avait posé ses mains sur sa machine à écrire et était aussi immobile qu'une statue depuis, ses yeux fixant obstinément cette page blanche, son esprit vide de mots, son cerveau refusant d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

Refuser de penser pour ne pas la voir. Il avait voulu écarter la réalité pour plonger dans son imaginaire, l'oublier en plongeant dans un monde de mots, de lettres, d'orthographe et de personnages imaginaires où personne ne mourraient et tout finissait bien. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Ses doigts s'étaient crispées sur les touches, son cerveau s'était bloqué sur cette page blanche, réduisant à néant chacune des particules de son esprit.

Tim cligna des yeux, tentant de sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis…Un petit coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était minuit, cela faisait donc quatre heures qu'il était ainsi prostré devant sa machine. Quatre heures où il avait totalement vidé son esprit pour ne pas penser à elle.

Un nouveau clignement d'yeux, l'image de Kate le frappa de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses lèvres et la vague nauséeuse qui montait en lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour repousser cette sensation d'horreur qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de la jeune femme allongé sur ce toit, un trou rouge au milieu du front. Kate, sa collègue, son amie, elle n'était plus.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler davantage, il se leva en direction de son évier pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, espérant retrouver un peu de sérénité par ce geste. Espoir vain, bien entendu.

La sonnerie de sa porte retentit à l'instant où il fermait son robinet. Il hésita quelques secondes, et se décida finalement à aller ouvrir. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait venir à cette heure, mais il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec Kate.

Il découvrit une jeune femme en jupette noire et long manteau de la même couleur, ses joues pâles marquées de longues traces de mascara, signe qu'elle avait longuement pleuré. Les yeux rougis, bouffis, elle le regardait, les bras ballants, l'air hagard.

Elle leva sa main vers lui, et lui murmura d'un ton rempli d'une grande détresse son prénom. Juste son prénom. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'agent pour attirer la jeune femme dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux, retenant à grande peine le flot de larme qui menaçait de monter à lui.

Il referma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied sans lâcher la laborantine. Ce soir, ils affronteraient la douleur à deux. Ils partageraient leur tristesse pour tenter de la réduire. Ils lui diraient au revoir. Ils tenteraient d'oublier. Ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	18. Donald Duck

_Un petit drabble Tony/Ducky pour Love FMA !^^_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Donald Duck<strong>

.

Installé sur la table d'autopsie (heureusement vide d'occupant), les deux mains posées autour de lui, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo avait un sac de glaçon posé sur le front et attendait patiemment que le médecin légiste Donald Mallard arrête d'écouter son cœur afin de vérifier qu'il était en parfaite santé.

Enfin, patiemment si on ne prenait pas en compte les bavardages incessants de l'agent alors que le médecin l'auscultait :

-Dis, Ducky, c'est fini, maintenant ? Tu sais, je vais bien, tout va bien, je suis en parfaite santé, c'est génial, tout est merveilleux, oh, t'as remarqué qu'il y avait une tâche grise sur le mur à ta droite ? Ah non, en fait, c'est le mur qui est gris. Pourquoi tu ne peindrais pas la morgue en orange, hein, Ducky, c'est tellement joli le orange ? C'est fun, et c'est très…Très…Très orange, quoi. Ducky ?

Le légiste soupira en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, passant une petite lampe torche devant les yeux de l'italien qui poursuivit son flot de paroles :

-N'empêche Ducky, j'adore t'appeler Ducky, c'est trop fun comme prénom. Donald Ducky Mallard. Oh, t'imagines, Donald Ducky, comme Donald Duck ! Hey ! Ducky ! Tu as un point commun avec un personnage de Disney ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

-Anthony…Commença le légiste en croisant ses bras sur son torse, alors que la porte de la morgue s'ouvrait derrière eux sur un ancien marine, un gobelet de café à la main. Gibbs alla se planter à côté d'eux et dévisagea l'italien qui s'était enfin interrompu dans son flot de paroles pour faire un sourire des plus immenses à son patron.

-Il va bien ? Interrogea Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, le regard fixé sur Tony mais sa question posé au médecin.

-Mais bien sûr que je vais bien, Patron ! Commença le premier…

...Vite interrompu par Ducky :

-…Il s'est bien cogné, je lui ai donné des antidouleurs. Mais je crois qu'ils étaient un peu fort, Gibbs. Tony divague complètement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes…

-…Rooooh, Gibbs, t'as jamais pensé à t'inscrire à un concours du plus grand buveur de café ? Tu ferais fureur !

-Tu vois ? Argumenta le légiste avec un petit haussement de sourcils, en désignant du menton l'italien et son immense sourire.

-Je peux y aller ?

-NON ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en tendant leurs bras vers l'italien qui s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la table d'autopsie.

-Allez, je peux le faire, en plus, y'a _Casino_ à la télé… !

Pour prouver ses dires, il s'élança de la table sans que les deux hommes ne puissent rien faire… Et tomba à genou à peine ses pieds effleurèrent-ils le sol. Les deux hommes le relevèrent alors que l'italien se mettait à rire, son regard rivé sur ses jambes.

-Ah bah ça, c'est trop fort ! Je ne sens même plus mes pieds ! Hey, Patron, je sens plus mes pieds ! C'est drôle ! Si on me fait des chatouilles, je resterais aussi droit que De Niro, sans rire, puisque je sens plus mes pieds ! C'est pas génial ?

-Hôpital ? Grogna Gibbs en direction de Ducky.

-Il va bien falloir. Mon cher Anthony, je pense que tu es bon pour la case nuit à l'hôpital.

-Pas besoin, je suis en pleine forme, je vais super bien, je vous dis ! Et qui a besoin de pieds, hein ? Oh, Ducky, pourquoi il y a un éléphant rose qui vient de passer à côté de moi ? Tu as pris un animal de compagnie ?

Gibbs leva son visage vers Ducky et montra l'ascenseur du menton. Le second confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant d'attraper l'agent par les dessous de bras, imité par l'ancien marine.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	19. Garde à vous!

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à tous pour vos précédents commentaires! Je suis ravie que ce petit délire entre Tony et Ducky vous ai amusé!_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit moment entre les agents et notre chère laborantine... Je situe cette instant au tout début de la saison 2!_

_Un petit clin d'oeil à Pas Moi dans cette fiction (tout petit). D'ailleurs, je remercie grandement Flavie qui m'a commenté les 47 chapitres de l'histoire, permettant ainsi à la fic' d'arriver à plus de 600 reviews! Merci beaucoup!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Garde-à-vous!<strong>

-Je veux savoir qui a fait ça !

Elle jeta un regard noir devant chacune des trois personnes alignées devant elle. Trois personnes qui se tenaient le plus droit possible, dans une imitation du garde-à-vous militaire, chacune la suivant du regard dans chacun de ses mouvements, chacune hésitant sur la conduite à tenir face à la colère de la jeune femme. Arrivée à l'extrémité de la pièce, elle fit faire un savant demi-tour à ses compensées, faisant virevolter ses couettes par la même occasion et releva le menton en croisant les bras sur son torse pour se planter face à Kate. Elle pointa son index sur celle-ci et plissa les yeux, faisant légèrement ciller l'agent.

-C'est toi ? Kate ? M'aurais-tu trahie ?

Kate secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite, sous le regard insistant de la laborantine. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui se tenaient à son côté, droit, les bras croisés dans leur dos, le menton relevé, le regard posé sur la laborantine. Avant de revenir à la gothique pour secouer de nouveau le visage dans le plus complète négation.

-Je te promets que non, Abby. Tu me connais. Je n'aurais jamais fais ça.

Abby plissa les lèvres, hésita un petit instant et se décida finalement à croire son amie, passant au jeune agent qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle toisa l'italien, il afficha un sourire amusé, non sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre sa position très droite.

-Tony ?

Il plaça sa main à son front et bomba le torse, imitant ainsi le salut militaire.

-Pas moi, chef !

-Sûr ?

-Aussi sûr que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas moi, chef !

-Mais es-tu sûr d'être sûr, Tony ?

-Je suis sûr d'être sûr que je sois sûr et ….Permission de me stopper là car je m'embrouille, chef ?

-Accordé, soldat.

Elle garda son visage sévère, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard amusé à l'agent, avant de passer au troisième d'entre eux, qui semblait un semblant stressé en la voyant approcher. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et toisa le plus jeune des agents du regard, avant de revenir à son visage qui avait entre temps viré à la couleur rouge.

-Timmy ? C'est toi ?

-Non ! Répondit automatiquement et rapidement l'agent, avant de lancer un petit regard gêné à Abby.

-Alors, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Parce que tu es assez terrifiante quand tu le veux, Abby.

-Merci, Timmy.

-Mais je t'en prie.

Elle fit demi-tour, passant à nouveau devant les trois agents, leur jetant un regard agacé.

-Je trouverais. Je saurais. Même si je dois vous faire parler d'une méthode horrible et tragique pour ceci.

-Comme… ? Risqua l'italien.

Elle s'arrêta, songeuse. Avant de repartir de plus belle dans son aller-retour devant nos trois agents au garde-à-vous.

-Ne me forcez pas à dévoiler mes méthodes d'intimidation, soldat DiNozzo, vous pourriez le regretter.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle finissait sa phrase, laissant apparaître un ancien marine, qui s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, visiblement intrigué par le manège des quatre personnes.

-Un souci, Abby ?

-Oui !

-Lequel ?

Elle leva deux bras vers Gibbs, dans un signe de désespoir le plus complet.

-On m'a volé mon caf-pow !

Il pinça ses lèvres, visiblement partagé entre la lassitude et un certain fou-rire. Avant de sortir un immense gobelet de derrière son dos.

-Tu parles de ça ?

-C'est toi ? Gibbs ? C'est toi, le traître ?

-Abby, soupira Gibbs, tu l'avais oublié sur mon bureau.

Elle se figea. Avant de jeter un léger regard vers les trois agents toujours fixes mais qui avaient à présent tous les trois un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Rompez, soldats !

Ils obéirent, se dispersant autour d'elle dans le petit laboratoire, elle attrapa son gobelet avant d'en prendre une immense gorgée. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa drogu…sa boisson.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	20. Ding Dong

_Bonjour!_

_Merci, merci et merci pour vos précédents commentaires! Et merci Flavie pour avoir reviewé tous les drabbles!_

_Un nouveau petit drabble que vous pouvez situer entre la saison 6 et la saison 7. Rappelez vous, donc, Ziva est portée disparue au grand dam de nos agents!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ding Dong<strong>

.

«_ Ding Dong_ ».

La sonnette retentit dans le petit appartement de l'informaticien, le sortant de son profond sommeil. Sa main tâtonna sur son chevet dans le but d'allumer la petite lampe qu'il s'y trouvait, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer le voile opaque qui s'était formé devant sa vue. Il se leva difficilement, la sonnerie le relança.

-J'arrive… ! S'exaspéra l'agent en cherchant un pull à enfiler au dessus de son pyjama Snoopy.

Il opta finalement pour un gilet qu'il laissa entrouvert, avança difficilement jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci…

…Pour faire face à deux personnes qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir devant chez lui en ce dimanche matin à huit heures tapantes.

-Tony ? Abby ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Bon anniversaire, Timmy ! Lança joyeusement Abby avant de se lancer dans ses bras.

Il la réceptionna, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte, surpris, alors que Tony avançait déjà dans l'appartement en sifflotant, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean. L'italien s'avança vers le frigo et l'ouvrit sans demander l'avis du jeune homme, toujours emprisonné dans les bras d'Abby.

-J'espère que t'as des trucs à grignoter, le Bleu, j'ai faim.

-…Ce…Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

Abby le serra davantage, Tony afficha un grand sourire.

-On sait, McSurpris, mais on avait envie de trouver une bonne excuse à notre venue ce matin. T'as même pas de bacon ? Et t'appelles ça un frigo ?

-Et c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

Abby le lâcha légèrement, jeta un œil vers Tony et revint à l'informaticien en affichant une petite mine innocente.

-J'avais envie de câlin, Tony s'ennuyait de Ziva. On a décidé de venir te voir.

-Et Gibbs ?

-Tu nous vois vraiment nous incruster chez Gibbs pour un câlin et discuter, McIdéesLumineuses ? T'en as encore d'autres comme ça ? L'interpella Tony depuis la cuisine, alors qu'il avait attrapé une tranche de salami et s'occupait maintenant à chercher un bout de pain.

Le sourcil de McGee se leva, il hocha légèrement la tête. Avant de refermer sa porte sur eux, pour se diriger vers la cafetière. Il lança la machine, patienta quelques secondes silencieusement, sourcils froncés, et se retourna finalement vers eux, les deux mains crispées sur le plan de travail.

-Ziva me manque aussi, vous savez… Plus que vous ne l'imaginez...

Il se pencha vers Abby. Laissa un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

-… Et je suis très content d'être là pour toi, Abs. Je suis ravie d'être ta solution "câlin".

…Puis dirigea son regard vers Tony…

-Et je veux bien discuter avec toi tant que tu ne me donnes pas de nouveau surnom, DiNozzo.

Les invités acquiescèrent, tous trois s'installèrent sur le divan avec une tasse de café pour les deux hommes, un gobelet de caf-pow acheté au magasin du coin un peu avant de venir pour la jeune femme.

-Si tu répètes à Gibbs qu'on est venu te voir pour ça, Snoopy, on te fait disparaître, ok ?

L'informaticien soupira devant la phrase lâchée par son collègue qui venait d'allumer la télévision et avait lâché la "menace" son visage tourné vers le télé shopping matinal.

-Ouais, Tony, je sais.

Il hésita, s'enfonça dans son siège, afficha un sourire malin.

-Et au fait, vous m'avez ramené quoi pour mon non-anniversaire?

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	21. Taxi jaune

_Bonjour!_

_Un petit drabble en réponse au challenge de Drainbowx "McGee et Abby qui doivent parler... D'un taxi londonien". J'ai essayé, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Taxi jaune<strong>

.

Installés sur le canapé de l'informaticien, pour l'un avec une barre de nutterbutter et un café dans les mains, pour la seconde son éternel gobelet de caf-pow, Abby et Tim bavardaient, après avoir déjeuné ensemble suite à une longue et éprouvante journée de travail.

Le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur la machine à écrire de son collègue, elle désigna l'objet du doigt.

-Tu as commencé comment, Timmy ?

-Commencé quoi ?

-A ton avis ? A écrire !

-Euh…

Il fixa un instant la machine, hésita, mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et se tourna enfin vers Abby qui attendait sa réponse, impassible.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne te moques pas ?

Elle leva ses deux mains devant elle, prouvant qu'elle ne croisait pas les doigts.

-Promis !

-En fait…Tout a commencé quand j'avais quatre ans…

-…Tu as écris à l'âge de quatre ans ? Le coupa la jeune femme, incrédule.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, secouant négativement la tête.

-Non, Abs. Ma mère me lisait souvent un livre. Un livre avec un taxi…Jaune.

-Un taxi londonien ?

-Non, un taxi…Tout simple, tout jaune.

-C'était quoi ce livre ? Y'avait des vampires ? Des loup-garous ? Des trucs qui font peur ?

-Abb', j'avais quatre ans !

-Et alors ? Moi, à quatre ans, je demandais un mini-cercueil à ma mère pour ranger mes barbies…

-Tu avais des barbies ?

Elle secoua affirmativement la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, et je leur avais coupé les bras.

-Oh.

-Continue… ! Ton histoire de taxi… !

Il but une gorgée de café, alors que la jeune femme le fixait, attendant impatiemment la suite.

-J'étais complètement fan du taxi et de son propriétaire. Et je me disais qu'un jour…J'écrirais moi aussi des histoires, pour continuer à le faire vivre. J'adorais ce taxi.

-Et tu es ainsi devenu le grand Thom E GemCity.

Il confirma. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

-Et c'était à qui ce taxi jaune, Timmy ?

Les mains de l'agent se crispèrent légèrement sur le tissu de canapé, il leva un regard partagé vers son amie. Hésita. But une nouvelle gorgée de café. Haussa les épaules. Hésita encore. Reçu une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne par la gothique. Soupira. Et répondit enfin d'une toute petite voix:

-Oui-Oui.

Elle le fixa longuement, muette et incrédule.

-Timmy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as écris « Deep Six » parce que tu étais fan de Oui-Oui ?

-Oui.

-Timmy ?

-Oui.

-Ne le dis jamais à Gibbs.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un profond soupir, partagé entre le rire et le désespoir.

-TimmyChou. Tu crois vraiment que Gibbs aimerait savoir que tu as commencé à écrire et donc créé son personnage car tu étais fan de ton héros de dessin animé de jeunesse ? Tu crois vraiment que Gibbs aimerait être comparé à Oui-Oui ?

Un ange passa. Les yeux de l'informaticien s'écarquillèrent. Sa voix s'éleva dans la petite pièce, plus que tendue.

-Ne… Ne le dis jamais à Gibbs, Abs.

Elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha davantage de lui, souriante, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je serais muette comme une tombe… Oui-Oui !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Drainbowx, convaincue? :)_


	22. Comme avant

_Bonjour!_

_Un nouveau drabble qui se situe juste après le 7x01! En espérant que vous allez aimer!_

_Et encore merci pour vos commentaires, merci beaucoup!_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme avant<strong>

.

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale israélienne. Ziva été hospitalisée quelques heures afin de subir une batterie de tests dans le but de vérifier son état de santé. Lui était installé dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, assis sur le bord du lit, ausculté par un médecin, un tensiomètre autour du bras, une lampe braquée sur ses pupilles afin de vérifier que son état de santé était stable. L'infirmier émit un léger hochement de tête en passant à l'autre œil, alors que derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrait. L'agent senior tourna légèrement la tête, l'infirmier le redirigea face à lui, mais il eut le temps de voir son supérieur entrer, un gobelet de café à la main. Gibbs s'installa à côté du mur sur la gauche du lit, Tony le salua d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

L'ancien sniper interrogea silencieusement l'infirmier du regard, celui-ci acquiesça légèrement après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil sur ses notes.

-Tout va bien, légère tension mais qui redescend, pas de température, rythme cardiaque normal. L'agent DiNozzo est en bonne santé, résuma l'infirmier avant de se diriger vers la porte, sous le regard des deux hommes.

Gibbs avança de quelques pas vers son agent, l'italien se leva avec une légère grimace. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche en place, tout en jetant un petit regard à Gibbs, interrogatif. L'agent s'humecta les lèvres, avant d'interroger son supérieur, d'un ton qui se devina moins sûr que ce qu'il voulait :

-Ziva… ?

Gibbs s'installa sur la petite table de l'hôtel, but une petite gorgée et darda son regard d'acier sur son agent.

-Ca va, DiNozzo. Elle s'en remettra. On sera là pour ça.

Il laissa filtrer quelques secondes. Avant de boire une gorgée de café, son regard déviant vers la fenêtre. Il interrogea son agent, tout en scrutant la nuit noire :

-Et toi… ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

-L'infirmier t'a répondu, non ?

-Je ne parle pas physiquement.

L'agent tressaillit, avant de tourner son visage sur le côté, tandis que ses lèvres tremblotaient légèrement. Il risqua un léger rire qui sonna faux, tout en fixant son regard sur Gibbs, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Je suis encore sous l'effet du sérum de vérité, Patron.

Les lèvres de l'ancien marine se rehaussèrent imperceptiblement, alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers son agent pour lui jeter un regard amusé:

-Je sais.

-T'es cruel.

-C'est le sérum qui te fait dire ça ?

-Non, c'est mon cerveau.

-Et bien, ordonnes à ton cerveau de répondre à ma question. Comment vas-tu mentalement ?

L'italien leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir agacé. La réponse sembla franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il en air conscience :

-Je me sens revivre car elle est là.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé d'avoir répondu ça à son supérieur tandis que Gibbs avançait d'un pas vers lui, l'invitant d'un geste à poursuivre.

-Mais…

Tony lui jeta un regard glacial, et fit un pas vers la porte pour fuir la discussion, alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres à une vitesse supersonique :

-J'aipeurdel'avoirperdue.

Il s'arrêta, lui-même surpris de sa réponse, tandis que la main de Gibbs s'abattait sur son épaule.

-Elle ne t'en veux plus, Tony.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, en proie à un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

-J'espère.

Il tourna la tête vers Gibbs, lui faisant part de son visage ravagé par l'émotion de l'avoir retrouvée, elle, de la savoir vivante. Ravagé par la peur de l'avoir perdue malgré tout.

-J'ai besoin d'elle, Patron. Autant que j'ai besoin du reste de mon équipe. Je veux qu'elle revienne parmi nous. Je veux que ce soit _comme avant_.

Il laissa passer un silence, et se dégagea de la main réconfortante de Gibbs, ouvrant la porte pour fuir vers un univers plus léger. Il s'arrêta cependant avant de quitter la petite pièce pour jeter un regard à l'ancien marine, accompagné de quelques mots murmurés :

-Et ce n'est pas un misérable sérum de vérité qui me fait dire ça.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>

_J'ai besoin de votre aide! Mon inspiration me quitte de plus en plus, j'ai besoin de thèmes! Pouvez-vous me donner quelques sujets de drabble?_

_Merci!^^_


	23. Jamais 2 sans 3

_Hello !_

_Merciii, merciiii et merciiii ! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! Merci pour toutes vos idées, elles sont toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres, elles vont TOUTES êtes utilisées (merciiiii) et elles ont refait venir mon inspiration !^^ Vous êtes vraiment supers d'avoir tous répondu, merci mille fois !_

_Un petit drabble né dans ma tête cette nuit (grâce à vous !), je m'attaque ensuite à vos sujets !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Jamais deux sans trois<strong>

.

L'entrepôt était plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Au centre, trois hommes. Deux se tenaient les mains levées vers le haut, alors que le troisième, les dents serrées, la main crispée sur son arme tenait les deux hommes en joug, passait nerveusement de l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'un filet de sueur lui coulait le long du dos sous la nervosité qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Cet homme s'appelait Andrew Jackman, il était coupable de vol à main armée dans la maison d'un marine en retraite et… Il tenait sous la menace de son arme les agents du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Anthony DiNozzo.

-Je t'avais dis, Patron, qu'il semblait plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air, grogna le plus jeune en tournant légèrement la tête vers son supérieur, alors que Andrew braquait son arme sur lui.

Le pistolet de Jackman trembla dans sa main alors qu'il avançait légèrement vers Tony, coupant toute réponse à Gibbs en hurlant à l'italien :

-La ferme, toi ! Je vais te buter !

Tony haussa les épaules. Gibbs grogna.

-Vous ne ferez rien, Jackman, lâchez votre arme ! Tempêta Gibbs, alors que Andrew virait brusquement sur l'ancien marine, au grand détriment de l'agent senior.

-Je…Vous allez mourir ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous tuer ! Vieux crouton !

Gibbs lui jeta son habituel regard glacé et infaillible, Tony leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Jackman, ne faites pas de bêtises, ne tirez pas, l'interpella Tony.

L'arme du coupable resta plantée sur Gibbs, au grand détriment de son agent.

-Andrew !

Pas de changement de réaction, le doigt d'Andrew se crispa légèrement sur la détente, le sang de l'agent senior se glaça.

-Jackman ! Ne tirez pas sur lui ! C'est un vieux crouton, comme vous dites, tirez sur moi, vous aurez plus de chances de vous en sortir !

Andrew hésita une seconde avant de passer vivement à Tony, alors qu'un « DiNozzo ! » colérique s'échappait des lèvres de l'ancien marine, exaspéré.

-Je vais tirer, je…Je vais tirer…Je…Ne bougez pas.

Les deux agents se jetèrent un léger regard, pour le plus âgé un tendu, pour l'autre amusé, alors que l'arme d'Andrew tremblait de plus en plus dans se paume.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il parle beaucoup mais qu'il n'agit pas, le pauvre ?

Gibbs jeta un regard exaspéré à son agent, alors que celui-ci haussait les épaules avec un air innocent. Il fit un léger sourire à son supérieur, pendant que Andrew essuyait la moiteur sur son front avec sa manche, sa main crispée sur son arme, très proche d'appuyer sur la détente. La voix de l'italien coupa le silence qui s'était instauré avant que le coupable ne fasse le geste de tirer, faisant davantage tressaillir l'ennemi.

-Hey, Jackman !

-Quoi ? Mais quoi, encore ?

-Tu connais le proverbe « Jamais deux sans trois » ?

Le coupable confirma légèrement, tout en déglutissant.

-Ouais. Je connais, ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'applique aussi aux agents du NCIS, Crétin.

Derrière le coupable, le déclic d'une arme se fit entendre. L'homme laissa aussitôt tomber son colt, avant d'être illico-presto menotté par le troisième des agents du NCIS, Timothy McGee. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien, il s'avança d'un pas vers son bleu préféré (aussi dénommé McSauveur)…

…Avant qu'un violent slap ne retentisse à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que résonnait à lui la voix de son supérieur :

-Si tu me traites encore de vieux crouton, DiNozzo, c'est moi qui te tire dessus, ok ?

L'agent confirma légèrement, tout en massant son cuir chevelu. Il fit un sourire angélique à son supérieur, alors qu'il lui jetait un petit regard des plus innocent:

-Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas, hein, Patron. Tu le sais ? Patron ? Dis-moi que tu le sais ? Patron… ? Euh…Hey ! Patron… !... Aïe !

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu ?^^<em>

* * *

><p><em>Vous savez quoi ?<em>

_Écrire du suspense me manque. Et cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'une scène qui pourrait très bien servir de prologue. *Sourire innocent*. _

_Oui, il y a un message caché sous cette remarque._

_*Sifflote*_


	24. Visite médicale

_Hello!  
><em>

_Un tout petit drabble, un petit délire… Pour les lecteurs de mes trois premières fictions…Et un clin d'œil à la quatrième. Imaginez que les trois histoires se suivent… Il y a quelques incohérences au niveau du Tiva… Mais bon, faites comme si ^^ ! _

_Attention, si vous n'avez pas lu mes fictions, ne lisez pas ce drabble, car il y a des énoooooormes spoilers sur celles-ci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Visite médicale<strong>

_.  
><em>

_"Vous êtes attendu à la visite médicale. Merci de bien vouloir préparer vos anciennes prises de sang, radios, scanner, et tout autre document pour votre rendez-vous, demain, 15h."_

Assis à son bureau, les épaules crispées sous la soudaine angoisse qui montait en lui, l'agent senior leva un regard horrifié vers Gibbs, et, avec une grimace malheureuse, tendit le papier qu'il venait de lire vers celui-ci, avant de lancer d'une voix précipitée:

-Patron ! J'ai reçu l'invitation à la condamnation ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Il faut que tu me trouves une enquête pour ne pas y aller ! Vite !

Un léger sourire barra les lèvres de l'ancien marine, alors que les deux autres agents se regardaient, amusés.

-Tu iras, DiNozzo.

-Mais…Patron !

-Il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

Les lèvres de l'italien frémirent, il reposa le papier responsable de son malheur sur son bureau avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, dans un signe de désespoir le plus complet.

-Ils ne vont jamais me laisser revenir, s'apitoya l'agent, le front calé dans les paumes de ses deux mains.

-Mais si.

-Mais non ! Patron ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de balles reçues ces deux dernières années à cause de McPerls, Steens et les autres dingues d'Israël, les doigts cassés par l'autre timbré de France, le poignet brisé, la perte de mémoire, le couteau planté dans l'épaule, celui dans la main…

-Dis comme ça, DiNoPoisse… Se moqua McGee en tournant son fauteuil vers lui.

L'agent se tourna d'un bond vers l'informaticien avant de lever un doigt menaçant vers celui-ci.

-Oh, toi, ça va ! Je te signale que je pourrais tromper mon malheur en faisant de toi mon souffre douleur !

McGee haussa les épaules, aussi peu impressionné par son collègue qu'un pittbull face à un caniche.

-Tu le fais déjà.

L'italien marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant d'afficher une petite moue affirmative.

-C'est vrai.

Il regarda sa montre, 14h50 s'affichait sur le petit cadran. Avant de lever le visage le plus suppliant possible vers l'ancien marine.

-Patron, pitié. Imagines…Cette médecin est peut-être un sosie de Elena McPerls… ! Elle...Elle a peut-être des aiguilles tueuses! Elle veut peut-être venger la mort de son grand oncle tué il y à quatorze ans par mon cousin germain Arthuro DiNozzo, celui qui mange tout le temps du poulpe! Je vous ai déjà raconté que j'avais un cousin qui mangeait tout le temps du p...?.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'interrompre l'italien dans sa lancée:

-Encore une bêtise comme ça, DiNozzo, et je te donne une bonne raison d'aller à l'infirmerie. Pas d'Elena McPerls, elle est bien au chaud en prison.

Tony croisa ses bras devant lui et afficha une mine boudeuse, enfantine.

-Je ne veux pas y aller !

Ziva se glissa à l'arrière de l'italien, avant d'attraper son bras, avant un immense sourire.

-Et si je t'accompagne ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

-Oui, mais je pourrais aussi t'offrir une soirée cinéma chez moi ce soir, si tu y vas, murmura la jeune femme dans l'oreille de l'agent senior pour que lui seule l'entende.

Le visage de l'agent changea du tout au tout, alors qu'il se tournait avec un sourire devenu charmeur vers sa collègue.

-C'est du chantage affectif.

Elle acquiesça, avant de reprendre plus fort :

-Tu as besoin d'y aller, Tony. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore t'arriver si tu ne fais pas attention à ta santé ?

-La peste, le retour ? Ou autre douceur de ce type ? Jamais ! Plus rien ne touchera Anthony DiNozzo, ricana l'agent, avant d'avancer vers l'ascenseur, au côté de l'israélienne, un immense sourire au visage.

* * *

><p><em>C'était léger... Mais ça m'a amusé! ^^<em>


	25. Perdus

_Hello!_

_De un, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! De deux, un nouveau drabble sur une idée de LiliSurnatural, Gibbs et Tony sont perdus en pleine forêt, à la recherche d'un coupable :)!_

_Et merci à MarieCéline et Choka qui m'ont donné leur avis en avant première sur notre forum (et non les filles, pas de Tivaaaaaa) ^^!  
><em>

_En espérant que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdus<strong>

.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Patron…

Il prit une légère inspiration, et jeta un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, constatant avec amertume qu'ils étaient entourés d'arbres, tous aussi identiques les uns des autres. Les mêmes arbres devant lesquels ils passaient non stop depuis deux heures.

-…Je crois que nous sommes perdus !

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'accroupir légèrement pour mieux observer le tronc de l'un des arbres, alors que l'italien s'adossait tout contre un chêne massif avec une grimace démontrant sa fatigue. Gibbs se releva enfin au bout de quelques secondes, avant de jeter un regard perçant à son agent.

-Tu insinues que je ne sais pas où l'on va, DiNozzo ?

L'italien cilla légèrement, avant de faire un sourire gêné à l'ancien marine.

-Je n'insinue rien, Patron. Jamais. Je dis juste que ça fait deux heures que nous tournons dans cette forêt, que notre coupable doit être bien loin à l'heure qu'il est et que j'ai l'impression d'être passé environ cinquante fois sur ce chemin, mais je n'insinue rien, non, rien du tout.

Gibbs s'avança d'un pas vers le plus jeune qui, lui, recula légèrement devant la mine colérique de son supérieur.

-Sache qu'un marine ne se perd jamais, Tony.

L'italien acquiesça, avant de déglutir légèrement, pour finalement afficher un léger sourire à Gibbs. Celui-ci détourna son regard de l'agent pour indiqua la droite de la main.

-Par là.

-Sûr ?

Le regard noir de Gibbs dévia vers Tony, sa main s'abattit sur son crâne avant que le plus jeune ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. L'agent senior grimaça, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux avec un léger froncement de sourcils, pendant que Gibbs avançait vers la direction indiquée. L'italien s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas.

-Tu sais, Patron, il faudrait quand même qu'on retrouve la voiture avant la nuit… Le projet Blair Witch, tu connais ? Un film incroyable, mais, je n'aimerais pas finir comme les personnages de cette fiction. Bon, logiquement, pour finir comme eux, il faudrait qu'on ait une caméra, mais…

Gibbs se retourna d'un mouvement sec vers son agent, lui jetant un regard assassin, coupant celui-ci dans sa lancée cinématographique.

-Encore un seul mot, DiNozzo, et je t'abandonne ici tout seul, ok ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça !

Long silence.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ?

Très long silence.

-Patron ?

Très très long silence.

-Bon, ok, je me tais.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans le plus grand silence, seul retentissant le bruissement des arbres autour d'eux… Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de quelqu'un marchant dans la pénombre à côté d'eux ne les alerte. Ils sortirent leurs armes, prêt à se défendre…

…Avant de voir arriver l'informaticien de l'équipe, rouge de fatigue, essoufflé, une lampe torche dans une main, une carte dans l'autre.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là !

-Patron, regarde, c'est le petit poucet, on l'a enfin retrouvé, s'amusa l'italien en lui jetant un regard narquois. Et McForêt, on t'avait dit de ne pas manger les miettes de pain que tu semais.

Le plus jeune fit semblant de ne pas entendre son collègue, se tournant vers son supérieur.

-On a attrapé le coupable. Enfin Ziva a attrapé le coupable.

-La Ninja des forêts, m'étonne pas, grogna Tony dans son coin.

-On peut rentrer, poursuivit McGee. La voiture est à cinq minutes.

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Vous étiez perdus ?

Tony grimaça, Gibbs fronça les sourcils, exaspérés. Avant qu'un puissant grognement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres :

-Un marine ne se perd jamais, MCGEE !

- On n'était pas perdu. On était dans une forêt, on marchait, on se promenait, passablement, on cherchait notre coupable et passablement on essayait de retrouver la voiture, mais on n'était pas perdu, car un Gibbs ne se perd pas, McRougâtre. Un Gibbs est encore plus fort que Rambo, un Gibbs est…AIEUUUH !

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? <em>

_Voulez-vous que je vous réponde individuellement à vos reviews aussi sur les drabbles? Je peux le faire, mais les réponses risquent d'être aussi longues que ces courts textes!^^_


	26. Caf pow

_Heeeeey!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le précédent drabble !:)_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit drabble qui m'a bien amusé et que j'ai adoré écrire!J'espère que vous aussi, vous allez l'aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Caf-Pow<strong>

.

-On fait quoi ? On fait quoi, dis ? Tony ? On fait quoi ? Tony ? Réponds-moi, on fait quoi ? Mais, Tony ! Réponds-moi !

Elle sautillait autour de lui en rabâchant pour la millième fois la même question, il la regardait faire avec un léger désespoir et un tournis grandissant au fur et à mesure où la gothique passait et repassait devant lui, ses bras tournoyant dans les airs à chacun de ses pas.

Il soupira, elle reposa la question une nouvelle-fois.

-Abs.

-Oui ? Tony ? Je t'écoute ! Pourquoi m'as-tu interpellé de la sorte avec ta voix si grave et si suave ? Tu sais que tu as une voix grave et suave ? Tu aurais pût faire chanteur de rock, tu sais ?

Elle mima un guitariste sur scène, faisant voler ses couettes de haut en bas, alors que sa main imitait faisait résonner une guitare électrique imaginaire, pendant que son collègue levait les yeux au ciel, fatigué par tant de dynamisme.

-Abby, il est trois heures du mat'. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi pour une nuit de soixante-douze heures. Dodo, l'enquête est finie. Même Gibbs est partit. Et… Je suis fatigué.

-Pas moi ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Et si on faisait du trampoline ? Ooooooh, du trampoliiiiiiine !

Elle sautilla de nouveau sur place, il pensa au pauvre sol de l'open space qui devait subir l'assaut de compensées de vingt centimètres de talons. Il se leva de sa chaise et se planta devant elle, obligeant la jeune femme à s'arrêter dans son élan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Elle lui lança un grand sourire, il le lui rendit, légèrement amusé.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas dépasser les vingt gobelets de caf-pow par jour, Abby.

-Vingt ! Vingt ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est vingt ? Rétorqua t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour s'échapper de la main du jeune homme, avant de faire quelques pas chassés entre les bureaux en riant…. Puis de s'arrêter tout aussi subitement. J'en suis à trente-sept, en fait !

-Trente-sept litres ? Hoqueta l'agent en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non ! Tony ! C'est des gobelets de deux litres !

-Arg !

-Mais ce n'est rien, tu sais. Ca ne me fait rien.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle fit trois fois la roue, avant de s'arrêter d'un mouvement sec, pour se mettre sur un pied et sautiller sur elle-même une dizaine de fois, en reprenant une chanson d'un groupe de rock bien trop inconnu pour Tony.

-Abb', tu as vu ton état ? Même Jack Sparrow et Looping sont sages à côté de toi, là !

-Looping ? Tu m'emmènes faire de l'avion ? Youpiiiiiiii !

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tout en regardant la jeune femme qui dansait à présent un semblant de truc punk en faisant aller ses bras, ses pieds et ses couettes dans tous les sens.

-Mais non, Abb' ! Looping ! L'agence tous risque ! Dwight Schultz de son vrai nom, enfin cette série de…

-Nous aussi on est l'agence tous risque, s'emballa la jeune femme en s'arrêtant subitement pour lui lancer un sourire des plus éblouissant qui fit presque regretter au jeune homme d'avoir oublié ses lunettes de soleil. Allez, Abs', on y va !

Il lui tendit sa veste, elle l'attrapa…

Avant de la balancer sur son dos et de se mettre à courir, tout en criant « Supermaaaaaan ». Il leva les yeux au ciel. Maudit intérieurement leur précédente enquête de quarante-huit heures non-stop expliquant les litres de caf-pow ingurgité par la jeune femme et leur résultat. Et jura en repensant au léger sourire de son supérieur quand il avait précisé ramener la jeune femme chez elle ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui entreprenait à présent de massacrer la photocopieuse à coup de trombone en la traitant de « Lex Luthor de la copie ». Il avait du boulot pour ramener l'énergumène en noir et rouge qu'il appelait Abby chez elle.

Merci Gibbs.

Il s'était bien fait avoir.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?:)<em>


	27. Tate vs Tiva

_Hello !_

_Deux drabbles qui résultent d'une discussion sur le forum. Deux instants entre Kate et Tony d'abord, puis entre Ziva et Tony, des drabbles écrits en moins de 5 mn chrono, une impro' pour les filles du forum ^^ ! Je dédie donc le Tate à Washington-Jones et le Tiva à MarieCéline, Azylis, Choka et Chloé!_

_En espérant que vous allez aimer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>KateTony**

**.**

Anthony DiNozzo avait le souffle coupé. Non pas parce qu'il avait encore la peste. Non pas parce qu'il était en train de regarder les pages centrales d'un magasin de charme. Non pas parce qu'il était subitement devenu asthmatique. Non. Il avait le souffle coupé car devant lui se tenait une femme des plus splendides, dont il n'arrivait à détacher le regard. Cette femme ? Caitlin Todd. Il ne se doutait pas que, en acceptant de se lancer dans cette mission sous couverture pour infiltrer une soirée de gala des plus mondaines, qu'il allait devoir aider sa partenaire à refermer sa sublime robe Versace dans le dos. La main bloquée sur la fermeture éclair de la belle, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des épaules dénudées de la jeune femme, hypnotisé par cette vision des plus magnifiques.

Une tape sur l'arrière du cuir chevelu –merci, Boss- le tira de sa léthargie, il grimaça avant de remonter totalement la fermeture, clignant des yeux pour se remettre de son instant de torpeur. Kate se retourna avec un léger sourire, il le lui rendit volontiers, avant de lui tendre son bras, dans un geste de galanterie des plus inattendus pour elle.

-Si cette demoiselle veut bien…Commença-t-il.

-Elle accepte avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle en lui lançant une œillade amusée, avant d'attraper son bras pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs de l'open space, direction la soirée du siècle.

.

**Ziva/Tony**

.

Il l'observait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Elle consultait ses mails toutes les trente seconde, elle regardait ses messages sur son téléphone portable encore plus souvent, elle soupirait par intermittence, laissant filtrer quelques notes de désespoir dans le silence ambiant de l'open space. Il se décida donc à agir et se leva pour se placer face au bureau de l'israélienne, vola le portable des mains de la jeune femme qui lui lança aussitôt un regard des plus féroces… Et balança ledit appareil dans sa corbeille, sans prendre en compte l'œillade assassine que ne manqua pas de lui jeter Ziva David.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Tony ? Attaqua-t-elle en se levant d'un coup sec.

-Je te sauve ta soirée, Ziva. Oublie-le, il ne te vaut pas, sinon, il t'aurait écrit depuis bien longtemps. Crois-moi, s'il est assez stupide pour ne pas t'écrire et te laisser patienter, c'est vraiment que c'est le dernier des crétins. Alors, Zivounette, je vais te sauver ta soirée, et te proposer un repas dans un sublime restaurant quatre étoiles ce soir, pour compenser l'abruti dont tu attends l'appel.

Il lui lança un sourire des plus immenses, elle lui répondit par une œillade amusée, avant d'attraper son manteau.

-Soit. Je tente le coup. Emmène-moi diner, Tony.

- Si Madame la Ninja veut bien me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner dans l'ascenseur, s'amusa l'italien en se courbant devant elle, pour lui désigner les portes de métal, sous le regard amusé de l'israélienne.

.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, laissèrent les portes se refermer sur eux. Il planta son regard dans le sien et la dévisagea, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un léger soupir agacé.

-J'ai quelques chose sur le nez ?

-Non, je me demande juste quand tu vas ouvrir les yeux, Ziva. Il ne te vaut pas.

-Tony… Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le quitte ?

-Oui !

-Pour qui ? Pour toi, c'est ça ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Il resta à la fixer, immobile, figé, sérieux, alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire s'effaçant au fur et à mesure où les secondes défilaient.

-Tony ?

-Parfois, les meilleures choses sont celles qui sont auprès de soi, Ziva.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il en sortit avant de lui jeter un regard qui avait retrouvé toute son ironie habituelle.

-Allez la Ninja, j'ai faim ! Sort de cette ascenseur, tu n'y trouveras pas de trombones de toute façon !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, le Tate ou le Tiva?:)<em>


	28. Blablabla

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, des dialogues, vraiment de minuscules drabbles... Que je me suis bien amusée à écrire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blablabla<strong>

**McGee**

-C'était mon sandwich, Tony !

-Et bien maintenant, c'est le mien, McRondouillard ! Mais je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais. Les petits kilos en trop là, et ta bedaine qui dépasse, ça peut être une explication au désert qui peuple ta vie affective depuis trente ans. Tu vois, je pense à toi, le Bleu ! Tu devrais me remercier.

.

**Kate**

-Tony, tu as vu mon portable ?

-Dans ma main, Kitty Chérie. D'ailleurs, tu devrais dire à Jason d'arrêter de t'envoyer des messages aussi pathétiques. Et Mike, vraiment, Mike, il te supplie de revenir ? Mais quel imbécile, il ne connaît rien à la psychologie féminine. Quant à la réponse que tu as donnée à Steeve, tu as vraiment tout faux, ma chère. Tu sais quoi, j'ai supprimé tous ces hommes de ton portable. Arrêtes de me courir après s'il te plait, ça me déconcentre pour lire tes messages…Oh, et j'ai envoyé un message à Chris pour lui dire que c'était fini, il était vraiment has been. Et je… Aïe ! Mon bras ! Non, pas casser, pas casser, pas… AIE !

.

**Ziva**

- Aieuh, non, Ziva, je ne te volerais plus ton sandwich, lâche mon bras, il va casser, lââââââche mon bras, aiieeeeeeeeeeeeuh !

.

**Gibbs**

-Notre suspect, c'est elle. Elle est… Canon, comme tu peux le voir. Elle est même extra canon. Du haut jusqu'au bas. Et du bas jusqu'en haut. Elle me fait penser à Heidi Klum, tu sais, cette mannequin là, qui passe dans la pub de…Ouch. Tu sais qu'a force de faire ça, un jour, je n'aurais plus un seul cheveux sur le crâne, tu le sais, ça?

.

**McGee **

-J'ai 457 amis sur Facebook, le Bleu. C'est génial, non ?

-Trépidant, je sautille de joie, comme tu peux le voir.

-T'es jaloux. A moins que… Tu ne connaisses pas Facebook ! Oui, c'est ça, tu ne connais pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Il faut avoir des amis pour ça ! HA !

.

**Abby**

-Tu sais pourquoi Gibbs est grognon, toi?

-Je pense que le fait que tu sois arrivé trois heures en retard à cause du fait que Monica/Martha/Mara ou autre t'ai balancé les clés de ta voiture dans ta rue parce qu'elle t'avait vu avec Sofy/July/Lisy ai consisté à le rendre de mauvais poil, Tony.

-Oh. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la pénurie de café actuelle.

-Aussi.

.

**Ducky**

-Ne lui donne surtout pas à boire après minuit, Ducky. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Il est déjà tellement bizarre comme ça!

-Mais de qui parles-tu, enfin, Anthony?

-Bah... De ton Gremlins!

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	29. Chef d'oeuvre

_Hey!_

_Un petit os pour vous prouver que je ne sais pas écrire que du TBC, mais parfois, des trucs calmes aussi ^^!_

_Je dédie cet OS à FandeBones qui m'a demandé un os léger et à MarieCéline et Choka, les deux plus grandes fans de Tiva dans ce monde!_

_Et je vous remercie encore un million de fois pour votre fidélité, vous êtes géniaux!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chef d'œuvre<br>**

.

Il entra dans le salon, un immense plateau en bois dans les mains, plateau sur lequel étaient alignés bols de chips et de cacahuètes et bouteilles de soda, ainsi que deux immenses verres. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et se retourna vers son invitée avec un immense sourire.

-Alors, Ziva, par quoi on commence ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui lança un léger sourire, avant de replonger dans l'étude des films placés entre ses mains, à la recherche de la perle rare. Elle tendit un des boîtiers à son collègue avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

-Le Parrain, c'est un bon film, non ?

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

-Un bon film, Ziva ? Le Parrain est un _bon_ film ?

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Un 'bon' film ! Ziva, le Parrain n'est pas un bon film.

-Ah non ?

-Non !

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, alors qu'il piochait une chips tout en faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche, niant catégoriquement les propos de la jeune femme.

-Non, Zi. C'est un chef d'œuvre, une œuvre d'art, une des merveilles de ce monde. Francis Ford Coppola a réalisé là _le_ film qui a changé la vie de chaque être humain, c'est…C'est…

-C'est un peu exagéré, non ?

Il fit une grimace exaspérée avant de voler le boîtier des mains de l'israélienne.

-Rien n'est exagéré, Ziva. C'est la pure vérité. Et je vais te le prouver.

Il glissa le disque dans le lecteur, attrapa la télécommande et revint au côté de la jeune femme en plongeant sur le canapé à côté d'elle, un sourire éblouissant collé sur le visage. Le menu du film se lança, il appuya sur 'Play' sans attendre une seconde de plus. La jeune femme attrapa le bol de chips pour le caler contre elle, il versa une rasade de soda dans chaque verre, le visage tourné vers les premières images du film, avant de tendre son bien à Ziva. Elle l'attrapa, il pencha son verre vers le sien, en plongeant son regard dans les iris noisettes de la jolie brune.

-Tchin, Ziva. A notre soirée télévision, à ta future culture cinématographique.

Elle laissa s'échapper un léger rire avant de trinquer à son tour.

-Tchin, Tony. A mon charmant collègue qui me permet d'aboutir ma formation d'américaine en me montrant les 'chef d'œuvres' à ne pas manquer.

Ils replongèrent dans le canapé, leur visage tourné vers l'écran de télévision. Avant que la voix de l'italien ne vienne couper Marlon Brando dans sa tirade, dans une remarque amusée :

-Tu as quand même l'honneur de connaître _aussi_ le plus grand chef d'œuvre américano-italien en ce monde.

Il se désigna du doigt, elle s'esclaffa en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la regardait avec un immense sourire.

-Tony ?

-Oui ?

-Laisse-moi regarder le film.

-Ok.

Un léger silence passa, avant qu'elle ne se tourne légèrement vers lui pour l'interpeller.

-Et, Tony ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as raison, c'est un chef d'œuvre.

Il la regarda avec interrogation, elle piocha une chips en replongeant son regard sur le film, un sourire amusé au visage.

-Tu parles de moi ou du film, Zi ?

Long silence.

-Zi ?

Elle s'esclaffa, il n'insista pas, se contentant de voler le bol de chips des mains de la jeune femme pour se plonger à son tour dans le film, un sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_PS: C'est le Tiva qui a gagné contre le Tate. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous préférezvisiblement le Tate frère/soeur et voyez Tony et Ziva comme un couple potentiel. Comme moi ^^!  
><em>


	30. Et si 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour pour les drabbles/OS (oui, j'ai mélangé les deux sujets pour n'en faire qu'un). Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais (et je suis encore) à 100% dans Deux Jours et Six, ainsi que Si Loin que j'aimerais finir avant la fin de l'année (et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est mal parti !)._

_Sur une idée de Lilly Decosta, une série de drabble sur des versions de NCIS alternatives. Et si '…' n'était pas arrivé… !_

_Aujourd'hui, un très léger texte sur un sujet qui m'est venu en regardant la fin de la saison trois !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Et si… Il n'était jamais rentré<strong>

.

Bientôt un an, jour pour jour.

Un an et autant de jours qu'il avait prit sa place. Qu'il s'asseyait à _son_ bureau. Qu'il s'habillait comme _lui_. Qu'il buvait ses cafés noirs et sans sucre. Qu'il était irascible et peu bavard. Qu'il se faisait appeler 'Patron' par ses deux anciens partenaires.

Qu'il lui manquait un membre de sa famille.

Autant de jours où il s'était demandé quand _il_ allait revenir. Autant de jours où il avait manqué de prendre le premier avion pour aller le retrouver et _lui_ parler. Jusqu'au jour où…

Il avait cessé de penser et il avait agit comme Gibbs l'aurait fait.

A l'instinct.

Il baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, un billet d'avion, alors que, au dessus de lui, résonnait la voix d'une hôtesse convoquant les futurs passagers à embarquer dans le prochain avion. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers la zone d'embarquement, son sac à dos dans une main, son billet pour le Mexique dans l'autre.

Enfin il se réveillait, enfin il agissait comme le vrai chef d'équipe qu'il devait être. Comme le vrai fils qu'il aurait pu être.

Il allait le chercher. Il allait le ramener. Gibbs devait revenir, coûte que coûte. Oui, Gibbs le devait. Car il avait besoin d'un ami, d'une conscience.

D'un père.

Et seul Gibbs pouvait répondre à cette nécessité.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Alors ?_


	31. Un petit SMS

_Hello!_

_Comme pour les autres fics, le dernier drabble de l'année ^^!_

_Je voulais finir sur la précédente note Tibbs, mais j'ai promis à deux accros de Tiva un petit quelque chose sur leur couple préféré._

_C'est léger, rapide, sans aucune prétention. Si vous voulez le situer, je le place courant saison 7, après le passage de Paris._

_Ps: Le titre vous rappellera peut-être quelque chose...^^ Promis, j'en referais!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit SMS<strong>

.

Les yeux baissés vers ses mains, il semblait complètement absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, occultant totalement ce qui l'entourait.

Ce qui intrigua au plus haut point la personne installée sur le bureau d'en face, alors qu'elle jetait un regard soupçonneux à son collègue, tout en faisant légèrement tourner son fauteuil pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

Oui, comme elle s'en doutait, il était complètement absorbé par son portable, et à l'allure où son pouce voguait sur les touches, il était en train d'écrire un message.

Probablement à Sarah, Sandra, Lou, Lucy ou une autre de ses récentes conquêtes. Il lui semblait bien que celle de la semaine était Lucy, mais elle n'en était plus sûre du tout. C'était peut-être Lou… De toute façon, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle s'en moquait. Totalement. Comme de l'an 4000.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, dans le but de s'éloigner de Don Juan et son portable, qui l'énervait au plus haut point à cet instant, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment.

Elle avait à peine dévalé quelques marches qu'une sonnerie la tira de ses pensées où elle était en train d'étriper avec son précieux couteau Lucy/Lou/Sandra/Autre, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux vers sa poche, où était rangé son portable gris métallisé.

Elle attrapa son portable pour découvrir l'indicatif d'un nouveau message, et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Le message provenait de Tony, ce qui la fit légèrement tressaillir d'étonnement.

.

_J'aurais pu te demander de m'accompagner au restaurant ce soir, mais tu m'aurais envoyé valser, j'imagine, puisque tu m'imagines avec Lucy/Lou/Sandra/Autre._

_Saches qu'il n'y a aucune d'elle pour le moment, puisque quelqu'un occupe bien trop mes pensées pour me permettre de folâtrer dans notre doux monde._

_Si ce quelqu'un le souhaite, je lui propose un dîner cuisiné par un merveilleux italien, avec cannelloni et tiramisu au programme._

_Huit heures chez moi, ce soir ?_

_Je te promets de t'épargner mes répliques cinématographiques pendant au moins 30 minutes si tu acceptes._

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton valeureux voisin de bureau (non non, pas le geek, pas le grognon, le troisième)_

_._

Un léger sourire éclaira ses traits, elle leva les yeux vers l'étage qu'elle venait de quitter, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son cuisinier d'un soir/Don Juan/merveilleux italien, tout en composant d'une main sur son téléphone une rapide réponse :

.

_Saches que j'accepte avec plaisir ce rendez-vous._

_Mais je ne t'aurais pas envoyé valser, je n'aime pas la danse._

_A ce soir si tu acceptes de tenir une heure entière sans répliques, d'accord ?_

_Tendrement,_

_Ta ninja préférée_

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<br>_


	32. Bonne année

_Hello!_

_._

_Un drabble pour vous souhaiter... Une bonne année! ;). C'est écrit en moins de dix minutes chrono, c'est un point de vue Tony (ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fais!), c'est du grand n'importe quoi...!^^_

_Beaucoup de bonheur à vous pour 2012 et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite de mes fics!_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne année!<strong>

.

Bleu. Rouge. Rose. Gris. Noir.

Euh, là, je sais pas.

Je crois que c'était rose. Ou violet.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Ça, c'est surement la faute du trop plein de fois gras que j'ai mangé. Ou des huitres. Je n'arrive même plus à discerner les couleurs de ce superbe feu d'artifice. A moins que ce ne soit juste des pétards ? Sais pas. En tout cas ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Trop de bruit. Maudites huitres. Ou fois gras. Ou dinde aux délicieux marrons. Je n'en mangerais plus jamais.

Enfin, plus jamais jusqu'en 2012. Soit, dans trois minutes.

Par contre, je continuerais à boire du champagne. Celui-ci est divin, di-vin. Même après les douze coupes que j'ai bu en quatre heures de temps. La faute à Abby, elle m'a lancé un pari, je n'ai pas su dire non. Ziva non plus. Toutes les deux sont en train de rire aux éclats, assis sur le bord de la terrasse du grand manitou Gibbsien. Par contre, les deux Gibbs et Timmy et son petit frère (ou alors est-ce son reflet ?) n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur. L'un me regarde sourcils froncés pendant que je fais un moon-walk sur sa pelouse (j'ai tout d'un grand danseur, je vous le dis !), l'autre est visiblement en train d'essayer de battre Casper au concours du teint le plus blanc.

Allez McBlanco, t'as perdu, Casper, c'est un winner.

Tiens, je crois que Ducky est en train d'expliquer un truc au Gremlins. Et d'ailleurs, le Gremlins, je trouve qu'il tangue beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Ou alors c'est moi qui tangue.

Mais essayez de ne pas tanguer quand vous faites le moon-walk.

Remarquez, là, je me suis plutôt attaqué à la Macarena. Je gère. Avec mes trois mains, mes quatre pieds et ma voix de ténor, je gère. Même Gibbs et son jumeau ont l'air d'accord avec moi. Sauf qu'ils sont en train de râler. Mais un Gibbs qui râle est quand même un Gibbs content, c'est bien connu.

Non ?

Oh, j'ai l'impression que Ducky s'est levé pour entamer un décompte.

« Dix… »

Dix quoi ? Il veut montrer qu'il sait compter ? Moi aussi je sais. Dix, Neuf…Sept… Euh… Rah c'est pas le moment de faire des mathématiques. Suis occupé à danser.

« Trois… »

Hein ? Il est déjà à trois ? Ouch, Anthony, t'es à la ramasse ! Ou alors DuckMan s'est mis à parler super vite, comme Flash mais en blabla. Ouais, c'est ça.

« Deux… »

C'est beau le chiffre deux. Deux. Comme deux mains, deux pieds, deux oreilles, deux nez. Héhéhé.

« Un… »

Hein ?

« Bonne année ! »

Ah ouuiiiiii, bonne année ! C'est pour ça qu'on est chez SuperGibbs ! On fait la fête !

Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à aller courir vers mes amis. Afin d'annoncer une superbe année comme il se doit. Yeah… !

Hum...

Uh... Elles sont où mes jambes? A oui, ici. Au dessus de mes pieds. Mes pieds qui sont dans mes superbes chaussures. J'adore ces chaussures. Trop belle. Mais bon, je ne peux pas les admirer, je dois aller dire "Bonne année" à mon équipe. C'est parti! DiNozzo 2012 est en marche, tremblez! Mouahaha!

N'empêche elles sont vraiment superbes ces chaussures. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de...

Ouch. Je crois que je viens de me faire étreindre par une Abby géante. Bon, et bien, avec un câlin pareil (et mes superbes chaussures!), l'année ne peut que bien commencer. Viva 2012 !

* * *

><p><em>Encore une fois, bonne année à vous! Et à bientôt!<em>


	33. Calme

_Hello!_

_ Un petit os / grand drabble (^^) écrit vite fait aujourd'hui!_

_Les drabbles étant à l'origine censés être journaliers, je vais essayer de vous en poster plusieurs la semaine prochaine... J'ai encore quatre petites idées que je vais tenter d'écrire!_

_Celui-ci n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Calme<em><br>_**

.

-Alors, Tim, tu as fais quoi hier soir ?

Bref haussement des épaules de l'intéressé alors qu'il relevait son visage vers l'israélienne, pour répondre à sa question censée comblée le silence s'étant installé entre les quatre bureaux depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes.

-Oh, la routine, tu sais. J'ai écris un peu, j'ai joué à un jeu en ligne et j'ai téléphoné à Sarah.

Bref silence, acquiescement de l'israélienne devant ce constat passionnant sur la vie privée du McGee.

-Et toi ? La questionna Tim en se rendant compte qu'il devait relancer le dialogue, pendant que Gibbs laissait échapper un très bref sourire tout en continuant la lecture de son journal.

-Et bien… Je suis allée au cinéma. J'ai vu un film très américain. Avec Nicolas Cage. C'était bien.

-Ah ! Tant mieux !

Nouveau long silence. McGee fit semblant d'avoir un email, Ziva attrapa sa boite de trombones pour en faire un collier, dans le vain but d'occuper ses mains.

Le collier fini pour l'une (un grand collier de trois mètres… Un collier pour girafe, mais oui !), tous ses emails lus pour le second (même ceux de Vance datant de l'année dernière - glups), il fallut trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation.

-Et sinon, Ziva, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Intense réflexion de la jeune femme.

-Je vais sûrement regarder un film tranquillement chez moi. Et toi ?

Réflexion un peu moins intense du geek parce que ses soirées se ressemblaient légèrement toutes (sauf quand la tornade Abby lui rendait visite).

-Oh… Comme hier.

Nouveau long silence. Encore un. Une mouche passa (ou était-ce un moustique? Nous ne le saurons jamais... Mais de toute façon, vous vous en moquez, non?). Nouveau sourire moqueur de Gibbs.

-C'est bien, très bien, McGee, articula Ziva en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Gibbs baissa également la tête vers son poignet, laissa échapper un troisième sourire amusé, jeta un regard malicieux à ses agents, éteignit son écran et se leva.

-Vous pouviez y aller, la journée est finie.

Ils se levèrent tous deux de concert et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'ascenseur, alors que l'ancien marine se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, tandis qu'ils levaient tous les deux la tête vers le plafond, avant de se refaire face:

-C'était calme aujourd'hui, hein ? Comme pour le reste de la semaine, en fait, soupira McGee.

Il fallait qu'"il" revienne ! S'il continuait à s'ennuyer comme ça, il aurait finit par l'appeler, « lui » pour le supplier de revenir.

Ziva acquiesça, avant de lancer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis une semaine.

-Demain, on sera beaucoup moins au calme. « Il » revient de congés ! Ah !

ALLELUYAH ! Elle attendait ce moment depuis sept jours, cochant son agenda d'une croix rouge à chaque jour qui passait !

Et oui, le NCIS était beaucoup trop ennuyeux sans son élément perturbateur principal : Anthony DiNozzo Junior...!

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? :)<em>


	34. Chewing gum

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit instant entre Tony et McGee...! Merci pour votre suivi!_

_Si vous avez des idées de drabbles, je prends!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chewing-gum<strong>

.

McGee se cramponna à la souris de son ordinateur d'une main, au bord de son bureau de l'autre. Il n'allait pas craquer, il allait rester zen. Ses cours de yoga intensif n'avaient pas été pris pour rien, il devait oublier son entourage pour se consacrer à l'amélioration de son aura et…

Conneries ! Il se tourna vers la gauche et jeta un regard noir à son collègue, exaspéré après les cent-soixante-sept bulles de chewing-gum qu'il avait fait éclater depuis ce matin et son mâchouillement incessant.

Il avait calculé que l'agent avait dû mastiquer un paquet entier de ces saletés depuis huit heures ce matin, il devait donc logiquement bientôt s'arrêter à la fin dudit paquet. Enfin. Paix à ses oreilles, et retrouvaille de son karma zen.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire part à Tony de son savant calcul quand celui-ci se leva, le coupant dans ses paroles par un simple ricanement.

-Non, McRâleur, je n'ai pas bientôt fini mes chewing-gums. Oui, tu vas devoir me supporter toute la durée de l'enquête, moi et mes jolies bulles roses.

L'agent senior ouvrit son tiroir, invitant d'un geste du menton McGee à venir à son côté. Celui-ci obtempéra, curieux. Et recula en voyant la centaine de paquets de chewing-gum amassés dans le tiroir, prêts à être dévorés.

Tony tapota l'épaule de Tim, lançant d'un ton désolé:

-Et oui, Timmy, un jeu concours m'a valu de gagner mon poids en bonbon. J'ai opté pour les chewing-gums…J'en ai pour à peu près un an ou deux…

Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, fit claquer une nouvelle bulle, afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Courage, McBoucheBée !

Celui-ci repartit vers son bureau à reculons, se réinstalla sur sa chaise et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, alors qu'une nouvelle bulle éclatait à sa gauche. Damned… Il allait investir dans des boules quiès… Et vite.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	35. Chacun son tour

_Hello!_

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un drabble... Pourtant, j'en ai énormément en tête, mais je me concentre davantage sur les longues fics ces temps-ci..._

_En voilant donc un nouveau... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chacun son tour<strong>

.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Son sac et son manteau encore dans la main, elle lorgnait sur le jeune homme qui badigeonnait lentement et une à une les touches du clavier de l'agent senior, avec la plus grande concentration. Il leva cependant son visage vers elle, lui montra son regard chargé de soif d'une certaine vengeance.

-Je vais me gêner !

Hop, un tube de colle vidé sur un clavier, hop, un sourire satisfait collé sur un visage.

-C'est méchant… ! Tenta Ziva avec un immense sourire qui démontrait le contraire.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'abaisser à son niveau.

-Ziva, il a fait courir le bruit que tu sortais avec Harry de la compta, la semaine dernière.

Elle retint un hoquet de stupeur.

-Celui qui postillonne sans arrêt ? Qui ne s'habille que en orange ? Qui n'a presque plus de cheveux ?

-Lui-même.

-Continue, McGee, c'est bien. Très bien.

L'ascenseur sonna derrière eux, l'informaticien repartit vers son ordinateur en cachant le tube de colle dans sa main, pendant que l'israélienne s'asseyait sur le bord de son bureau, en suivant des yeux le nouvel arrivant, bien trop fier. Il leur lança un bonjour survitaminé, jeta son sac sur son bureau, se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, alluma son ordinateur.

Et plaça les mains sur son clavier. Au grand bonheur des deux autres.

Chacun son tour.

La voix de l'agent s'éleva dans l'air, alors qu'il quittait d'un bond son fauteuil, son clavier collé sous ses dix doigts.

-McColle ! Ziva ! Je vais vous…Je…REVENEZ ICI ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est… ! NON !

Léger silence.

-Tiens…Euh… Bonjour Patron. Fait beau, non ?

* * *

><p><em> :)<em>


	36. Deux mots

_Hello!_

_Je l'ai quand même fais... Voici un tout petit texte sur le sujet prévu: 'Et si Tony démissionnait'. _

_Je place cet OS début saison 9, puisque c'est là que je trouve Tony le plus fragile niveau émotion, toutes saisons incluses.  
><em>

_Il est assez court, je n'ai pas approfondi le sujet, étant donné que je vais le reprendre prochainement pour une longue histoire. J'ai écris ce passage assez rapidement (30 mn, yeaaaah!), parce que je voulais à tout prix poster quelque chose pour mes un an sur ce site, et que la prochaine longue fic' n'arrivera que d'ici quelques semaines, normalement...! Donc pardonnez le manque de détails etc etc... !_

_Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à mon sondage, et je n'oublie pas les personnes qui ont voté pour le 'remake' NCIS/Lost, ni les autres bonus. Ils viendront quand j'aurais écris les bonus de 'Si Loin' et 'Deux Jours'._

_Sur ce... Stop au blabla, et: Bonne lecture !_

_Et ... *Souffle sa première bougie NCIS*_

* * *

><p><strong>Deux mots<strong>

.

Il était vingt-deux heures, ils étaient seuls dans l'open space. Il avait vu son agent senior se lever, pour se diriger vers lui, dans le silence le plus complet. Jusqu'à ce que deux mots ne lui parviennent. Deux mots qu'il ne pensait pas entendre de sa part un jour :

-Je démissionne.

Deux mots fatidiques, lâchés alors qu'il déposait son arme et sa plaque sur le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci le regarda faire, assis de l'autre côté du meuble. Muet, par la stupeur, par la colère, par ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son agent.

Le plus jeune fit demi-tour vers son bureau pour attraper son manteau, son aîné récupéra les objets déposés par Tony, pour avancer vers lui. Il s'arrêta entre le bureau de l'italien et de l'israélienne, bloquant ainsi le passage à son agent. Celui-ci le regarda faire depuis son bureau, incapable de proférer un mot, son manteau dans la main, son sac dans l'autre.

-Tu…Quoi ?

Le plus jeune haussa brièvement les épaules, quitta la protection de son bureau pour faire un pas vers Gibbs.

-Tu as bien entendu, Patron. Tu me laisses passer ?

Tony se plaça devant son supérieur en lui faisant un maigre sourire, l'autre resta immobile, plissant uniquement les yeux à la rencontre du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Tu sais bien que si.

-Tu n'es pas coupable.

-Même réponse, Patron. Tu ne veux pas t'écarter ? Y'a '_Le Cinquième Elément'_, ce soir, à la télé. Milla Jovovitch m'attend.

-Arrête d'ignorer les choses, Tony. Tu viens de me poser ta démission.

L'italien leva un léger regard surpris vers son supérieur.

-Attend… Tu me demandes de discuter ? Sérieux ? Toi, le plus grand muet de tous les temps ?

-Je te demande de ne pas démissionner.

-Tu connais ma réponse… ! Je vais faire le tour.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour appuyer sa remarque, la poigne de son supérieur sur son épaule l'arrêta. Le plus jeune baissa son regard vers la main qui l'avait arrêté, avant de se tourner lentement avec un soupir vers son aîné.

-Patron…

-Tu n'es pas coupable, répéta Gibbs avec lenteur.

L'italien grimaça, évitant soigneusement le regard de son supérieur.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un, Patron. Un innocent. Un père. Un mari. Un honnête homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne fait pas de moi un coupable ?

-Tu as sauvé quinze autres personnes.

-Ca n'empêcha pas le fait que j'ai tué cet homme. Il s'appelait Jason, tu sais ?

Le visage de l'agent senior se ferma, il baissa légèrement la tête pour prendre une légère inspiration.

-Jason Hartman.

-Hartman t'avait donné son accord. Il l'a fait pour sa fille. Et sa femme. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-J'aurais put faire autrement. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fais autrement.

-J'ai fais la même chose que toi il y a quelques années, Tony. Rappelles-toi.

-Ce n'était pas pareil, Michelle était…

-Une femme, Tony. Et non une traître. Tu as fais le même choix que moi en tuant ce terroriste, tu as sauvé quinze vies, même si pour cela il te fallait en sacrifier une. C'est humain. C'est ton job.

L'italien passa une main dans ses cheveux en relevant la tête, avant de grommeler :

-Parfois, je déteste mon job.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour démissionner.

Le second hocha la tête, visiblement pas convaincu. Il se délivra de la poigne de Gibbs à travers un léger mouvement des épaules, avant de faire un pas vers l'arrière, pour contourner les deux bureaux de Ziva et de Gibbs, étant donné que celui-ci bloquait toujours l'allée. Un raclement de gorge l'arrêta cependant. Il se retourna de nouveau. Pour se retrouver face à un Gibbs à l'expression plus que grave.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour le surmonter, Patron. Donne mon poste à McGee, il en sera ravi, tu verras !

-Ce n'est pas McGee mon meilleur agent ! Rétorqua Gibbs d'une voix sèche.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les traits de l'italien, alors qu'il fixait son supérieur, surpris.

-Tu viens de me faire un compliment, non ?

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi il y a six ans. Ne sois pas lâche. Reste.

Tony hésita, Gibbs approcha davantage de lui.

-Reste.

L'italien resta muet, Gibbs se tourna vers son bureau pour y attraper l'arme et la plaque que l'agent avait déposé, avant de les lui tendre.

-Tu crois que j'oublierais ? Demanda l'italien en baissant les yeux sur ses affaires.

-Non. Mais tu vivras avec. Comme moi, DiNozzo. Parce que tu en es capable. Parce que tu es tout sauf un faible.

-Tu crois ?

L'italien passa une main sur son visage, avant de frotter ses paupières un instant. Quand il retira sa main, Gibbs le regardait avec un sourire confiant.

-Je le sais.

Gibbs lui tendit les deux objets. L'agent les attrapa lentement, les fixa un instant et les glissa dans sa poche et son manteau, sans quitter Gibbs du regard. Il laissa passer quelques microsecondes de silence, plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'imaginait, avant de se racler la gorge, pour jeter un regard de nouveau chargé de malice à son supérieur.

-Je peux aller voir Milla, maintenant ? Sourit l'italien.

Une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête lui répondit, il laissa un léger rire lui échapper, tout en avançant vers l'ascenseur, suivi de son aîné.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	37. Chewing gum Gibbs Tony

_Hello!_

_En faisant le tri dans mes affaires, je viens de retrouver ça...! C'est la suite du précédent drabble chewing-gum, version Gibbs/Tony, sur une idée d'Atlante. Le tout reste très léger... ;)_

_J'étais persuadée de vous l'avoir posté mais... Non, oubli réparé, donc!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chewing Gum - GibbsTony**

.

Quand Gibbs descendit du MTAC, il remarqua en premier lieu l'informaticien qui soupirait bruyamment, des morceaux de coton coincés dans les oreilles. En second lieu, son agent senior qui mâchait bruyamment un truc rosâtre, s'amusant à faire des bulles à intervalle régulier.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas, il se planta devant le bureau de l'italien, attrapa la poubelle qui traînait à ses pieds, et la tendit devant Tony, avec un regard noir. Ce qui fit 'légèrement' ciller l'intéressé.

-C'est une belle poubelle, Patron… Tenta Tony.

Il déglutit devant le regard féroce du grand Manitou avant de se pencher un peu vers l'objet.

-Et tu veux que j'y jette mon chewing-gum. D'accord, d'accord…

Il obtempéra, le chef d'équipe resta planté devant lui, la poubelle toujours tendue au bout de son bras.

-Le reste, DiNozzo.

-Le…Le reste ? Quel reste ?

Sourire innocent du plus jeune qui n'y changea rien, le chef d'équipe resta immobile, sourcils froncés.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Tony grimaça, soupira, ouvrit son tiroir, déversa le flot de chewing-gum dans la poubelle, jeta un regard haineux à McGee et son sourire satisfait, et replaça son tiroir à présent vide à son emplacement, alors que la poubelle retrouvait le sol et Gibbs son bureau.

-De toute façon, je n'aime pas les chewing-gums, bougonna l'italien. Je n'ai jamais aimé les chewing-gums. C'est vrai, ça, qui mange du chewing-gum de nos jours ? On ne chewing-gumise plus à notre époque et…

McGee replaça ses bouchons d'oreilles pendant que son collègue déblatérait des propos sans fins. Ils allaient finalement lui être encore utiles quelques temps…

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	38. Et si 2

_Hola!_

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de drabble! Pour l'occasion... J'ai envisagé l'impensable..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Et si… Tony et Gibbs ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés<strong>

.

Il s'installa devant son bateau inachevé, son verre de bourbon à la main.

Aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée, barbante, rasante, ennuyante, énervante. Au bout de neuf heures et treize minutes difficiles à discuter avec des gens qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne le comprenait pas, il avait fait une chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible quelques années auparavant, mais qui était devenue une nécessité : Il avait posé sa démission.

Lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, avait quitté le NCIS. Quitté ses deux bleus qui étaient tout à fait inutiles. Il ne retrouvait pas sa place dans son équipe, il ne les comprenait pas, il n'était pas lui-même avec eux. Il s'était forgé un masque pour essayer de rentrer dans un moule de sociabilité, l'opération avait échoué.

Il porta son verre de bourbon à ses lèvres, pensif.

Peut-être qu'avec une meilleure équipe, des meilleurs agents, il aurait encore travaillé une décennie. Peut-être. Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais à ce jour… Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement.

Il lui manquait quelque chose pour travailler dans la sérénité. Une force, une cohésion dans son équipe. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

S'il avait eu des meilleurs agents, des meilleurs éléments, des personnes qui le comprenaient… Peut-être qu'il serait resté, oui. Peut-être.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas trouvé _la _perle rare. Malheureusement.

* * *

><p><em>Horrible, non?<em>


	39. Deux Mots : V2

_Hello!_

_Voici un OS qui trainait sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment, OS que j'avais écris pour mes un an sur le site et que j'avais remplacé par un autre, plus court, puisque j'hésitais à en faire une longue fic'._

_Je ne ferais pas la longue fic'... Je vous laisse donc lire la seconde version de 'Démission', meilleure que la précédente à mes yeux. Et pour vous?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Deux mots - Version deux<strong>

.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Comment un quotidien pouvait-il être autant bousculé en l'espace de quelques heures ? Comment onze ans de travail avaient-ils put être mis en miettes à cause de deux mots, lâchés dans un souffle, quelques heures auparavant ? Comment et pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec la plaque et l'arme de son agent senior devant les yeux, posées devant lui sur la surface grise de son espace de travail ? Comment se faisait-il que le bureau de l'agent ait été vidé de toutes ses affaires, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage, là où ce matin même il s'était laissé tombé avec une réplique agaçante envers Ziva.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Deux questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis deux heures. Depuis que Tony lui avait déposé dans les mains les deux symboles de son appartenance à l'agent fédéral, en prononçant les deux mots fatidique : 'Je démissionne'.

.

Gibbs baissa son regard vers son poignet, constatant que minuit était passé, qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer chez lui et de quitter son bureau de chef d'équipe. Il devait cesser de se poser des questions, il devait cesser de pester contre cette journée infernale, il devait agir. Il n'était jamais trop tard.

Il attrapa son manteau, récupéra la plaque et l'arme de son agent, les plaça dans sa poche et avança vers l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre. De laisser faire. Il allait prendre les choses en mains, et le faire revenir à la raison. Immédiatement.

.

Il avait éteint les lumières. Attrapé une bouteille de whisky de trente ans d'âge. Et englouti la moitié de celle-ci, assis à terre, le dos contre son canapé, son manteau noir encore drapé sur son dos. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il ne savait même pas si la nuit était passé. Il savait juste qu'il voulait oublier l'une des pires journées de son existence, et les deux mots fatidiques qu'il avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt, après cette lente descente vers les enfers.

La sonnerie de porte de son appartement le tira de ses sombres pensées, il leva les yeux vers le battant de bois qui lui faisait face. Et soupira, tout en se servant un nouveau verre, sourcils froncés. La personne à sa porte s'impatienta, tambourina. Il la laissa faire, se contentant de boire son verre dans le plus grand silence, yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Sur cette nuit qui se laissait deviner derrière sa fenêtre, nuit qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, perdu dans la noirceur de ses pensées.

L'italien laissa sa tête reposer contre le cuir de son canapé, reposa bouteille et verre de chaque côté de lui, et ferma les yeux, alors que le bruit de coups contre sa porte s'arrêtait. Il laissa un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, persuadé que son visiteur avait enfin compris.

Sourire qui disparut quand ce qui lui faisait office de poignée s'écroula au sol, alors qu'un lourd bruit se faisait entendre derrière la porte. On venait d'abattre sa poignée à travers un coup de feu, tout simplement. Il soupira, conscient que son instant de tranquillité était terminé. Gibbs était arrivé. Et avec lui, les remords revenaient.

.

-Tu avais plus délicat pour rentrer chez moi, tu sais ? Comme prévenir, par exemple.

L'italien l'avait accueilli à peine avait-il ouvert la porte, se relevant difficilement du sol où il s'était visiblement laissé tomber, un verre de whisky encore plein à la main. Il plissa les yeux, dévisagea le visage pâle et les yeux cernés de son agent, avant de repousser le battant de bois d'un coup de pied, pour avancer ensuite vers celui qui lui faisait face.

-Tu ne répondais pas.

-Je n'en avais pas envie.

-Et bien, je n'avais pas envie d'être délicat, alors, rétorqua Gibbs en jetant un regard agacé à Tony.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur mon choix.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux avancés pour se faire face, se jaugeant chacun du regard. Evaluant tous deux la possibilité de faire reculer l'autre. Se rendant compte tous deux qu'ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

-Jethro, sois raisonnable. Tu aurais fais la même chose que moi.

Gibbs releva l'utilisation de son prénom par l'italien. Signe, il le savait, qui signifiait pour l'agent que leur collaboration était bel et bien finie. Il secoua légèrement la tête de façon négative, silencieux.

-Non. J'aurais affronté les choses.

-Et bien, il faut croire que tu es plus fort que moi.

-Je suis comme toi, Tony. Il faut juste que tu te relèves.

L'italien pointa Gibbs de sa main tenant le verre, tout en articulant difficilement, encore sous le choc :

-J'ai tué un innocent, Gibbs. Comment veux-tu que je me relève ? Il était père, il était marié et il avait tout pour être heureux. Je l'ai tué !

Ses mains retombèrent contre son flanc, il baissa le menton vers son torse, pour reprendre une respiration régulière. Son supérieur lui vola par la même occasion la bouteille et le verre des mains, il se laissa faire, avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé pour plonger son visage dans ses paumes.

-Je l'ai tué, Gibbs.

-Tu as sauvé quinze personnes dont six enfants, DiNozzo. C'était un contre quinze, tu n'avais pas le choix.

-J'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

-Tu n'es pas un super héros.

-Tu aurais fais quelque chose.

-Je n'étais même pas là, Tony.

-Je me sens tellement coupable.

La voix s'était cassée sur le dernier mot, les épaules de l'agent s'étaient davantage affaissées, alors qu'il restait la tête plongée dans ses mains, hors de portée de tout regard. Pour revivre trente minutes d'horreur, trente minutes qui l'avaient poussé à mettre fin au poste qu'il occupait depuis onze ans.

.

Quinze personnes sous la menace d'une bombe, enfermées dans une pièce. Un dangereux terroriste, un détonateur à la main, un homme devant lui en guise de bouclier.

Un choix, un dilemme.

Tuer un homme pour empêcher quinze autres de mourir, laisser périr celui qui servait de bouclier contre la mort au terroriste ?

Ou laisser faire au risque de voir quinze personnes périr sous ses yeux.

L'homme-bouclier lui avait autorisé ce geste à travers un hochement de tête. Sa fille et sa femme étaient parmi les otages. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir pour lui.

Tony avait fait un choix.

Il avait tiré.

Le terroriste avait été touché directement dans le cœur. La balle avait également touché celui derrière lequel il se protégeait. Jason Walkam de son nom. Il avait touché l'une des artères principales de Jason, l'homme n'avait survécu que quelques secondes de plus que le terroriste.

Son arme était tombée au sol. Quinze vies avaient été sauvées. Une s'était éteinte.

Il avait fait demi-tour, sa décision déjà prise. Il ne méritait plus son poste.

.

-Tu l'as fais pour eux, Tony. Pour ces quinze personnes. Tu avais son accord.

-J'ai tué un innocent.

-Pour le bien d'autres. Sa fille t'en remerciera, un jour.

-D'être le meurtrier de son père ?

-D'être le sauveur de sa mère.

Gibbs marqua un temps, alors que l'italien relevait lentement la tête.

-Je t'en aurais été reconnaissant si ça avait été moi. Si j'avais dut choisir entre ma vie et celle de Kelly et Shannon, je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation.

Tony laissa son regard dériver vers son supérieur, étonné par le fait que celui-ci évoque ce sujet si tabou d'habitude.

-Tu dois arrêter de ressasser et passer au-dessus de ça, Tony. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire. Comme je l'ai fais avec Michèle.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'était…C'était une…

-Une traitre ? Non. DiNozzo, c'était avant tout une femme, une sœur, et je l'ai tué. Arrête de te morfondre, et fais comme moi, relèves-toi. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire, ni plus ni moins.

-Je ne suis pas toi.

-Sur bien des points, tu es tout moi, Tony.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'italien, tandis qu'il regardait toujours fixement le mur face à lui, évitant ainsi le regard fixe de son supérieur.

-C'est un compliment ?

Gibbs sourit à son tour.

-A toi de voir. Tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche plaque et arme, les plaça dans la main de l'agent. Celui-ci baissa son visage pour suivre le geste du regard, silencieusement.

-Tu n'as rien dit aux autres ?

-Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et Vance… ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais l'en informer ? Tony…

L'italien serra dans sa paume son badge, avant de le lever à hauteur de visage.

-Je le mérite ?

-Tu ne serais pas dans mon équipe, dans le cas contraire.

-Elle me pardonnera ?

-Qui ?

-Sandra, sa fille.

-Elle t'a déjà pardonné. Elle ne le sait juste pas encore.

-Et moi, j'oublierais?

-Tu n'oublieras pas, mais tu te pardonneras.

L'italien laissa un nouveau sourire filtrer sur son visage, alors qu'il lançait un regard voilé de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement à Gibbs.

-Tu es la voix de la sagesse, Patron.

-J'ai de nouveau le droit au 'Patron' ?

-Tu préfères que je continue avec 'Jethro' ?

Une tape à l'arrière du crane lui répondit, l'italien acquiesça, avec une légère grimace.

-Ok, Boss ! J'ai compris.

Il lança un sourire à son supérieur, alors que des couleurs reprenaient peu à peu place sur son visage.

-Et… Patron… ?

-Quoi, encore, DiNozzo ?

-Merci. Merci d'être là.

Le second haussa les épaules, ils se turent tous les deux. Profitant de cet instant de complicité qui, malgré un évènement des plus douloureux, ne serait pas le dernier. Loin de là.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	40. Blablabla 2

_Hello!_

_Voici une seconde partie des 'Blablabla', des dialogues et uniquement des dialogues entre Tony et les membres de la team. Et encore une fois, je me suis vraiment éclatée à les écrire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blablabla - Partie 2<strong>

**.**

**McGee**

-Rend moi mon portable tout de suite !

-Allez McPleurnichard, arrête de gesticuler comme ça et laisse moi lire ce petit SMS tranquille. C'est qui Sandra ? Le petit Bleu aurait une petite amie ? Ah… Non. Désolé, McSolo, tu es célibataire depuis trois minutes. Mais elle veut que vous restiez amis. C'est super, non ?

.

**Jimmy**

-Je te préviens, Jimmy, que si tu m'obliges à écouter encore une seule fois l'histoire de ta grande tante Ermintrude et de son aventure au Kansas avec un nain albinos du nom de Robert, je t'écrase ta jolie petite figure sur la table d'autopsie et je fais de toi le prochain patient de DuckMan, ok ?

.

**Gibbs**

-Alors ?

-Yes, Boss, DiNozzo prêt à répondre, à l'attaque, paré à réciter son super rapport ! Après tout, j'y ai travaillé toute la nuit. Ca fait quand même treize heures et douze minutes, toute la nuit. Mais mon rapport est super complet, il fait quarante-six pages. Et presque sans dessins. Et je n'ai presque pas pris de café pour terminer ce rapport. Enfin, si peu. Pour toi, c'est la dose d'une heure. Pour moi, c'est la dose d'un an ou d'une nuit à faire un rapport, tu vois. Mais, du coup, j'ai toutes les infos sur Rocman. Rockman. Quel nom. Ca fait super star du cinéma qui ne sait pas choisir un nom de scène. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ah oui, mon rapport… Ziva ! T'as une araignée sur le dos ! Hé, t'as vu le bon qu'elle a fait, Patron ? Super dr… Rapport. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Oh, mon œil tressaute. Ca doit être le quatorzième café de la nuit qui m'a fait ça. Rapport, oui. Donc, Jazzman…Euh, Rockman, pardon, était… HEY ! T'as déjà remarqué que tes initiales, ça faisait LJG, c'est super rigolo à prononcer, LJG. Ca fait un peu suédois qui a un cheveu sur la langue. Rapport, oui, oui, je sais... Alors, Rockman était… Oh ! T'as vu ? McGee sautille sur sa chaise! Ah non, c'est moi en fait…Héhé, hum. Et, Patron, tu as remarqué que quand tu me jettes ce regard incendiaire, t'as une petite ride entre les yeux? Hum? OUCH! Ok, rapport. Merci, Patron.

.

**Ziva**

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Tes oreilles, Ziva.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes oreilles?

-Elles ne sont pas à la place de tes yeux.

-Pourquoi tu veux que mes oreilles soient à la place de mes yeux?

-Tourne là.

-Pourquoi? C'est une librairie.

-Oui, je vais aller t'acheter un dictionnaire des expressions, Ziva. Pour ma santé mentale.

.

**Kate**

-Pas de concours de t-shirt mouillé, ce soir, Kitty chérie ?

-Non, Sex Machine. Ce soir, pas de t-shirt du tout.

-… . Je peux venir ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves.

.

**Abby**

-La prochaine fois, Abby, c'est moi qui choisis le film.

-Tu n'as pas aimé l'histoire ?

-La seule histoire que j'ai aimé, c'est le générique de fin.

-Je croyais que tu aimais le cinéma !

-J'aime les films, Abby. Ca, ce n'était pas un film. C'était un truc monstrueusement filmé pour montrer des zombies qui bouffent des cervelles.

-C'était génial, non ?

-Non. Il faut que je dorme. Que j'oublie ça. Avant que ça imprègne ma cervelle.

-Petit joueur.

.

**Ducky**

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas jouer à ça… !

-Attend, mais, elle m'a mis au défi !

-Ziva te lance le défi de garder un couteau en équilibre sur ton doigt plus longtemps qu'elle, et tu le fais ?

-Bah… Ouais !

-Résultat des courses, mon jeune ami, tu te retrouves avec cinq points de suture…

-Ouais. Mais j'ai gagné !

* * *

><p><em>Review? :)<em>


	41. Fin

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de drabbles, n'est ce pas?_

_J'en profite pour dire à Leia et Dualle que je relève les défis, par contre, il faudra patienter un chouia! ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>'Fin'<strong>

.

-Non !

Le hurlement de fureur s'échappa des lèvres de l'agent senior, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait été touché. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, dos vouté, bras recroquevillés, plissant les yeux sous l'impact.

Son ennemi se rapprochait de lui, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Il tenta difficilement de faire quelque chose, d'attraper une arme, de lancer un appel à l'aide, mais rien ne semblait vouloir marcher.

Tony comprit que la fin arrivait, qu'il allait mourir, ici, maintenant.

Il tenta une dernière action. Il appuya sur le petit levier lui permettant d'appeler du renfort.

Une longue seconde passa, puis deux. Rien ne vint. Son énergie était au plus bas, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Il grogna, conscient que son appel avait été inutile. Son partenaire, son collègue, son ami, son Bleu n'était même pas là pour l'aider.

Devant lui, tout se brouilla, il comprit que c'était la fin.

Il pesta en silence.

Et reposa la télécommande avec un soupir agacé, sous le sourire moqueur de McGee, planqué derrière son ordinateur portable de l'autre côté de la table. Le geek était toujours vivant, _lui_. Oui. Mais il était un roi des elfes, _lui_.

Il s'en foutait, d'abord. Il avait peut-être perdu, mais il avait aussi un carnet de petites amies potentielles plus chargé que l'annuaire, _lui_.

Saleté de jeu en ligne.

* * *

><p><em>Hum. Vu le niveau de ce drabble, je ne sais pas si je vais oser vous demander un review, là! ;]<em>


	42. NCI'Classe

_Hello!_

_Pas de nouvelle fic' pour le moment (mais je vais revenir, oui, c'est officiel - mais pas seule ;] ), je peux donc me consacrer un peu aux drabbles..._

_Voici donc un petit instant McNozzo... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et spéciale dédicace à DiNozzo NCIS et Pucinette, qui m'ont offert énormément de reviews sur ces drabbles, c'est vraiment extrêmement gentil, merci à vous !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NCI'Classe<strong>

.

-M'sieur, M'sieur !

-Moi aussi, je veux une cravate plus tard !

-Pourquoi le Monsieur il a un pistolet ?

-J'peux aller aux toilettes ?

Tony baissa la tête pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures tout en lâchant un soupir désespéré. Le Directeur Vance avait décidé que le NCIS devait venir discuter de son métier dans les écoles, et y avait envoyé deux de ses meilleurs agents... Il n'était pas difficile de deviner sur qui c'était tombé.

Le geek à ses côtés semblait presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mais Tim, lui, tentait au moins de garder un semblant de calme. Tout son contraire. Il était au bord de la panique interne, même si, physiquement, rien n'en laissait paraître. Il avait déjà repéré les sorties les plus proches, il cherchait maintenant un plan d'évasion rapide, qui lui permettrait de s'éclipser en laissant le bleu se débrouiller face à la marmaille qui leur faisait face. Dans ces cas là, c'était chacun pour soi.

Il vit l'informaticien lancer un regard de biais vers la charmante institutrice assise contre le bureau, à leur côté. Elle se redressa alors sous l'appel silencieux du jeune homme, et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des enfants. Le brouahaha se stoppa aussitôt.

-Les enfants. Un peu de silence.

A présent, ils auraient pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Ces messieurs sont des agents fédéraux. Ils sont là pour vous parler de leur métier, en tant qu'enquêteurs au NCIS, poursuivit la beauté fatale en joignant ses mains devant elle et en y associant un sourire chargé de sérénité.

Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et tendit une main manucurée dans leur direction avec un nouveau léger sourire. Visiblement sous le charme, McGee la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le Bleu fit ensuite un pas vers les enfants et commença, d'une voix presque assurée :

-Des questions, les enfants ?

-Je veux un pistolet !

-Mon papa, il a plus de cheveux que vous.

-Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

-Pourquoi le monsieur il regarde les jambes de la maîtresse ?

Tony releva vivement son visage et quitta les cuisses de la jolie blonde du regard, tout en desserrant maladroitement son nœud de cravate. Il n'avait regardé qu'une demi-seconde. Ou presque.

-Canon, non ?

La question posé d'un ton si bas que lui seul pouvait entendre provenait de son collègue, penché vers lui mais souriant aux enfants. L'italien haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec autant de gamins devant moi. Je me sens mal, là. Je crois que je fais un malaise. Je vais devoir sortir.

-Tu ne bougeras pas d'un pouce.

-Ou ?

-Ou j'explique à Abby qui a renversé du caf-pow sur son spectromètre de masse.

L'agent senior lança un regard assassin à son collègue. Tim l'ignora et leva ses deux mains vers la trentaine de gamins devant lui, pour reprendre, lentement:

-Vous avez des questions sur notre travail, les enfants ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'est le NCIS ?

-C'est quoi le CISN ?

-Pourquoi que t'es tout maigre ?

-Faut que j'aille faire pipi !

Tim respira avec calme. L'italien se demanda comment il faisait en sentant la tension monter graduellement en lui. L'un des enfants leva vers lui un horrible dessin semblant le représenter. Un dessin où il était chauve. Il se pencha alors vers le geek, pour lui chuchoter d'un ton désespéré :

-McProf. Cinquante dollars si tu me laisses quitter cette classe et que tu continues sans moi. Pitié. S'il te plait. Pitié !

-Même pas en rêve, rétorqua le plus jeune sur le même ton, tout en souriant légèrement aux enfants qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu veux ma mort ?

-Je dois vraiment répondre ?

Le sourire de l'italien se fit sombre, tandis qu'il assassinait littéralement McGee du regard.

-Devine qui va avoir la vie impossible dès qu'on remettra les pieds au NCIS ? J'ai acheté un lot de super glue, hier, McGeek !

Sous ces mots, lâchés volontairement d'une voix aigre et doucereusement dangereuse, Tony recula d'un pas pour laisser son collègue se mettre en avant face aux enfants. Tim le désigna donc du doigt par-dessus son épaule, et reprit, d'un ton mielleux :

-Mon collègue est un agent senior. Senior veut dire « le plus grand ». Vous pouvez donc lui poser toutes vos questions, il vous répondra avec plaisir ! Et en plus, il vous donnera des bonbons.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent et devinrent aussi grand que le sourire de McGee. L'agent très spécial recula d'un pas en entendant trente élèves le couvrir de questions, tandis que le second passait derrière lui, les mains plongées dans ses poches. Tim s'abaissa au niveau de la jolie professeur. Il lui fit un sourire, elle lui répondit de la même façon. Devant lui, Tony venait de se faire happer par une petite fille de six ans qui l'entourait de ses deux petits bras, et se tenait immobile, les bras écarquillé, une expression de terreur peinte sur le visage.

Tim haussa les épaules, et décida de revenir ancrer son regard dans les iris noisette de la magnifique institutrice.

-Et sinon, un café, un soir, ça vous tente ?

* * *

><p><em>Héhé ;]<em>


	43. McIngénu

_Hello!_

_Un petit drabble sans prétention sur nos trois agents adorés... Ou quand Tony donne des conseils à son Bleu._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>McIngénu<strong>

.

S'il y avait une chose que Timothy McGee détestait plus que tout, c'était d'être l'objet de l'attention d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Hors, à l'instant même, ledit DiNozzo le toisait depuis son bureau, son air le plus conspirateur imprimé sur chacun de ses traits.

Comme il s'y attendait, Tony se leva pour se positionner à côté de son bureau, sans le quitter du regard. Tim ferma donc précipitamment la page internet qu'il était occupé à visiter. Et lança un regard noir à l'agent senior.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu recherches la « façon dont se comporter avec les femmes » sur Google, McIngénu ?

-Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde ?

L'agent senior tira lentement les pans de son costume gris, hochant désespérément de la tête, le regard toujours obstinément rivé sur l'informaticien.

-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien, McGee.

-Ne commence pas à…

-Tais-toi, et écoute.

-Ecouter quoi ?

-Comment l'homme fait pour se comporter avec les femmes, McSimplet, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules avec évidence. Ziva ?

La jeune femme abandonna son magazine pour leur donner son attention, indiquant à McGee d'un petit haussement de sourcils qu'elle était prête à prendre part à leur petite conversation. Et qu'elle avait tout entendu.

-Tony.

-Tu recherches quoi, en particulier, chez un homme ?

Elle leva le menton, pensive, prenant visiblement son temps pour répondre.

-L'honnêteté, finit par lâcher l'israélienne avec un demi-sourire.

-C'est tout ?

Ses lèvres se rehaussèrent légèrement, alors qu'elle braquait son regard vers le bas du dos de l'agent senior.

-Et de belles fesses.

L'italien fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Et tendit théâtralement sa main vers McGee.

-Tu vois, McDrague. Tu dois juste être honnête. Et aller faire un peu de sport pour muscler ton popotin.

-Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée avec tes conseils, DiNozzo, railla McGee.

-Tu me seras reconnaissant quand tu te baladeras au bras de la plus belle blonde de la ville.

Sans attendre la réponse du Bleu, Tony vira son attention vers Ziva, lui décrochant son plus beau sourire.

-La plus belle brune du pays veut-elle aller boire un café avec un homme honnête ayant quatre heures de musculation hebdomadaire qui font de lui une bombe sexuelle ?

Ziva leva les yeux au plafond, sous le regard estomaqué de McGee face à la tirade de son collègue.

-Tu le connais ? Répondit l'israélienne en faisant mine de chercher autour d'eux.

-Et je peux même te le présenter, commenta l'agent fédéral d'une voix basse, sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

Il tendit son bras à la jeune femme. Elle l'attrapa avec une œillade amusée.

-Le Bleu, si Gibbs nous cherche, nous sommes… Parti chercher à manger. Et du café, beaucoup de café, pour lui. Et… Ne fais pas trop de recherches sur internet, McGoogle, c'est mauvais pour le karma.

L'italien s'éloigna, la brune à son bras. L'informaticien les regarda partir, les yeux ronds. Effectivement, il venait d'en avoir la preuve, Tony savait exactement comment se comporter avec les femmes.

Et plus particulièrement avec _une_ femme.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis?<em>


	44. Seule

_Bonjour!_

_Chers amis... Vous allez m'en vouloir. Vous vous souvenez, de cette règle, là, du TBC? Celle où l'on dit que Tony n'a pas le droit de mourir?_

_Et bien... J'ai fait une exception. _

_C'est la première (et dernière, probablement) fois que je m'exerce à trahir la règle d'or du TBC. Je réponds ainsi à une proposition de FandeBones qui m'avait demandé : Qu'elle serait la réaction de l'équipe si Tony était vraiment mort après la fin de saison 4, dans l'explosion de sa voiture?_

_Je me suis concentrée sur la réaction de Ziva. Celle qui m'inspirait le plus!_

_Bon, préparez les mouchoirs... Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Seule<strong>

.

Ziva David marchait sans regarder où elle allait. Ses pas l'emmenaient, l'emportaient à travers Washington, tandis que sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui embuaient son regard mais qui ne voulaient pas couler le long de ses joues.

Son esprit la torturait, l'obligeant à visualiser sans cesse la même scène. Cet instant où son monde s'était écroulé. Où elle avait, à travers un écran, une image pixellisée, vu la voiture de son collègue exploser devant ses yeux. L'emportant loin d'elle en même temps que toute sensation de vie et d'espoir quittait son propre être.

Ses pieds glissaient sur le sol, son visage était baissé vers le bas, quelque chose s'étranglait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant à moitié de respirer alors qu'elle avançait. Sans cesse. Elle avançait pour s'éloigner de lui. D'eux. Des mots et paroles que chacun avait voulu lui donner.

Elle voulait être seule. Loin de cette voiture carbonisée. Loin de son corps. Loin.

Alors, elle ne savait pas depuis quand, elle ne savait pas jusqu'à où, mais elle avançait.

Enfin, elle rencontra quelque chose qui l'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer son chemin, à moins de tomber dans une eau noire, sombre, sa surface miroitante reflétant la pleine lune de ce mois de mai. Le Potomac. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait pratiquement traversé tout Washington sans en avoir conscience, plongée dans sa souffrance. Ce que lui confirmèrent ses pieds douloureux, les crampes qu'elle ressentait à travers ses bras qu'elle avait tenue crispés pendant toutes la route, sa nuque douloureuse à force d'avoir gardée la tête baissée.

Elle ferma les yeux en relevant la tête et prit une brève inspiration. Une inspiration courte, difficile, bloquée par le sanglot qui était bloqué au creux de sa gorge et qui ne voulait pas s'échapper.

Elle était devant le Potomac. Un fleuve qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui ne pourraient plus être jamais réalité, maintenant qu'il était passé de l'autre côté.

Elle affronta ce serpent d'eau du regard, mordant ses lèvres à sang pour empêcher un cri de douleur de lui échapper, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il symbolisait aussi bien l'un de ses plus beaux moments passé avec Tony, que la réalité qui l'avait frappé quelques heures avant. Il était aussi bien la représentation de leurs quelques semaines de tendre amour, que celle de sa mort. Il était un souvenir, il était le Styx, le fleuve qui la séparait de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle se baissa au niveau de l'eau, et y trempa ses doigts, son cœur battant à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide, trop douloureuse, tandis que son corps était secoué de silencieux spasmes à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et qu'elle retenait au maximum. Des larmes qui voulait retrouver ce fleuve, pour s'y plonger, fuir, loin d'elle. Comme lui.

Leur souvenir la frappa de plein fouet. Elle tomba à genou, le souffle coupé.

_«Un coucher de soleil. Ses bras autour de son corps, tandis qu'ils sont assis devant le Potomac. Elle a posé sa tête contre son épaule, et profite de cet instant, avec douceur. Ce moment leur appartient. Un court instant où ils parlent à cœur ouvert, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Ces secondes sont à eux, rien qu'à eux._

_Ses lèvres se posent au creux de son oreille. Elle frissonne, alors qu'il lui murmure quelques mots : _

_-Zee-Vah. Tu vois, ce fleuve ? Il est beau, il est sombre, il est ténébreux, il est mystérieux. Comme toi. C'est pour ça que je l'aime._

_Il reprend sa respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait coupé pour lâcher ces quelques mots. Son souffle se fait encore plus bas, elle se rapproche au maximum de lui, s'accrochant aux mains placées sur sa taille._

_- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Ziva. »_

Sa main glacée était toujours plongée dans l'eau, elle était à genoux au bord de la berge, essayant de récupérer sa respiration, essayant d'exorciser la souffrance insupportable qui la submergeait, d'oublier ce souvenir qui la torturait.

Quelque chose s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était un sanglot. Bientôt suivi du torrent de larmes qui y était associé. Elle se recroquevilla sur la berge, les bras autour des jambes, le visage plongé dans ses genoux. Ses larmes inondèrent son pantalon, elle s'en moqua.

Elle le pleurait.

Demain, elle ferait mine d'aller mieux. Mais cette nuit, à cet instant… Elle n'était que douleur. Il allait lui manquer. A tout jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne recommencerai plus!<em>


	45. Problème

_Hello!_

_Merci pour les commentaires sur le précédent drabble, la douleur de Ziva vous a touché, visiblement. Ce fut mon cas aussi !_

_Un nouveau petit texte, sans prétention. Beaucoup plus amusant que le précédent !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Problème<strong>

.

Anthony DiNozzo n'avait jamais affronté pareil problème.

Pourtant, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, dans sa vie. La peste, son kidnapping et son enfermement dans les égouts de Washington, sa virée de six mois sur un porte-avion où la simple référence au mot _jupe_ était une utopie, la Somalie et le sérum de vérité, sans compter les innombrables fois où il avait échappé à la mort lors de son travail.

Oui, il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Résolu beaucoup de choses. Il avait _toujours_ réussi à trouver une solution.

Mais là… Il faisait face à plus fort que lui. Ce _machin_ était décidé à ne pas marcher, à se casser, à répondre négativement à chaque essai qu'il faisait pour que ça fonctionne. Et à cause de circonstances qui s'étaient additionnées et avaient décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible, à cause de Cassandra et à cause de la fête nationale… Il était dans l'incapacité de résoudre ce grave problème.

Il passa une main navrée dans ses cheveux en baissant son visage vers la flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former sous la machine et arrivait au niveau de ses pieds, et grimaça devant le linge encore chargé de savon qui dépassait du hublot entrouvert. Il se décida alors à utiliser la dernière carte possible en sa possession. La jeune femme répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Ziva? J'ai un problème. Un gros problème. Aujourd'hui, c'est férié, et qui dit férié, dit pressing fermé et femme de ménage en train de manger des tacos au bord de la plage. Et aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Gibbs. Et aujourd'hui, Abby a décidé de faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Gibbs. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai plus une seule chemise de propre parce que ma nouvelle-ex-petite-ami, Cassandra, a décidé de toutes les recouvrir de peinture et… Et…Tu sais faire marcher une machine à laver ? Ziva ? Zee-Vah, t'es là ? Ziva David ? Gmmmbh.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis? Un message? Un encouragement? Un bonjour? Une demande? Une question? Un spoiler? <em>


	46. Une histoire de pomme

_Hello!_

_Je ferai peut-être une suite au drabble d'avant en me plongeant dans la tête de notre DiNozzo. Je vais y réfléchir ;].  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble très "blablatique". Oui, je sais, ce mot n'existe pas. Faites comme si !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Une histoire de pomme<strong>

.

-Bon alors, faut que je t'explique, Patron. Tout a commencé ce matin, parce que le Bleu a mangé une pomme. Mais c'était une pomme qui m'appartenait, tu vois ? Alors, euh, j'ai un peu voulu lui coller les doigts sur son clavier pour me venger. Après tout, je ne mange pas souvent des pommes. C'est vrai, non ? Donc, il fallait qu'il respecte ça. On ne pique pas la pomme d'un DiNozzo. Bref. Donc, je suis allé au service fournitures parce que j'avais plus de colle. Et là, j'ai croisé Vera. Et Vera m'a donné de la colle. Mais elle m'a aussi demandé si je pouvais lui rendre un petit service. Tu connais Vera ? Taille de guêpe, yeux incroyables… Canon… Oui, ne me jette pas ce regard-là, je continue. Donc, comme je suis un agent très spécial très fort qui rend de supers services, j'ai accepté. Et puis, elle est vraiment canon, Patron. Tu verrais ces jamb... Hum. J'aime pas quand tu fais ce plissement de paupières, tu sais ? Oui, donc, son service, c'était d'escorter l'une de ses amies chez elle parce qu'elle avait reçu des petites menaces, tout ça, tout ça, rien de bien dangereux… Et donc, j'y suis allé, tu vois ? Et en fait, bah, on a fait une super mauvaise rencontre et…Enfin, on s'en est sorti, hein, Patron. C'est ce qui compte. Et en plus, je vois Vera dès que je sors de cet hôpital. C'est cool, ah oui ? Patron ? T'as pas l'air content. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas me taper étant donné que j'ai déjà mal partout, ah oui ? Oui ? Ou… Ouch… Non. Hum. Et au fait, Patron, en repartant au boulot… Tu pourras dire au Bleu qu'il me doit toujours une pomme ?

* * *

><p><em>*Évite les slaps des lecteurs*<em>


	47. DiGoloso

_Hello!_

_Nouveau drabble, un peu plus long que le précédent ;]. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé Kate, non?_

_Merci pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup. Certaines me font rire, d'autres me donnent envie de serrer mon ordinateur contre moi façon McGee et son clavier, et certaines m'émeuvent au plus haut point... Alors merci !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>DiGoloso<strong>

.

Kate Todd avait entre les doigts le dernier bonbon à la fraise du paquet de sucreries qu'elle avait acheté ce matin. Le survivant. Les autres avaient entièrement été dévorés par le glouton qui lui servait de voisin de bureau, pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à décrypter les pensées d'un terroriste avec Gibbs en salle d'interrogatoire.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû les mettre sous clefs, ces bonbons. Mais, une fois, juste une fois, elle avait oublié. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Elle allait devoir se chercher quelque chose au distributeur, puisqu'une longue nuit de travail l'attendait. Et qu'elle n'envisageait pas de travailler dix-sept heures non-stop sans avoir au moins eu une sucrerie sur la langue.

Mais se repentir n'empêchait pas de se venger. Il fallait qu'elle efface le sourire suffisant du beau brun qui lui faisait face. Ces petites œillades sarcastiques qu'il lui lançait depuis qu'elle était revenue avaient le don de l'exaspérer. L'immense sourire qu'il avait eu quand elle avait attrapé le paquet de bonbons vide aussi.

Elle se redressa, et se plaça juste face à l'italien. Avant de lui tendre la sucrerie restante.

-Fais-toi ce plaisir, Tony. Si j'en mange un, et un seul, je vais être frustrée.

Il lui lança le regard le plus innocent possible, avant de baisser son attention vers la fraise sucrée qu'elle lui tendait.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tiens. Régale-toi.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux élan de générosité, Kate.

-Je t'en prie, DiGourmand.

-« DiGoloso » serait plus exact, rétorqua-t-il avant de gober le bonbon.

Sans répondre, elle croisa les bras devant elle. Et patienta.

Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux. Avant de se lever d'un bond, la bouche entrouverte. Et d'attraper la première bouteille d'eau qu'il vit (soit, sur le bureau de McGee) pour la boire d'un trait. Le tout avec un concerto de râlement associé à des expirations des plus poussées et des râles gutturaux qui la firent sourire, aux anges.

Elle admira cette scène, adossée à son bureau. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir utilisé son sachet de piment rouge* restant pour y enrouler la fraise survivante. Car, devant ce spectacle… C'était à son tour de savourer !

* * *

><p><em>;]<em>

_Bientôt 50 drabbles! Ça se fête, non? Une idée pour un drabble particulier?_

_*Oui, oui, celui qui va dans ses salades!  
><em>


	48. Mon job

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau petit drabble, un Tabby, pour Pline!_ _(parce que Pline, tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui mérites plein de drabbles, plein de Tabby, plein de Tony et plein de Tibbs!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Mon job"<strong>

.

-Toi !

Un pied dans l'ascenseur, un pied à l'extérieur, il se stoppa net, rentrant instinctivement la tête entre les épaules alors que la voix de la gothique lui parvenait. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'Anthony DiNozzo n'aimait pas, c'était quand Abigail Sciuto l'interpellait de cette façon. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle était en colère. Et il détestait devoir affronter une Abby en colère.

Il se faufila donc rapidement dans l'ascenseur toujours ouvert, et appuya aussitôt sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Peine perdue. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur à sa suite avant qu'il n'ait seulement pu penser à retirer son index du bouton. Et lui lança alors un regard noir, ses bras croisés devant elle, pendant que les portes se refermaient derrière eux, effaçant ainsi de son esprit toute tentative de fuite potentielle face à une gothique des plus dangereuses.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Attaqua-t-elle en tapotant le sol de l'ascenseur du bout de sa semelle compensée.

Il grimaça légèrement.

-…A rentrer chez moi ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

-Ah. Parce que, là, je rentre chez moi. "White Collar" m'attends. Avec impatience.

Il pinça les lèvres après sa remarque et leva les yeux au plafond en commençant à siffloter une musique de film, espérant vaguement qu'elle n'allait pas insister. Ce qui fut contredit par le coup qu'elle lui porta soudainement à l'épaule, l'obligeant à ramener sa main là où elle l'avait frappé avec une grimace de douleur, et ainsi à lui faire de nouveau face.

-Hey !

Elle stoppa l'ascenseur alors qu'il était occupé à masser son épaule endolori avec une légère grimace. Et se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Parce que tu me frappes ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça !

Il haussa les sourcils en laissant retomber sa main. Et prit sa mine la plus innocente.

-Parce que j'ai fait mon job ?

Elle plissa lentement les yeux. Et fit un pas vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer vers le coin de l'ascenseur.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, répondit l'italien avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

-Oui. Parce que tu as eu de la chance !

Il la contredit d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Non. Parce que j'ai eu un Gibbs, nuance.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots !

Il écarquilla les yeux dans un geste d'étonnement théâtral.

-Tu insinues que Gibbs est un _mot_ ? Mais Leroy Jethro Gibbs est bien plus que ça, Abby ! Releva-t-il en lui jetant un regard amusé.

-Tony, la prochaine fois que tu te proposes comme monnaie d'échange dans une telle prise d'otages, je te tue moi-même, sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Je dois signer avec mon sang ?

-Ne me tente pas, répliqua-t-elle en plissant le nez, alors que ses traits se détendaient progressivement.

Elle recula d'un pas. Il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau correctement, conscient que la colère de la gothique était partie comme elle était arrivée. D'un coup.

-Je t'assure que c'était une journée comme les autres.

Elle lui lança une œillade agacée, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas dupe de sa remarque.

-Tony. Si Gibbs n'avait pas…

-…Tué le meneur d'une balle dans la tête grâce à son talent irréprochable de sniper… la coupa l'italien en hochant la tête sous ce souvenir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-…Tu serais probablement mort, termina Abby en baissant légèrement les yeux vers le sol pour lui cacher combien elle pouvait être horrifiée à cette simple pensée.

Il passa un doigt sous son menton. Et l'obligea à le regarder en relevant lentement son visage.

-C'est probable. Mais j'aurais sauvé des gens. C'est mon métier et mon seul projet de carrière, Abby. Sauver des gens. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Il marqua une légère pause.

-...Et aussi pour ennuyer le Bleu. Mais ça, c'est pas sur mon contrat, malheureusement. Je me demande si Vance dirait quelq...

-Tony !

Il lui fit un sourire brillant sous le rappel énervé de la jeune femme. Elle leva légèrement les yeux au ciel devant son attitude désinvolte.

-Tu sais ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas, Tony ?

L'agent prit une légère inspiration. Et acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de paupières.

-Oui, je sais.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, pour la presser tendrement.

-…Et je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Abby. Que je ne mourrais pas au travail, mais que je finirai ma vie dans une maison de retraite à draguer toutes les jolies petites infirmières, en regardant des vieux épisodes de Magnum, dans minimum une cinquantaine d'années.

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

-Là, je veux bien que tu signes avec ton sang. Avec ton pouce, si tu veux.

Elle paraissait sérieuse. Il leva les mains devant lui, les observa un instant, sous le regard pétillant de la laborantine. Et les replongea presque aussi vite dans ses poches, avec une légère grimace ennuyée.

-… Tu ne préfères pas plutôt avec un crayon ? Les signatures faites version Dracula, c'est complétement _out_, Abs.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur. Et relança l'ascenseur.

-Je vais juste te croire sur parole.

Il acquiesça. Et se plaça à son côté. Pour lui faire un léger clin d'œil associé à quelques mots murmurés, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur le hall d'accueil :

-La parole d'un DiNozzo est ce qu'il y a de plus sûre au monde, Abs.

* * *

><p><em>:]<em>


	49. Et si Gibbs n'existait pas

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, un OS très proche de la parodie. "Et si Gibbs n'existait pas?". Et si l'équipe avait eu un autre chef d'équipe légèrement... Désespérant?_

_Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Et si… Gibbs n'existait pas<br>**

.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Moi aussi. Marre de travailler trois semaines par an parce qu'il ne veut pas nous mettre sur des enquêtes potentiellement dangereuses.

-On doit être les seuls agents dans ce cas là, soupira McGee.

Trois remarques provenant des trois agents étalés dans leurs fauteuils, le premier occupé à lancer et rattraper une balle en l'air, la seconde à jouer avec un stylo qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts, et le dernier en train de feuilleter un vieux magazine d'informatique datant probablement de la dernière décennie.

-D'ailleurs, où est le Boss ? Souleva McGee en tournant une page de son magazine après avoir retenu le profond soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Oh, il doit être en train de se faire un thé.

-Ou de parler avec des gens par-ci, par-là, ajouta Ziva.

-Ou peut-être qu'il téléphone à sa femme. Ou à l'un de ses quatre enfants, grimaça l'italien en reposant lourdement sa balle sur son bureau avec un froncement de nez agacé.

-Et je suis sûre qu'il a encore ce sourire dérangeant au milieu du visage, commenta l'israélienne en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

-Ouais.

-Je déteste ce sourire, commenta l'informaticien assez bas pour que seuls ses collègues l'entendent.

Les deux seconds acquiescèrent.

-Je donnerai tout pour le voir pousser un rugissement, l'entendre hurler sur quelqu'un… Le voir dire une insulte ! Se navra doucement Ziva en quittant son bureau pour avancer vers celui de McGee, pendant que Tony faisait rouler sa chaise près d'eux.

-Et pour qu'il arrête de nous donner des mots doux à chaque fois qu'on le croise.

-Oh, oui, je n'en peux plus de ses…

-Et alors, les enfants, on fait une petite réunion improvisée ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le cinquantenaire aux cheveux noirs qui venait vers eux, un sourire immense au visage, son regard chargé de douceur passant de son portable où il semblait être en train d'écrire un long message, à l'équipe réunie autour du bureau de McGee. La remarque chargée de douceur n'était même pas un point sarcastique, l'homme s'intéressait juste à eux, comme toujours.

-On était en train de comploter, en fait, Patron, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Comme c'est mignon !

Il secoua la tête en riant légèrement et attrapa sa tasse de thé auquel il rajouta cinq sucres.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir sur quoi on complotait ? S'étonna Tony en se redressant légèrement sur son fauteuil.

Le chef d'équipe leur fit un petit geste de la main associé à un petit rire.

-Oh non, mes chers amis, gardez vos secrets ! Vous avez le droit de comploter sur celui que vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas sur ma femme…Hahaha. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me le dire, que je l'informe que ses oreilles vont siffloter un peu ?

Nouveau sourire extra-large. Echange de regards désespérés entre les trois agents.

-Au secours.

La seule réponse qui parvint à sortir à travers un murmure des lèvres de l'agent senior, alors que les deux autres restaient muets, affligés par ce trop-plein de gentillesse insupportable.

-Un problème mon petit Anthony ?

-Oh oui.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Oh non.

-Tu es sûr ? Je n'aime pas quand vos petits cœurs sont dramatiquement bousculés, vous pouvez me parler vous savez ?

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Oh, tu es malade ?

-Depuis trois minutes, oui.

-Mais prend donc ton après-midi, cher ami.

-Je peux prendre ma semaine, aussi ?

-Mais bien entendu. Sans aucun souci ! Tu peux aller te reposer et profiter du magnifique soleil de décembre.

Tony jeta un vague coup d'œil vers les fenêtres.

-Il pleut, renifla l'agent désespéré en désignant l'extérieur par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais le soleil vient toujours après la pluie, non ?

-Je répète : Au secours.

-Un peu de thé ?

-Je vais retourner travailler dans la police. Je m'en vais ! Je ne peux plus ! Adieu, Patron ! Je démissionne !

L'italien fuyait déjà sous le regard désespérément bon du chef d'équipe. L'israélienne se leva à son tour et attrapa son sac, rapidement suivi de McGee.

-Tony ! Il on peut être besoin d'un agent de police qui parle dix langues ? L'interpella l'israélienne en courant après lui alors qu'il détalait rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

Tim attrapa son portable, son sac. Et les suivit au pas de course.

-Et un informaticien chevronné ! On a toujours besoin d'un informaticien chevronné !

Le chef d'équipe resta un instant interdit, son sourire vacillant légèrement alors qu'il voyait les trois agents détaler. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il posa son thé. Et trottina rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Faisant aller ses bras en l'air pour les interpeller.

-Hey ! Les enfants ! Attendez !

Les agents espèrent un rappel à l'ordre. Il se contenta de faire un sourire brillant aux trois fuyards, pendant que les portes se refermaient rapidement sur eux.

- Il vous faut un pot de départ ! Vous voulez quoi comme cadeau ?

Sa seule réponse fut un mot légèrement péjoratif lâché par trois personnes qui ne sera pas retranscrit dans cette fic' puisque, voyons, ça ne serait pas très poli, non ?

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce drabble !<em>

_Je voudrais faire un os spécial pour le 50è... Je risque de citer des noms d'auteurs, lecteurs et fics. Si ça dérange quelqu'un, levez la main !  
><em>


	50. McFic, TBC et autres délices

_Hello!_

_Le voici, le voilà! Un OS anniversaire, pour mon 50è postage sur les "Instants de vie". Je me suis vraiment beaucoup beaucoup amusée à écrire cet OS ;]_

_J'ai essayé de citer pas mal de monde, mais, bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu mettre tout les auteurs et lecteurs de ce site. Je m'excuse donc par avance pour ceux qui n'y sont pas, peut-être pour le 100è Instant de Vie ;D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>McFic, TBC et autres délices<strong>

.

-Ziva. Observe bien le Timmy en mode de reproduction avec son ordinateur. Tu as remarqué comme ses yeux s'agrandissent et comme sa main est crispée sur sa souris ? Il est en train de pallier à la création de MiniGeek avec son McOrdi, là, vois-tu…

L'informaticien ne releva même pas le visage sous la remarque largement moqueuse de l'italien qui l'observait depuis un moment, plongé comme il l'était dans le site qu'il avait découvert quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, entièrement coupé du monde par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce fut une main passant devant son regard plusieurs fois de suite qui l'obligea à revenir à la réalité avec un léger clignement de paupières. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui venait de le sortir de sa lecture surréaliste.

-Tu vas bien, Tim ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche, hésitant un instant, regardant sans vraiment les voir ses deux collègues rassemblés autour de lui, et le chef d'équipe installé à son bureau. Et désigna ensuite son écran d'un geste du menton.

-Je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça.

Gibbs se leva, les autres se regroupèrent derrière lui. L'informaticien relança la page web qu'il lisait précédemment.

-C'est quoi ce site, Tim ? Questionna Gibbs en s'arrêtant à sa droite pour observer également l'écran.

-Un site de… Fanfictions.

-De fanfictions ? C'est quoi une fanfiction ?

-C'est…

Il déglutit.

-C'est une histoire créée par des fans, sur une série, un film, un livre… Un média.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, des gens ont créés des fanfictions sur nous.

Les trois autres agents échangèrent des regards interloqués.

-Tu as bu, Timmy ?

-Non. Je te promets que c'est vrai. Il y a des fanfictions sur _nous_.

-Sur _Deep Six_, plutôt, non ?

-Non ! S'emporta l'informaticien en relevant un regard agacé vers l'italien qui lui avait posé la question. Sur NOUS !

-Nous.

-Oui, nous, Patron. Ils disent qu'on fait partie d'une série, _NCIS_. Dont vous êtes le personnage principal, d'ailleurs. Et… Ils écrivent sur nous, ils nous mettent en scène, c'est dingue.

-On ferait partie d'une _série_ ? répéta Gibbs d'une voix devenue froide à cause de l'incrédulité.

-Oui, Patron. D'une série.

-Et… Le Bleu, vas-y explique. C'est quoi, cette _série_ ?

-Neuf saisons, bientôt dix. Toutes nos histoires, des millions de fans. Abby est le personnage préféré des téléspectateurs. Tony est celui des écrivains.

-Tu plaisantes, là, le Bleu ?

-Non, Tony, je suis très sérieux. Les écrivains t'adorent. Sur ce site, 90% des fanfictions sont sur toi, toi et toi.

-Yeah.

-Je serai toi, je ne dirai pas ça, DiNozzo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en plus de te vénérer, les fans ont aussi créé un club sur toi.

-Et ?

-Ce club s'appelle le « Tony's Bobo Club ».

L'italien fronça les sourcils. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard inquiet.

-Tu peux préciser ?

-C'est un club qui contient dix commandements. Le premier est _« __Du sang, dans ta fiction sur le (magnifique) corps de Tony tu feras couler »(*)._

-Oh.

L'italien leva un regard tendu à Gibbs. Et haussa fatalement les épaules.

-Au moins, ils ont dit « _Magnifique_ ».

-Le sixième commandement est cependant assez rassurant, releva McGee en le désignant sur son écran _« La mort de Tony jamais tu n'entraineras »_.

-Je suis censé sauter de joie, là ?

-Non, Tony. Mais tu peux réduire ton assurance vie.

-Trop génial.

-Quoi d'autre sur ce site ?

-Il y a pas mal d'auteurs, pas mal de lecteurs. Des fictions qui sont basées sur l'amitié, la romance et d'autres sur le suspense. Regardez… Dans celle-ci, écrite par une certaine _Gwenetsi_, Tony a des enfants.

L'agent senior écarquilla les yeux, visiblement horrifié par cette idée.

-Des enfants ? Répéta Tony d'une voix blanche.

-Des triplés, en fait.

-Je peux faire un arrêt cardiaque, là ?

-Pas avec le sixième commandement.

-Très drôle, Ziva.

-Elle a aussi écrit plein d'autres fics sur toi, Tony, poursuivit McGee alors que les deux agents commençaient à se chamailler.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Il y en a une ou je suis _Disparu_ et c'est en partie à cause de toi, une ou tu es _Presque_ mort en tombant d'une falaise, une ou tu penses que _Personne_ ne pense à toi, une ou tu es mon garde du corps, mon «_Gardien_ » secret depuis des années, une ou…

-Et toujours avec du TBC ? Le coupa Tony.

-Je crois que c'est devenu un mode de vie chez les auteurs.

-Réjouissant.

-Oh ! Regarde Tony ! Il y a des fics sur toi et moi, désigna Ziva alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Tim pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui, ce sont des fics qu'on appelle « Tiva », les informa Tim.

Ziva échangea un regard soutenu pendant plusieurs secondes avec l'italien, pâlissant légèrement sous cette information.

-Tiva ?

-Oui. Tiva.

Tony tapota légèrement l'épaule de Tim.

-Tiva comme…

-Tony et Ziva, oui, DiNozzo, c'est bien ça.

-Tony et Ziva comme…

-En couple, oui, soupira McGee. Pour certains vous êtes mariés, pour d'autre vous avez des enfants, pour d'autre, vous êtes condamnés à la douleur éternelle et ne saurez jamais ce que c'est que d'être un couple heureux.

-Un exemple, McInformations, un exemple !

-Prenez par exemple _Nanoushka_. Ziva, elle t'a fait partir trois ans en France, avant de retrouver Tony par la suite et d'être enfin heureuse. Oh, et tu t'appelles _Ava Zivdid_, dans cette fic'.

-C'est joli.

-En France ? S'étouffa l'italien. Moi je me fais torturer, et elle, elle va couler des jours heureux en… France !

-Et oui ! Jaloux ?

-Arg, répondit simplement l'agent.

-_Miryam_ vous a envoyé à la Fashion Week de Paris, aussi.

-Ah, là, j'y suis aussi dans la capitale, merci Miryam !

-Oui, mais la suspecte que tu dois arrêter est vraiment terrifiante par sa froideur, releva Tim. Elle va peut-être te torturer aussi ?

-Miryam, pitié, pitié, pitié. Paris, vin rouge et bonheur, c'est possible ?

-Tu crois encore au Père Noël ?

-T'es de mon côté ou de celui des lecteurs, McSarcasme ?

-Je me demande si ils pourraient réaliser une fic' où tu es blessé _et_ muet, rétorqua l'informaticien en souriant et en revenant sur la page internet, avant de désigner une nouvelle fiction : Ziva a aussi été envoyée à Paris par _Furieuse_.

-Elle est furieuse, Furieuse ? Souleva Ziva en reculant légèrement le menton.

-De t'avoir envoyée à Paris ? Répondit Tim en se tournant légèrement vers elle

-Pourquoi serait-elle furieuse de m'avoir envoyée à Paris ?

-Bah, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

-Quelle question ?

-Euh… Oh, et _PinkBlueGreen_ t'a aussi envoyé à Paris dans _Tony DiNato_, DiNozzo. Tu y étais amnésique, d'ailleurs. Mais, bon, c'est rien à comparaison de ce qu'elle t'a fait : Des doigts brisés, des comas, des côtes cassées, des balles à ne plus avoir assez de doigts pour les compter, des _(*2)_…

-Stop. Permission d'assassiner une auteur ?

-C'est elle qui écrit cet OS.

-Bon, ok, je reste zen.

-Sinon, y'a aussi des gens qui vénèrent le Tibbs. Pas mal d'auteurs et de lecteurs.

L'italien vira brusquement son visage vers Tim, pendant que Gibbs fronçait les sourcils.

-Le _Tibbs_ ?

-Tony et Gibbs.

-Oh. Pas en…

-En couple ? Termina Tim avec un sourire moqueur.

Tony jeta un regard complétement paniqué vers son patron. Qui le défia de lui faire une quelconque réflexion d'un simple regard.

-Tim, pitié.

-Quelques fics, mais assez rares. C'est appelé « _Slash_ ».

-Je peux aller me pendre, là ?

-Non, pas avec le commandement numéro…

-Six, je sais. Et les autres auteurs, ils aiment le Tibbs comment ?

-Amical. _Dilinzzo_, _LiliSurnatural_, _Washington-Jones_, _Diab'Eau'Lik_, _Pline84_, _PinkBlueGreen_... Elles sont toutes inscrites au TBC… Et sont fans de Tibbs.

-T'entends quoi par « amical » ?

-Les fans pensent que toi et Gibbs entretenez une relation un peu « père-fils », que Gibbs et ton mentor, qu'il t'aime comme un fils mais qu'il n'a jamais osé te le dire, et vice versa.

Gibbs fronça davantage les sourcils, muet. Tony resta immobile un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, le regard fixé sur McGee. Et se secoua finalement la tête en lâchant un rire légèrement aigu, comme pour sortir d'une drôle de léthargie.

-N'importe quoi, souffla l'agent d'un ton beaucoup trop fort, tout en envoyant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de l'informaticien.

-Aïe !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est sur le site. Regarde! _LiliSurnatural_, par exemple! Dans "_Somewhere in The Dark_", elle t'a envoyé à l'hôpital, où Gibbs t'a avoué combien il tenait à toi.

-Quoi d'autre? le coupa précipitamment Tony en jetant un petit regard effrayé vers son chef d'équipe et son regard assassin.

-J'ai des fans !

-Toi, Timmy le Geek a des fans ?

-Oui !

-Qui ?

-_AnkouBZH_.

-_Une_ fan, corrigea Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

-Parmi d'autres !

-Ouais, j'ai du mal à te croire.

-Elle a paralysé Abby, d'ailleurs.

-Qui, ta fan ?

-Adresse et numéro de téléphone, grogna la voix sourde de Gibbs aussitôt.

-Ah bah non, Patron !

-Vous défiez mes ordres, McGee ?

-Il faut qu'elle la sauve, et donc, qu'elle continue d'écrire, et donc, qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Horrifié par cette idée navrante mais terriblement vraie, le chef d'équipe but son quarantième café de la journée d'une traite.

-Il y a d'ailleurs une auteur qui est un peu comparée à la Abby des reviews, c'est mignon, non ?

-Qui ?

-_Crazy Leou_.

-Et pourquoi elle est comparée à la Abby des reviews ? Demanda Ziva en soulevant ses fins sourcils, étonnée.

-Parce qu'elle est déjantée.

-Ca se tient, commenta l'israélienne en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, et il y a des fics ou tu es plus jeune, aussi, Tony, rajouta Tim. Et vous aussi, Patron.

-Ah ? S'étonna Tony pendant que Gibbs faisait un de ses petits plissements de paupières qui font frémir la capitale entière de l'Amérique.

-« _It's a Teen's Life_ », de _Washington-Jones_ par exemple. On y est tous des ados. Tony est le personnage principal…

-Gibbs le secondaire, le coupa Ziva.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-L'auteur est fan de Tibbs, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle est fan de Tate, aussi.

-Tate ?

-Tony et Kate.

-Oh.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ziva, elle a quand même réussi à écrire une fic' sur toi et Tony, «_ Un écrin Vide _». Ou Tony et toi quittiez Ray et EJ pour vous mettre ensemble.

-Quitter Ray ? Je l'aime bien cette _Washington-Jones_, murmura Ziva sans empêcher son sourire ravi d'effleurer ses lèvres.

-Quoi d'autres, versions nous avec moins de rides ?

-Toujours de _Washington-Jones_, « _Wanna Get Home_ ». Tony y est bambin, Abby aussi. Gibbs est jeune enquêteur du NIS.

-Moi, bambin, soigné par Gibbs ? Répéta Tony en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ouais.

-Patron, je te jure que je suis désolé.

Gibbs but son quarante-et-unième café derrière cette remarque.

-Quoi d'autres ?

-« _Juste Tony_ », de PinkBlueGreen. Tony en ado rebelle, Gibbs en enquêteur fédéral qui essaye de comprendre.

-C'est l'auteur de notre OS, ça, c'est ça ? Souleva Tony en grimaçant.

-Exact.

-Donc, on ne peut rien dire de méchant pour commenter ?

-Sauf si tu veux que le toit de l'open space nous tombe dessus et qu'on finisse tous à Bethesda.

-_PinkBlueGreen_ est adorable ! Poursuivons. Quoi d'autres, McFic ?

-_Pline84_ a écrit une fic' ou tu étais un autre.

-Qui ?

-Chisciotte, un père de famille.

-Sérieux ?

-Sérieux.

-Moi, père de famille ?

-N'oublie pas que tu as aussi eu des Tripl's.

-Je vais vraiment faire un arrêt cardiaque, là.

-Pas avant la fin de cet OS, s'il te plait, ça serait dérangeant.

-Si tu insistes. Et donc, ce Chisciotte ?

-Tu devrais lire la fic'.

-Lire une fic' ou je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu veux que je devienne schizophrène ?

-T'es déjà un peu tordu, non ?

-Y'a un commandement qui indique que je ne dois pas tuer mon collègue de travail dénommé Le Bleu ?

-Ouais, le McNozzo.

-Le _quoi_ ? Répéta Tony en se redressant, largement agacé.

-Il y a pas mal de fics avec du McNozzo. Où on se chamaille, la plupart du temps.

-Du McNozzo. J'aurai tout vu. T'as un exemple, le Bleu ?

-« _Dans la peau des Laiho_ », par exemple, de _AnkouBZH_. On y est undercovers.

- Arg, une mission undercover avec toi. Les auteurs sont vraiment cruels.

-_Washington-Jones_ a créé une fiction ou nous sommes frères, aussi, « _McFamily »_.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas aller sauter d'une falaise, là ?

-Assis, Tony !

-Oui, Patron.

-Par contre, il y a des auteurs qui parlent d'une histoire d'ascenseur où tu serais coincé avec Ziva. « _AmyDiNozzo_ » a fait une fic' dessus.

-Tu spoiles ! S'écria Tony.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

-C'est quoi, cet ascenseur ?

-Aucune idée.

Tony jeta un regard innocent à Ziva, qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre, elle non plus, ce spoiler de la saison neuf.

-Oh, et _Dilinzzo_ aussi a parlé d'un ascenseur, mais pas le même. Tu y étais coincé avec Gibbs.

-Et ?

-Et t'as fini à l'hôpital gravement blessé.

-TBC ? Soupira l'italien.

-Je confirme.

-Il y a des lecteurs qui n'aiment pas le TBC ?

-Je ne crois pas. Les lecteurs adorent.

-T'es sûr ?

-Certain, confirma Tim en cliquant sur le bouton « reviews ». Regarde les commentaires ! _FandeBones_, _Constance_, _Absol Fan_, _Lul_, _Coco_, _DiNozzo NCIS_ et bien d'autres ! Ils sont tous accros au TBC.

-Donc…

-Donc, nous ne sommes pas sortis des ennuis, commenta Tony en soupirant.

-On ne peut rien faire ? Intervint Ziva en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'italien.

-Ca va être difficile, commenta Tim. Les auteurs et lecteurs sont pour la plupart coincés à Bethesda à cause d'une maladie nommée AIPM. Ils sont sous la protection d'Archibald Queen.

-Donc…

-Donc, on ne peut que laisser faire, pesta Gibbs.

Ils restèrent tous muets. Un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'italien ne retentisse dans le silence qui s'était installé :

-Et sinon, auteurs qui parvenaient à la fin de cet OS, personne n'est assez gentil pour me faire devenir millionnaire et amoureux d'une top-model, non ? Ouch ! Pardon, Patron.

* * *

><p><em>*1 Véridique ! Allez lire les dix commandements écrits par « Arlequine », si vous ne les connaissez pas encore ! <em>

_*2 Sadique et fière de l'être!  
><em>


	51. NCI'Classe Bis

_Hello!_

_Un drabble sur McGee, que je dédie évidemment à AnkouBZH, la plus grande fan de notre informaticien sur ce site!_

_Cette fic' se situe dans la même lignée que NCI'Classe... C'est un peu comme une suite, même si les deux peuvent être lus indépendamment ;]_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>NCI'Classe - Bis<strong>

.

-Vous avez quoi comme voiture ?

-Pourquoi vous avez l'air si coincé ?

-Yeah man, j'adore ta cravate.

-J'ai faim.

Timothy McGee soupira. Il regrettait amèrement d'être venu présenter son livre devant cette classe d'étudiants de seconde. Les élèves ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à sa carrière d'auteur, et le harcelaient de questions qu'il ne comprenait pas pour la plupart, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une. Il regrettait presque que Tony ne soit pas là pour attirer un peu l'attention comme il l'avait fait avec cette classe de primaire quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'ils présentaient leurs métiers. Cette fois-ci, il était seul, et il _devait_ se débrouiller seul.

Il détestait son éditeur et ses idées stupides.

Il prit son inspiration. Et recommença :

-Ecoutez. Les voitures que je conduis n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que je sois un auteur. Je ne suis pas un auteur pour rouler en Porsch ou en Ferrari…

-Roh, sérieux, t'as une Ferrari ?

-…Non, je suis un auteur pour écrire, poursuivit McGee sans prendre en compte la remarque du roux aux yeux écarquillés de l'avant dernière rangée. Je… Je vis mes histoires, et je m'y plonge complétement. J'en ai besoin, ça fait partie de moi… J'en suis imprégné, je…

-Imprégné comme Jacob dans Twilight ?

-Oh ! Vous êtes de la team Jacob ?

-Edward il est mieux !

-Ouais, tu rigoles, Cullen il est plus blanc qu'un…

-S'il vous plait ! Intervint McGee en levant ses deux mains. Je peux finir ?

-Finir de parler de Twilight ? Hésita élève endormi un.

-Pas besoin, quand on est de la team Jacob, on ne parle pas, bougonna fan de Twilight blonde.

-T'es jalouse parce qu'Edward il se tape Bella, lui ! Hurla fan de Twilight brune.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI, tenta une nouvelle fois McGee alors que les deux jeunes fans de Twilight en venaient presque aux mains.

-Oui, vous pouvez vous excuser, oui.

-Je voudrais bien finir, poursuivit Tim en jetant une œillade agacée à l'élève aux lunettes rose vif qui venait de parler. Alors, donc, je disais, être auteur, c'est…

Les élèves ne l'écoutaient plus, fixé sur un point au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna. Et remarqua qu'il était placé juste en dessous d'une horloge. La petite aiguille arrivait sur le « Dix ». La grande aiguille reprenait sa place en son centre. Il réalisa en même temps que la sonnerie se faisait entendre, annonçant la fin du cours. Une marée humaine d'adolescents se précipita vers la porte, se préoccupant à peine de le bousculer au passage. En à peine dix secondes, la salle était vide.

Timothy McGee soupira. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il écoutait son éditeur et qu'il venait parler de livres en classe. Ou… La prochaine fois, il appellerait Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Non, je n'ai rien contre Edward Cullen :D<em>


	52. Les joies de la paternité

_Bonjour, _

_Un OS écrit cet été avec de nombreux auteurs sur le forum "AIPM". Les auteurs sont donc: _Washington-Jones, Gwenetsi, Pline84, Absolette, Diab'Eau'Lik_, et votre aimable serviteur. _

_Je me permets de le publier parce que je pense qu'il mérite vraiment d'être lu. J'ai adoré l'imagination des auteurs et leurs trouvailles pour faire avancer cette petite histoire :). Je trouve qu'il est super, cet os. Et vous?_

_Bonne lecture et merci aux auteurs participants!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Les joies de la paternité<strong>

.

Anthony DiNozzo s'accroupit à côté de la petite chose qui babillait à ses pieds, une grimace hésitante au visage. Le bébé tendait ses deux mains vers lui, et souriait, aux anges. L'agent senior l'agrippa en prenant une longue inspiration. Et se redressa avec le bambin dans les bras.

-Pitié, arrête de gigoter espèce de mini-sirène sur pattes !

Anthony DiNozzo avait peur des enfants, et particulièrement de cette _chose_ qui semblait vouloir sa peau.

A quelques mètres de lui, Gibbs fit un immense sourire.

- Un problème, DiNozzo ?

Le jeune homme osa un coup d'œil vers le chef d'équipe avant de se tourner vers lui, portant l'enfant à bout de bras.

- Patron... commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une forte odeur de...

-Oh non ! dit Tony, désespéré. Aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Il doit être changé.

- Pauvre Tony, railla Ziva. Tu découvres les joies de la paternité ?

-Les couches sont dans les vestiaires, l'informa Gibbs.

Tony jeta un regard horrifié au bébé, à son patron, et de nouveau au bébé. Il fit ensuite face au quatrième agent, muet jusqu'à présent.

-McCouche, cinquante dollars si tu m'aides! L'implora DiNozzo.

-Désolé Tony, trancha l'informaticien en gardant les yeux rivés à son écran, cinquante dollars ne valent pas la tête que tu fais en ce moment.

-Cent! Deux cents!

-Non.

-Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle une tête impayable, ricana Ziva d'un air sadique.

- Tony ! reprocha alors Abby face à lui. C'est à toi qu'on l'a confié, pas à eux.

- Mais Abs...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, coupa la gothique en indiquant la direction des vestiaires. Tu t'en occupes.

L'italien poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée.

La chose, émit un couinement et devant la grimace qui se dessinait sur son visage, l'agent très très spécial se mit à paniquer.

- Non ! Non non non ! Gibbs ! Giiiibbs, il pleure !

Gibbs soupira.

-Et...?

-Patron, j'peux pas. C'est un bébé! Et il pleure! IL PLEURE, Patron!

Pas de réponse. Il regarda alors tour à tour chacun de ses collègues.

-Pitié! Les amis. Pitié, pitié, pitié!

McGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard blasé pendant qu'Abby pouffait de rire devant le spectacle incongru : le bébé était tenu à moitié à l'envers par l'agent senior, les deux braillant à pleins poumons, le premier sans doute de faim ou d'énervement et le second suppliant de vive voix ses collègues de travail qui restaient de marbre.

Le ramdam commençait à attirer l'attention agacée des autres agents et Gibbs s'avança d'un pas ferme, flanquant une tape sur la tête de Tony. Il se tut immédiatement et le bébé se mit à rire, oubliant un instant de pleurer. Un instant seulement.

Les pleurs redoublèrent. L'agent sénior très spécial de la meilleure équipe du N.C.I.S. blêmit.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-il, tais-toi !

- Tony, reprit Abby d'un ton menaçant et plus fort pour qu'il l'entende, ses parents te l'ont confié pour un après-midi ! Un seul ! Alors tu t'occupes de ce bébé maintenant ou tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de t'entraîner à en faire !

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de ce petit monstre braillard et toucher les assurances par ma faute.

- Tony ! S'insurgèrent ses amis.

- Va le changer, DiNozzo !

- Oui, boss.

L'Italien paraissait tout penaud, il prit le sac de couches et alla dans les vestiaires.

Le bébé était allongé sur la table à langer, ses petits poings repliés sur lui-même, ses grands yeux pleins de larmes posés sur l'agent senior.

Tony fit craquer les muscles de son cou, ses doigts, prit trois longues inspirations. Et se décida.

Il sortit son portable. Et composa le numéro de Sally, cette fille qui avait quatre enfants, habitait juste à côté, et qui savait changer des couches plus vite que son ombre.

La tonalité du téléphone résonnait dans son oreille, la panique le gagnait petit à petit

-Allez réponds, réponds !

Machinalement, il avait posé sa main sur le ventre du bébé pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sentant la petite main du nourrisson autour de ses doigts, il baissa les yeux sur celui-ci et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Sally décrocher mais ne s'en occupa pas, entièrement captivé par cette petite chose, face à lui. Rendu muet pour la première fois de sa vie par un simple sourire.

Quand Gibbs vit revenir son agent, le bébé propre et confortablement installé au creux de son bras, il devina que quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont l'agent percevait le nourrisson.

Ce qui se confirma quand le Bébé se mit à gazouiller, s'attirant ainsi un énorme sourire de l'italien. Tony lui tendit ensuite l'enfant, avec une pointe de regret devinable au fond du regard.

-Tu sais quoi, Patron? Souleva l'agent alors que Gibbs récupérait tendrement le Bébé, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y mette aussi, un jour. Il est temps que je fasse des Mini-DiNozzo, moi aussi, non?

* * *

><p><em>Génial, non?<em>

_Si ça vous tente, j'en relance un sur le forum. Lien sur mon profil!_


	53. Bon anniversaire, Gwen!

_Pour toi, Gwen: Bon anniv' :]**  
><strong>_

**.**

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h37**

Gwenetsi…_Gwenesti_…Ça me fait penser au nom d'une actrice des années 30 qui jouait dans un chef d'œuvre du septième art que j'ai regardé environ quarante-sept fois. Ou quarante-huit. Une actrice formidable. Comme l'auteur formidable que tu es. Ouais, ouais, t'as bien lu, je ne t'en veux même pas pour le TBC. Continue à me faire vive dans tes histoires, j'aime ça. Et tu le fais mieux que McEcrivain.

Oh, et bon anniv', Gwen.

.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**A : Gwenetsi **

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h41**

Bon anniversaire. Arrêtez de torturer Tony. Agbsc. Envoyer. ENVOYER.

.

**De : Timothy McGee**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h42**

Bon anniversaire chère auteur, la Mary Higgins Clark du NCIS. Et comme Tony s'amuse à la dire et à le répéter : _« Elle fait mieux que toi, McEcrivain ! »._ Parfois, il faut accepter la vérité. Oui, tu es grandiose. Une collab' pour Deep Seven ?

.

**De : Ziva David**

**A : Gwenetsi **

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h47**

Shalom. Et bon anniversaire. Que ta vie soit heureuse et que cette année t'apporte le bonheur. yom huledet sameakh.

.

**De : Abby Sciuto**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h52**

BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! YOUPI ! C'est un jour grandiose. GRAN-DIO-SE. Il faut qu'on fête ça. On pourrait aller voir un cirque. Et marcher sur des éléphants ! Ou aller à un concert ! Et monter sur scène ! Et jouer de la guitare devant des millions de gens ! On pourrait aller à une soirée déguisée ! Et se déguiser ! Et chanter ! Et danser ! On pourrait inviter Gibbs ! Et Gibbs serait déguisé ! Et Tony ! Et Tony serait déguisé en Gibbs !

Oh, j'ai hâte ! BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE !

.

**De : Donald Mallard**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h56**

Bon anniversaire, chère Gwenetsi. Pour fêter ça, j'aimerais vous raconter le formidable anniversaire de l'arrière petite fille du roi de France lors de cette année historique qu'était 1645, mais Monsieur Palmer me réclame le téléphone à corps et à cris. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne journée. Amicalement. Dr Mallard.

.

**De : Jimmy Palmer**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 12h58**

BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIIREEEEE ! C'est trop génial ! Ça tombe le même jour que celui de Breena ! Et si on faisait un anniversaire en commun ? Je mettrai ma plus belle veste, la orange et verte ! Yeah !

.

**De : PinkBlueGreen**

**A : Gwenetsi**

**Le samedi 29 septembre à 13h00**

Je crois qu'ils ont tout dit.

Vive ce site, vive NCIS, vive tes fics et vive toi ! A bientôt, et encore… Bon anniversaire !


	54. Règle d'or

_Hello!  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble un peu particulier. Pline m'a lancé un challenge hier, écrire un OS McNozzo en incluant les mots suivants: **Caméléon**, **Café**, **Course**, **Père** et **Éternel**._

_Défi relevé! En espérant que ça te plaira, Pline!  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas si vous en avez d'autres, j'aime ce genre de défi ;]  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Règle d'or<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

Il sentit la présence de l'agent senior derrière lui presque immédiatement. Pourtant, il s'était reculé dans un coin sombre de l'open space pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement sans avoir à subir les railleries et les moqueries de Tony. Mais celui-ci l'avait tout de même trouvé. A son grand désarroi.

Dépité, Timothy McGee raccrocha, abandonnant l'espoir de joindre son _père_ au bout du fil. Et se tourna lentement vers son collègue, prêt à accueillir ses sarcasmes.

-Je t'écoute, Tony, vas-y, dis-moi que je suis un débile-né et que j'ai réagi excessivement, grinça Tim en croisant les bras devant lui, alors qu'il lorgnait froidement l'agent qui le regardait pensivement, tout en jouant avec l'anse d'une tasse de _café_ à l'effigie d'un _caméléon_.

-Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, Tim.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la réaction de l'agent senior. Et marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant s'il était entré dans une dimension parallèle ou s'il avait bien entendu ces mots.

-Attends, Tony, tu…

-Je comprends que tu ais été bouleversé, McEtonné, répéta Tony.

-Je…

-Nous ne sommes pas _éternels_, nous le savons tous, le coupa Tony en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. Trois d'entre nous sont passés à côté de la mort dans cette explosion ce soir, c'est normal que tu aies eu besoin de t'isoler, que tu aies envoyé balader Vance, et que tu sois ici à vouloir téléphoner à ton père.

Tim cilla et recula légèrement le menton derrière les mots de l'agent. Bouleversé, touché… Intrigué.

-Co…Com…Comment, balbutia Tim avant de se reprendre d'un raclement de gorge, je n'ai dit à personne que j'allais téléphoner à mon père, Tony. Comment tu…

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de l'agent senior.

-Je suis agent très spécial, McGee. Je sais et devine beaucoup de choses.

L'agent resta muet derrière cette remarque. Et acquiesça finalement d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Cette journée a été particulière.

-Cette journée a été éprouvante, McGee. Pour nous tous. Entre _course_-poursuite, rafale de tirs et explosion, n'importe qui aurait été perturbé. Même avec vingt ou trente ans d'expériences derrière soi.

Tim fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, je suis largement affecté par cette journée aussi, Timmy, confirma Tony d'une voix sourde. Et Gibbs également. Mais…

L'italien baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, laissant le reste de la phrase en suspens un instant.

-… C'est notre job, Tim, reprit finalement Tony au bout de longues secondes de silence. On est là pour que ça n'arrive pas aux autres, même si pour ça, nous devons parfois être les cibles. Et dans ces cas-là, la meilleure chose à faire est ensuite de s'entourer de personnes qui nous sont proches, de discuter, d'échanger. Il ne faut pas rester seul après des instants pareils, Tim. C'est une règle d'or.

-Une règle de Gibbs ?

-Non, une des miennes. Qui a déjà été prouvée de nombreuses fois.

Il fit un signe à l'informaticien lui indiquant de retourner vers le coin de l'open space ou se tenaient toujours le reste de l'équipe.

-Allez Tim. Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale.

Un large sourire illumina les traits de l'italien, que l'informaticien lui retourna presque aussitôt. Il emboîta le bas à Tony en direction des quatre bureaux, pendant que la voix de l'agent senior reprenait, dans son habituel blabla incessant et rassurant :

-Je connais un resto où il y a pizza à volonté, une vraie merveille, le Bleu! On peut même composer soi-même ses parts, c'est fascinant ! La dernière fois, j'ai fait un mélange de vingt-trois ingrédients, vingt-trois ! Et après j'ai été malade pendant deux jours, mais…

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	55. You've got mail

_Hello!_

_J'ai écris ça trèèèèès vite fait ce soir, pour le fun ;]. _

_Dil, je relève ton défi sur les instants de vie, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps. Noa, si tu passes par là, même chose pour Juste Tony, défi relevé avec plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>You've got mail...<strong>

.

Ziva,

Ici le plus charismatique, le plus drôle et le plus attirant des agents du NCIS. Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure me jeter de fréquents petits coups d'œil pendant que tu fais semblant de travailler sur ton ordinateur, et je t'informe donc que je vois très bien que tu me regardes (même si tu as l'impression d'être discrète, n'oublie pas, je vois tout, je suis un agent TRES spécial).

Je sais que je suis beau et que tu m'idolâtres, mais je te serai gré d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi, c'est perturbant.

Oh, et je sais aussi que tu es peut-être un peu inquiète à cause de ma toux incessante, mais non, je n'ai pas de nouveau la peste, je suis juste sorti dans ma rue en t-shirt et pieds nus cette nuit à trois heures du matin, ce qui a un petit peu perturbé mon organisme.

Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'étais pieds nuits et en t-shirt dans ma rue à trois heures du matin. Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Mais si tu veux le savoir, ça concerne un poisson rouge, un esquimau et une charmante jeune femme de vingt-sept ans.

Je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir...

Tony

* * *

><p><em>Héhé :)<em>


	56. Le héros noir

_Hola!  
><em>

_Pline m'a donné une citation tirée de "Esprits Criminels" ce matin. Une très belle citation qu'elle a associé à Tony. Elle m'a demandé d'en faire un petit quelque chose.  
><em>

_Pline, voilà donc pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est sombre, très sombre. Mais je trouvais que ça collait plutôt bien avec la citation!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Le héros noir<em><br>_**

_._

_"Le héros noir a une armure de sang séchée. Il est sale et, à longueur de temps, il nie de toutes ses forces être un héros."_

_Franz Miller_

_.  
><em>

L'open space était plongé dans le noir à cette heure plus que matinale. Il y était seul, ombre parmi les ombres, une pâle apparition au teint fantomatique se glissant jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires.

Le dos droit, les muscles encore raidis par cette journée éprouvante, le visage fermé, l'agent très spécial n'était en cette heure matinale qu'une sombre image de lui-même, une personne qui ne rêvait que de se plonger sous sa couette pour oublier cette journée éprouvante. Il était pourtant passé par son bureau, à plus de deux heures du matin, pour aller taper son rapport et boucler cette histoire au plus vite, afin de ne plus jamais en entendre parler par la suite.

Aujourd'hui, il avait tué un homme de sang froid, encore une fois. Un homme qui menaçait d'arracher la vie à une enfant de sept ans. Il avait eu le sang de cet individu sur les mains, sur ses habits, sur ses chaussures. Il avait abattu ce trentenaire d'une balle en plein front, sans ressentir une seule seconde un seul sentiment de culpabilité. En fait, il avait été soulagé. Satisfait. Quand Arlem Georges, cet individu, s'était écroulé à ses pieds une seconde après qu'il ait fait feu sur lui, il avait même esquissé un sourire. Savoir que l'ignoble être humain qui avait fait du mal à plusieurs enfants n'en ferait plus avait été pour lui une satisfaction, savoir que cet individu était mort de sa main presque une fierté.

Il savait que c'était mal. De ressentir cette sensation alors que l'on venait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un n'était qu'un ignoble individu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser que cet ogre l'avait mérité et qu'il recommencerait sans hésitation. Ce qui lui donnait d'autant plus de remords.

Tuer des hommes faisait partie de son métier, mais, d'habitude, il ressentait toujours cette sensation de culpabilité quand il faisait feu.

Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, à l'instant où Arlem Georges avait poussé son dernier souffle, il n'y avait rien eu, à l'exception de la … Satisfaction.

Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil, l'air sombre, son manteau toujours sur ses épaules. Dehors, il neigeait. Quelque part, dans Washington, une petite fille de sept ans devait maintenant se reposer dans les bras de sa maman. Il avait permis à un enfant de continuer à vivre, de voir l'avenir. Sans un seul regret.

Ce qui le minait à présent. Il espérait vraiment ne pas être devenu l'une de ces machines à tuer qui appuie sur la gâchette sans penser aux conséquences. Il voulait continuer à ressentir cette pointe de culpabilité avant de prendre une vie. Même si cette vie ne le méritait pas.

Il en avait besoin. C'était ce qui le construisait et qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	57. McAmoureux

_Hello!_

_Petit instants de vie entre nos deux agents adorés..._

_Pline, il est pour toi, même si tu fais un "essai". (Awwwh, c'est un complot... Un complot!)_

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>McAmoureux<em><br>_**

.

-Je suis sûr que McGeek a une petite copine.

Son attention totalement portée sur le bureau de son voisin, l'agent très spécial venait de lâcher à voix haute la remarque qui avait germé dans son esprit, après avoir longuement observé les objets alignés sur le bureau du plus jeune : Peigne, cravate soigneusement pliée et paquet de chewing-gums mentholés.

La seule de ses trois collègues présente dans le carré de bureaux à cet instant même poussa un long soupir, tout en reposant lourdement son sac sur son bureau.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Ziva, McGee et « petite amie » ne sont pas des mots compatibles. Je suis sûr que notre McPrude n'a même jamais…

-Je t'arrête là, DiNozzo, je ne suis pas aussi chaste que tu peux le penser, le coupa la voix agacé de l'informaticien alors qu'il arrivait à son tour dans le petit espace.

L'italien lui fit un large sourire.

-Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, McSilencieux !

Le ton beaucoup trop feint de l'agent démentait totalement sa remarque. McGee lui lança une œillade glaciale.

-Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas du tout, mais alors p…

-Alors, McAmoureux, comment s'appelle ta dulcinée ? L'interrompit l'italien d'une voix moqueuse.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire…

-Tu préfères que je fouille dans ta vie privée, McCachotier ?

-Tu le fais déjà.

-Non, là, je survole !

Tony croisa ses bras devant lui et fit un pas vers McGee, une lueur dangereuse brillant au fond du regard.

-…Je peux aussi surveiller tous tes appels, piquer ton téléphone portable dès que tu auras le dos tourné, aller scruter le moindre détail de ton compte Facebook, interroger ton père, ta sœur et tes amis, surveiller les petits papiers traînant sur ton bureau, et…

-…Et moi, je peux expliquer à Gibbs ce que tu as bien évidemment omis de lui dire hier soir avant de partir, le coupa l'informaticien d'un ton ennuyé, alors que son collègue se coupait net pour ouvrir de grands yeux interloqués.

-…Tu… Tu n'oserais pas ?

Tony jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule en prononça cette question d'une voix blanche, paniqué à la seule idée que son supérieur puisse savoir qu'il avait accidentellement cassé la machine à café de leur étage la veille.

-Tu veux vraiment connaître ma vie privée ? Reprit Tim d'un ton détaché.

L'italien balaya la question rhétorique de son collègue d'un large geste de la main.

-Nooooooon.

-Alors, non, je n'irais pas raconter à Gibbs l'anecdote qui mettra fin à ta carrière – Et très certainement à ta vie aussi.

-_Quelle_ anecdote ?

Tous deux levèrent leurs visages vers l'escalier ou un ancien marine en possession d'un large gobelet de café noir venait d'apparaître, dévalant les marches d'un pas plus que rapide. Un ancien marine qui venait de leur poser la question qui allait mener l'un des leurs à sa perte. Tony serra les dents, McGee lâcha un léger « Oups » associé à un immense sourire.

-Tim, ta vie privée sera désormais étalée au grand public, tu me le payeras, gronda furieusement Tony à voix basse avant de braquer son regard subitement devenue innocent sur son patron : Euuuuh, oh, rien qu'une petite histoire de rien du tout, tu vas rire, hum…

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	58. Infiltración

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble qui répond à une demande (assez ancienne, j'avoue). On m'avait demandé un drabble entre Tony et Ziva en mission d'infiltration, un peu comme celle qu'avait partagés Gibbs et Jenny à Paris._

_Je ne sais plus qui m'avait demandé ça, je n'arrive plus à en retrouver la trace. Si la personne concernée lit ce drabble, j'espère donc qu'il te plaira! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>MSG: Héhé, merci pour cette review :). Pour White Collar, le seul souci c'est que... Je ne connais pas la série! J'ai dû regarder un épisode ou deux, pas assez pour connaître le caractère des personnages et l'utiliser. Si je l'avais cité dans un drabble de la part de Tony, c'est certainement parce que ça passait à la télévision quand je l'ai écris ;]. Désolée !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Infiltración<strong>

.

Un regard dans la ruelle, un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Et elle entama les quelques mètres qui allait l'amener à sa cible, tout en plongeant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

Ses doigts frôlèrent son arme de service. Elle caressa le canon du revolver du pouce, comme pour se rassurer en s'assurant qu'il était bien là alors qu'elle allait au-devant d'un des plus grands terroristes de sa génération.

Elle observa l'autre côté de la ruelle. A une centaine de mètres, il était là, lui aussi. Debout, patientant tranquillement que la cible arrive. Il fumait, comme le personnage qu'il incarnait se devait de le faire, et discutait en espagnol au téléphone. Avec la personne qui allait arriver d'ici quelques secondes, comme elle le savait. Elle l'entendait dans son oreillette, tandis qu'il aboyait sèchement à l'individu qui allait arriver qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Tony –du moins, l'homme irascible qu'il incarnait- était censé vouloir acheter des armes au terroriste et traînait donc avec lui et ses gardes du corps depuis une semaine. L'agent senior avait réussi à convaincre l'individu de venir seul, ce soir. Leur seule chance de réussir cette mission.

Devant elle, Tony raccrocha, tandis que deux phares illuminaient la ruelle où elle se trouvait. Elle se cala derrière une benne, attrapa son Glock et observa la scène d'un œil minutieux, résistant à l'envie de souffler dans ses mains devenues glacées à cause de ce temps hivernal pour rester à l'affût de la moindre petite complication.

Elle vit la cible claquer la portière et faire quelques pas vers son partenaire. Le trentenaire était toujours aussi élégant dans son manteau de luxe et ses chaussures de cuir. Ce trentenaire qui avait assassiné quarante personnes le mois dernier et qui continuerait ainsi si elle ne faisait pas son travail ce soir.

Elle vissa son silencieux et s'accroupit lentement. De l'autre côté de la benne, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, Tony tendait la main à l'homme et la lui serrait sans un sourire, le regard assassin. Il était entièrement plongé dans le rôle de l'appât qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis plus d'une semaine. Dans le rôle de cet homme qui ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre alors qu'il allait déverser des millions d'euros.

Elle entendit les deux hommes échanger quelques mots. Et s'installa, se plaçant de manière à pouvoir viser avec facilité, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas manquer sa cible.

Tony s'écarta légèrement, signe qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse feu. Une seconde après, le terroriste s'effondrait, lentement, sans un mot, victime d'une balle en plein coeur, alors qu'elle abaissait son bras et rangeait son Glock. Elle sortit de sa cachette et avança ensuite vers l'italien, sans un mot, sans un dernier regard vers leur cible. Et lui fit un mince sourire, fatigué, las, mais satisfait d'en avoir fini avec cette mission. Qu'il lui retourna.

Ils firent ensuite demi-tour, pendant qu'un autre agent du NCIS s'activait déjà à effacer leurs traces.

Leur mission était accomplie. Il était temps de quitter Madrid. Et de retrouver Washington.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	59. Challenge : Rouge

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, le résultat d'un challenge "cruauté" avec Pline et Furieuse. Le thème: Tony mortellement blessé, détailler la scène avant, pendant ou après. La condition: 100 mots!_

_Bonne lecture et merci aux filles d'avoir participé!_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge TBC : Rouge<strong>

.

Il avait mis sa plus belle chemise aujourd'hui. Celle des grands jours, qu'il sortait quand il avait quelque chose de prévu au soir. Et ce soir, il devait voir son père. Mais, visiblement, son projet allait être annulé.

Ses genoux firent un drôle de bruit quand ils rencontrèrent le sol. Sa belle chemise était maintenant complétement teintée de rouge. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, car plus les secondes passaient, plus ça empirait.

Leur coupable était mort. Mais… Lui allait bientôt le rejoindre. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Et croisa le regard de Gibbs. Un dernier échange muet. _Adieu_.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	60. Névrosé

_Deuxième drabble de la soirée! Plus fun que le précédent ;]_

_Le challenge : Tony + Télévision en panne : Une longue histoire. Drabble de 100 mots. Aussi avec Pline et Furieuse!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge 2 :Névrosé<strong>

.

Tony DiNozzo était songeur. Il hésitait.

Ou bien il attrapait un livre et oubliait cet engin de malheur qu'on appelait télévision et qui tombait en panne pile pour la soirée Magnum.

Ou bien il appelait Gibbs pour lui piquer sa batte de base ball.

Ou bien, il contactait Timmy et lui demandait de passer, au risque de passer pour un névrosé qui ne peut pas se passer de sa télévision pour une soirée.

L'agent fronça le nez, jetant un douloureux regard sur son écran. Et piocha son téléphone.

De toute façon… McGeek était le _pire_ des nevrosés.

…Ils feraient un club.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	61. McBafouille

_Hello!_

_Encore une fois, un petit texte qui résulte d'un challenge. Le thème: "Et si Tony venait mettre son grain de sel dans une conversation McAbby?". Les conditions: 250 mots. Conditions que je n'ai pas respecté, puisque j'ai 300 mots! *Sifflote*_

_Bonne lecture et bravo aux participantes (à ma connaissance: AnkouBZH et Furieuse!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge 3 : McBafouille<strong>

.

Timothy McGee réajusta sa cravate, replaça légèrement ses cheveux, se racla la gorge. Et appuya sur le bouton d'ouvertures des portes pour sortir de l'ascenseur, le menton haut. Il pénétra dans le laboratoire avec un léger sourire, quoique légèrement défaillant, et se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme en mini-robe qui lui tournait le dos et s'affairait devant un pot contenant quelques indices tout en bougeant ses épaules au rythme du rock en fond sonore.

-Abs ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond. Et lui lâcha un grand sourire.

-Timmy ! Je pensais que tu étais avec Ziva et Gibbs à Alexandria ?

-Non, je n'y suis pas allé, je fais des recherches, bredouilla l'informaticien en croisant ses mains devant lui. Tu… Cette robe est très jolie.

Abby hésita légèrement. Et baissa les yeux vers la robe qu'elle mettait environ cinq fois par mois quand elle travaillait, et ce depuis trois ans.

-…Merci, Tim. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Euh…

L'informaticien ramena ses mains devant lui en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu des places de concert pour ce groupe rock que tu adores et euh… Je me disais que, au lieu de les vendre et euh… Enfin, si tu voulais et si tu en avais envie et euh…

-Arrête de bafouiller, McGeek, et va droit au but, intervint soudainement l'agent senior avant de lui envoyer une vigoureuse tape derrière la tête. Abs, ce que McBafouille essaye de faire, c'est t'inviter à un concert. Ça te tente ?

Un large sourire lui répondit, qu'elle envoya ensuite à Tim.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Satisfait, l'italien récupéra le document qu'il était venu chercher et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Non sans avoir cependant jeté un dernier mot au jeune homme qui était resté bouche entrouverte:

-De rien, McTimide !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre avis?<em>

_Si vous aussi voulez lancer un challenge ou y participer, n'hésitez pas : Forum AIPM - Topic Présentation (pour le moment)! Si ça marche assez bien, je créerais un topic exprès pour ça sur le forum. Et d'ailleurs, si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le forum, n'attendez plus! Beaucoup de monde du fandom y est, c'est super amical, n'hésitez pas ;] Lien sur mon profil!_


	62. Sucre d'orge

_Hello!  
><em>

_Un très bon anniv', Amy ! :)_

_Et bonne lecture !  
><em>

**.**

**Sucre d'orge**

**.**

-Tu me passes le sel, mon petit lapin en sucre ?

Il lui lançait un regard souriant, le visage à demi-baissé vers elle. Et tendait la main vers la salière, posée à côté de l'assiette de la jolie israélienne. Elle hocha la tête et lui donna l'objet. Puis se tourna vers l'un des deux hommes qui mangeait avec eux pour lui confirmer que la transaction était sur le point d'aboutir, le tout dans un français des plus parfaits.

Ils étaient en pleine enquête, dinant avec leurs deux presque-coupables, des français de basse morale qui étaient suspectés de faire de la revente d'objets volés à la marine. Ils venaient de passer une semaine à jouer le couple d'antiquaires amoureux et peu respectueux des lois devant eux, prenant ainsi la place de deux personnes mises en détention au NCIS. Et attendait que leurs suspects leurs tendent les contrats de vente qui prouveraient leur culpabilité. Demain, donc, si tout allait bien.

-Merci mon petit sucre.

-De rien mon gros-minet d'amour, susurra l'israélienne en retour, tout en envoyant son pied dans le genou de l'italien, qui eut un mal fou à retenir une grimace de douleur.

Le premier homme d'affaire véreux qui dinait avec eux les observa tour à tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime voir mes clients chargés d'amour, ainsi, souffla le gros bonhomme en tapotant doucement la main de Ziva.

Elle lui fit un sourire tirant sur la grimace. Et retira vivement sa main de la table pour la déposer sur sa cuisse.

-Jack et moi sommes de plus en plus amoureux à chaque nouvelle journée qui passe, récita la jeune femme en jetant un regard éloquent à Tony.

L'agent confirma, tout en portant son verre de fin français à ses lèvres.

-Sandra est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, ajouta l'italien avec un regard appuyé pour celle qui jouait son épouse depuis sept jours.

Il marqua une pause, observant les deux hommes dévorer leur repas à deux-cent dollars pratiquement en gobant chaque fourchette. Il se força à ne pas grimacer de dégout.

-Ma délicieuse femme et moi sommes ravis de signer ces contrats demain.

-Le plaisir est pour nous, commenta le second des hommes en repoussant son assiette à dessert vide sur la table. Je vais de ce pas aller à mon entreprise pour préparer les documents adéquats. Demain à treize heures dans ce restaurant ?

-Ce sera parfait, sourit Ziva en lui faisant un petit signe de tête, alors que les deux hommes se levaient déjà pour les quitter.

.

Ils étaient réunis dans l'ascenseur, attendant que celui-ci soit arrivé au niveau de l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre d'hôtel. L'agent senior porta la main à son oreillette, le regard rivé sur les chiffres rouges indiquant les étages.

-Tout est ok, Patron. On retourne à la chambre d'hôtel et on prépare un petit plan pour demain. Oui. Bien sûr, tu me connais ! Oui. Non. Yep. Bonne nuit, Patron ! Et dis à McGeek de ne pas toucher à mon agrafeuse !

Il retira son oreillette. Et observa l'israélienne, adossée à la cabine. Il leur restait dix étages à gravir.

-Nous voilà seuls.

-Je déteste quand tu me donnes des petits surnoms.

-Ce n'est pas moi, _mon petit lapin des bois_, c'est Jack, rétorqua l'italien en fronçant légèrement le nez, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'aime pas Jack.

-Je trouve Sandra beaucoup trop coincée, rétorqua Tony.

Elle lui jeta un regard partagé entre la colère et la braise, un sourire devenant légèrement aguicheur naissant sur ses lèvres. Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle.

-Heureusement, notre mission touche à sa fin. On va pouvoir être avec nouveau nous. Et oublier ces petits surnoms. La seule chose que je vais regretter est cette chambre d'hôtel…

-Et sa télévision géante, commenta-t-elle avec un froncement de paupières légèrement accusateur.

-Aussi. Mais il passe après mon _petit sucre d'orge_, souffla l'italien, rieur.

Elle lui lança une petite bourrade dans l'épaule, il recula à peine et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Poursuivant ce qu'ils avaient entamé sept jours auparavant… Toujours après avoir retiré leurs oreillettes.

-Et si on continuait ce qui est vraiment intéressant ? Souffla l'agent à l'oreille d'une israélienne charmée. Il est temps de passer… Undercover !

* * *

><p><em>;)<em>


	63. Famille

_Bon anniv' Joly ! :)_

.

**Famille**

.

Cette enquête avait été réellement fatiguante. Elle en ressentait tout le poids sur ses épaules alors qu'elle récupérait son manteau sur sa chaise pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, avait seulement avalé une barre de céréales depuis le petit-déjeuner, et mourait d'envie de plonger sous une douche chaude avant de retrouver le douillet confort de sa couette. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et moralement.

Enquêter sur des affaires lui rappelant ses douloureux liens avec son père lui faisait toujours cet effet. Celle-ci n'y avait pas échappé.

Elle se glissa vers l'ascenseur, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait arrêté un viel homme qui passait ses nuits au travail jusqu'à en oublier sa famille. Elle avait écouté sa fille raconter comment son père l'oubliait des jours entiers pour se consacrer à son métier. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand la jeune femme lui avait expliqué combien sa douleur avait été solitaire quand sa mère était morte et que son père en avait redoublé son temps de travail loin d'elle, la laissant seule pour affronter cette peine.

Maintenant, elle souhaitait oublier tout ça, fermer les yeux sur cette journée et ne plus jamais y penser.

Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur. Et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le seul homme encore présent dans l'open space. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Gibbs croisa son regard. Et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Un mince mouvement du menton associé à un regard teinté d'une lueur réconfortante qui lui redonna le sourire.

Car, contrairement à cette femme, elle, elle avait retrouvé le bonheur. Un bonheur simple du quotidien, auprès d'une équipe soudée… Et d'un père de substitution. Un homme qui lui avait redonné le sourire depuis sept ans et qu'elle s'était mis à considérer comme une figure paternelle…

Oui, elle avait beau être fatiguée, épuisée, bouleversée par cette enquête… Elle savait que demain elle irait mieux. Car _lui_ serait toujours là pour elle. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.


	64. Ici ou là?

_Bon anniversaire ma WJ adorée!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ici ou là ?<strong>

.

-Je suis sûr que c'est ici.

-Moi, je pense que c'est par là.

-Kate. Crois-en un agent senior expérimenté et chevronné, la sortie est de ce côté, râla Tony en désignant un coin du bâtiment à sa coéquipière.

-Non, Tony. Là-bas, c'est les vestiaires pour homme. Ici, c'est la sortie, le contra Kate en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, exaspérée.

L'italien fronça les sourcils. Et observa l'endroit que désignait la jeune femme. Il était persuadé que la sortie de cette immense entreprise était à gauche. Elle n'était pas du même avis.

-Très bien. Si tu le dis. Va à droite, je vais à gauche. Celui qui a raison paie un restaurant à l'autre, commenta l'agent senior en haussant fièrement le menton.

-Tenu. Je veux un excellent restaurant, Tony, pas le McDo.

-Prépare ton chéquier, Kate, j'ai raison. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans un restau' étoilé.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas sûr, fier, la tête haute. Elle en fit de même de l'autre côté.

Il dût reconnaître en entrant dans les vestiaires hommes que l'endroit avait l'air de tout sauf d'une sortie… Ou alors, la porte menant à l'extérieur était bien caché derrière les casiers rouges qui puaient la sueur.

Il poussa un long soupir et fit demi-tour, alors que la sonnerie de son portable résonnait déjà. Il décrocha en grommelant :

-Quoi ?

-J'opte pour ce nouveau restaurant japonais au centre de Washington ! Ou alors, celui qui fait des plats innovants, à l'angle de…

Elle jubilait. Il pleurait sa dernière prime salariale qui allait partir dans quelques sushis hors de prix. Il raccrocha en grommelant. Il espérait au moins que le repas allait être bon…

Ou que Kate allait mettre une robe. Au choix.

* * *

><p><em>;]<em>


	65. Fanfictions

_Hola!  
><em>

_Un nouveau drabble qui résulte d'un challenge de Pline : Il fallait inclure les mots suivants : Savoir, Surprise, Tibbs, Enfer et Rouge à lèvres. La deuxième condition: "Les personnages sont en planque"._

_Pline, en espérant que ça te plaira ;)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfictions<strong>_  
><em>

_._

-Je trouve ça incroyable, marmonna Tim, les jumelles écrasées sur son nez, le regard rivé sur la boutique douteuse dont il surveillait l'entrée.

-Quoi ? Qu'il y ait des fanfictions sur ton roman ? C'est amusant, au contraire, McRoman.

-Non, je trouve incroyable que les trois quarts de ces fanfictions soient centrées sur Tommy, bougonna l'écrivain. Pas sur L.J Tibbs, non, mais sur Tommy !

- Les gens l'adorent, c'est normal. Ce personnage est le centre du roman, sourit l'italien. Il a le savoir, il permet la surprise, il est charmeur, il est…

-…Irritant au possible, le coupa McGee en jetant un regard noir à son collègue avant de revenir à sa surveillance.

-Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, répliqua l'agent senior en louchant sur son smartphone où était lisible une fanfiction sur lui et l'agent Lisa.

-Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de fanfics où il est torturé, commenta Tim en rabaissant lentement ses jumelles pour lancer une nouvelle œillade à Tony.

L'agent très spécial haussa les épaules. Et continua de fouiller le site de fanfictions, le regard pétillant de curiosité, pendant que son collègue retournait à sa surveillance. Il sursauta cependant en tombant sur une histoire un rien particulière…

-Dans cette fic' là, Tommy attrape la peste après avoir reçu une enveloppe avec du rouge à lèvres, énonça Tony d'une voix blanche. Et… Et il meurt ! A un détail près, ça me rappelle quelque chose, McEcrivain…

Tim abaissa vivement les jumelles. Et se pencha à son tour au-dessus du téléphone, oubliant temporairement sa surveillance.

-C'est quoi le nom de l'auteur ?

Tony plissa les yeux, et cliqua sur le lien présentant l'auteur. Il lâcha alors un hoquet de stupeur.

-Pimmy Jalmer.

Il partagea un regard consterné avec Tim. Et composa le numéro de l'assistant légiste, aboyant sur celui-ci à peine le « Allo » fatigué de Jimmy résonnait dans l'appareil.

-Le Gremlins ! TU AS OSÉ ! Tu… Tu vas vivre un enfer, je te préviens !

L'italien raccrocha en bougonnant. Et jeta le smartphone sur les genoux de son collègue, excédé.

Lui. Mort. Et puis quoi encore ? … Il… Il ne mettrait plus jamais son nez dans des fanfictions. Maudit Palmer.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	66. Comme un poisson rouge courbaturé

_Hello!_

_Parce que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'OS sur Tony..._

_...En me mettant à la place de Tony!_

_Un OS qui me renvoie vers mes débuts en tant qu'auteur, donc. *Nostalgie NCISienne*_

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme un poisson rouge courbaturé<strong>

.

Il y a des jours où je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je m'étais levé. Et aussi pourquoi, onze ans auparavant, j'avais pris la décision de devenir agent du NCIS au lieu de me reconvertir en tant que vendeur de maillots de bain féminins sur une plage de Malibu. Pourquoi, onze ans auparavant, j'étais entré dans l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Pas que je détestais cette équipe, loin de là. En fait, elle était tout simplement devenue ma vie. Et je lui consacrais à présent toute mon énergie.

Non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, depuis onze ans maintenant, des situations telles que celle-ci m'arrivaient beaucoup trop souvent, malheureusement…

-Tu vas parler, oui ?

Oui, ce genre de situation _là_, exactement.

-Parler, je peux, mais je doute que te raconter le dernier film que j'ai vu au cinéma puisse te contenter, donc…

Cette réponse chargée de mon meilleur sarcasme me valut une nouvelle preuve d'amour de la part de la « blondinette » mal rasée de deux-cent kilos qui me prenait pour son punching-ball. Je tombais à plat ventre au sol, essayant par la même occasion de compter combien de côtes non-fracturées il pouvait me rester.

Un chiffre qui frôlait beaucoup trop les zéros à mon goût.

Je me relevais lentement en m'aidant de mes deux mains égratignées posées à-même le sol de béton gelé. Et plongeait à nouveau mon regard dans celui de l'armoire à glace.

-Tu sais que tu t'attaques à un agent fédéral, là ?

Un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre me répondit. Je me retrouvais à rouler sur le côté en essayant de retrouver mon souffle, avec l'impression d'être devenu un asthmatique venant de danser toute la nuit sur « _Gangnam Style_ ».

-Ouais, je sais. Où sont les autres ? Mes hommes ?

Je doutais que lui répondre qu'on avait envoyé ses meilleurs amis en prison allait lui faire plaisir. Je me contentais donc de laisser un blanc passer, alors que je retentais la position debout avec un rien de difficulté.

Une minute plus tard et après avoir largement eu l'impression que l'on venait de m'arracher un poumon, je lui faisais à nouveau face, à peine vacillant. J'avais _juste_ la sensation d'être resté dans un grand huit pendant quarante-huit heures d'affilé, le tout avec une musique de Justin Bieber en fond sonore pour assurer mon mal de crâne.

J'essayais malgré tout de lui lancer mon sourire le plus assuré d'agent-très-spécial-qui-n'a-peur-de-rien. Et réalisait en voyant le regard qu'il me retournait que ça devait plutôt tirer de l'hideuse grimace d'agent-très-spécial-qui-s'est-fait-tabasser qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi t'es là tout seul ? Continua le gros. Où sont tes collègues ? T'es con ou quoi d'être venu me voir en solo ?

Trop de questions. L'abruti en face de moi venait d'intensifier mon mal de crâne. Et en plus, j'allais devoir lui répondre. Hors, là, j'étais en train d'essayer de retrouver comment marchaient ces satanées muscles de la mâchoire. J'étais occupé.

Après avoir vaguement imité le poisson rouge courbaturé quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre que les muscles de ladite mâchoire fonctionnaient mais étaient juste un « rien » ankylosés à cause des coups dont j'avais fait l'objet, je tentais de répondre correctement à Brutus :

-Va te faire foutre.

Tout ce que j'étais capable de prononcer pour le moment.

Même si, grâce à ces quatre mots magiques, j'imaginais que je l'avais énervé, étant donné la teinte pourpre que prit son visage, et le fait qu'il attrapait maintenant son semi-automatique.

Sans lâcher des yeux l'arme qu'il levait vers moi, je faisais donc mentalement le bilan de mon dernier testament réalisé. Et constatais avec un peu d'amertume que j'avais fait don de ma collection de DVD « Magnum » à McGee. Hors, Abby en aurait mieux profité, je le savais. Elle aurait réalisé un méga visionnage de ma série favorite en mon honneur au MTAC, le tout accompagné de chants de Noël –puisque c'était bientôt Noël, logique-, et de caf-pow façon cidre –je suis sûr que ça existe-

Donc, si je survivais, je léguais mes DVD de Magnum à Abby. Et McGeek aura mon agrafeuse. C'est bien une agrafeuse. Ou alors, juste les agrafes, et l'agrafeuse à Gibbs et… Oh ! Ce débile allait vraiment tirer.

Je levais la main vers Blondinette alors qu'il posait son doigt sur la gâchette.

-Attend, je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout dit.

Blondinette serra les dents. Je croisais vaguement les bras sur mon torse, et relevait le menton, tout en sermonnant mon cerveau d'agent très spécial pour qu'il cesse immédiatement ce tournis infernal.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là en solo, en fait, reprenais-je.

L'armoire à glace fronça les sourcils. Je lui retournais un sourire à m'en faire mal aux zygomatiques, malgré la situation légèrement dangereuse de cet instant même.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il était un peu long à la détente, quand même. Enfin pas la détente de l'arme. Pour celle-là, je préférais qu'il soit long. Non, je parlais de l'autre détente. Celle du cerveau. Mais avait-il un cerveau, d'ailleurs ? Tiens, ça me rappelle un film où…

Non, Tony. Non. Reste concentré.

-C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas là en solo. Je suis juste le malchanceux qui a perdu à la courte paille, en fait, répondais-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il me regarda d'un air interdit, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir. J'avais donc la confirmation : Il n'avait pas de cerveau. Un futur cas très intéressant pour Ducky, donc.

-Je suis là pour attirer ton attention, soupirais-je avec lassitude. Tu crois que je suis tout seul, tu essayes de me faire parler, tu ne t'enfuis pas au Pérou comme tu le voulais, et pendant ce temps…

J'englobais l'ancien aéroport où nous nous tenions d'un large signe de la tête.

-…Une armada de renforts tous plus armés les uns que les autres t'entourent.

Nouveau sourire. Lui, par contre, n'avait franchement pas l'air très content. Son doigt avait retrouvé sa place sur la détente.

-Tu ne devrais pas tirer, l'avertissais-je.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon patron, là, qui a pratiquement la crosse de son revolver sur ta nuque, serait obligé de te tuer, et donc, d'utiliser son Sig. Et tu sais combien c'est difficile de faire partir de la cervelle sur du béton gelé, t'en as une idée ?

Il tressaillit quand Gibbs posa le canon de son arme sur l'arrière de sa tête, comme pour confirmer mes paroles. Je remerciais mentalement sa mère pour avoir fait de Gibbs l'homme le plus silencieux du monde.

Je m'autorisais enfin à me laisser tomber au sol alors que Ziva passait les menottes à l'armoire à glace, tout en poussant un large soupir. McGee s'approcha de moi.

-Pas trop mal ?

-Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Il avait des « amis » de l'autre côté du bâtiment. On a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à venir te rejoindre, s'excusa le Bleu en me tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche, alors que je me demandais si m'allonger au sol et ne plus bouger jusqu'à demain (ou jusqu'à ce que l'on me comble de morphine) serait une idée intéressante.

Je lui lançais une œillade mi-moqueuse, mi-assassine.

-La prochaine fois, on évite la courte-paille. Et on joue ça aux dés, je suis beaucoup plus fort aux dés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tony, c'est moi qui avais perdu.

-Oui, mais toi, tu es un Bleu, le Bleu.

-Tu aurais réagis pareil pour les autres.

Je fronçais le nez derrière sa remarque. Et ne répondais rien. Me contentant de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers mes autres coéquipiers pendant qu'ils embarquaient Blondinette dans le véhicule.

Ca m'agaçait quand McSavoir avait raison. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Car, oui, dans le fond… Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais refait la même chose des dizaines de fois s'il le fallait.

... Je crois qu'on appelait ça l'amour familial.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	67. Peu cher

_Hello!_

_Un petit drabble entre notre agent préféré et le gremlins de l'autopsie! :]_

* * *

><p><em>J'en profite pour passer des petits messages, en espérant qu'ils seront lus: <em>

_**MSG**: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les commentaires sur Tony DiNato :) . Ça me fait tout drôle de lire des remarques sur cette fic' écrite il y a plus d'un an et demi, mon écriture a bien changé depuis, et mon avis sur certaines choses du NCIS aussi (notamment Vance et Senior). Bref, j'aimerai bien répondre à tes questions, mais il faudrait que tu te créé un compte pour que je puisse répondre à tes remarques ou alors que tu me laisses une adresse email quelque part (via les message sur mon Tumblr si tu veux!). A bientôt!_

_**Les Secret Santa**: *Gazouille de bonheur* Je suis très très contente que vous soyez là! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous adore! Oh, et le dernier Secret Santa sur Bad Day est le même que le premier?_

_**Noa**: Merci pour les défis! Je relève les trois! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Et pour finir: Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peu cher<strong>

.

-On pourrait juste lui dire que je suis parti vivre au Pérou ?

-Non, Palmer.

-Ou alors, on me fait passer pour mort ?

-Hors de question, le Gremlins. Et ôte-toi de ma route, s'il te plait.

-Et si on lui expliquait que c'était mon clone ?

-Tu as d'autres idées aussi débiles ou je peux aller travailler ?

-Tu veux vraiment ma mort ?

-Il faut assumer tes erreurs, Jimmy.

-Mais ce n'était pas voulu !

-La prochaine fois, ne confonds pas les pédales. Maintenant, pousse-toi et laisse-moi sortir de cet ascenseur avant que je ne fasse moi-même un meurtre.

-Tony ! Pitié !

-…

-Je voudrais vraiment voir le prochain lever de soleil.

-Ne me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu, soupira l'italien en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu la connais, toi ! Aide-moi ! Pitié ! Tony !

L'agent fronça le nez, avant de céder devant l'air éploré de son acolyte.

-Offre-lui un cadeau, Palmer, lâcha Tony. Un beau cadeau. Par exemple, cette collection de couteau en argent dont elle parlait la dernière fois… Et elle te pardonnera peut-être.

-Celle qui coute un mois de salaire ?

-C'est peu cher pour rester en vie, le Gremlins.

Le jeune homme resta muet un instant. Et finit par acquiescer, tout en remontant nerveusement ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez.

-…Je… Je… Je vais prévenir mon banquier.

-Bonne idée. Rien ne sera trop beau pour calmer Ziva quand elle verra que tu as embouti sa Mini. Bon courage, le Gremlins ! Et rajoute peut-être des chocolats avec les couteaux ! Et ne court pas comme ça dans les escaliers, tu vas tomb… Ouch, trop tard.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>

_Bientôt 800 reviews? Awwwwhh *Syncope*  
><em>


	68. Pleine Lune

_Bonsouar!_

**_800!JE VOUS ADORE! MERCI!_**

_Si j'arrive à 1000 grâce à vous, je vous offre un OS particulier, ok?_

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce soir par manque de temps, juste un petit mot pour **MSG:** Tu n'as pas besoin d'être auteur pour être inscrite, tu peux juste utiliser ton compte pour commenter! Et c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour répondre... ;]_

_Bonne lecture pour cet OS, je voulais écrire quelque chose d'assez drama, j'ai inventé au fil de mon écriture, ça donne ça..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pleine lune<strong>

.

Il était minuit et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle.

Dire qu'il était inquiet était donc un euphémisme de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même.

Nerveusement, il retourna à son bureau, observant sans trop y croire l'écran de son ordinateur afin de vérifier s'il avait retrouvé le signal GPS du téléphone de son aîné. Un espoir vain, _une nouvelle fois. _

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, et fit quelques pas entre les bureaux, la tête baissée, le dos raide. Gibbs sacrifiait sa règle numéro trois depuis bien trop longtemps. Ziva aussi. Ce n'était pas normal.

…Et McGee qui était au Canada. Il était donc seul pour gérer la crise et son angoisse par la même occasion.

Il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur dans l'espoir d'y chercher un peu de calme, plus tendu que jamais.

La pleine lune mangeait la moitié de la vue, hypnotisant astre qui illuminait à lui seul les trois quarts de l'open space. Une lune annonciatrice d'une nuit particulière, étrange, différente, comme le disait les légendes. Mais pour lui, ce soir, elle était seulement signe de morosité, astre d'une couleur macabre qu'il avait du mal à affronter.

Il lâcha l'extérieur du regard, plus nerveux encore qu'auparavant. Et poussa un long soupir, en proie à la plus vile des tensions.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre et à espérer ne pas recevoir un coup de fil lui annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle. Gibbs et Ziva étaient parti à la recherche de ce suspect depuis bien trop longtemps. Il devait les rejoindre. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Décidé, il récupéra vivement son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Et se stoppa aussi vite, le smartphone au creux de la paume, illuminé par une pensée soudaine.

Il venait d'avoir une idée pour retrouver Gibbs et Ziva.

Une idée qui lui donnait une lueur d'espoir bienvenue. Il composa donc le numéro de son ancien ami de la police de Washington, un mince sourire retrouvant le chemin de ses lèvres.

-Max ? Tu peux me rendre un service ? Je voudrais que tu me localises une Dodge ayant très probablement fait une dizaine d'infractions au code de la route, trois heures auparavant…

.

Lui aussi venait de griller une bonne vingtaine de feux. Avant de se garer dans un crissement de pneus qui aurait fait frémir de jalousie Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner et compagnie.

A demi accroupi, son arme coincée entre ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, il courait maintenant jusqu'à la petite maison de couleur blanche, lorgnant d'un œil inquiet la Dodge garée devant la barrière défraîchie, tous feux éteints.

Gibbs étaient bien là, Max avait eu raison. Hors, le policier avait constaté que la voiture était entrée dans la rue depuis plus d'une heure. Et il n'y avait aucune raison raisonnable qui aurait pu pousser Gibbs et Ziva à rester dans le domicile aussi longtemps, avec en plus leurs portables éteints.

Il se passait donc quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette maison, comme il en avait eu le pressentiment.

Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, malgré toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise en tant qu'agent fédéral.

.

Ziva essayait tant bien que mal de délier ses mains et ses pieds. Mais les nœuds étaient si serrés qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et encore moins se libérer. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus appeler de l'aide, un bâillon l'étouffant. Elle était totalement immobilisée, incapable de se défendre. A cela s'ajoutait le coup porté à sa nuque une heure plus tôt, qui lui lançait l'intégralité de la boîte crânienne, rendant cet instant encore plus flou et difficile que la situation l'exigeait.

Elle abaissa un regard voilé vers l'homme allongé à côté d'elle. Gibbs perdait beaucoup trop de sang. La balle avait traversé la peau juste à côté de la gorge. Et elle savait que la blessure était mortelle dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des cas, surtout si l'on n'était pas soigné à temps.

Elle déglutit lentement. Et releva son fin visage vers l'homme qui était en train de faire chauffer un bout de métal dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de souffrir, cracha l'individu dans un feulement presque inaudible, le regard rivé sur les flammes. Vous avez tué mes frères en les envoyant à Guantanamo, vous allez le payer.

L'israélienne tressaillit. Et jeta un dernier regard vers Gibbs, toujours aussi immobile, toujours aussi pâle. Avant de relever fièrement son menton vers l'individu qui avançait vers elle, le tisonnier de métal rougeoyant dans la main.

Arme menaçante qui annonçait de terribles instants de douleur.

.

Il avait traversé la maison entière, sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Il passa donc dans le petit jardin. Lorgnant un instant la dépendance de béton grisé au bout du jardin.

Aux aguets, il avança vers le petit bâtiment à l'aspect lugubre, attentif au moindre mouvement autour de lui.

Il se stoppa ensuite devant la porte, l'oreille collée à celle-ci. Un murmura l'alerta. Il resserra plus fortement son arme dans sa paume. Et posa son autre main sur la poignée.

.

L'homme venait de s'arrêter devant elle, le bout de métal rougeoyant à un centimètre de sa joue. Il avait vivement braqué son visage vers la porte, comme si quelque chose venait de l'alerter.

Lentement, il laissa retomber le bout de fer, abandonnant l'espace autour de Ziva pour avancer vers la porte.

Il se plaça derrière celle-ci. Et leva le tisonnier, comme prêt à frapper.

Ziva remarqua alors la poignée qui bougeait.

Un cri mourut dans sa gorge, alors que l'homme abaissait vivement son tisonnier rougeoyant sur le nouvel entrant.

.

Il ne pensait pas qu'une brûlure pouvait être aussi douloureuse. Pourtant, il était à l'instant même replié contre le mur, victime d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, sa main posée sur son bras, à l'endroit où le métal brûlant l'avait frappé.

Il eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le deuxième coup, celui-ci porté en direction du visage. Un troisième coup vint cependant le frapper dans le dos, l'obligeant à lâcher un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il tombait à plat ventre sur le sol froid de la petite dépendance.

Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à son agresseur de le frapper à nouveau, envoyant d'un mouvement vif son pied dans le ventre de celui-ci, pendant qu'il se remettait difficilement sur ses mains d'un bond souple, le souffle devenu court par l'effort.

Le coupable vola en arrière et alla s'écraser contre le mur, l'agent en profita pour se retourner d'un mouvement vif et tendre son arme vers celui-ci, tirant à travers un geste automatique de défense acquis au cours de quinze années passées à défendre autrui, malgré les deux blessures qui le faisaient désormais pratiquement agoniser.

La balle frappa l'individu en niveau du thorax, le tuant sur le coup. Le tisonnier retomba alors au sol, comme son propriétaire. Tony se permit alors enfin de faire face aux deux blessés ligotés dans un coin de la pièce, le dos courbé par la douleur cuisante des deux brûlures.

Son regard examina la situation. Sa gorge se noua. Deux blessés. Trois, désormais, s'il se comptait dans le lot. Et l'un d'eux perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

Il cilla devant cette découverte. Et attrapa son téléphone portable d'une main moite. Avant de composer le numéro des secours.

.

La main sur la blessure cicatrisée qui ornait à présent son bras gauche, Anthony DiNozzo observa une dernière fois la lueur de l'astre rond à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

La lune était pleine. Enorme, majestueuse, magique.

Un jour, il avait cru que cette même lune lui avait apporté malheur et souffrance. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait retrouvé les deux membres qui lui étaient le plus cher à temps, même si l'histoire aurait pu être beaucoup plus tragique.

Gibbs avait survécu. Et avait ainsi rendu les médecins de l'hôpital de Bethesda complétement dingue le temps d'un mois. Ziva s'était remise, patiente du même hôpital l'espace de quelques jours, tout comme lui.

Il garderait deux cicatrices à jamais. Rien en comparaison du soulagement d'avoir pu les sauver.

Le principal était qu'ils étaient là, vivants, avec lui.

C'était six mois auparavant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il y a six mois, il détestait la pleine lune. Aujourd'hui, elle était une image qu'il aimait.

Elle était désormais la lueur d'espoir qu'il se plaisait à se rappeler à chaque fois qu'il pensait être dans le noir total.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


	69. Seul : Tony

_Hello!_

_Un deuxième petit texte, trèèès rapidement, vi je sais._

_Ce qui risque d'arriver fréquemment jusqu'à l'année 2013._

_Je m'explique: Je me suis demandée tout à l'heure s'il était raisonnable de se lancer un énorme challenge: Atteindre les 1000 reviews avant 2013. Soit environ 15-20 ou 25 drabbles en moins de deux semaines, pour 189 reviews à espérer._

_Et je me suis lancée le défi. Oui, je suis dingue. Vous allez donc avoir un postage intense d'instants de vie jusqu'à 2013 (et j'ai intérêt à en préparer plein d'avance car en plus je pars quelques jours!), en espérant arriver au chiffre symbolique._

_Si je relève le défi: Je vous remercie en vous écrivant une histoire sur le thème que vous voulez (on votera, hein, oki?), avec au minimum 5 chapitres! **OU** un long OS ( voir une petite fic') sérieux mais comique quand même (comme dans mes fics longues), avec l'équipe du NCIS **et** les membres du site qui veulent participer (en tant qu'agent, journaliste, livreur de pizza, je vous trouverai bien un job, les amis)._

_Vous choisissez._

_Sinon, euuuuh, je me gave de chocolats, mon doudou Tibbs dans les bras._

_Vous m'aidez à relever le défi? Objectif 1000? J'ai besoin de votre aide! :]_

* * *

><p><em>On commence par une série de petits OS inspirés par l'épisode 10 de la saison 10. Cet épisode est génial, mais il m'a vraiment donné une sensation difficile sur Tony, que vous trouverez dans ce drabble... J'en suis encore toute bouleversée.<em>

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seul : Tony<strong>

Une famille. Des sourires. Des mots doux.

Il les regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Ces deux parents qui venaient de retrouver leurs enfants, ces personnes heureuses de se revoir après quarante-huit heures de peur et de pleurs. Ils s'étreignaient devant un arbre de Noël. Un petit groupe qui partageait tellement de joie et de bonheur à l'idée de se retrouver… Et qui lui donnait l'impression, à _lui_, de ne pouvoir jamais être heureux.

Car une fois encore, une famille était restée unie grâce à _lui_.

Mais, une fois encore, _lui_, allait retrouver son appartement vide et silencieux, son lit froid, et son frigo rempli de deux oranges et de quelques bouteilles d'eau.

Vidé, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo quitta la famille du regard, passa devant ses collègues sans leur jeter un seul coup d'œil ni ajouter un mot, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Une seule pensée le traversa alors qu'il lançait le véhicule : Il était seul. Tellement seul.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	70. Truc

_Deuxième Instant de Vie de la soirée! Vi, vous ne rêvez pas._

_(Si vous ne voulez pas en manquez, vous pouvez peut-être faire une alerte sur ce recueil jusqu'à 2013, les amis)_

_Écris il y a quelques minutes, en direct sur le chan de Gmail, avec ma chère Pline. Improvisation totale. Elle s'est occupée d'Abby, je me suis occupée de Tony. Et on s'est beaucoup beaucoup amusées...!_

_Au passage, j'ai écris toute la série "Seul", si ça vous intéresse, je peux la poster très rapidement._

_**Objectif 1000!** YOUHOU! Je vous adore (et j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire une fic' sur vous)._

_Bonne lecture!_

Pline: Ayaaaaaaaa ! Objectif mille milliards de mille sabords !À l'abordage !

_Merci Plinette! *HUG*_

* * *

><p><strong>"Truc"<strong>

.

-Dis-moi, Abby, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est, cette chose?

La jeune gothique eut un sourire rayonnant de joie.  
>-Ce n'est pas évident ?<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, interdit.

-J'adore ! Pas toi ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par le terme « adorer », en fait.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas génial ? Je peux l'emmener partout en plus !

Il pencha la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment regarder cette chose.

-Ah?

-Je comptais en offrir un à toute l'équipe mais je voulais ton avis avant. Tu en penses quoi ?

Il remercia sa maîtrise de soi qui lui permit de garder pour lui son frémissement d'horreur.

-C'est trop, Abs.

Abby perdit son sourire et elle fit une petite moue triste.  
>-Ah. Tu crois ?<p>

Il sourcilla devant la moue déçue de la jeune femme.

-Non, en fait, ils seront ravis.

Elle sautilla de joie.  
>-J'en étais sûre ! Tiens, j'en ai déjà pris un pour toi !<br>Elle lui tendit l'étrange objet en souriant.

Il l'attrapa délicatement.

-Euh... Merci.

-Je t'en prie !  
>Elle lui fit un câlin étouffant et un bisou sur la joue.<p>

-Tu vas le mettre sur ton bureau ?

Il déglutit.

-Bien sûr.

-Je l'ai pris en noir pour Gibbs !

-Oh. En noir. Façon Dark Vador. Evidemment. Dis-moi, Abs, tu peux me rappeler comment ça marche?

-Tu appuies sur l'oreille pour qu'il chante et sur le nez pour qu'il s'illumine !

-C'est un nez? Je pensais que c'était son pied.

-Il faut l'imaginer, Tony !

-Ah, donc, c'est une décoration de Noël façon Picasso. Sinon, elle peut essayer la chirurgie esthétique, non?

Abby lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Tony laissa échapper un petit hoquet de douleur.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Tes bagues, Abs, tes bagues! Bon, et si on allait amener les leurs aux autres? J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gibbs quand il verra ça.

-Il aimera j'en suis sûre ! Tu n'as aucun goût pour l'art !

Tony laissa échapper un léger rire. Et désigna l'ascenseur à son amie.

-Allons-y. Il est temps de laisser place à l'art moderne Abbyien au NCIS, très chère...

Abby lui tira la langue et entra dignement dans l'ascenseur.

Tony sourit. Et pénétra dans la petite pièce de métal à sa suite, avec un dernier regard pour le « truc » que tenait majestueusement Abby.

Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors?<em>


	71. Seul: Gibbs

_Hola :)_

_Le deuxième petit drabble sur la série "Seul". N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le premier sur Tony si ce n'est pas fait. Merci à tous pour vos coms!  
><em>

_Concernant les 1000, je viens d'apprendre que j'allais avoir beaucoup moins de temps que prévu la semaine prochaine (vacaaaaances). Oubliez donc les 15-20 drabbles prévus, et j'oublie ce challenge ^^. Ça sera pour 2014 ;] D'autant plus que j'ai encore les chapitres de reprise de Tulipe Blanche, Bad Day et Juste Tony à écrire!  
><em>

_Mais vous aurez quand même cette série de 5 drabbles rapidement car elle est déjà écrite.  
><em>

_A bientôt, bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seul : Gibbs<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Il regarda son agent partir sans un mot, Tony quittant discrètement les lieux pour aller s'engouffrer dans son véhicule de service. La lueur de tristesse qui avait traversé un instant les deux iris du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé, même si celui-ci avait tout fait pour éviter son regard alors qu'il s'esquivait.

L'ancien marine fit un petit signe de tête à ses deux autres agents. Et retourna à son tour dans son véhicule de service, laissant Tim et Ziva emprunter la dernière voiture pour rentrer.

Il savait ce que pensait l'italien. Car il partageait cette solitude avec lui.

Le premier la comblait à l'aide de sourires de façades et de blagues vaporeuses. Lui en passant sa vie au travail et dans sa cave.

Et pourtant, ce soir, en cette veille de Noël, il n'avait qu'une envie : Mettre fin à cette similitude. Des deux côtés.

Il mit donc le cap vers l'appartement de Tony.

* * *

><p><em>Tibbs powa!<em>


	72. Seul : McGee et Ziva

_Bonjour!_

_Le troisième petit drabble de cette série (de Noël, vous l'aurez peut-être compris). **  
><strong>_

_Merci pour vos reviews. Oh, et comme j'ai posté pas mal d'Instants de Vie ces derniers jours, je vous informe juste qu'il y en a un écrit avec Pline (un Tabby) juste avant le "seul : Gibbs" ;)  
><em>

_Vous aurez la fin de cette série ce soir ou demain si vous voulez, il en reste deux!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>DiNozzo NCIS: Oui, oui, voici la suite ;)<br>_

_FdB: Oui, c'est vrai que les fictions sur Gibbs sont plutôt rares. Je l'aime bien aussi, mais surtout en duo avec Tony ;]  
><em>

_Ankou: Yeahaa !  
><em>

_WJ: Vi, j'en ai besoin, p'tite soeur *Hug*  
><em>

_Gwen: Mais le Tibbs, c'est la vie! ;]  
><em>

_Pline: Muahahaha! Tu sais que j'adore tes blagues? ;]  
><em>

_Chou: Vi, désolée! J'étais prête à écrire, écrire et écrire mais les vacances m'appellent. Et les vacances ne se refusent pas xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seul : Ziva  Tim**

.

-Tu crois que Tony est heureux ?

La question lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait vu son collègue quitter la maison des victimes, évitant délibérément tous les regards de l'équipe. Elle avait perçu la tension qui se dégageait de lui quand il était passé à côté d'elle. Et tentait de se l'expliquer.

Timothy ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil intrigué et de laisser passer un blanc avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu me réponds franchement, là ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'informaticien hésita.

-Je pense qu'il est heureux quand il travaille, finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

-Je pense la même chose.

Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre, mal à l'aise.

-Je pense aussi qu'il a besoin de nous, Tim.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant. Je… Je l'ai vraiment senti triste, ce soir.

Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. Et opina d'un fin mouvement du menton, tout en actionnant son clignotant.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir son appartement. Allons-y.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, selon vous, le prochain, sur qui?<em>

_Un avis?_


	73. Seul : Abby

_Hola!_**  
><strong>

_Merci pour vos commentaires!_  
><em> Encore une publication aujourd'hui, et après cette série, je me calme jusqu'à 2013 ;)<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chou: Mais c'est bien le Tiva :) J'adore aussi quand notre jolie israélienne se soucie de Tony ;]<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Seul : Abby<strong>

.

Bert sous un bras, un énorme cadeau à l'emballage noir et doré sous l'autre, elle attendait devant la porte de l'appartement, sautillant pratiquement sur place tant elle était impatiente.

Il allait bientôt arriver. Et elle allait pouvoir lui faire sa _surprise_.

Car s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait compris, aujourd'hui, en voyant Tony DiNozzo tellement impliqué dans cette enquête touchant une famille unie, c'était qu'il était troublé, bouleversé par la douleur des parents, par ces liens si intenses entre chaque membre de cette famille.

Et elle savait qu'il en ressentirait un flot d'émotions énormes quand le cas serait résolu.

Parce qu'ils seraient heureux, il serait heureux… Mais aussi triste car la petite famille auraient alors ce que lui n'avait jamais eu le droit de connaître.

Hors, un coup de fil à Ziva lui avait fait comprendre que le cas était résolu. Tony allait donc avoir besoin d'elle, même s'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Elle fit un sourire à Bert. Et fit claquer ses compensées sur le sol, encore plus impatiente.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Tony seul ce soir, alors que le réveillon se profilait. Elle serait sa surprise de Noël. Elle serait là. Pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, le dernier demain ;]<em>


	74. Ensemble : Team

_Hello!_**  
><strong>

_Merci pour vos commentaires et particulièrement à Furieuse. J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en voyant le nombre de commentaires que tu m'as laissé ce matin. C'est merveilleux, merci beaucoup. Merci merci merci ! Tu es grandiose!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture pour le dernier drabble de cette petite série de Noël !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>DiNozzo NCIS: Oui, tu avais trouvé ;] Et oui, ils sont trop mignons. Je les trouve toujours très complices dans les épisodes, j'adore leur duo.<br>_

_Gwen: Yeah, vive le Tabby!  
><em>

_FdB: J'espère qu'il va te plaire alors, ce final ;)  
><em>

_Pline: Danse frénétique du Tabby? Wouhou!  
><em>

_Ankou: Un diamant, même, Abby ;]  
><em>

_Amy: Yeah! Merci d'avoir tout rattrapé!  
><em>

_Alvee: Merci!  
><em>

_Crazy Leou: Hum, j'ai du mal avec l'anglais, tu sais ;]  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ensemble : Team<strong>

.

-TONY !

Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras à peine était-il sorti de l'ascenseur. Il l'avait réceptionné en titubant d'un pas, accusant son cri de bonheur avec une légère grimace devant le nombre de décibels utilisés.

-Abs ? Mais tu fais quoi, ici ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, se détachant de lui lentement.

-Je viens fêter le réveillon de Noël avec toi, Tony ! Et Bert aussi !

Elle tendit fièrement son hippopotame devant elle. A l'instant même où l'ascenseur se rouvrait sur un nouvel arrivant. Qui s'immobilisa devant la scène.

-Abs.

Tony se retourna vers celui qui venait de lâcher ce prénom, de plus en plus incrédule.

-Patron ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules devant l'exclamation surprise de Tony. Et braqua son regard d'acier sur celui-ci.

-DiNozzo.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Trop de questions, DiNozzo.

Une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de l'agent senior confirma les propos du plus âgé. Tony ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

-Je ne comprends pas trop, là. Abby, Patron ? Et puis quoi encore, Tim et Ziva ?

-Evidemment !

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lâcher cette expression, les yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Ses deux collègues s'encadraient devant la porte de la cage d'escaliers, souriants.

-Attendez, c'est quoi ce délire ? Il y a une nouvelle enquête et personne ne me l'a dit ?

Abby sourit et se pressa tendrement contre lui, Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard complice et Gibbs resta neutre, seul un microscopique haussement des lèvres témoignant de sa pensée.

-Pas d'enquête, s'amusa Ziva.

-Alors quoi ?

-On avait envie de te voir.

-Je vous ai quitté il y a trente minutes, Zee.

-Je sais.

-_On_ sait, ajouta l'informaticien avec un petit haussement de sourcils.

Tony entrouvrit la bouche pour commenter les propos de son collègue. Mais fut interrompu par son aîné avant d'avoir réussi à émettre le moindre son :

-J'espère que tu as du café, DiNozzo.

Il tourna vivement son visage vers celui qui venait de lâcher cette phrase. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Pardon, Patron ?

-Café, répéta Gibbs en esquissant un nouveau rehaussement de lèvres ressemblant fortement à un sourire.

-On le fête ce réveillon ?

-Quoi ? Tim ? Ce réveillon ? Non, mais…

-On t'aime, Tony.

Il braqua son attention sur la gothique dans un sursaut de stupeur, d'abord rendu muet par ces trois mots lâchés d'une petite voix.

-… Abs…

Sa voix tremblante n'échappa à chacun.

-On t'aime, répéta-t-elle. Tous. Et ce soir, on fête le réveillon en famille. D'accord ?

Il s'immobilisa, hésitant, les yeux brillant. Et acquiesça finalement, après un court moment de silence pendant lequel il croisa le regard de chacun afin d'y lire une confirmation.

Il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne serait jamais seul.

Sa famille était là.

Il lâcha un maigre rire, les yeux brillant. Et se retourna vers sa porte pour cacher son émotion à chacun, même s'il savait qu'aucun n'était dupe.

-Ça vous va si on se fait une pizza en repas de réveillon ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààà :) <em>

_Et maintenant... Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, un joyeux réveillon et un excellent Noël ainsi qu'une très bonne année !_

_On se revoit en 2013 ;]_

_Sauf par MP, si vous le voulez. N'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de papoter, j'aime recevoir des petits bonjours, et je réponds toujours! :)_

_Les Secret Santa, il vous reste peu de temps pour vous amuser, profitez! Les auteurs, vous pouvez commencer à faire vos pronostics ;]_

_A bientôt, en 2013! Je reviens dès le 1er janvier avec Juste Tony et Bad Day, le 2 avec Tulipe Blanche. J'espère que vous avez profité de ces drabbles gentillets, je compte retrouver mon côté sadique dès le 1er jour de l'année prochaine (multiplié par deux)! _

_Ciaaaaooooo :)_


	75. Merry christmas

_Hello!_

_Mon premier remerciement pour WJ, adorable Secret Santa ! Un Tate pour toi, chère amie!_

_Euh, les autres, j'ai du mal à trouver! Je dirai que Noa est l'un d'entre vous, et Kagura aussi? _

_Pour le Secret Santa-que-je-ne-découvrai-pas... Euh... Absolette ? Ca fait 9 lettres! Sinon, je propose un E !_

_Bonne lecture, et joyeuses fêtes à tous!_

_PS: Et Ankou: MERCIII!_

* * *

><p><strong>Merry christmas<strong>

.

-Je t'ai trouvé.

Les quelques notes égrenées par l'orchestre symphonique résonnèrent autour d'elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte du luxueux balcon derrière lui pour avancer et s'installer à son côté.

Elle accusa la remarque de l'italien avec un microscopique sourire, retournant légèrement son menton pour l'observer pendant qu'il déposait entre eux deux une assiette d'amuse-bouche et deux coupes de champagne.

-Je ne me cachais pas, lâcha Kate en remontant frileusement la couverture posée sur ses épaules, pendant qu'il se penchait légèrement au-dessus du muret pour observer la vue plongeante du haut de ces trente-deux étages.

-Pourtant, beaucoup de monde te cherche.

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme.

-Tu n'aimes pas les petites fêtes de notre cher secrétaire national de la marine?

-Et toi, tu les aime ?

Il sourit malicieusement. Et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Le truc, c'est d'y aller le premier quart d'heure. Tu fais ta provision de petit gâteaux et de champagne, et après, tu peux t'enfuir.

-Ce que tu viens de faire.

-Ce que j'avais prévu de faire ! Et qui a été déstabilisé par le fait qu'une jeune demoiselle ait été porté disparue depuis dix minutes. Kate Todd, tu connais ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

-Tu peux retourner chez toi, tu sais, sourit-elle, le regard rivé sur la ville s'étalant sous ses pieds.

-Et te laisser admirer seule cette splendide pleine lune illuminant notre magnifique ville un soir de Noël ? Kate, voyons, tu sais très bien que je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à redresser ton joli popotin pour retourner danser.

Elle lâcha un léger rire, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de champagne pour lui cacher son large sourire.

-Le « joli popotin » n'a pas trop envie de bouger pour le moment.

-Ça tombe bien, on a plein de trucs à manger.

Il mordit dans un canapé au saumon avec un petit soupir de bonheur pour conclure sa remarque. Elle attrapa à son tour une coupe de champagne. Et la leva devant elle, le regard ancré à celui du jeune homme.

-Merci, Tony. Et joyeux Noël à toi.

Il fit aller sa flûte contre celle de la jeune femme.

-Joyeux Noël, Kate.

* * *

><p><em>;]<em>


	76. Peut-être

_Bonsüaaaaar!_

_"1000". C'est un beau chiffre, n'est ce pas? C'est beau, c'est rond, c'est doux. _

_1000 comme "1000 merci". Parce que je vous dois ce chiffre, parce que vous êtes des lecteurs formidables, parce que c'est un merveilleux cadeau de Noël, parce que je vous adore!_

_Furieuse, Ankou, Pline et Miryam, merci pour votre gentillesse et pour vos cadeaux! Vous êtes des personnes formidables, merci!_

_Un instant Tiva pour Jolyjump, second Secret Santa ;] Il devait arriver début 2013, mais j'étais o-bli-gée d'écrire quelque chose après le fameux "1000" ;]. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire pareil Tiva, j'espère que vous allez aimer!  
><em>

_Et... Pour la 76ème fois depuis le 14 août 2011, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Pour les Secret Santa, je me suis donc trompée ! :) Je dirais donc Anonym d'une part, et Nathaniel-l'ami-de-WJ de l'autre (vi, j'ai un peu triché, elle m'a donné une liste). C'est ça?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peut-être<strong>

.

Un soleil matinal filtrant à travers les persiennes de bois clair et lui chatouillant le nez, des draps de coton blanc lui caressant la peau, le parfum entêtant de musc qu'elle aimait tant.

C'était un doux réveil. Un instant de flottement où elle se blottit contre le corps chaud près duquel elle avait dormi, résistant à l'envie de s'étirer langoureusement pour rester encore quelques secondes contre lui. Pour profiter, savourer.

Elle sentait le torse contre lequel elle s'était blottie se soulever au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Il dormait encore profondément, plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Elle hésitait à se lever tout de suite et ainsi diminuer ses chances de souffrir par la suite, mais elle préférait conserver ce petit instant de douceur, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Elle ferma les yeux, goûtant avec bonheur au plaisir de ce réveil conjoint.

Peut-être qu'il serait surpris en se réveillant, peut-être même qu'il lui demanderait de ne plus jamais en parler. Peut-être qu'après ça, ils auraient du mal à communiquer. Peut-être qu'ils venaient d'envoyer promener neuf ans d'amitié en l'air pour une nuit de bonheur. Peut-être que sa première phrase sera « C'était une erreur, Ziva ».

Peut-être. Sûrement. Presque obligatoirement. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, délicatement. Il avait une barbe naissante, le teint vif grâce aux trois jours d'enquête effectués sur l'extérieur, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait l'air paisible. Il était beau.

Elle sourit. Avant de ravaler les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Elle se serait bien habituée à l'observer ainsi tous les matins. Mais elle savait qu'il était l'homme le plus effrayé au monde par les relations sérieuses, il le lui avait prouvé de maintes fois. Tony DiNozzo était un phobique de l'engagement. Un phobique de la simple notion de « Couple ». Il n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne le lui dise, d'ailleurs. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, et qu'il comprendrait l'énorme erreur qu'ils avaient faite hier.

Se mordant les lèvres à sang pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments de douleur grimpant en elle, elle se délivra de la chaleur du second pour s'éclipser lentement du lit, agrippant la chemise noire de l'italien pendouillant sur le chevet pour l'enfiler à peine le confort des couvertures quitté.

Il était temps qu'elle quitte cette bulle de bonheur et qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

Elle avança à tâtons jusqu'à la porte, prête à s'effacer de sa chambre, de sa vue, de sa vie. Mais s'arrêta quand il prononça son nom, d'une voix endormie. D'une voix inquiète. D'une voix qui la fit largement tressaillir.

Elle se retourna lentement.

Il la fixait d'une manière appuyée. Il se redressa avant qu'elle n'ait simplement pu penser à dire quelque chose, et s'avança vers elle, Apollon en boxer qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer.

Il lui fit un large sourire, quoique légèrement vacillant.

-Ne pars pas, Ziva.

Elle se sentit faiblir, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Vraiment ?

-Reste.

Elle sourit. Et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, pendant qu'il enroulait sa taille de ses bras et l'attirait à lui.

Les « peut-être » n'existaient plus. Elle avait simplement droit au bonheur, à présent.

* * *

><p><em>Vi, c'est très Tiva. Non, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire ça ^^! Ça vous va quand même?<em>


	77. Vacances

_Hello!  
><em>

_Oui, troisième postage aujourd'hui. L'effet "c'est-2013-publions" !  
>Un petit Tiva que j'avais dans mes affaires depuis mai 2011 (ouuuh, ça remonte) et qui était absolument affreux à lire. J'allais le supprimer, Pline a dit "NON". Alors, je l'ai modifié, parce que sinon Pline-pas-contente (et je ne veux pas que Pline-pas-contente). Voilà donc un résultat à peu près correct de cet OS, même si ce n'est toujours pas le grand luxe !<br>_

_Bonne lecture, et désolée, je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce soir, manque de temps (oui, ma troisième résolution tombe déjà un peu à l'eau)! Mais merci pour vos coms, vous êtes formidables!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vacances<em><br>_**

_._

_Vacances_.

Le mot a une connotation magique. Faisant miroiter repos, détente, cocktails, bronzage, sable, plage… Nombre de termes pour désigner le paradis.

En l'occurrence, pour moi, ledit paradis était en Floride, et plus exactement à Miami. Allongée sur une longue serviette bleue ciel, je me prélassais au soleil, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, bikini vert émeraude pour tout vêtement et crème solaire étalée sur l'intégralité de mon épiderme nouvellement bronzé.

Ma main caressait le sable, alors que je goûtais avec délice le bonheur de pouvoir enfin prendre du repos, de pouvoir enfin respirer sans être oppressée par l'air pollué de la capitale américaine. J'avais l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, à l'époque où le désert était mon voisin et où aller à la plage pour se baigner dans la mer sous un ciel devenu noir était mon quotidien-après-Mossad.

C'était tellement agréable. De pouvoir se libérer de cet emploi qui me prenait pratiquement l'intégralité de mes pensées. J'étais partie sur un coup de tête, obnubilée par l'idée de pouvoir retrouver la sensation du sable crissant sous mes pieds nus, en laissant derrière moi bureau, dossiers, enquêtes…Et collègues.

Je stoppais ma main sur le sable alors que je revoyais le visage de Tony quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait grimacé quand je lui avais expliqué que je partais en vacances. Mais quand je lui avais précisé que je partais en vacances… Avec _Maxim_… J'avais littéralement vu son visage se décomposer sous le choc.

Je sais. C'est mal. Mais il venait juste de me parler de sa soirée avec une certaine Eliza… Et – non que je sois jalouse-, j'avais automatiquement rajouté cette nouvelle en annonçant mon départ. Avec une petite pointe de joie en voyant la lueur agacée et pratiquement désespérée traversant son regard à cet instant.

Évidemment, Maxim n'existait pas. Il était un pur produit de mon imagination pour faire perdre son sourire à un italien au charme ravageur qui se vantait beaucoup trop des rencontres qu'il faisait avec la gente féminine. Mais ça… Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

.

Je soupirais de bonheur, me laissant envahir par la douceur du climat, me contentant d'écouter l'océan face à moi. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Tellement bien, si loin du monde réel. J'étais paisible, je…

_« Ziva ! »_

…Je rouvrais les yeux d'un coup sec en entendant quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais entendu mon nom, d'une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. D'une voix que je…

Je me levais d'un bond, cherchant du regard l'homme à qui appartenait ce timbre de voix si assuré, mes sourcils froncés, incapable de croire à l'impensable. Et je manquais trébucher sous la surprise en posant mes yeux sur son sourire, puis sur le reste de son visage. Je ne pensais pas le revoir avant plusieurs jours. Je ne pensais pas croiser la route de cet homme pendant un très long week-end. Je ne pensais pas du tout revoir ses deux pupilles émeraude me fixer avec cette pointe de satisfaction.

Non, je n'imaginais pas voir Anthony DiNozzo, face à moi sur la plage de Floride, en short kaki et tee-shirt blanc, tongs dans la main. Un air bien trop satisfait peint sur ses traits.

J'enfilais précipitamment et nerveusement mon paréo, et me précipitais vers lui, les dents serrées, en me sermonnant mentalement pour ne pas l'envoyer à terre dans l'immédiat et ainsi lui laisser une seconde pour s'expliquer. Lui s'était immobilisé et me regardait avancer, le coin des lèvres finement rehaussé, les bras croisés devant lui.

Je me stoppais face à Tony pour tendre la main vers cet idiot d'un geste froid, les yeux plissés derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Ma voix se fit menaçante, alors que je lui hurlais pratiquement au visage:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, DiNozzo ?

Il haussa les épaules. Enfila la paire de solaires aux montures ambrées qu'il tenait à la main. Et porta son attention vers la droite, où se trouvait un petit restaurant-café à la terrasse surmontée de parasols multicolores. Il me le désigna du menton, non sans se départir de son sourire, et fit quelques pas vers cette direction.

-J'ai soif, pas toi ? Me jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Je le regardais s'éloigner d'une démarché assurée, interloquée. Soupirais. Et me lançais à sa poursuite.

.

Il avait commandé deux cocktails aux noms imprononçables, avait reposé la carte et s'était confortablement installé sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur le dossier de la troisième, inoccupée. J'en avais profité pour me calmer, réalisant que j'étais capable de l'assassiner s'il n'avait pas de très bonnes raisons d'être ici et non face à Gibbs, à essayer de gérer un chef d'équipe irrité par un énième meurtre.

Je me penchais en avant, attirant son attention en abattant froidement ma main sur la table. Il me fit un mince sourire, retira ses lunettes de soleil et haussa un peu le menton, prêt à répondre à mes interrogations.

-Je t'écoute.

Sous mon ton sec, il attrapa innocemment son verre et s'amusa un instant avec sa paille, mélangeant ainsi les deux couleurs de sa boisson, son regard cependant ancré au mien. Je ne put m'empêcher de serrer les dents pendant les trois secondes que durèrent ce geste, rongée par l'impatience et l'agacement.

-Vacances, Ziva, finit-il par lâcher, alors que j'étouffais un hoquet de stupeur.

Franchement énervée, je dégageais la paille de son cocktail d'un mouvement sec, l'obligeant à arrêter de jouer avec pour avoir toute son attention.

-Ici, Tony ? En même temps, et au même hôtel que moi… Sifflais-je.

-Oui, sourit mon collègue avec son air le plus innocent. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tony, tu as intérêt à me donner une meilleure explication que ça avant que je ne décide de t'ouvrir la gorge avec ce petit parasol, menaçais-je d'un ton bas en levant devant moi l'objet indiqué, un simple cure-dent surmonté d'un papier rose vif.

-Tu m'as l'air un soupçon tendue, Ziva, sourit Tony en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil. C'est les vacances, relax !

-Tu m'as suivie !

Il plissa son nez, avant de lâcher, toujours avec son innocence feinte :

-Un peu.

-Un peu comment ?

-Un peu comme un agent du NCIS qui aurait regardé dans tes mails le nom de ton hôtel pour pouvoir t'y retrouver.

Sans réelle surprise -provenant d'un DiNozzo, plus rien ne m'étonnait-, je passais une main lasse sur mon visage. Soit, il m'avait suivi. Soit, il était là, devant moi, avec son sourire agaçant. Mais au moins, il avait eu la franchise de me dire la vérité. Quoique… Il avait peut-être peur que je le lui fasse avouer.

Je reposais mes coudes sur la table, me penchant légèrement vers lui, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es insupportable, Tony.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

-Gibbs t'a laissé partir en même temps que moi ?

-Je n'ai pris que peu de temps, répondit-il simplement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de nous, pendant que je me replongeais au fond de mon siège, mon verre à la main.

Peu de temps, très peu de temps et je serais de nouveau tranquille. Quelques heures sur les quatre jours que je m'étais accordé.

Il se pencha vers moi, me jetant un regard perçant. Il voulait me demander quelque chose, je décidais de le devancer avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Il haussa malicieusement les épaules, tout en jetant un nouveau et dernier regard autour de nous.

-Oui, je cherche quelque chose. Où est ton Maxou d'amour, très chère Ziva ?

Je me sentis légèrement rougir. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette question-ci.

-Il n'est pas là.

-Occupé à admirer ses muscles dans une salle de sport pendant que tu fais la sirène au bord de la plage, Ziv' ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ziva, tu es ma partenaire. Et ma principale préoccupation est que ma partenaire aille bien. Alors, si, ça me regarde. Il ne t'a pas abandonné quand même ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé, même si sa question était plus personnelle que professionnelle, malgré ses dires. Ça me troubla quand même. Plus que nécessaire.

-Non, il ne m'a pas abandonné.

-Alors… ?

Je laissais un court instant passer, sous son regard appuyé.

-Il n'y a pas de Maxim, Tony, expliquais-je finalement en faisant claquer mes ongles sur la table, agacée.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde. Et posa ses coudes sur la table pour pouvoir déposer son menton dans l'une de ses paumes, toute son attention portée sur ma personne.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Ce n'est pas très bien, ça, Ziva.

-Epargne-moi tes reproches, DiNozzo.

-D'accord. Tu es en colère ?

Sa question me déstabilisa, une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'appelles « DiNozzo », répondit-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil. Et que tu ne le fais que quand tu es en colère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Retourne à Washington, tu veux ?

-Oui, tu es en colère, comprit-il. Et oui, j'y retourne. De ce pas. Je t'ai légèrement menti aussi, en fait. Gibbs m'attend pour l'enquête en cours, j'ai un avion dans moins d'une heure. Je suis censé être occupé avec mon père en ce moment, et non ici. Ce petit aller à Miami a été totalement improvisé, du début à la fin, à partir du moment où j'ai lu ton mail de réservation. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Interloquée par cette révélation, j'ouvrais la bouche, surprise.

-Tu n'es pas en vacances ?

-Je voulais juste discuter avec toi.

-Et les téléphones portables, tu ne connais pas ?

-Avoue que le face à face est beaucoup plus tentant, Ziva. Surtout quand tu es en maillot de bain. Et je voulais vraiment être sûr que tu allais bien.

Je soupirais brièvement. Et jetais un regard vers sa montre kaki, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Il me troublait beaucoup trop. Le simple fait qu'il ait dépensé plus de trois-cent dollars et perdu plusieurs heures de son temps simplement pour venir me voir et vérifier que « Maxim » me traitait correctement était beaucoup trop déstabilisant.

-Tu vas rater ton avion, me contentais-je de répondre.

Il jeta à son tour un regard à sa montre.

-Ce fut un court voyage, Ziva, commenta-t-il en se redressant. Maintenant, je retourne dans le pays du café noir et des geeks adorateurs de clavier.

Il déposa quelques billets sur la table, je le regardais faire, incapable de répondre. Jusqu'à ce que ma main aille se poser sur la sienne pour l'arrêter, dans un geste que je n'avais aucunement anticipé.

-Attend, Tony.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me casser un doigt, je te jure que je te laisse tranquille, maintenant.

Je laissais échapper un léger rire.

-Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il cilla, déconcerté par ma remarque.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais la prochaine fois, demande-moi, d'accord ? Je n'aime pas qu'on fouille mes affaires.

-B… Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surpris par ma remarque. Je… Je vais aller attraper un taxi.

Je lui souriais. Et gardais ma main appuyée sur la sienne.

-On se revoit dans quelques jours.

Je me levais. Et approchais mes lèvres de son visage sans vraiment avoir conscience de mon geste. Pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue, laissant ainsi mon coéquipier se figer telle une statue de cire sous cet assaut inattendu. Je le quittais ensuite et m'éclipsais vers la plage sans attendre son retour, fuyant ainsi ce regard vert qui allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances.

Elles allaient être beaucoup plus longues que prévu, finalement. J'avais à présent hâte de retourner travailler. Pour le retrouver, _lui_.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaam !<em>


	78. La boîte de Pandore

_Bonsoir ! _

_Un OS écrit pour la nuit du FOF sur le thème "Broderie" (le but, écrire un OS sur un thème en moins d'une heure). _

_Très amusant à écrire, et petit jeu qui m'a permis de découvrir un forum qui m'a l'air super intéressant ! _

_Pour les réponses aux reviews, ça sera par MP ;]_

_Mais un IMMENSE merci à Sasha pour tous les commentaires laissés ! 1130 reviews, on se tente les 2000 pour 2014? ;D  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>La boîte de Pandore<strong>

.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte en carton et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, prenant bien garde à ce qu'aucune personne ne l'espionne pendant ce bref instant de vérification.

_Elle_ était là, au milieu de la boîte. Blanche et dorée, avec quelques strass. Une vraie abomination de l'humanité. Même son chien n'en aurait pas voulu.

Horrifié par cette vision, il referma la boîte d'un coup sec et la repoussa sur son bureau à l'aide de ses deux mains, essayant au maximum de ne plus poser les yeux dessus et de penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas porter _ça_ aujourd'hui, c'était impossible. Impossible.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il allait dire pour justifier le fait que cette « chose » allait finir dans la corbeille avant la fin de la matinée, et non sur lui. Peut-être qu'il l'avait perdu ? Ou que quelqu'un la lui avait déchirée ?

Impensable. Elle ne le croirait jamais. Il poussa un profond soupir, dépité.

C'est cet instant-là que choisi son collègue pour entrer dans le carré de quatre bureaux et se stopper devant le sien, son regard vert irrémédiablement attiré par la petite boîte noire que venait de pousser Tim.

-C'est quoi, ça, McBoîte ?

Tim lança une œillade agacée à son aîné.

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Tony.

-Non, mais sinon, c'est quoi, McSecret ?

-Tu vas me donner un troisième surnom idiot si je ne te réponds pas ?

-Exactement, McAgressif.

-Je ne suis pas agressif, c'est toi qui es trop curieux, Tony.

-Exactement. Alors, c'est quoi, dis, c'est quoi ?

-Rien.

-Tu sais que je vais finir par savoir, Timmy.

-Non.

-Allez, dis-moi.

Le geek poussa un profond soupir devant l'insistance de son collègue. Et jeta un regard désespéré à la boîte noire qui semblait se moquer de lui, juste à côté de l'endroit où était posée sa belle arme de service. Et s'il s'en servait pour la trouer ? Non ?

-C'est un cadeau, avoua un Tim désespéré.

-Un cadeau de qui ?

-Un cadeau de Abby.

-Et ?

-Et elle veut que je le porte aujourd'hui.

-Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ton regard de McDésespéré semble le dire, si ?

-Si.

L'italien fit un léger sourire faussement compatissant à son collègue. Et se rapprocha de lui sans cacher son amusement, se frottant les mains d'avance.

-Montre-moi.

-Non.

-S'il te plait !

-Non.

-McGeek.

-N'y pense même pas.

-McG…

-Timmy !

L'informaticien sursauta brusquement, l'agent senior se retourna sur la nouvelle arrivante qui venait de l'interpeller, pour lui décocher un large sourire.

-Abs ! McGee était justement en train de me dire combien il était ravi de ton cadeau, sifflota Tony.

La gothique braqua un regard ravi sur le second.

-Vraiment ?

-Ab…Abso…Absolument, bafouilla Tim.

-Alors, vas-y, Timmy, mets-là autour de ton cou, souffla la jeune femme en désignant la boîte.

Tim sourcilla légèrement. Et tendit une main un rien tremblante vers l'objet du mal.

-Maintenant ?

-Mais oui, Tim, maintenant, s'amusa Tony sans quitter la boîte de Pandore du regard.

McGee enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules, accablée par le poids des futures moqueries qu'il allait recevoir. Il ramena la boîte à lui. Et l'ouvrit, laissant à l'italien tout le loisir d'admirer son contenu.

Un sifflement admirateur cachant mal une envie extrême de rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tony.

-C'est… Sublime, Timmy !

-Je trouve aussi, gazouilla Abby. Ça ira très bien avec ton teint.

Tim retint son profond soupir de désespoir. Et sortit la cravate en broderie blanche et dorée accompagnée de strass en forme de tête de mort de la boîte, pour la porter au niveau de son cou.

-Merci, Abby, souffla l'informaticien en mettant le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix.

-Mais de rien. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas, Tony ?

-Magnifique !

-Tu aimes ? Ça tombe bien !

Elle attrapa son sac et y piocha une même boîte de couleur blanche. Qu'elle tendit à un Tony en train de perdre toutes ses couleurs.

-Je t'ai pris la même en noire et grise, Tony !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	79. Sanctuaire

_Hello!_

_Un drabble pour WJ, sur un thème qu'elle m'a donné ! :)_

_Le drabble se situe à l'arrivée de McGee au NCIS._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuaire<strong>

**.**

-Te voilà dans l'antre du guerrier, le Bleu. Ne tremble pas, relève le menton, et fait honneur à l'homme au regard de glace. Cet endroit est imprégné de son aura.

-L'homme au regard de glace ? Bredouilla Timothy McGee, alors qu'il rentrait légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules et regardait autour de lui, impressionné.

-Ne répète pas mes mots, le Bleu. Contente-toi d'agir et d'avancer, montre que tu es un homme.

-Mais…

-Ne me contrarie pas, la Bleusaille. Pas _ici_. Car, si je te slap _ici_, cet endroit sera envahi d'ondes négatives. Et s'il est envahi d'ondes négatives, nous sommes morts.

-Tu…Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, marmonna Tim en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Le regard assassin de Tony lui répondit que non.

-Le Bleu. Ici, tu es dans le sanctuaire. Et la règle numéro une de notre survie est de respecter le sanctuaire.

Timothy déglutit. Et acquiesça difficilement. Tony le poussa vers l'avant, lui indiquant qu'il devait accomplir sa mission.

-Allez, McCourage. Et surtout, ne te trompes pas. Surtout.

Le Bleu acquiesça, le cœur s'emballant. Et posa ses mains sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour.

Ses lèvres lui semblèrent soudainement sèches. Il avait dit quoi, déjà ? Un ? Non. Quatre ? Brûlant ? Avec du lait ? Non, pas de lait. Non, surtout pas.

- Quatre cafés noir et brûlants, s'il vous plait.

Une main lui enserra l'épaule, un regard fier tomba sur lui.

-C'est bien, le Bleu. Tu survivras peut-être encore un jour ou deux dans notre équipe... Ouais. Tu as réussi l'épreuve du _Starbuck_.

* * *

><p><em>Mouahaha, merci à WJ pour le thème qui était "McGee et Tony dans un Starbuck aux débuts du premier"<em>


	80. Deux Ans

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, enfin exactement dans 34 minutes, ça fera deux ans que je publie. Oui, deux ans. Et pour fêter ce chiffre que je trouve très symbolique, je vous offre les coulisses de mes histoires, un peu de tout, un peu de rien, racontés par nos agents et nos guests._

_A vous les studios !_

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Je suis le personnage préféré de PBG, tout le monde le sait.

**Abby : **Mais peu savent pourquoi…

**Tony : **En fait, je crois que ce qu'elle aime le plus chez moi, ce sont mes sarcasmes.

**Abby :** Et ta mentalité de grand enfant qui cache beaucoup de choses.

**Tony : **N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un grand enfant. Tu me passe les carambars à la fraise, Abs ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs :<strong> Il n'y a jamais assez de café sur les lieux de tournage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweat Man :<strong> Je crois que je suis l'un des méchants qu'elle a préféré utiliser. Au final, on ne me voit pas beaucoup, mais je suis le seul qui ait réussi à tuer l'équipe.

**Tony :** Te vante pas trop ! On t'a tué par la suite, chose que nous sommes allés fêter dès que je me suis remis de mon arrêt cardiaque…

**Sweat Man :** Techniquement, les lecteurs ne savent pas comment tu t'en es remis, par la suite.

**Tony :** Le(s) bonus arrive(nt) !

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva :<strong> Il y a deux ans, PBG ne voulait pas trop entendre parler de Tiva dans ses fics…

**Tony :** Et maintenant, elle l'inclue par petites touches.

**Vance :** Il y a deux ans, elle ne pouvait également pas me supporter, je vous rappelle.

**Senior :** Pour moi aussi, mon cher. C'est à croire que les deux dernières saisons et certaines fictions ont influencé son jugement.

**PBG :** Et une certaine auteur ! *Clin d'œil ultra appuyé envers l'une d'entre vous*

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> A la fin de Lonesome Cowboy, EJ devait mourir.

**EJ :** Vrai.

**Tony :** Et puis finalement, elle a été épargnée.

**EJ :** J'ai une bonne étoile.

**Tony :** Ou la scénariste avait mangé beaucoup de chocolats ce jour-là.

**Shaun :** Le fait que je sois là a beaucoup aidé à la survie d'Erica, je vous rappelle…

**Tony :** Brave gamin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs :<strong> Je n'aime pas le TBC.

**Tony :** On sait, Patron.

* * *

><p><strong>Personne perdue au milieu du tournage :<strong> C'est quoi cette montagne de chocolat blanc ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva :<strong> Pour tourner certaines scènes particulièrement douloureuses, Tony a dévalisé les pizzerias de Washington.

**Tony :** Seulement trois, Ziva, trois.

* * *

><p><strong>Maxim : <strong>Je suis l'un des personnages que PBG a préféré inventer.

**Alya : **Et moi aussi !

**MiniBleu : **Oui, mais je suis son chouchou.

**Alya : **Je vous rappelle qu'elle avait prévu une intrigue beaucoup plus longue pour moi, par pour vous.

**Maxim :** On sait, Al. *Soupir*

**Alya :** Mais, elle a arrêté Lonesome Cowboy avant que je tombe amoureuse de Tony et inversement, (ce qui aurait ainsi mis le Tiva en péril). Tout ça parce que l'histoire ne tournait pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé me couler dans les bras du beau DiNozzo.

**Maxim :** Permission de vomir ?

**MiniBleu :** Pas sur ma cravate dorée !

* * *

><p><strong>Maxim :<strong> Elle s'est lancée pour défi de me faire apparaître dans chacune de ses nouvelles histoires.

**MiniBleu :** Et moi, je suis un guest star dans Plume ! S'il vous plait !

**Alya :** Je suis oubliée ?

**Maxim :** Tu es surtout morte, ma belle.

**Alya :** Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> La chose qu'elle préfère, sur FF, c'est vous ! (La chose qu'elle préfère dans NCIS, c'est moi *réajuste fièrement sa cravate*)

* * *

><p><strong>McGee :<strong> J'adore le tournage de Plume.

**Ziva :** Il faudrait juste que vous arrêtiez de kidnapper Tony.

**Tony :** Moui. Je sais que vous m'aimez, mais quand même…

**Callen :** Et, moi aussi, je suis aimé ! Moi aussi je veux être kidnappé !

**Tony :** Oui, on sait, on sait, G, d'ailleurs, Rosa te veut. On sait, Callen ! Ne fais pas tes yeux de merlan frit !

**Callen :** Ça marche toujours avec Hetty…

* * *

><p><strong>Tony : <strong>Je ne sais pas quelle est votre fic' préférée, mais celle qu'elle a préféré écrire est « Tony DiNato ».

**Gibbs :** Même si « Juste Tony » arrive immédiatement à la suite.

**Tony :** Et elle s'amuse aussi énormément à écrire Plume. Surtout pour le Lecteur's Bobo Club.

**Ziva :** Mais… Rassurez-vous, la règle numéro six fonctionne aussi pour vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva :<strong> On m'a interdit les trombones sur le tournage. Pff.

* * *

><p><strong>Callen :<strong> Elle a prévu un OS cross-over avec Los-Angeles.

**Tony:** Prévu depuis environ deux ans, cet OS, et toujours pas écrit...

**Callen:** Un jour, je serai parmi vous, oui!

**Tony:** Courage, G *tapote l'épaule du second*

* * *

><p><strong>Tony :<strong> Tout ça pour vous dire que les tournages sont plutôt sympas, même avec le TBC.

**McGee :** On espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment…

**Tony :** Sinon, le Bleu ira pirater votre ordinateur pour laisser une review qui le fera croire, hein, le Bleu ?

**McGee :** Chuuuut, Tony. C'est secret !

**Tony:** Oups. A plus tard!

**Gibbs :** Avec du café. Ou vous ne rentrez pas.

* * *

><p><em>La visite des locaux de tournage vous a plu?<em>


	81. Confiance

_Hello ! _

_Un drabble pour Pline, avec ses conditions suivantes : Tibbs et "Confiance". Un vrai plaisir à écrire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Confiance<strong>

_._

Lentement, doucement, il retira le Sig Sauer de son holster. Le regard ancré à celui de l'homme qui le tenait en joug, il plia ses genoux jusqu'à pouvoir déposer l'arme au sol avant de se redresser avec la même lenteur, alors que ses mains venaient méthodiquement se placer à l'arrière de sa tête. Il poussa ensuite le Sig d'un léger coup de pied, en direction de l'individu.

Alors, il se permit de lâcher un léger sourire, ni trop flagrant, ni trop discret. Juste de quoi prouver à son ennemi qu'il n'avait pas peur, malgré le fait qu'il était à présent désarmé.

-Pourquoi être venu seul ici ? L'interrogea l'homme au Beretta.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules. La question méritait bien des réponses. Mais la seule qu'il aurait pu donner était « Parce que j'ai confiance ». Hors, il doutait que l'individu face à lui comprenne la psychologie de ces derniers mots.

-Pourquoi un seul con de fédéral vient me retrouver ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Insista son ennemi, curieux devant l'agent muet qui avait osé s'aventurer dans son entrepôt au nez et à la barbe de tous ses hommes afin de le contrer.

-Pour pouvoir te parler, se contenta de répondre Tony d'un ton bas, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Me parler ?

-Oui.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Pas vraiment.

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre.

-Parfois, moi aussi j'ai du mal à me comprendre. Mais là, je suis très clair.

-Tu es plutôt décalé comme fédéral, commenta l'individu en fronçant ses sourcils grisés, interloqué par les courtes réponses de Tony.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es là avant que je tire, alors ? Reprit l'individu avec un léger agacement.

-Oh, je joue mon rôle de joker.

L'homme aux cheveux grisés plissa les paupières, intrigué par la réponse de l'italien.

-Le joker ?

-Un rôle qui devient récurrent, depuis deux ans. Ça me colle à la peau et j'aime ça. A croire que j'ai parfois des tendances suicidaires, commenta l'agent avec un léger sourire moqueur. Ou alors que je suis devenu une tête brûlée. La faute à mon patron. Il est comme ça, il déteint sur moi.

-Beaucoup de mots, tu es plus bavard que je ne le pensais, sourcilla l'individu. Mais c'était ta dernière tirade, désolé.

-Je pense que vous devriez baisser votre arme.

Le second laissa échapper un court rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai rempli mon rôle, répondit Tony avec évidence.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pendant que je vous distrayais, une bonne dizaine d'agents ont fait le ménage dans vos murs et arrêtés vos hommes, le tout dans un silence religieux. Et maintenant, il ne reste plus que vous, moi, et mon patron.

Un court silence suivit la déclaration de Tony.

-Vous allez me faire croire que vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour aller au-devant de la mort dans le seul but de me distraire ? Commenta finalement l'individu avec humeur.

-Oui. Parce que j'ai confiance. En lui.

L'italien pointa l'espace derrière l'individu d'un mouvement du menton. Le second crispa les épaules, hésitant.

-Tu bluffes.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua l'italien avec un sourire assuré, alors qu'un raclement de gorge suivi du déclic d'une arme se faisait entendre juste derrière le tireur.

Celui-ci se figea, sa peau se couvrant d'un voile de sueur alors qu'il réalisait que l'agent avait dit vrai. Tony en profita pour récupérer son Sig. Et s'avancer d'un pas vif vers l'individu qui avait lui-même déposé son Beretta au sol.

-J'aurai pu vous tuer avant. Vous auriez pu mourir. Comment… Balbutia l'individu alors que Gibbs s'occupait de le menotter.

Un deuxième silence suivit sa remarque, durant lequel l'italien croisa le regard assuré de son aîné. Le plus âgé avait promis de veiller sur sa vie. C'était là sa seule réponse :

-La confiance, souffla Tony avec un mince sourire. Juste… La confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu?<em>


	82. Un semblant de normalité

_Hello ! _

_Un petit Instant de Vie qui résulte d'un challenge sur le forum : Le thème était : "En minimum 150 mots, maximum 300 mots, décrivez pourquoi Tony est en chaussette et caleçon au milieu de l'open space..."  
><em>

_Merci aux participantes :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Un semblant de normalité<strong>

.

Grommelant, soupirant, grognant, l'agent très spécial se tenait accroupi derrière son bureau, essayant difficilement de trouver un semblant de normalité dans le fait qu'il soit en caleçon et chaussettes au milieu d'un open space bourré, en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Il n'y avait que sur lui que ce genre d'affaire tombait.

Pourtant, qu'il ait renversé cette petite bouteille sur lui ne lui avait pas paru grave au début. Le regard horrifié que Ziva lui avait lancé, si.

Il aurait dû se douter que jouer avec ce petit flacon en plastique qui traînait sur le bureau de l'israélienne n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais, pris dans ses réparties moqueuses, occupé à rabattre le caquet à son Bleu préféré, il avait mécaniquement attrapé la bouteille et l'avait laissé jongler entre ses doigts agiles. Le flacon s'était entrouvert, le liquide s'était répandu sur lui : Chemise, pantalon et chaussures.

Un hoquet étouffé de Ziva lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas que du produit démaquillant ou tout autre élément dont il se serait moqué.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une ninja du Mossad pour avoir un flacon d'acide sur son bureau. Même si c'était de l'acide dilué, cela restait « le » produit dangereux par excellence.

En moins de dix secondes, il s'était retrouvé torse nu –il aurait aimé être déshabillé par sa partenaire dans une bien autre circonstance- et avait dû retirer ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse.

Trois secondes plus tard, son costume à 1000 dollars fondait littéralement sous ses yeux.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se jetait derrière son bureau pour échapper aux regards de ses collègues.

Quatre minutes plus tard, il attendait toujours qu'elle revienne avec des habits.

Elle ne revenait pas. Et l'effrayante Milicente passait pour la troisième fois devant lui pour le reluquer.

Il poussa un très _très_ long soupir.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	83. Bêtise

_Hello !_

_Deuxième drabble de la soirée, sur un challenge de Pline : "Abby a fait une bêtise et essaye de le cacher à Gibbs"._

_Merci Pline pour ce sujet, je me suis régalée :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bêtise<strong>

.

Le regard baissé, les mains derrière le dos, elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il venait de passer les portes de son laboratoire et savait donc déjà qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-Salut Gibbs !

Son sourire un peu trop grand laissa deviner au chef d'équipe que la bêtise était grave. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les paupières semi-closes, ses iris d'un bleu glacé posées sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle tendit la main vers le caf-pow qu'il avait entre les doigts, il le recula d'un mince mouvement, l'interrogeant d'un haussement de menton et d'un regard plus soutenu. Elle lui lâcha un –trop- large sourire, sa main allant se poser sur l'une de ses couettes avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer nerveusement.

-Tu me fais ton regard d'aigle, Gibbs ! Nota-t-elle en recommençant à sautiller.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

-Abs…

-Une toute petite chose, alors, rien du tout. C'est tout petit, riquiqui, minuscule…

-Abs.

-Tu ne vas pas crier ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, elle devina que la réponse était cependant négative grâce au petit mouvement des lèvres de l'agent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le caf-pow qui lui aurait fait tant de bien, prit une courte inspiration, et se lança :

-Et bien, comment dire… Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Gibbs ?

-J'attends.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise et j'ai organisé un petit quelque chose pour ton anniversaire.

Froncement de sourcils. Elle lui fit un sourire des plus adorables.

-J'ai laissé Tony s'occuper des invitations.

Il comprit immédiatement.

-Diane ?

-Je te promets qu'elle sera sage !

Son agent allait passer la soirée à les observer pour parfaire son idée du Gibbs-en-mode-ancien-mariage.

Il soupira et fit demi-tour.

Il avait un slap à donner.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	84. Petit démon

_Hello !_

_Un petit OS en point de vue DiNozzo... :) En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Petit démon<strong>

.

C'était la pire mission de toute ma vie. J'en venais presque à regretter mes six mois à bord du Sea Hawk. Ou la peste pneumonique. Même le Sea Hawk _avec_ la peste aurait été mieux que _ça_. Tout était mieux que ça. Tout était mieux que cette chose qui me regardait avec une attention beaucoup trop poussée, tout était mieux que cette petite main qui cherchait à agripper mes doigts, petites tentacules pleines de bave qui m'empêchaient de m'extirper en douce de cette chambre, tout était mieux que ce sourire où brillait une dent vacillante à la lueur de la veilleuse Dora.

Tout était mieux que de garder cette petite fille de trois ans qui ne voulait pas s'endormir. Tout était mieux que de jouer au baby-sitter pendant que Ziva s'activait à protéger les parents et leur maison.

Et pourtant, j'étais là. Ordre de Gibbs. A croire qu'il s'amusait à me voir me dépatouiller avec des enfants. En fait, c'était même sûr qu'il s'en amusait, le sourire en coin qu'il avait eu quand il me l'avait annoncé le prouvait bien. Je jurais même avoir aperçu un pétillement de satisfaction dans le regard si … Si Gibbs de Gibbs –Oui, car un regard de Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne se définie pas, sachez-le.

La petite main enserra mon pouce pour me tirer vers la couette Barbie, je tressaillais et me dégageais avec un frémissement, retenant de justesse un mince glapissement. Car un DiNozzo ne glapissait pas, un DiNozzo pouvait affronter cette chose, un DiNozzo n'avait pas peur de…

-Ne veux une n'histoi'e.

QUOI ?

-Une histoire ?

Ne pas s'étrangler, garder son calme. Un DiNozzo reste zen en toutes circonstances.

-Je ne connais pas d'histoire ! Fais dodo !

-Ne veux une n'histoi'e !

Etat d'alerte, lèvres qui frémissent, yeux qui s'écarquillent, nez qui se fronce. Elle allait pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Un enfant qui pleure vaut dix enfants qui ne pleurent pas. Dix enfants qui ne pleurent pas valent un DiNozzo en tachycardie. Je calculais combien de temps je pouvais avoir pour me jeter au sol, ramper jusqu'à la sortie, et prétexter envers les parents un rendez-vous médical très urgent et très loin d'ici, le tout avant que la petite ne se lance dans des octaves assez aigus pour les interpeller.

Délai trop juste malheureusement. Je décidais donc d'opter pour une solution moins radicale. Parlementer. Si les terroristes de Somalie ne me résistaient pas, cette chose de trois ans non plus !

- Ne pleure pas. Je ne raconte pas d'histoires. Je suis un agent du NCIS et…

-Ne veux une n'histoi'e !

Voix aiguë, souffle qui s'accélère. Et une sueur froide pour l'agent très spécial que j'étais. Je redressais fièrement les épaules et relâchais le bord rose vif de la couette que j'avais précédemment entrepris de réduire à l'état de charpie. Je pouvais rester calme. J'allais juste lui expliquer que je ne pouvais pas lui raconter une histoire, et lui dire de dormir fermement, tel l'homme autoritaire que j'étais.

-Je…

Une larme, une plainte qui commençait à s'élever. Je tendis les mains vers elle en grimaçant fortement alors que la gamine se tenait prête à me montrer à quel point elle pouvait contrer Pavarotti dans les gammes les plus hautes.

-JEVAISTERACONTERUNEHISTOIRE.

Elle s'arrêta net derrière mon exclamation -non, pas de panique, noooooon. Ou si peu-. Et me fit un sourire malicieux, alors qu'elle se rallongeait sous sa couette, son doudou en forme d'ours blanc douloureusement étouffé sous son bras. Son pouce alla retrouver sa bouche, elle me lança un regard de mini-Gibbs m'indiquant qu'elle m'écoutait. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, me désolais l'espace de trois secondes sur mon existence et les misères de la vie qui me poussaient à de telles transactions, reprenait ma salive et me lançait :

-Il était une fois…

Oui, car toute histoire commence par ça. Sinon, ce n'est pas une histoire. Et si je ne lui racontais pas une vraie histoire, je suis sûr que cette gamine était capable de tenter de m'assassiner à coup de doudou baveux.

-Une princesse orientale qui s'appelait…

-N'est quoi une princesse nomential ?

Garder son calme. Ne pas fuir en courant.

-Une princesse aux longs cheveux bruns qui s'appelait Zavi.

-Pourquoi elle a un pré'om bizarre ?

Diable, pourquoi je n'étais pas devenu vendeur de tapis ?

-Tu veux cette histoire, oui ou non ?

-Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ?

Ou animateur dans un camping ?

-Elle s'appelait donc Zavi, repris-je en passant une main sur mes sourcils pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien retrouvé leur forme horizontale. Et elle avait un grand frère qui s'appelait Timmy.

-Il était g'and comment le g'and fnère ?

J'écartais mes bras au maximum pour lui répondre, elle me confirma d'un large sourire qu'elle était satisfaite.

-Un jour, Zavi décida d'aller dans un pays très dangereux, seule.

-Il y avait des monstres ? Frémit la gamine en attrapant ma main, me faisant vivement sursauter.

Je libérais ma main lentement, et la posais très loin d'elle. Le plus loin possible.

-Des ogres. Oranges, verts et rouges. Mais Zavi avait aussi un chevalier servant, qui l'aida à se débarrasser des ogres.

-Il était beau le zevalier ?

Quelle question, évidemment !

-Très. C'était le chevalier le plus classe du monde. Il portait toujours des beaux habits, savait bien parler à toutes les princesses, et avait toujours la réponse à tout. Et en plus, il savait parfaitement se battre. C'était un winner.

-C'était qui le zevalier ? C'est quoi un ouinneur ?

-Il s'appelait Toby. Et il alla délivrer la princesse des ogres avec Timmy et leur parrain le castor allumé, Tibbs.

-Et la princezze, elle épousa le zevalier ?

-Elle lui fut éternellement reconnaissante.

Ce n'était pas moi qui venais de répondre _ça_. Je me figeais devant la voix qui venait de l'entrée de la chambre, calculais les probabilités que Ziva ait seulement entendu la fin de mon histoire. Et réalisais qu'elles étaient bien trop faibles.

Je constatais alors qu'il était possible d'être encore plus nerveux que je ne l'étais dix secondes auparavant. Je pouvais à l'instant savoir qu'il me serait facile de postuler pour devenir démonstrateur dans les cliniques anti-stress, pour le côté « ne devenez pas comme lui, vous seriez trop prêt de mourir une attaque cardiaque l'année suivante».

Je désserrais lentement ma cravate, hésitant à me retourner.

Ziva venait de tout entendre. Et moi, de me tourner en ridicule. Le tout devant une gamine qui tapait des mains avec joie, son pauvre doudou tout trempé allant à chaque nouvelle approche frôler la manche de mon costume Armani à 3000$.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Option « faisons comme si il y avait un malentendu ». Je me tournais enfin vers elle, oubliant un instant le démon de trois ans.

-Ziva ! J'ai inventé une histoire pour la petite, je te laisse terminer, je dois vraiment aller bosser sur un dossier très important chez moi, là, immédiatement, bonne soirée !

Regard blasé, reniflement dans mon dos.

-N'a veux pas que tu partes. Ze veux la fin !

-La fin ? Déglutis-je le regard vissé à celui d'une Ziva amusée et tranquillement adossée au mur rose de la chambre pour assister à ma condamnation. Euh… La princesse retrouva son royaume et euh…

-Le prince la protégea à tout jamais, termina ma partenaire. Il est temps de dormir, maintenant, Leila.

-C'était cro beau comme n'histoire ! Gazouilla la gamine en posant sa petite main sur ma joue, alors que je me tendais comme un arc.

Elle se blottit sous les couvertures, je me dressais d'un bond pour aller de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ziva referma la porte derrière nous, m'adressant un léger clin d'œil.

-Une princesse orientale ?

Mince, elle avait bien tout entendu. Il était temps que je prenne un mois de vacances.

-Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis allé chercher ça, l'imagination, tu sais…

Elle lâcha un mince sourire et me tapota l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour vers le salon. Je soupirais.

La prochaine fois, je raconterai une histoire sur cette fille habillée de noir qui avait invité un elfe à partager son cercueil. Humph.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	85. Derrière le miroir

_Hello !_

_Un petit OS sur les réflexions de Tony pendant l'interrogatoire de Ziva. Spoilers 10x23 !_

_Je me suis laissée emporter, un OS angst vu par Tony comme je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'en faire. J'espère ne pas trop être OOC... Fan de Tiva, ne m'assassinez pas, lisez ;] ! _

_Et bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derrière le miroir<br>**

.

Là, derrière cette vitre sans tain se jouait l'avenir de Ziva. Colin, ce type de la sécurité intérieur la bombardait de questions, la harcelait depuis plus d'une heure. Et j'assistais, immobile, à la mise en sursis de ma partenaire.

Je ne pouvais que crisper ma mâchoire, ressasser ma colère à la voir ainsi interrogée comme un vulgaire criminel, serrer les poings sous ma frustration de plus en plus virulente.

-Et votre indicateur ? En quoi est-il lié à votre recherche d'Ilan Bodnar ?

Il avait vraiment des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres. En quoi Adam pouvait être lié à Bodnar ? C'était un peu évident, non ? Deux israéliens, une même agence, et des conflits d'intérêts qui se séparent à un instant où l'autre. L'un peut aider, l'autre veut saboter.

-Adam était mon interlocuteur israélien pendant ma recherche d'Ilan, ne le mêlez pas à ça, répliqua Ziva en se renfonçant dans son siège, son regard se plissant lentement comme pour avertir son interlocuteur d'un danger imminent.

Je fronçais les sourcils, conscient qu'elle s'était automatiquement mise sur la défensive. Je me redressais légèrement, la nuque raide, une veine palpitant à la naissance de ma gorge. J'appréhendais beaucoup trop la suite.

-Le mêler à quoi ? Ce meurtre ? Car on peut le définir comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez tué Bodnar alors que l'agence n'était plus associée à cette enquête. Et votre ami Adam vous a aidé à le retrouver, comme ceux du NCIS.

-Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire, asséna Ziva d'un ton plus sec que jamais.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, appuyant ses paumes sur le métal. Je me tendais comme un arc, pressentant que je n'allais pas aimer ses prochaines questions.

-Pourquoi le défendre ? Pourquoi défendre vos collègues ? Avec qui avez-vous des liens particuliers ? Avec lequel avait-vous eu une histoire hors des locaux ? Lequel était celui qui vous a le plus aidé ? L'agent DiNozzo ? L'officier Adam ? Car vous avez couché avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, je lâchais un juron contenant toute ma rancœur en voyant la confirmation dans son regard, un goût de bile remontant lentement dans ma gorge.

-Lequel des deux avez-vous le plus utilisé ?

Ziva se releva d'un mouvement vif, son regard s'arrêtant une seconde sur son reflet, en ma direction, pour revenir croiser celui de Colin presque aussi vite. Juste une seconde. Pendant lequel mon souffle se coupa, mes épaules s'affaissèrent, mon bonheur restant s'effrita aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Ça suffit, cingla Ziva pendant que j'ouvrais la porte d'un mouvement sec, porté par ma colère vers la salle où se trouvaient les objets de ce ressentiment.

J'entrais en salle d'interrogation d'un mouvement vif, laissant la porte aller rencontrer le mur d'un coup sec. J'étais porté par ces questions, porté par la vue de cet homme tombant du haut de ce bateau, porté par le fait que ma collègue venait très probablement de mettre un terme à sa carrière, porté par ses mensonges, porté par le fait que j'y avais cru, porté par la rage, la fatigue, la détresse.

-L'entretien est terminé, claquais-je en abattant ma main sur le torse de Colin pour le repousser vers la vitre, sans prendre en compte le bruit de l'impact alors qu'il venait la rencontrer. Fini !

Il soutint mon regard, il soutint les mots que je lui transmettais silencieusement, il soutint tous les sentiments qui m'échappaient et qui venaient de le plaquer contre la vitre d'une agence fédérale. Quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que ma main retombe. Que je tourne les talons. Et que je ne quitte la salle dans un silence des plus complets.

.

A quoi ça servait ? A quoi bon parler, extérioriser, si c'était pour qu'on se moque autant de vous ? J'avais eu le malheur de me laisser tenter à croire en elle, et elle venait de me voler mes derniers instants d'illusion. Par cette lueur perceptible dans ses iris, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas celui que je pensais pour elle.

« _Lequel des deux avez-vous le plus utilisé ? _». Sa réponse avait été claire, précise, même si elle avait voulu la retenir. Je savais lire en elle, je savais déchiffrer ses regards.

Je n'étais au final qu'un homme de plus ou de moins dans la vie de Ziva David.

Je n'avais plus qu'à me replonger dans la peau de cet Anthony qui naviguait entre les filles, qui ne s'accrochait pas. Je m'étais laissée aller à oublier ce Don Juan que je m'étais créé, je n'aurais pas dû.

J'avais essayé de m'en éloigner, pour elle. Et, alors que je pensais que notre relation s'officialisait, j'apprenais que je n'étais rien de plus que ce collègue qui passait sa vie à s'inquiéter pour elle sans qu'elle ne lui accorde de regard.

Assis au volant de ce qui restait de ma voiture, je lorgnais sans le voir l'endroit où nos mains c'étaient frôlées. Du bluff ? Uniquement des mots ? Pourquoi je m'étais attaché ? Quel con.

Je respirais profondément, laissant ma tête se carrer dans l'appui-tête. Et sursautais quand quelqu'un toucha mon bras, m'obligeant à rouvrir plutôt brutalement mon regard.

Je ne lui accordais même pas un mot, me contentant de me raidir. Assez d'être celui qui parlait, assez d'être le Tony qui était maintenu éloigné pendant que McGeek jouait au cowboy, assez d'être celui qui restera à jamais le clown de service malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait.

-Écoute, je sais que tu as entendu…

Je refermais les yeux, l'ignorant. Je n'avais même plus envie de comprendre, d'entendre. Saletés de sentiments.

-Oui, j'ai eu une histoire avec Adam.

-On n'est pas mariés, à ce que je sache, je m'en fous, ok ?

J'étais sec, j'étais dur, j'étais vide. Et je n'en avais rien à battre d'Adam. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi je me faisais des illusions sur une fille qui ne me verrait jamais plus que comme un collègue avec qui il lui arrivait de coucher.

Elle frôla ma main de la sienne, je lui jetais un regard noir et la retirais d'un mouvement abrupt.

-J'avais besoin d'un réconfort après la mort de mon père, Adam était là… Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas ton psychologue, Ziva.

Après tout, je n'avais jamais été là pour elle. Je n'avais pas compromis toute ma carrière pour aller la chercher en Somalie. Je n'avais pas passé des nuits entières à m'inquiéter pour elle dès que je la sentais déraper. Je n'avais pas mis ma carrière en péril pour son bien.

-Il n'est rien, Tony.

Comme moi, allez qu'elle le dise. Je n'étais qu'un instrument, un jouet, un réconfort. Qu'elle pouvait jeter quand elle le voulait. Je n'étais rien, et elle m'avait laissé penser le contraire.

-Tu es majeure, David. Ta vie privée te regarde.

Ma mâchoire était crispée à m'en faire mal. Trop de choses, trop de pensées, trop de mensonges.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé à Berlin, c'était vrai.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ? Que nous sommes collègues, simplement collègues ? On le sait depuis huit ans, je le sais. Je te suis "utile". Sors, Ziva, lâche-moi.

Je l'entendis retenir un hoquet, je compris qu'elle était blessée. Elle qui venait de souffrir, et moi qui la rejetais. J'étais comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus. Après tout, c'était peut-être comme ça que j'aurai dû agir dès le début, comme un salaud. J'aurais eu moins mal. Et elle aussi.

Je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus vide à cet instant même.

-Je suis désolée, Tony.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le pensait. Mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien y changer. Je l'avais lu dans son regard. J'avais compris.

Je soupirais. J'étais en colère, j'étais lassé.

-Il faut vraiment stopper ça, Ziva, assénais-je d'un ton vide, sans la regarder. Le jour où tu seras prête à retrouver confiance en un homme, à ne plus avoir peur, tu me feras signe. En attendant, on stoppe tout. On stoppe l'espoir. On arrête. Quand tu voudras que ça change, je comprendrais. Fini les slows, fini les sous-entendus. J'arrête.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un long silence entoura ma remarque. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

.

La neige avait entièrement recouvert les rues de Washington. Je rentrais d'un voyage à New-York. Mon père et moi avions passé les fêtes ensembles, solitaires unis par le même sang et le même vin.

Mon ascenseur était tombé en panne, je montais laborieusement les trois étages de mon immeuble, avec une seule idée en tête, retrouver mon petit lit pour pouvoir m'y laisser tomber, épuisé par ces longues heures de route.

J'arrivais dans le couloir, relevais mon visage du jeu de clés que j'avais pioché dans ma poche. Et croisais son regard.

Petite chose fragile, assise sur le tapis devant ma porte, les jambes croisées devant elle, frêle, à peine maquillée, les cheveux lâchés, cachée dans un pull trop grand pour elle.

Avec cette lueur au fond des prunelles. J'esquissais un fin sourire.

-Il est un peu tard pour les cadeaux de Noël.

-Je suis juive, Tony.

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne vas pas vouloir partager un morceau de bûche avec moi ?

-Je peux entrer ?

Je laissais un second sourire me gagner, plus franc quoique retenu. Et m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer chez moi. Pour la laisser mettre un pas dans ma vie, enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	86. Lost in Translation

_Hello !_

_De retour après trois semaines d'absence ! Avec un OS Tiva écrit il y a trois semaines, et qui se situe entre la saison 10 et la 11 (léger spoiler fin s10 donc, sur la situation de Tony et Ziva)._

_Je vous avais aussi écrit la suite de Plume, je vais la relire et essayer de vous la poster rapidement... Pour Alter Ego... Pas une ligne d'avance, il faudra patienter encore un petit peu !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Lost In Translation<strong>

.

Une connerie. Une belle connerie aux cheveux blonds, au corps de rêve. Une sirène qui dort à mon côté, son souffle allant ricocher contre mon épaule. Une vraie beauté, oui. Mais elle reste une connerie.

Un an d'abstinence, et voilà que je termine ma nuit dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, avec une femme dont je me rappelle à peine le prénom. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que ma vie a été tellement bouleversée que j'ai décidé d'en tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute, de réécrire mon histoire à partir du moment où j'ai déposé ce badge sur le bureau du directeur Vance.

Sans boulot, sans collègues, sans patron. Sans Ziva. Avec Katryn. Katnyss, Katia ? Jolie-blonde.

Loin d'elle. Notre situation ne m'a pas paru claire pendant un an, aujourd'hui, un mois après avoir démissionné, elle me semble limpide. Amis. Sinon, comment expliquer que nous ne nous soyons pas envoyé un message depuis que nous avons quitté le navy yard en ce jour maudit ?

J'évite mon téléphone comme la peste. Plus que la peste, même. Je suis presque plus ami avec cette satanée maladie qui m'a croqué la moitié d'un de mes poumons il y a huit ans qu'avec cette teigne d'Iphone.

Et tout ça à cause de son silence absolu. Je l'évite pour ne pas le fixer. J'ai même songé à le mettre à la poubelle la semaine dernière. Mais je veux rester disponible en cas de nouvelles du grand patron. Enfin, de l'ancien grand patron.

Katia / Katlyn / Karine se presse légèrement contre moi, je recule d'un mouvement assez important pour ne plus sentir sa peau contre la mienne. La tête sur l'oreiller, je l'observe. Elle dort profondément, ses longs cils blonds ombrant sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle.

Je réalise que cette pauvre « K » aurait mérité mieux que ça, mieux que ce que je lui ai offert cette nuit. Je me suis servi d'elle pour anéantir des pensées ombrageuses, pour effacer de ma mémoire une scène dans un entrepôt sentant le brûlé suivi d'un instant dans les bois où un baiser placé sur un front allait effacer en une seconde un an d'espoir.

La jolie demoiselle n'était qu'une gomme pour effacer un silence qui me pèse.

Je me tourne lentement dans les draps, mon regard dérivant vers mes vêtements jonchant le sol. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi qui pensais avoir changé. Peut-être mon changement de page m'amène à un retour vers le passé ? Une façon originale de voir les choses, à la Marty McFly, mais sans DeLoreane.

Je lâche un soupir désespéré, repoussant lentement les draps pour m'échapper du lit. La blonde dort toujours, délicate comme une petite poupée au milieu de ses draps de satin. Je l'observe un instant, essayant de retrouver la satisfaction que j'éprouvais après de telles aventures d'une nuit encore quelques mois auparavant. En vain. Je me décide alors à quitter les lieux. Je suis un pro du départ en silence, même si je ne l'ai pas mis en œuvre depuis plus d'un an.

Je récupère mes affaires et m'éclipse dans la salle de bain, m'habillant plus vite que jamais. La blonde gesticule lentement dans son lit alors que je repasse dans la chambre, en direction de la sortie cette fois. Je la regarde une dernière fois, lui envoyant un « Désolé » silencieux. Et quitte l'appartement.

.

Je marche dans les rues de Washington, les mains plongées dans les poches de mon manteau de laine noir, le regard voletant sur les maisons m'entourant. Je ne suis pas retourné à ma voiture, optant pour rester quelques temps à l'air libre.

Une nuit, une histoire d'un soir. Qui me rappelle terriblement celle qui m'a causé tant de mal un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Moi qui croyait en une possibilité avec ma collègue, elle qui me jetait au visage qu'elle n'avait pas cru en mon « Tu n'es pas seule » hébraïque pour courir dans les bras d'un israélien aux gros muscles.

Ma gorge se serre à ce seul souvenir, je tape inconsciemment dans une cannette traînant par terre. Elle roule sur le trottoir, je réalise que j'ai encore de la colère bouillonnant en moi. Pas contre Ziva, non. Mais plutôt contre Adam, qui a profité de sa faiblesse. Conte notre boulot, qui nous a pris notre vie et nous a empêché d'ouvrir les yeux. Contre moi, qui n'ai jamais osé faire le premier pas.

Contre moi, qui n'ose toujours pas.

Ma main s'enroule autour de l'objet silencieux au fond de ma poche. Je me remets en marche, mon pouce allant caresser la coque de mon portable, comme pour lui demander de sonner et de mettre une trêve aux pensées me retournant l'esprit.

Le silence. Je meurs d'envie de l'appeler, mais je n'ose pas. Pour lui dire quoi ? « Hey, Ziva, nous ne sommes plus collègues, plus de règle numéro douze. Ça se fête ! » ? Je sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. Elle a peur. Depuis huit ans, elle est morte de trouille. Comme moi.

Je me remets en marche, sombrement. Je suis un ancien agent fédéral figé par la peur. A l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, à l'idée que mon téléphone reste silencieux le reste de ma vie, à l'idée de la croiser un jour dans la rue et de voir une alliance à son doigt.

A l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps, et ne se contente pas de mots pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Je serre les dents, fronçant poings et sourcils alors que je réalise que cette seule pensée me fait battre le cœur à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je réalise, après avoir craqué pour une femme qui n'est pas elle, alors que je m'en veux pour cette simple faiblesse. Je réalise alors que je suis seul en cette nuit noire. Pas d' « Amis » qui compte. Plus maintenant. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est temps que l'ancien agent DiNozzo avance d'un pas et affronte ses peurs.

.

Elle est allongée sur son canapé, devant un navet de télévision dont elle n'a pas écouté une miette. Son portable est posé à côté d'elle, elle n'ose pas le regarder, comme depuis un mois. Un mois pendant lequel elle est pratiquement restée cloîtrée chez elle, à regarder des séries américaines, à espérer que son supérieur revienne, que son équipe se forme.

Qu'il revienne près d'elle.

Un mois pendant lequel elle a réalisé que le « Friendship » murmuré dans une forêt n'était peut-être pas le bon qualificatif.

Un mois à fuir son portable pour ne pas affronter sa plus grande peur en l'appelant.

On sonne à sa porte, elle coupe le son et se lève, avançant lentement jusqu'au battant. Un regard dans le judas lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il est là. Elle entrouvre la porte, l'observant avec une intensité qu'elle sait frappante.

Il tend devant lui un sachet de pop-corn, une bouteille de vin blanc et un DVD, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

-Je suis passé louer ce film et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'une ex-ninja du Mossad le connaisse.

-« Lost in Translation » ?

-J'aime l'histoire de ces deux âmes esseulées qui se retrouvent.

-C'est un film pour les femmes, non ? Sourit l'israélienne en le laissant entrer dans son appartement, son cœur cognant au cœur de sa poitrine alors qu'elle réalise ce qu'il sous-entend.

-Possible, mon côté féminin qui ressort. J'aime les films à l'eau de rose.

Elle sourit, et referme la porte, lisant dans ses prunelles la même joie qu'elle alors qu'ils se retrouvent.

-Il termine bien ? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant de l'écran.

Il lui décoche son plus beau sourire.

-A toi de me le dire, Ziva.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	87. Dernière danse

_Helloooo !_

_Je fais mon adieu à Ziva à travers ce tout petit OS. Voilà je suis fière d'avoir passé le cap du "AAAAH mais comment je vais réécire sur elle". Et du coup, je vais aller me replonger dans AE !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière danse<strong>

.

Ils sont front contre front, yeux clos, leurs souffles se mélangeant alors qu'ils partagent ce moment de tendresse, d'humanité, de douceur, de réalité. Ils tournent en chœur dans le centre de cet open space, emportés par la simple mélodie s'échappant d'un ordinateur.

Une musique mélancolique, bouleversante, lancée par l'agent senior alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déserter l'endroit. Lancée par un Tony au regard chargé de douleur, alors qu'elle abandonnait le navire et s'apprêtait à le quitter, lui aussi.

Il lui avait attrapé la main au vol, la stoppant dans un élan déjà freiné à l'entente des premières notes. Et l'avait attiré à lui, posant une main contre son dos, l'autre derrière ses épaules. Lui interdisant ainsi de le quitter avant ce dernier au revoir.

Ils discutent maintenant de leur silence habituel. Plus que les mots, leurs souffles, leurs paumes tenant fermement le corps de l'autre comme pour lui interdire de reculer et les battements de leurs cœurs résonnant entre leurs deux cages thoraciques collées l'une à l'autre parlent pour eux. Ils s'offrent à travers ces quelques pas échangés au milieu d'un open space vide un dernier au revoir, contenant tous les sentiments qu'ils ont gardé durant ces huit années à deux.

Un adieu aussi bavard que tous leurs silences l'ont été pour combler des années de non-dits. Et des autres aussi douloureuses à venir pour ces deux cœurs brisés.

Ils échangent leur plus longue discussion. Dans un silence total.

A travers une dernière danse.

* * *

><p><em>Vui, vous voulez un kleenex ? Ou un doudou Tiva ? *sort sa collection de doudous Tiva pour vous les tendre*<em>


	88. Bonne nuit

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! :) Aujourd'hui, un petit Tabby. Parce que ça me manquait !_

_Bonnes vacances à tous les chanceux ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne nuit<strong>

.

-Je vais y arriver.

-Non, Abs. Impossible. Un DiNozzo ne perd jamais ses paris. _Je_ vais gagner.

-Tu ne peux pas lutter contre la reine des ténèbres.

-Tu ne peux pas gagner face au roi de la nuit.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, l'une la joue posée sur l'un de ses bras, le second le visage contre la surface rebondie d'un Bert plus en forme que jamais, ils se regardaient. Du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à travers leurs paupières semi-closes, gonflées par le manque de sommeil.

-Incline-toi, avoues-toi vaincu, et je respecterai ton choix sans te faire couper la tête, ânonna Abby en essayant de garder une voix claire malgré son épuisement, avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un profond bâillement.

Il cligna des paupières, peinant à les rouvrir après ce simple geste.

-Tu couperais la tête à ton meilleur ami ?

-Non, mais j'aime cette phrase. Tu veux bien me rendre Bert ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est tout doux.

-Mais il n'arrête pas de péter, soupira la gothique en se frottant lourdement la paupière droite de son poing fermé. Et ce bruit m'agace quand je suis en manque de caf-pow.

Il acquiesça, provoquant un nouveau pet sonore.

-Oui, mais il est tout doux, même s'il est bruyant.

-Le caf-pow me manque.

-Le sommeil me manque.

-Tu peux encore t'avouer vaincu, Tony.

-Ne recommençons pas ce dialogue.

Elle poussa un court soupir. Et ferma les paupières une seconde. Avant de les rouvrir d'un coup sec, hoquetant à la simple idée de s'endormir et de perdre le jeu. Elle s'assit sur le sol du laboratoire, légèrement hagarde.

Ne pas dormir. Café et caf-pow interdit. Le premier qui sombrait avait perdu. Simple comme bonjour, leur plus stupide pari en onze ans. Ils en étaient tous les deux au stade de zombies, maintenant. Et beaucoup trop têtus pour s'avouer vaincus.

-Tony. Je ne me même rappelle plus comment a commencé ce pari. Ma mémoire me joue des tours, mon cerveau fait la guérilla pour avoir du sommeil.

-Moi je me souviens. Ça concerne toi, moi, un Gibbs. Et une phrase « Je suis sûre qu'on peut tenir aussi longtemps que Gibbs sans dormir ».

-Ah. Oui.

Elle soupira. Et se rallongea au côté de l'italien, laissant de côté les cinquante-deux dernières heures sans dormir (et sans caf-pow) pour aller de l'avant.

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut le faire. Si c'est le cas pour lui, nous aussi. Après tout, le Gibbs n'est pas aussi fort que l'on imagine, il doit quand même avoir un point faible, non ? Il est Gibbs, il est génial, mais il est aussi un homme. Comme Superman, il doit avoir sa kryptonite, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne penses pas que… ?

Elle s'arrêta net dans ses paroles. Et se pencha vers l'italien.

Laissant un immense sourire lui manger le visage alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Pendant qu'il ronflait profondément, perdu dans les bras de Morphée.

A elle le caf-pow. Elle était la reine de la nuit.

Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller dormir deux jours d'affilée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? :)<em>


	89. Tais-toi

_Hello !_

_Un Instant de Vie cross-over avec NCIS Los Angeles. Il était depuis trèèès longtemps dans mon ordi, et je n'arrivais pas à le finir. Je m'y suis tentée aujourd'hui, sans être 100% convaincue, mais c'était ça ou le jeter xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Tais-toi <strong>

.

-Un peu fou cette idée de nous envoyer à Washington. Qui peut avoir des idées pareilles, je vous le demande. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi, les mecs, vous n'êtes pas d'accords ? On a la plage, les maillots de bain et le soleil toute l'année et c'est nous qui devons-nous déplacer au pays du froid. C'est injuste.

-C'est mon idée, monsieur Deeks. Vous avez un problème concernant ma proposition ?

Le policier se tendit derrière la voix grave de la petite chose terrifiante qui venait de le dépasser pour s'arrêter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il secoua sa tête, jetant par la même occasion un vague regard en coin à sa coéquipière… Qui était déjà occupée à appeler l'ascenseur et l'avait ainsi lâchement abandonné face au fauve.

Il écarta les mains de gauche à droite.

-Aucun problème, Hetty, je n'ai jamais de problème. Qui a un problème, ici, d'ailleurs ? Callen, tu as un problème ?

-Tu es un éternel problème, Deeks.

-Quoi, mais…

-Mon coéquipier a intérêt à ramener ses fesses dans cet ascenseur immédiatement, car je ne lui retiendrai pas les portes, intervint Kensi en s'adossant à la paroi du fond.

Le policier jeta un vague regard un dernier regard à Hetty, lui fit un vague signe de la main façon « Aloha », et se précipita dans la cabine de métal avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

.

-Anthony DiNozzo, se présenta l'intéressé d'une voix charmeuse, tout en tendant la main vers la jolie brune qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Et vous êtes ?

-Elle, c'est Kensi, et moi c'est Deeks, son partenaire, les coupa le policier en s'interposant entre les deux. Un partenaire coéquipier qui travaille avec elle, vous voyez ?

-Je vois, répondit l'agent très spécial en rengainant son ton suave et en toisant de haut en bas le blond. Surfeur ?

-Ça m'arrive, grimaça Deeks en aplatissant mécaniquement ses mèches contre son crâne. Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'un surfeur, vraiment ?

-Encore plus que les stéréotypes habituels.

-Mais Deeks a tout d'un stéréotype, sourit Kensi en envoyant une œillade moqueuse à son partenaire.

-Hé ! Ma coéquipière ne doit pas m'enfoncer mais m'encourager. Je ne suis pas un stéréotype, je suis l'atout charme de notre équipe.

-Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il pense, intervint Sam en arrivant derrière lui. Sam Hannah, se présenta-t-il en direction de Tony. Vous êtes tout seul ?

-Mes coéquipiers ne vont pas tarder. Bienvenue à Washington !

-Merci. Ça fait plaisir de revenir ici, commenta à son tour Callen. Je suppose que Gibbs doit être allé se chercher un café ?

-Gagné !

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'offrir une petite tasse de thé au citron, jeune homme ?

L'italien baissa son regard vers la toute petite femme intercalée entre les imposants Callen et Sam. Une si petite personne qui dégageait une autorité presque identique à celle de Gibbs. Il se mit pratiquement au garde à vous, intimidé malgré lui.

-Bien sûr, Madame. Tout de suite, Madame. Je vais vous chercher ça, Madame.

-Vous êtes bien aimable, jeune homme, sourit Hetty en lui tapotant le bras, sous les regards moqueurs de Callen et Sam. Et maintenant… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'agent Gibbs…

.

-C'était intéressant cette petite journée au NCIS de Washington, remarqua Callen en sortant des bureaux, Sam à son côté, Kensi et Deeks un peu plus loin derrière eux.

-Surtout quand Deeks a bu le café de l'agent Gibbs, sourit férocement Sam, réprimant son hilarité à ce seul souvenir.

-C'est pas bien de vous moquer, les mecs, grogna l'intéressé en affaissant ses épaules, les mains plongées dans ses poches.

-Heureusement que son agent senior avait une réserve de café instantané d'urgence, commenta Kensi. Ça t'a sauvé la peau. J'ai bien failli changer de coéquipier !

-Tu aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Avant de me faire hara-kiri, bien sûr.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

-On fait le pari ? Je veux bien travailler un mois avec l'agent DiNozzo. Il est plutôt mignon.

Il s'arrêta, suffoqué.

-« Plutôt » mignon ? Il a le look d'un présentateur télé !

-C'est mieux ça qu'un surfeur, se moqua Callen avant d'entrer dans sa voiture sans cacher son rire moqueur.

Le blond lui lança une œillade blasée. Et monta dans son propre véhicule en grommelant.

-Non mais sérieux ? Kensi ? Un présentateur télé ? Tu me planterais comme collègue pour aller vers un type qui ne doit avoir que des costumes dans son armoire et qui dort probablement dans un single bed ? Tu pourrais vraiment avoir l'hypothétique et envisageable idée de…

-Deeks ?

-Hum ?

-Démarre. Et pitié… Pitié. Tais-toi.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? :)<em>

_Petit instant de pub : Sasha et moi coécrivons une fic' intitulée "White". L'histoire : Les agents du NCIS ont des comportements étranges, font des choses étranges, et semblent parfois être "ailleurs". Pourquoi, comment ? Longue histoire !_

_Voila, on attend vos réactions, parce que pour le moment, la fic' passe un peu inaperçue :( ... Vous la trouverez sur le profil de Sasha. Et j'espère que vous allez venir nous rejoindre ! On promet du bobo's club, des belles scènes d'amitié, du Tibbs, McNozzo, Tiva et Tabby._.._ Et de l'intensité !_


	90. La paix

_Hi!_

_Vui, vous avez vu, je poste beaucoup en ce moment, ah vi? _

_Il fallait absolument que j'écrive sur l'après Ziva... Dans la tête de Tony. Et désolée d'avance !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>La paix<strong>

.

-Tony, tu sais qu'il y a un nouveau centre pour combat de catch féminin qui vient d'ouvrir à quelques pas d'ici ? Je peux nous avoir des places pour ce soir, si tu veux.

-Je vais bien, McPitié, grommelais-je, le nez dans mon rapport.

Vraiment, j'allais bien. Si on considérait qu'aller bien était le synonyme de « mourir à petit feu et perdre confiance en tout humanité », alors, oui, j'allais bien. Ce que j'essayais vainement de faire comprendre à McInquiet.

Il m'observa encore pendant de longues secondes, caché derrière son bras, en s'imaginant que je ne le voyais pas faire. Je continuais à taper les mots un à un, lentement, éparpillé entre les feuilles, le traitement de texte, et ma lente agonie.

Enfin, il reposa son attention sur son écran. Je m'autorisais alors à stopper mes mains sur le clavier. Et à baisser les paupières, afin d'effacer de mon regard la vision assassine du bureau qui me faisait face et qui me torturait depuis maintenant cinq heures.

Dès que je fermais les paupières, je la voyais. Je sentais ses mains sur mon visage, ses lèvres sous les miennes. J'avais l'impression de la tenir contre moi, j'observais cette larme glisser sur sa joue alors qu'on s'échangeait un au revoir, un dernier baiser au milieu d'un aéroport de Tel Aviv. J'entendais ces derniers mots, ces paroles qui n'étaient qu'à moi.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, je me prenais ce coup de poignard, je replongeais dans les noirceurs de cet abîme colossal. Je revivais, à l'identique, ce que j'avais senti tandis que la porte de cet avion se refermait derrière moi. Derrière elle. Derrière nous.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Penser à elle, c'était un peu comme la faire revenir à moi, même pour quelques secondes. C'était ma façon de ne pas la laisser partir, de gommer ces trois jours sans elle depuis lesquels j'étais revenu. C'était un moyen de gommer l'impensable, de réfuter la réalité.

Car je refusais d'y croire. Je refusais de lui dire au revoir. Je refusais de la laisser en paix. Je préférais me torturer pour l'avoir encore un peu à moi.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, les paupières toujours closes. Il était là, en face, il attendait que je revienne à eux, à lui. Il m'épiait pendant mon moment de faiblesse. Il ne me permettait pas d'être faible, comme toujours. Non, il attendait que je lève la tête, que je lui lance un sourire absolument pas tremblant, et que je lui annonce que je venais de trouver la solution à trois meurtres dont je n'avais absolument rien à foutre.

_« -Rentre, Tony._

_-Tu veux que je l'abandonne, Patron ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je rentre sans elle ?_

_-Elle a fait son choix, rentre »._

-Je vais bien, Patron, commentais-je en rouvrant les yeux et en me mettant à taper avec vigueur, enfonçant les touches une à une avec rapidité, avec une brutalité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, ne parla pas. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu attendes que je dise quelque chose, c'est ça ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on reparle de ce moment où tu m'as ordonné de l'abandonner ?

-Son choix, DiNozzo.

Je plissais mon regard. Et me retournais pour aller fouiller dans mes tiroirs. Tout plutôt que d'affronter encore ces deux pupilles de glace. Cette lueur de pitié dans les iris de Gibbs, qui se partageait à celle d'une colère profonde. La mienne était beaucoup plus simple : rancœur.

-Bien sûr, _son_ choix, grinçais-je en tournant un bloc de feuilles d'un mouvement vif.

Il ne voulait pas tourner les talons et me laisser seul avec cette haine qui me prenait peu à peu. Non, il restait là, debout, derrière moi, et attendait. Je retournais avec force une nouvelle masse de papier dans le tiroir. Et la jetait d'un mouvement abrupte sur le bureau, revenant enfin ancrer mon regard au sien.

-Tu veux quoi, maintenant ? Que je te pardonne ?

-Que tu _lui_ pardonnes, répondit-il en plissant les paupières, à sa façon.

Un mot, un geste, une parole. Un ensemble qui accentua encore davantage cette douleur et cette colère qui cohabitaient en moi depuis trois jours.

_« Tu es tellement… Amoureux »_

Je serrais les poings, relevais le menton.

-Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix.

Pouvoir penser à elle. Toujours. Oublier qu'un océan nous séparait. Et que je venais de vivre la plus parfaite des désillusions, que je venais de perdre tout image de joie et de bonheur pour mon futur, depuis le moment où j'avais quitté le sol israélien, ma main replié autour d'un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

-La paix, tu peux comprendre, ça ?

Il resta muet. Mais moi, non. J'étais lancé. Ma voix enflait. Mon ressentiment contre cette injustice aussi.

-Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de me regarder, et que l'on m'oublie. Je ne veux pas de catch, de regard plein de pitié. Je veux juste cette putain de paix. C'est trop demandé ?

Il plissa les paupières. Je restais encore immobile une seconde, avec l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de moi.

Enfin, je fis un pas en avant. Esquissait un geste vers mon manteau. Et l'attrapait, quittant l'open space sans un mot supplémentaire.

A la recherche d'un soupçon de cette paix. Loin de ce monde qui me faisait penser à elle, rien qu'à elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	91. Bon anniv' Nan' et Gwen

_Hello !_

_Mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gwen et Nan' ! Les filles, je vous adore... Sachez le :)_

_Vous m'excuserez pour la bizarrerie de cet OS, à prendre sur l'humour, évidemment XD_

_Bon anniversaire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniv' Gwen et Nan' ! <strong>

.

Toutes trois installées au creux de confortables fauteuils de cuir rouge, popcorns, thés et chocolats en renforts, les trois femmes attendaient que le « film » débute, tout en papotant de tout et de rien.

L'écran géant siégeait face à eux, dans cette salle de cinéma qui avait le plaisir de les accueillir pour une séance privée offerte par le personnel de Bethesda.

Adorable dans sa petite robe à fleur blanches et bleues, Nanoushka papotait et jouait avec ses bracelets, offrant sourires sur sourires aux deux autres, alias Gwenetsi et Ziva David. La seconde sirotait tranquillement son thé, éclairant de sa justesse les propos de l'israélienne. La dernière tentait de comprendre qui, parmi les membres de l'hôpital, l'avait sommée ici, en compagnie de deux auteurs de la section NCIS.

-Ce thé est délicieux, remarqua Gwen.

-Préparé par Ducky, répondit l'israélienne en désignant son thermos.

-Une merveille, rajouta Nan'. Il est exactement comme…

L'écran grésilla, l'interrompant. Elle vrilla son visage vers le carré noir, découvrant alors un docteur Queen entouré d'une marmaille envahissante, aussi dénommée fandom / fans hystériques / lectrices / aipmeuses.

Les deux auteurs partagèrent le même regard intrigué par-dessus l'épaule de Ziva. L'israélienne haussa les sourcils. Et se renfonça dans son siège en gobant un popcorn, curieuse.

Le docteur Queen se racla la gorge.

-Même si je vous trouve de formidables auteurs, il m'en est quand même revenu une fortune de vous louer cette salle de cinéma. Sachez que j'ai été menacé pour le faire et que…

-Chuuuuut Archie, grommela une brunette au pull rose. Ton texte ou j'explique à tout le monde où sont les chapitres d'avance de Gwen et Nan', et ça sera l'anarchie dans Bethesda.

Le médecin déglutit. Et poursuivit, pendant que la fille tapait dans la main de ses copines et tirant la langue, satisfaite.

-Bon, voilà, si vous êtes là, c'est que vos amies avaient quelque chose à vous dire. Et qu'elle voulait le faire dans un endroit spécial. Et donc…

-Allez Archie, annonce ! L'interrompit l'agaçante brunette en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Gwen, Nan', soupira Archie, elle voulait vous dire qu'elles vous trouvaient d'adorables auteurs, d'adorables personnes, et elles voulaient vous souhaiter un excellent anniversaire.

-VOUS ETES MERVEILLEUSEUH, rajouta l'hurluberlue au pull rose.

Ziva leva alors la main.

-Et… Moi ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu es notre cadeau, expliqua Sophia (vi, pull rose, vi).

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais pas toute seule. Les filles, maintenant, c'est…

Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté du cinéma. Un Tony interloqué en sortie, en smoking, avec une rose à la main, et l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-TIVAAAAA !

Gwen et Nan' écarquillèrent les yeux, pendant que Ziva se redressait pour aller au-devant de son italien adoré.

-Bon film, termina BadSophia. Archie, maintenant, on les laisse tranquille.

Le médecin soupira. Et ferma la connexion vidéo. Laissant les deux auteurs se tourner vers les agents. Qui leur offrait déjà du direct-Tiva-oulala-ça-roucoule-du-regard, sans se soucier de leurs spectatrices.

A leur plus grand plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>*sourit à ses adorables amies*<em>


	92. En ascenseur

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre :) Aujourd'hui, un OS dont le thème m'a été soufflé par Sira Mayka dans sa review. J'ai aimé l'idée, et puis, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que j'avais pas écrit du Tibbs/TBC !_

_Je vous redonne le thème à la fin pour vous laisser un peu de suspense..._

_J'ai situé l'OS fin saison 2, après l'épisode de la peste._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>En ascenseur<strong>

.

Il était huit heures treize, en ce vendredi matin. Timothy McGee était penché au-dessus du bureau vide de l'italien, occupé à observer avec attention tous les éléments qui s'y trouvaient.

-Rien qui indique qu'il a passé la nuit avec une fille, finit par conclure McGee après avoir arrêté son regard sur un paquet de cookies entamé traînant à côté d'une pile de chemises cartonnées en équilibre les unes sur les autres.

-Donc, il ne s'est pas réveillé, renâcla Kate.

-Donc, il a peut-être quand même passé la nuit avec une fille, acquiesça Tim en haussant les épaules. C'est Gibbs qui va être ravi de voir que…

-Je ne suis pas ravi quand mon agent le plus expérimenté a du retard, McGee, gronda la voix basse de l'intéressé dans le dos du jeune informaticien, forçant celui-ci à réprimer un très long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kate.

-Je l'appelle, Gibbs, obtempéra immédiatement la jeune femme en attrapant le combiné du téléphone.

-Pas la peine… Intervint la voix d'un agent très spécial, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Un agent très spécial qui ne daigna pas sortir dudit ascenseur, forçant trois têtes à se redresser pour observer l'entrée de la cabine de métal avec interrogation.

-DiNozzo, l'appela Gibbs.

-Humm…

Une réponse un peu trop courte pour un agent beaucoup trop bavard. Gibbs se mit en marche vers l'ascenseur. Et y arriva quand une main ensanglantée se glissa entre les portes coulissantes, les empêchant ainsi de se refermer.

La main retomba aussitôt, mollement. Les trois autres agents la suivirent du regard, muets. Et examinèrent ensuite son propriétaire.

Le côté gauche de sa chemise était imbibé de la matière poisseuse, qui elle-même dégoulinait du côté de son visage, à la naissance du cuir chevelu, mais aussi d'une entaille aussi profonde que possible au niveau de son épaule. Un énorme bleu au niveau du menton de l'agent achevait le tableau, lui donnant l'air d'un boxeur venant d'essuyer une bonne raclée mêlant couteau et poings.

Tony essaya de sourire. Mais s'effondra avant contre la paroi de la cabine, balayant l'air de sa main qui n'était pas pleine de son sang.

-J'ai eu un petit souci…

-Tony ! Murmura Kate en se précipitant à son côté. Mais…

-J'ai réussi à me faufiler avant que quelqu'un me voit, l'interrompit l'italien de sa voix faible, hachée, sans aucune force. M'auraient obligé... à aller à Bethesda. J'viens d'avoir la peste, veux... pas retourner à l'hôpital…

Sa voix était faible, pâteuse… Enfantine. Et ses yeux brillaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit dans son état normal. Gibbs devina que la fièvre due aux blessures avait accaparé la santé de son agent. Il fit un signe de tête à McGee. Celui-ci se précipita dehors pour appeler les secours.

-Tony, tu m'expliques, souffla doucement Gibbs en lui attrapant le menton.

L'agent resta muet, son regard voletant de Gibbs à Kate, son attention difficile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Gibbs serra un peu plus fort le menton du jeune homme, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tony.

-M'a foncé dedans... quand j'ai quitté ma voiture, y'a…

Il s'interrompit et sembla perdre le fil de sa phrase, les narines frémissantes, les paupières semblant peser un peu trop lourd pour lui. Gibbs tapota doucement la joue de l'agent.

-Tony.

Le jeune agent pencha la tête, semblant réaliser que Gibbs était là devant lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche, la referma... Et sembla se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase:

-Avant…Que je rentre... dans le parking. Rien pu faire. Voulait te... prévenir.

Les iris de Gibbs s'assombrirent lourdement.

-Qui, DiNozzo.

Un court silence lui répondit. Il crut avoir à nouveau perdu l'attention du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que le regard émeraude vienne retrouver le sien, pour mieux s'y ancrer.

-Ari.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Gibbs.

-M'aime pas, je crois, commenta l'italien dans un souffle, pour ensuite laisser retomber sa tête contre la paroi de métal, celle-ci étant bien trop lourde pour lui.

Gibbs resta silencieux un très long moment. Derrière lui, Kate et McGee faisaient les cent pas, occupés à gérer les secours qui arrivaient.

Un murmure froid, concis, dur, finit enfin par quitter les lèvres du chef d'équipe, pendant que l'italien rendait les armes, et se laissait enfin sombrer :

-Il ne pourra plus choisir « d'aimer » encore longtemps, DiNozzo. Crois-moi.

* * *

><p><em>Le thème était : "Tony sort de l'ascenseur du NCIS recouvert de sang", par Sira Mayka. J'ai hésité à le faire sur le ton de l'humour, mais le TBC me tentait muahaha :)<em>

_Un avis ?_


	93. Tony, Palmer, un bonnet et l'été

_Hello ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un court OS dont le thème m'a été donné par Ankou (thème en titre de l'OS) :). Merci, Ankouette ! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le précédent IdV ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Tony, Palmer, un bonnet et l'été<strong>

_._

-Le Gremlins, permet-moi de te dire que tu as un truc qui pendouille sur tes cheveux. Une bête ou une sorte de larve qui tenterait de nicher sur ton système capillaire pour procréer… Voir même un alien… Il faudrait peut-être que j'appelle Abby…

Jimmy Palmer accueillit la remarque ironique de l'agent très spécial avec un étirement de lèvres lui démontrant qu'il était à peine préoccupé par lesdites paroles. Et renfonça ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, tout en touchant du bout des doigts le « truc » en question.

-Pour ta gouverne, Tony, c'est un bonnet extrêmement rare provenant tout droit d'Ushuaia. Un cadeau de Breena pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

-Un cadeau de Breena que tu portes alors qu'il fait environ trente-cinq degrés dehors, se permit de rappeler l'italien en lançant une œillade consternée en direction du légiste et de son couvre-chef.

-Il est tout doux, tu veux toucher ?

-Surtout pas ! Tressailit l'italien alors que le second penchait la tête vers lui pour lui laisser entrevoir le « truc » avachi sur sa tête.

-Mais c'est en vrais poils de lama !

Tony esquissa une grimace de dégoût, pendant que Palmer redressait son visage, passant une main délicate sur l'immonde bonnet.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as rendu un lama chauve, malheureux, frigorifié, pour te permettre de mettre ce truc immonde sur ta tête, Gremlins ? Marmonna Tony en détournant son regard de cette vision à la limite du cauchemardesque.

-Dans la culture d'Ushuaia, il est normal de tondre les lamas pour leur permettre de mieux respirer l'été et de…

-Un bonnet en POILS DE LAMA ! Palmer !

L'autre balaya la remarque d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui ! Mais j'aime les lamas ! J'ai même une peluche en forme de lama, chez moi.

Il émit un léger rire.

-C'est le voisin du frère de mon boulanger qui l'avait trouvé dans une échoppe en Bulgarie, mais comme elle lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Hector et ses trois-cent deux kilos de graisse et de muscles, il a…

Tony plissa les yeux. Et se racla la gorge.

-Palmer.

Ce dernier s'interrompit immédiatement, observant l'italien se rapprocher lentement… Trop lentement de sa pauvre personne. Il toucha son couvre-chef une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'assurer que ce dernier était toujours présent. Et lança une œillade farouche à l'agent.

-N'y touche pas, Tony !

Un dangereux rictus illumina les lèvres de l'italien.

-Pourquoi ne pas porter une casquette, Palmer, comme tout bon petit légiste coincé dans sa salle d'autopsie qui se respecte, hummm ?

-Br… Breena n'aime pas les casquettes.

-Breena n'aime pas non plus la mode, remarqua l'italien en haussant un sourcil, geste qu'il associa à son sourire le plus mauvais.

La remarque laissa le légiste sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hoquet un peu trop aigu ne lui échappe :

-Tony ! Breena a de très bons goûts et…

-En POILS DE LAMA ! S'obstina l'agent très spécial en tapotant le front de Palmer de son index, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher la « chose » par la même occasion.

-Mais...

-Si Ziva voyait ça, soupira Tony, elle…

Il s'interrompit, coupée par la vision d'un bonnet volant subitement à travers l'open space, comme emportée par ses propres ailes. L'israélienne s'encadra ensuite dans le champ de vision de l'agent, son air aussi innocent que possible.

Palmer bascula un regard plus qu'arrondi vers elle.

-Mon… Mon bonnet…

-Je lui ai rendu sa liberté, Jimmy, lui souffla Ziva avec un naturel désarmant, avant de passer devant lui pour se diriger vers son bureau, profitant de cet intermède pour lui tapoter délicatement l'épaule. Fais-toi une idée… Ainsi va la vie !

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>

_Prochain OS, vous voulez quoi ? Du drama ? De la comédie ? Donnez-moi des idées, n'hésitez pas ! x)_


	94. Orange et verveine

_Helloooo !_

_Pour Amy... Un OS Tiva ! Parce que tu le vaux bien x)  
><em>

_Ça pourrait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais nous sommes le 15... Donc, c'est un pré-cadeau, vi, voilà. Muahaha :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Orange et verveine<strong>

.

Un appartement vide, un frigo vide, un lit vide. Une vie vide.

Ainsi se résumait sa vie depuis qu'il était revenu d'Israël. Depuis qu'il avait joué cette scène de Casablanca sur un tarmac exhalant cette douce et entêtante odeur d'orange, de verveine et de peine. Depuis qu'il avait abandonné une partie de lui-même, après un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, une dernière sensation de bonheur réel.

Il était seul, il était vide, comme ce qui composait sa vie.

Et tous les soirs, en rentrant de ses longues journées au NCIS, après avoir passé douze heures par jour à tenter de combler un néant incommensurable par le biais de son travail, il était frappé par cette réalité.

Ce manque.

Tous les soirs, il déposait son sac à dos sur le pouf en osier qui ornait son salon.

Tous les soirs, il avançait d'un pas las vers le bar blanc où étaient cachée sa façon d'oublier.

Tous les soirs, il se servait un verre d'alcool fort, et le sirotait devant sa fenêtre, devant cette vue sur une ville qui entamait sa nuit, devant cette façade ou d'autres avait le bonheur que lui ne pouvait pas connaître.

Tous les soirs, comme depuis un an.

Devant les autres, il faisait semblant d'aller bien. Il souriait, il blaguait. Il draguait, parfois. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était encore l'ancien Tony, comme il essayait de le faire croire aux autres. Il jouait la comédie. Il donnait l'illusion. Il peignait de couleur vive une façade décrépie qui était la sienne, il représentait cette vitrine clignotante et amusante pour cacher la misère.

La journée, il n'était que comédie. Le soir, arrivé chez lui, il devenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Et ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il termina devant sa fenêtre, un verre de liqueur à la main, le regard perdu sur le trottoir d'en face, ou déambulait divers passants.

Une mère avec son enfant, un homme déblatérant dans son téléphone portable, deux adolescentes en plein fou rire. Et un couple, heureux, serein, main dans la main. Elle, brune aux jambes interminables. Lui, trentenaire aux épaules carrées -dont il n'avait rien à envier physiquement même à quarante ans passés, il le savait-, mais qui lui rappelait tant ce qu'il n'était plus.

Sans quitter le couple du regard, il porta son verre à ses lèvres. Et le vida d'un trait, titubant d'un demi pas comme le liquide s'écoula dans son œsophage, lui laissant la sensation cuisante d'être brûlé de l'intérieur à l'aide d'un métal en fer blanc.

Les soixante-dix degrés d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter le laissèrent pantelant, il reposa d'un mouvement tremblant le verre sur son piano, et s'allongea de tout son long sur son canapé, l'avant-bras recouvrant front et paupières.

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il était celui sans le masque. L'homme perdu, obligé de vider un verre d'alcool pour oublier sa peine. L'homme esseulé, loin de celle qu'il aimait et qui avait choisi de faire sa vie sans lui, à un océan d'écart.

La main qui ne recouvrait pas une partie de son visage retomba lourdement sur le sol, balayant le tapis noir et blanc qui recouvrait son parquet.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi était-il réduit à ça ? Jouer une vie qu'il ne voulait pas, feindre d'être heureux alors que même sourire lui coûtait, tenter de continuer à avancer alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : Se stopper sur le bord de la route et laisser faire la nature.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait joué cette scène sur le tarmac.

Mais il n'était pas le héros de Casablanca. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films, il n'y avait pas un happy end caché derrière un générique défilant en noir et blanc.

Il était malheureux, et c'était purement et simplement la réalité.

Et ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Moins que d'habitude. La douleur était aussi vive que le feu qui l'avait happé quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il essayait d'oublier.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas d'idées. Peut-être un trop plein d'émotion. Peut-être le fait de voir Bishop heureuse et mariée, ou peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Tim affichait en permanence son bonheur avec sa petite amie. Ou, tout simplement, peut-être était-ce parce que ce soir, il comprenait enfin que l'illusion et l'oubli ne remplaçaient pas le bonheur.

Un soupir de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, glissant dans l'appartement vide, comme pour mieux s'y imprégner.

Il se releva en titubant. Et avança vers sa porte. Bien décidé à s'éloigner de cet endroit qui lui rappelait sa tristesse, sa solitude.

Qui lui rappelait tant Ziva.

.

Elle était assise à même le sol, occupée à recouvrir délicatement ce pied d'olivier qui venait de passer son premier été. Elle prenait soin de cet endroit qui lui rappelait son enfance, cet endroit où elle avait passé plusieurs semaines avec _lui_, avant de lui dire au revoir.

Ici, elle se sentait chez elle. Sans l'être vraiment.

Elle était à la recherche de sa vie, de sa personnalité, à la recherche de ce qu'elle était. A la recherche d'elle-même. Elle voulait se retrouver, découvrir qui elle était vraiment. Elle voulait faire pénitence, oublier l'assassin du Mossad pour être Ziva David. Elle voulait effacer celle qui avait tué son frère pour laisser place à celle qui aimait la nature, la joie et la paix.

Elle était à la recherche d'un renouveau, d'un bonheur.

Et pour ça, elle avait sacrifié la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

Gibbs lui avait pardonné, oui. Tim lui manquait tous les jours. Etre loin d'Abby lui donnait la sensation d'avoir perdu une deuxième sœur. Ne plus avoir Jimmy Palmer près d'elle avait éloigné de son espace personnel cette petite touche de folie enfantine qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Les sages conseils de Ducky lui manquaient chaque seconde.

Mais surtout…

Elle ressentait à chaque instant _son_ absence.

Ziva retira ses gants derrière cette pensée, et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres gercées par le soleil israélien. Un an était passé depuis ce baiser sur le tarmac, un an depuis qu'elle les avait quitté, qu'elle était partie. Un an et elle ressentait toujours ce manque. Un an, où elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, du réveil au coucher.

Un an.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Son renouveau était douloureux. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il lui serait aussi difficile de laisser Tony derrière elle. De laisser cet homme qui était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa renaissance l'amènerait en enfer.

Elle déplia les genoux, les yeux clos, humant une dernière fois l'odeur d'orange et de verveine qui l'entourait.

La même que sur ce tarmac.

L'odeur de la peine.

L'odeur de la solitude. L'odeur qui symbolisait ce qu'elle était désormais, une nouvelle Ziva, vide, mais autre.

Une nouvelle Ziva seule. Le prix à payer pour effacer celle qu'elle ne voulait plus être.

.

Retrouver la maison de son enfance lui fit un bien fou après ces trois heures passées sous le soleil brûlant. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque rougie par la chaleur, et balança les quelques fruits qu'elle avait cueilli sur la table pour s'avancer vers l'évier, à la recherche d'un peu d'eau fraiche.

Sa main glissa sous le filet d'eau glacée, elle porta le nectar transparent à ses lèvres avec un soupir de bonheur.

Qui s'interrompit aussi vite quand elle perçu cette présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un bond.

Et fit face à celui qui comblait ses pensées depuis trop longtemps. Celui qui avait volé son bonheur, et happé à jamais le cœur des deux Ziva qu'elle était.

Elle tendit la main en sa direction, les mots coincés au creux de la gorge.

Il sourit.

Et son monde lui sembla immédiatement beaucoup plus chaleureux.

.

-Tony…

Il était un peu plus pâle que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Plus mince, aussi. Son regard s'était assombri, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il affichait un large sourire. Un sourire qu'elle devinait façade pour un flot de pensées toutes aussi difficiles à contenir les unes que les autres.

Il vrilla un regard circulaire sur la maison, un de ses sourcils se rehaussant.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup décoré depuis la dernière fois.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, continuant d'observer la cuisine.

-Tony, finit-elle par répéter.

-Tu as bonne mine.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle les avait enserrées autour du bord de l'évier en inox, faible support alors que ses jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer, que son cœur semblait au point de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Il était là.

-Tony, répéta-t-elle une troisième fois. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Tu m'as déjà posé la question, répondit-il aussitôt d'un ton badin, tout en faisant un pas sur le côté, les mains toujours plongées dans les poches de son pantalon kaki.

-C'était il y a un an.

-Et la réponse est toujours la même.

-Je ne peux pas revenir.

-Alors, je reste.

Elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il fit un pas en sa direction, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur émaner de lui, son odeur effleurer son nez.

Elle mourrait d'envie de tendre la main pour le toucher, s'avérer qu'il était réel.

Pourtant, elle resta droite. Figée.

-Tony, tu ne peux pas rester.

-Et je ne peux pas partir sans toi.

Elle frémit. Sa voix chaude, ce timbre qui lui avait susurré des mots tendres entre les draps de cette même maison, un an auparavant, alors qu'elle avait pris la décision de tourner une page. Cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué était près d'elle, assez près pour qu'elle puisse en toucher le propriétaire, rien qu'en dépliant son bras.

Elle se sentait faible, ici, face à lui, les yeux toujours clos. Il était son passé. Il était ce qui la torturait. Il était sa douleur.

Il était sa vie. Une vie qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir laissé derrière elle.

-Tony, pourquoi ? reprit-elle faiblement.

Il laissa passer un blanc. Un blanc trop pesant, trop lourd.

Elle eut peur qu'il soit parti. Que cette voix n'ait été qu'une sensation. Que son esprit lui ait joué un mauvais tour, qui ne ferait que la faire souffrir, beaucoup trop souffrir.

Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours face à elle. Les yeux rougis, le souffle difficile. Le Tony badin était parti, envolé. Le Tony qu'elle connaissait par cœur était là. Et il semblait aussi immobilisé qu'elle, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, le timbre un rien tremblant :

-Tu te souviens, Ziva ? La Somalie. Il y a quelques années. Je t'ai dit des mots, sous l'influence d'un sérum de vérité. Des mots que nous n'avons jamais répétés.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Ce souvenir était plus que présent dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que ce moment s'était joué cinq minutes auparavant. Elle voyait encore le visage ironique de Tony face à Salem, ses grimaces alors qu'il luttait contre le sérum. Sa façon de bouger les lèvres alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase qui avait changé sa vie, son regard, sa façon d'être « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je suppose ».

-Je le pensais, Ziva, poursuivit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, le regard portant vers le sol. Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit ce jour-là. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient plus que vrai.

Il laissa échapper un rire sec. Fatigué.

-J'ai essayé, pourtant. Je me suis dit que Timmy et Gibbs étaient toujours là, que Abby allait me remonter le moral. Duck' a fait quelques trucs de psy avec moi. J'ai même tenté de trouver une relation amicale avec Bishop. J'ai essayé.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, et secoua la tête. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras tant la souffrance, la peine, se dégageait de lui, alors qu'il continuait de parler :

-Mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de boire, encore et encore. De travailler, toujours plus. De m'épuiser en ne voulant pas fermer les yeux, par peur de te voir derrière mes paupières. En un an, je suis passé de rien au néant, Ziva. Parce que je ne peux pas. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour toucher sa joue. Il se laissa faire, rétractant difficilement le frisson glacé qui menaçait de le submerger, relevant un regard vide de bonheur vers elle.

-J'ai besoin de toi. L'ancienne, la nouvelle ou la prochaine Ziva, peu importe. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Ziva.

L'air s'était épaissi. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Il avait du mal à poursuivre.

-J'ai juste besoin de toi.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. La main de l'israélienne glissa vers les lèvres de l'agent jusqu'à son menton broussailleux, puis remonta vers un regard émeraude usé par une solitude qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Il était revenu. Pour elle.

L'ancienne Ziva. La nouvelle Ziva. Ou juste Ziva.

Elle.

Il était là.

Comme toujours. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il lui avait juste laissé le temps. Il était resté loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir.

Et maintenant, il était là.

Pour elle.

D'un geste lent, elle se rapprocha de lui. Et vint se blottir contre sa chaleur. Contre lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle redressa son menton vers lui, attrapant son regard pour ne plus le laisser filer, s'agrippant à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mots lui échappèrent, fragiles, comme la personne qu'elle était face à cet homme qui représentait son passé, son présent et son futur.

-La nouvelle Ziva a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'elle, Tony.

Un sourire commun éclaira leurs traits. Il se pencha vers elle, sans la quitter du regard.

Et attrapa ses lèvres.

.

Main dans la main, l'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient sur le pas de cette porte, protégés du soleil d'Israël par le large morceau d'ombre que leur offrait la maison. Enfin ensembles, enfin heureux.

Une odeur d'oranger et de verveine les entourait, agréable, douce, savoureuse. Cette odeur représentant auparavant la peine se mélangeant à celle des retrouvailles.

…Pour former celle du bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Un avis sur cet OS ?<em>


	95. Beurre de cacahuètes

_Hello ! _

_Voici un OS pour MissKawaii, qui était l'une de mes Secret Santa :) Merci encore MK ! J'espère que ce petit os te plaira... ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Beurre de cacahuètes<strong>

**.**

L'adolescente était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de l'open space, les bras fermement repliés autour d'un immense pot de beurre de cacahuètes.

Elle avait oublié les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, son jean déchiré au genou, et la bosse qui décorait son front, signes de l'altercation qui l'avait amenée ici.

Elle était trop occupée à observer les lieux avec attention, son regard scrutant tout ce qui se trouvait sur les bureaux avec une curiosité insatiable. Le drapeau aux couleurs d'Israël, cette agrafeuse rouge et bleue, ces trois gobelets Starbucks qui débordaient d'une corbeille à papier, ce portable à clapet qu'elle ne pensait plus exister, un nombre incroyables de câbles reliés à un système informatique dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité…

Un petit raclement de gorge l'obligea pourtant à sortir de cette étude silencieuse des lieux. Elle sursauta légèrement en resserrant plus fortement le pot contre elle, et redressa deux iris noisette vers la jolie brune qui lui tendait une canette de soda, un doux sourire au visage.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais soif… Décréta l'agent alors que Chloé Kawaii acceptait la boisson avec gratitude.

Chloé acquiesça et but une gorgée, tout en reposant enfin le pot de beurre de cacahuètes sur le bureau.

-L'une de vos amies m'a déposé ça quand je suis arrivée, parce que je lui ai dit que j'aimais le beurre de cacahuètes et… Et du coup elle a couru en chercher dans son… Lamy ? Labri ? …

-Labby, rectifia Ziva en attrapant l'un des sièges pour s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescente. Cette personne s'appelle Abby, et a un laboratoire, elle appelle donc son laboratoire le Labby.

-C'est ingénieux, s'amusa timidement la plus jeune.

-Les agents Gibbs et DiNozzo vont bientôt revenir pour prendre ta déposition. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Hummm. Non. Vous avez un accent, non ?

Ziva paru étonnée de cette question lâchée avec une curiosité évidente. Elle se laissa aller à un fin sourire.

-Effectivement. Mais peu de personnes l'entendent encore.

-Moi aussi je l'entends, Ziva ! Décréta une voix aiguë alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur la gothique, aussi vive qu'à son habitude.

Elle trottina jusqu'à elles, les mains jointes près de son cœur, entourant un gobelet de caf-pow. Elle s'arrêta juste devant l'adolescente.

-Tout va bien ? Tu vas bien ? Le beurre de cacahuète est bon ? Tu veux peut-être que je te prête Bert ? Il fait des prouts, mais il est gentil ! Tu aimes les hippopotames ? Tu veux que je te parle de mon spectromètre de masse ? Tu aimes le bowling ? Tu aimes le caf-pow ?

-Euuuh…

-Abby est très expressive, rit doucement Ziva. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Elle a quand même sauvé Timmy !

-En hurlant et en jetant toutes ces pierres sur l'homme qui le menaçait d'une arme, oui, approuva Ziva. Tu as pu faire diversion et permettre à Tim de vivre. C'était vraiment héroïque de ta part, Chloé.

-C'était normal, balbutia la jeune fille en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Tu as les faveurs du NCIS, maintenant.

-Et les miennes ! Appuya Abby en faisant claquer ses compensées sur le sol avec vigueur. Tu as aidé mon Timmy, tu fais partie de ma famille, maintenant !

-Surtout que cet homme aurait pu te blesser en courant vers toi et en te poussant aussi fort.

-Tu es notre héroïne, Chloé Kawaii ! Lança Abby, tout en tendant fièrement le caf-pow à la jeune fille.

L'adolescente balbutia un merci, attrapa solennellement le gobelet, et porta la paille à ses lèvres. Elle aspira une longue gorgée, et hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-C'est délicieux !

Abby joignit ses mains devant elle, ravie. Ziva s'autorisa un large sourire.

-Tu es adorable ! Gazouilla la laborantine. Je suis sûre que Gibbs va faire de toi sa petite protégée. Tu aimes le café, dis ? Et le silence ? Tu aimes le silence ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à parler le Gibbs ?

* * *

><p><em>;]<em>


	96. Cow Girl

_Hello ! _

_Je fais le tri dans mes OS... Puisqu'il s'avère que j'en ai beaucoup de non publiés, entre ceux publiés sur le forum et ceux improvisés sur Gmail... Attendez-vous donc à une avalanche de publication ces jours-ci entre les IdV et les IdV plumiens ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Cow Girl<strong>

.

-Un bonbon, Cow Girl ?S'enquit Lucky Luke en s'arrêtant à côté de Ziva pour l'observer de haut en bas, le bout de paille coincé entre ses dents tressautant de satisfaction alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le nombril dénudé de la jolie brune.

-Je suis au régime, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en le repoussant d'un petit coup sur l'épaule.

-Et elle m'accompagne, intervint l'indien aux long cheveux noir qui observait précédemment un plateau de petit four avec appétit.

-Et alors ? Jolie Cow Girl, tu as le choix entre le désuet et la classe… Viens avoir moi sur le balcon, et je vais t'offrir en piqure de rappel une version extraordinaire de l'homme de l'ouest.

Ziva et Timmy éclatèrent de rire derrière la remarque du roux à la barbichette qui prenait son costume un peu trop à cœur. Et lui tournèrent le dos, avançant dans la salle, coincés dans ces costumes qu'ils avaient endossés afin d'entrer dans cette fête costumée.

Le but était de retrouver un suspect. Au milieu d'une foule d'indien et cow-boy. Tony et Gibbs étaient également parmi eux, mais ils ne les avaient pas encore repérés, présents dans la fête depuis trop peu de temps.

Tim tendit son bras à Ziva, qui l'attrapa avec un demi-sourire. Elle repoussa la tresse qui chatouillait son épaule, et lança une œillade circulaire dans la pièce.

-Je me demande en quoi est déguisé Gibbs.

-S'il est déguisé.

-Il regarde toujours des westerns chez lui, je suis certaine qu'il va jouer le jeu.

-Ou alors, il va arriver avec son arme, faire une frayeur à chaque personne présente et…

-ZIVA ! Hoqueta Tim.

Elle inclina le menton derrière l'exclamation de son collègue. Et suivit le regard du jeune homme. Entrouvrant la bouche devant sa découverte.

-Non… ?

-Si, commenta Tim en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il l'a fait.

-Il est déguisé en sioux.

Les deux entrouvrirent la bouche, incapable d'en dire plus, face à leur agent senior de collègue, coiffé d'une perruque noire à tresse et habillé d'une seule et unique peau cuivrée autour de la taille. Ziva lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, Tim pencha la tête, interrogatif.

-Ziva ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, estomaquée. Tim poursuivit cependant :

-A ton avis… Où a-t-il mis son Sig ?

* * *

><p><em>Celui-ci résultait d'un challenge sur le forum, si je me souviens bien x)<em>

_Vous avez aimé ?_

* * *

><p><em>Autre chose : Après les Secret Santa, l'opération <strong>SECRET REVIEWEURS<strong> est lancée :  
><em>

_Le but ? Vous choisissez une à deux victimes, et vous lui laissez des commentaires sous la peau du Secret Revieweur... Déjanté, fun, tordu, poète, mini os, dialogues... Innovez dans la review !_

_Comme pour les SS, votre cible devra trouver qui vous êtes avant le premier mars ! Donc :  
><em>

_- La date de fin : Premier mars_

_- Le nombre minimum de reviews à laisser : Jusqu'à ce que le site sature ?_

_- A combien de personnes différentes : Maximum 2_

_- Combien par personnes : Jusqu'à ce que le site sature ?_

* * *

><p><em>Vous êtes partants ?<br>_


	97. Bonne nuit les enfants

_Hello ! _

_Merci pour vos coms :) J'ai fait un truc que je ne fais jamais en temps normal : J'ai commencé à relire mes tous premiers IdV. Et j'ai remarqué que mon style avait énormément changé :p (et que je publiais beaucoup moins d'IdV qu'avant, je favorise les longues fics !)._

_Bref. Aujourd'hui, encore un OS qui traînait sur mon pc depuis quelques mois. Je ne crois pas qu'il vient du forum, si je me souviens bien, c'est un OS improvisé en direct, après un challenge sur Gmail._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne nuit les enfants<br>**

.

-Bonne nuit les enfants, faites de beaux rêves!

Tony referma la porte tout doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire grincer les gonds. Car ce bruit avait le don d'éveiller _automatiquement_ Leya et de la faire pleurer aussi fort que son oncle Timmy quand il se coinçait les doigts dans une porte. Ou une fenêtre. Ou tout autre élément qui se claquait un peu trop fort.

Enfin, il se retrouva dans le couloir, les deux enfants sagement allongés dans la chambre qu'il venait de fermer. Et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un long soupir, soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à coucher ses deux terreurs, Leya et Jack. Tous deux quatre ans, tous deux des piles électriques en puissance maximum, tous deux aussi malicieux et bornés que leurs deux parents réunis.

Il fit un pas vers le salon, où l'attendait Ziva. Et s'arrêta aussi vite, retenant un gémissement de désespoir.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Dors, Leya !

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Dors, Jack !

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Non, pas de télévision ! Grommela-t-il à travers la porte.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Leya, Papa ne cédera pas, indiqua clairement Tony en prenant son ton d'agent fédéral et en entrouvrant légèrement la porte.

-Je veux un doudou Magnum, pleurnicha la petite fille.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

-Une chemise hawaïenne, ça te va?

-Je veux une peluche en forme de ninja comme maman quand elle n'est pas contente, lança à son tour Jack en sautillant dans son lit.

-Une chemise hawaïenne et une peluche ninja... Personne ne veut une Ferrari, aussi? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser l'agent très spécial.

-Moi moi moi moi moi!

-Moi Papa, moi moi moi moi! Je veux une Ferrari comme Magnum !

Tony grimaça. Et tressaillit comme une quatrième voix résonna derrière lui :

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi nos enfants veulent vider notre plan d'épargne retraite, Tony ?

-On a un plan d'épargne retraite ?

Elle l'ignora. Et entra totalement dans la chambre.

-Maintenant, vous allez dormir, les enfants.

-Je veux des couettes comme Tata Abbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

-Et moi veux un ordinateur pour faire comme Tonton Tim quand il pirate le Tenpagone ! Rajouta Jack avec vigueur.

-Evite de dire ça devant les autres parents, Jack, Papa et Maman ne veulent pas se retrouver à chercher un juge pour tonton Timmy.

-Moi j'aime pas les juges, ils ont jamais de bonbons, maugréa Leya.

-Tu as déjà vu un juge ? S'étonna la maman.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Dans "Danse avec les stars" ! Même que je regarde avec Papa, et on mange du popcorneuh.

-Je comprends mieux, sourit Ziva alors que Tony se prenait d'un intérêt soudain pour son bouton de manchette.

-Moi je veux pirater la maison verte avec Tonton ! Claironna Jack en tapant des pieds sur son matelas.

-La maison verte ? S'étonna Ziva.

-La maison blanche, lui murmura Tony à l'oreille. Mais on ne va pas le corriger, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion avec leur oncle, répondit l'israélienne sur le même ton.

-Il faudrait aussi qu'on trouve comment arriver à faire dormir ces deux terreurs, pour qu'on puisse nous aussi aligner plus de trois heures de sommeil cette nuit.

-Trois ?

-... Deux. Gibbs et enquête, égal family DiNozzo meilleure amie des cernes !

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il est ou Papy Gibbs ?

-Il est occupé à créer un Ikea dans sa cave, répondit l'italien en haussant les épaules.

-C'est quoi un iquéah?

-Demain. Il est temps de dormir, intervint Ziva en frappant dans ses mains.

Les deux enfants braquèrent leur visage sur elle. Et tentèrent la méthode DiNozzoienne la plus efficace...

-Mamaaaan, on t'aimeuh.

-Et donc, vous voulez un câlin devant la télé, commenta Ziva sans cacher son sourire. Demain ! Il est l'heure de fermer les yeux... Ou...

Tony hocha la tête, alors que les enfants se ratatinaient dans leur lit en pressentant la menace suprême.

-Naaaaaaaan, Maman ! On va dormir !

-Ouiiii, on va dormir, acquiesça Leya.

-Mais... Mais...N'appelle pas le loup voleur de télévision, Maman, plaida Jack en serrant le drap de ses petites mains, s'il te plait. On va être sages. Je suis très fatigué. Je vais rêver de la maison verte. On t'aime Maman. On t'aime Papa. Bonne nuit !

-On t'aime télévision, rajouta Leya en se blottissant sous sa couette, alors que les deux agents éteignaient la lumière, et disparaissaient de la chambre sans cacher leur léger rire amusé.

* * *

><p><em>Sont adorables, non ?<em>


	98. Poussin

_Hola ! _

_Un tout petit OS, résultat d'un énième challenge sur le forum, avec des mots à utiliser :) _

_Oui, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, promis, je reviens bientôt avec de l'inédit =). Je vais m'atteler aux 3-4 OS plumiens que je dois très bientôt._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Poussin<strong>

_._

-Un poussin ? S'étouffa l'agent très spécial, les yeux posés sur le spécimen.

-Oui. J'ai trouvé ce poussin lors de notre dernière enquête et je l'ai ramené, Tony, ça te pose un problème ?

-Ce qui me pose un problème, c'est… Que cette bestiole soit maintenant dans ce qui me sert de tiroir, et qu'elle vienne de faire ses besoins naturels sur le rapport de notre dernière mission !

-Et bien, ça sera le moment de le réimprimer. Il lui faut de la chaleur, je l'ai trouvé dans un canoë, trempé, il a besoin d'être réchauffé.

-Peut-être que dans une casserole…

-Tony !

-Ça va, je plaisante.

-Allume ta lampe et baisse l'ampoule jusqu'à lui.

-Et les économies d'énergie, tu ne connais pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour toute réponse. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Un poussin, grommela l'agent en abdiquant, et puis quoi encore ? Un cheval dans l'open space, la prochaine fois… ?

* * *

><p><em>Tout petit os, mais écrit en quelques minutes =)<em>

_Le 100e IdV sera aussi un inédit, j'ai bien envie de marquer le coup :p Il fêtera le chiffre 100 et mes 3 ans d'écriture sur le site ! J'ai déjà une idée, mais j'en prends d'autres, si vous avez des envies, des idées, du loufoque au drama, du plumien au NCISien, je prends tout ! _


	99. Conversation nocturne

_Hi !_

_Un IdV Tiva, que je devais à MDH depuis trèèès longtemps (oui oui, je rattrape mon retard *fière*). _

_Je le situe milieu saison 11, mais vous n'avez besoin d'avoir vu que les deux premiers épisodes pour comprendre ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation nocturne<strong>

.

J'étais sous la douche quand j'entendis le petit « bip » annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. J'avais laissé mon ordinateur portable sur la table du salon, y avait lancé une petite musique d'ambiance et était partie me plonger sous l'eau bouillante accompagné d'un air de jazz. Qui venait d'être coupé par la sonnerie de Skype, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un message électronique.

Quelqu'un me parlait. Hors, à l'exception de mon père, mes collègues et… _Elle_, personne n'avait mon adresse personnelle.

_Elle_.

Je me dépêchais donc de frotter mes cheveux pour retirer le plus de shampoing possible, et enfilais à la hâte un peignoir pour courir vers mon canapé, me laissant tomber face à mon écran avec autant d'appréhension que d'espoir.

Le logo indiquait qu'une conversation venait d'être lancée. J'amenais précipitamment ma souris dessus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, si vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il était prêt à lâcher. C'était peut-être Elle. Je me sentais capable de tout donner pour que ce soit le cas. Pour lire son nom sur cette fenêtre, pour…

Mon désespoir tomba comme le couperet sur le condamné. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, ma bouche se plissa en un rictus agacé, peiné. Je constatais que je venais de me berner d'illusions, d'un espoir poussé par un manque qui me tenait en haleine depuis six longs mois.

Mes doigts retrouvèrent mon clavier alors que je répondais au message de mon père, essayant de repousser derrière moi le lot de sentiments désastreux qui venait de m'envahir pour faire face à cette simple réalité.

_« Salut Papa »_

_« Bonjour Junior, tout va bien à Washington ? »_

Je regardais la neige voltiger derrière mes fenêtres et haussais vaguement les épaules, réfléchissant à la journée éprouvante que je venais de passer, et à celles qui s'annonçaient avec une enquête plus que pesante. Réfléchissant au faux espoir auquel je venais de me confronter. Pensant à la seule notion de vie qui m'accompagnait dès que je franchissais cette porte : Deux poissons rouges portant le prénom de mes anciens bonheurs.

Allais-je bien ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais je faisais parfaitement semblant que c'était le cas face à mes proches. Je décidais de dévoiler une partie de cette vérité à mon père :

_« Tout dépend ce que tu entends par bien. Gibbs n'a pas encore trouvé le frein, et je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de sortir ma tasse spéciale « Grasse matinée ». J'espère que tu n'es pas encore concerné par une enquête fédérale, Papa ? »_

_« Je prenais juste des nouvelles, Junior »._

Il marqua une pause qui me permit de courir me chercher un verre de cognac. Un bien faible support mental après ce dernier évènement, mais nécessaire pour continuer cette conversation.

_« On se voit bientôt ? »_

_« J'arrive dans une semaine. »_

Je souris vaguement et jetais un œil vers ma chambre. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas tester le confort de mon matelas avec ma voisine, cette fois.

_« A dans une semaine, alors, Papa »._

_« A très bientôt, Junior »._

Je refermais la conversation et mettais l'écran de mon ordinateur en veille sur ces mots. Je resserrais ensuite vaguement les pans de mon peignoir en fixant ma cheminée sans la voir, conscient que je venais de faire face à une déception intense qui m'avait propulsé six mois en arrière, ce jour où j'avais dû faire le demi-tour le plus difficile de ma vie sur un fichu tarmac israélien.

Je ressentais la même fragilité m'envahir, la même peine couler dans mes veines. Je venais de me bercer d'une illusion que je ne m'étais pas autorisée jusqu'à présent, et elle avait réduit à néant tous les efforts que j'avais faits pour aller mieux.

Je m'allongeais donc de tout mon long sur le canapé, essayant de ne plus y penser, de me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil pour effacer la trace de cette espoir qui semblait me narguer plus que jamais.

Un nouveau bip me réveilla ce qui me semblait être quelques secondes plus tard. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'apprit que les quelques secondes équivalaient en fait à cinq heures. Il était donc quatre heures du matin, et Skype clignotait à nouveau.

Je sourcillais et baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, retrouvant une position assise avec quelques grognements d'usage. Mon dos était légèrement en compote après une sieste aussi longue sur le canapé. Je fis rouler les muscles de ma nuque sous mes doigts pendant quelques instants afin de les décrisper.

Le curseur d'une nouvelle conversation clignotait encore. Mon père devait probablement avoir une insomnie pour venir me parler à cette heure-ci.

J'hésitais à l'ignorer, puis poussais un long soupir en réalisant que ça ferait de moi un fils ingrat. Je me penchais alors vers l'écran, posais mes doigts sur le clavier…

Et me figeais en constatant le nom de mon interlocuteur. Ou plutôt… De mon interlocutrice.

.

Le bonheur qui m'envahi me coupa tout bonnement le souffle. Je pourrais parler pendant des heures de ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là, de la sensation de joie qui a surplombé toutes les autres, du sourire qui étira mes lèvres comme jamais, de ce lots de sentiments que je n'avais pas connus depuis si longtemps…

Mais les mots ne peuvent décrire cet instant aussi bien que je le vécu. Ce fut unique, ce fut intense. Elle était de l'autre côté d'un écran, elle me parlait. Elle était là, même si un océan nous séparait. Elle était vivante et me disait « Bonjour ». Je retrouvais le bonheur à travers une conversation Skype, à travers un simple mot, car j'avais preuve de sa présence, j'avais preuve qu'elle allait bien. Et surtout… J'avais preuve qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

La réponse me vint d'elle seule. Mes doigts frappèrent le clavier avec la force procurée par ma joie. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

_« Shalom, ma jolie Ninja »_

_« Tony. »_

_« Toujours mon prénom. J'espère que tu vas bien.»_

Elle hésita. Je me figeais sur mon clavier. Je répondais par mon ironie habituel, et j'espérais qu'elle avait conscience que c'était ma façon à moi d'affronter un peu trop de sentiments. Juste un reflet de la joie que me procurait ce début de conversation.

_« Je me construis, ici, Tony »_

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue nerveusement. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais entendre qu'elle avait une nouvelle vie loin de moi me faisait toujours aussi mal.

_« Tu es heureuse ? »_

_« J'y travaille. Et toi ? »_

Mes mains se figèrent un instant sur le clavier. J'hésitais sur la réponse à donner. Vérité ou mensonge ? Quelle face du DiNozzo allais-je lui offrir ?

_« Pas vraiment »._

J'avais choisi d'ôter le masque.

_« Tu me manques, Ziva »._

Un nouveau silence. Plusieurs secondes s'égrenèrent avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

_« Tu as besoin d'une présence ? »_

Je clignais des yeux, surpris. Et affichais un sourire un rien hésitant.

_« Si tu penses à Gibbs, je crois qu'il préfère la compagnie de son bourbon à la mienne »._

_« Je ne pensais pas à Gibbs »._

_« Je ne m'achèterai pas de chien, je l'ai déjà dit à McInquiet »._

_« Je sais Tony. Tu me manques aussi. »_

_« Reviens-moi, Ziva. »_

J'avais noté ça sans retenir mes doigts, sans contenir cette pulsion. Sa réponse suivit aussitôt. Elle avait visiblement eu la même réaction que moi.

__«_Compte jusqu'à un million… _»_  
><em>

Je tressaillis. Il était impossible que…

_«… Je suis sur le chemin »._

Si. Le bonheur se résumait finalement à quelques mots. A une conversation Skype.

Et à _Elle_.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaam =)<em>

_PS: 99e IdV ! Le prochain est le 100e, déjà ! YOUHOU !_


	100. Centième

_Hello !_

_LE CENTIEME ! D'un recueil qui est commencé depuis environ deux ans et demi... Et oui :) Merci pour votre suivi, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et grâce à qui je suis encore là pour écrire un centième OS ! _

_L'idée m'a été soufflée sur le forum, le texte est limite parodique par moment... Muahaha, and i'm not even sorry. (et l'OS se situe courant saison 3)  
><em>

_Et merci beaucoup pour les commentaires sur le précédent Tiva, qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Centième <strong>

.

-Nous avons réservé une location au nom de la famille Smith, énonçais-je en lançant un sourire charmeur à la délicate rousse qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. S-M-I-T-H, comme Will Smith, rajoutais-je alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son clavier. Même s'il n'est pas de notre famille, mais il pourrait, on est plutôt célèbres, nous aussi, les Sm…

-Excusez-le, intervint Jenny d'un timbre agacé. Notre fils parle trop. Beaucoup trop. Un souci depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que nous n'avons jamais réussi à réellement corriger. N'est-ce-pas, Tony ?

La directrice me défendait de son regard appuyé de dire le contraire. Elle était parfaitement dans son rôle de doyenne autoritaire de la famille, ce qui aurait impressionné le Tony agent fédéral et l'aurait fait se taire illico presto. Mais j'étais moi-même parfaitement dans le jeu du trentenaire rebelle. Après tout, il en fallait un dans toute famille, non ?

-Pas du tout, commentais-je en découvrant toutes mes dents dans un nouveau sourire, mon regard toujours fixé sur la rousse qui avait redressé son menton pour nous observer tour à tour, un rien interrogative.

-Et en plus, il est très têtu, ajouta à son tour Ziva en me pressant l'épaule assez fortement pour que je retienne avec difficulté une petite grimace de douleur. Tout le défaut de mon… Mari.

Ma jolie ninja avait craché ce dernier mot avec une certaine difficulté, que n'avait cependant pas relevé la secrétaire, trop occupée à rentrer nos fausses identités dans son ordinateur, tapant chaque lettre avec un seul doigt. D'ailleurs, McGee l'observait avec une tension presque palpable, et j'étais certain qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui piquer son clavier pour lui monter sa vitesse de frappe supersonique. Derrière Timmy, Abby gazouillait en admirant les tracts sur les futures parties de loto, et je savais qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait nous y entraîner dès ce soir.

La secrétaire leva son joli minois vers le muet qui se tenait à ma gauche, et qu'elle visa immédiatement comme chef de famille. Ce qu'il était, sous cette couverture. Gibbs lui fit même un semblant de sourire, alors qu'elle nous englobait d'un vaste geste de la main.

-Si je récapitule, nous avons donc Jethro, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Timothy et Abigaïl Smith. C'est bien ça ?

Gibbs acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton. La rousse nous tendit un petit dépliant et un jeu de clés.

-Votre logement se trouve près de la piscine, vous pouvez vous installer dès à présent et…

Elle poursuivit son blabla interminable, expliquant les modalités de notre location. J'en profitais pour admirer ce superbe décolleté. Ce que ma « femme » ne dut pas apprécier, puisqu'elle m'écrasa rapidement le pied sous ses semelles de cuir, réduisant mes orteils à l'état de charpie. La réceptionniste se tourna vers moi quand je lâchais un couinement de douleur, pendant que Ziva me lançait son sourire le plus adorable :

-Tony est un peu fatigué, vous permettez que nous prenions les clés maintenant, Jethro, Jenny ?

Les deux acquiescèrent, nous quittâmes donc le hall, Ziva, Timmy, Abby et moi. Abby ne tint pas longtemps avant d'exprimer toute sa joie, sautant dans mes bras à peine avait-on atteint le parking jouxtant l'entrée de cette résidence de vacances. Je ne tombais même pas en arrière sous l'impact d'Abby et de son aérodynamisme, mais me contentait d'un pas en retrait. Oui, j'étais totalement entraîné à réceptionner la Abby-Torpille.

-J'ai tellement hâte qu'on fasse des sorties en famille ! S'écria-t-elle en m'étouffant à moitié, m'obligeant à lui répondre par un hoquet qui valait un « Mais oui, moi aussi mon Abby adorée, mais si tu voulais bien me lâcher, maintenant, que je puisse tester ma capacité à reprendre ma respiration avant de mourir par asphyxie ».

Ce qu'elle fit. Au bout d'un laps de temps qui me permit de ne même pas m'évanouir. Je réajustais donc mon col d'un air digne. Et nous désignais tous les quatre.

-Tu sais qu'on doit aussi travailler, Abs, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. McSérieux prit alors la relève en lui lâchant un sourire bisounoursien :

-On est là pour essayer d'arrêter Paolo Vandez. La famille n'est qu'une couverture est…

-Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais je suis heureuse d'être là, répondit-elle en tapant dans ses mains, toute à son excitation. Et que Tony et toi soyez mes grands frères ! Et que Ziva soit ma belle-sœur, et que Gibbs soit…

Elle poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne notre nouveau domicile. J'insérais les clés dans la serrure et poussais la porte, dévoilant un large salon ouvert sur une cuisine américaine et illuminé par une large baie vitrée donnant sur terrasse. Bref, la maison de vacances typique, gentiment offerte par le NCIS.

Comme quoi, parfois, quand on ne se faisait pas tirer dessus et qu'on ne nous refilait pas la peste, ce métier était vraiment sympa.

Je refermais la porte derrière nous, et déposais ma valise sur le canapé. Je vis alors McVicieux regarder vers l'étage supérieur, et froncer le nez comme s'il évaluait ses chances. Aucune, puisque j'étais dans les parages. La meilleure chambre était à moi. A moi. Et rien qu'à moi. /Rire diabolique à insérer ici, merci/.

Je fonçais dans l'escalier une seconde avant lui. Et parvenais à travers quelques coups de coude et un croche-pied à me jeter dans la pièce qui semblait être la plus grande.

Pour découvrir une valise déjà posée sur le lit. Et devant cette valise…

-Ziva ! Mais…

Elle avait des pouvoirs de téléportation. Je le savais. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle conduisait si mal. Elle n'utilisait jamais ce moyen de transport des humains normaux. C'était une couverture désigné à cacher son superpouvoir et…

-Il y a un deuxième escalier, éluda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Dommage. J'aimais l'idée d'une WonderZiva.

J'aimais aussi une autre idée…

Je sentis un sourire coquin effleurer mes lèvres alors que je m'accoudais au chambranle de la porte et croisais mes bras devant moi, pour lui jeter un regard sous l'ombre de mes cils.

-Tu sais que nous sommes mariés, ma tendre et douce.

Elle me répondit par un coup d'œil de son inventaire, catégorie « Je vais te trucider d'ici une minute avec une moitié de trombone, et tu vas souffrir de l'agonie la plus lente au monde ». Aaaah, ce qu'elle était adorable, ma petite épouse.

-Alors…

-Hors de question.

-On ne peut faire autrement, mon petit ange. Il faut qu'on dorme ensemble.

-Non.

-Si. Ta chambre est _ma_ chambre.

Elle fit un pas menaçant en ma direction. Je tremblais à peine. Du moins, pas assez pour occasionner un tremblement de terre. Ou alors, un tremblement de terre pour hamster.

Abby me sauva. Elle sautilla vers nous tel le petit lapin gothique qu'elle était, et m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer vers l'étage inférieur. Je me laissais faire, l'observant avec ma plus belle moue interrogatrice. Oui, celle où je penche la tête de côté et où j'entrouvre les lèvres, un sourcil en l'air. Celle-ci même. Je sais que vous êtes fan. Mais qui ne peut être fan de moi ? A part Jumbo, bien sûr, mais Jumbo, il a vraiment une tête de Canard WC, donc là n'est pas le problème.

-Abby ?

-Oui, grand frère ?

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je n'irai pas voir ce spectacle sur les motards qui chantent du Madonna en tutu.

-Je sais.

-Alors, où va-t-on ?

Elle me serra l'épaule avec ferveur.

-Rencontrer les gens du camping, Tony. Allons présenter notre famille !

.

-Je m'appelle Tony, Tony Smith. Comme Will Smith, mais je ne suis pas acteur. Même si j'en ai le talent, évidemment, mais…

-Moi c'est Abby ! Abby Smith ! Et Tony est mon frère ! Et Timmy aussi ! Oh et Ziva est la femme de Tony ! Et Jenny est…

-Pour faire court, on va créer un livre avec notre arbre généalogique et le mettre à l'accueil pour les curieux, l'interrompis-je en décochant un clin d'œil au couple étonné qui nous écoutait parler.

-Il plaisante, ne vous inquiétez pas, indiqua McAgaçant en tirant sur le col de sa chemisette grise –sérieusement, qui portait des chemisettes en vacances ?-. Nous n'avons pas écrit de livre et…

-Mon frère a été adopté, précisais-je en désignant McGee d'un coup de tête. Le reste de la famille a de l'humour, mais lui vient d'un pays où l'on se faisait fusiller si on rehaussait les lèvres.

Le couple à qui l'on parlait prit le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Et même de nous jeter un léger regard effrayé. Léger genre "OH BON SANG IL FAUT QU'ON FILE VITE, METS LES ENFANTS, LE CHAT ET MAMIE DANS LA VOITURE ET PARTONS AU KANSAS".

Oui, se savais qu'on se serait vite fait des amis, ici. Après tout, on était presque de la famille de Will Smith.

-Je… On doit aller faire une partie de golf, balbutia la femme en faisant un pas en arrière, pendant que Ziva déboulait sur ma gauche, et que la directrice et Gibbs arrivait d'un chemin, à notre droite.

Je fis un charmant signe de la main à nos nouveaux amis.

-Passez quand vous voulez dans notre petite maison !

Je crois qu'ils coururent/fuir/firent leur jogging/ encore plus vite. Ces citadins… Même en vacances, il leur faut une dose de sport. Je me tournais vers Gibbs.

-Alors, « Papa », quel est le programme, maintenant ?

-Parler, écouter, questionner, répondit-il.

Trois mots ! C'est qu'il devenait bavard.

Je réajustais mes lunettes sur mon nez et prenais mon air d'agent fédéral qui n'en est pas un mais qui en est un quand même, même s'il ne doit pas montrer qu'il en est un. C'était un air très travaillé, pour lequel je méritais une prime. Ce que Gibbs ne semblait pas avoir compris, à l'éclat blasé qui illumina ses prunelles.

Je me grattais donc la nuque d'un air d'agent qui n'avait plus l'air d'un agent mais d'un gars qui se gratte la nuque.

-Ok. Et on parle à qui ? Tout le monde ? Je peux m'occuper des femmes à la piscine, si tu veux.

Oui, j'étais vraiment une personne très dévouée.

-Non, tu vas t'occuper de lui, indiqua Gibbs en me désignant une chose avec des lunettes aussi grosses qu'un pare-brise, occupé à baver devant une affiche de publicité pour des lampes de poche.

Je m'étouffais à moitié.

-CE TRUC ?

-Oui. Il a été vu avec notre cible, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Je sourcillais. Du genre de haussement de sourcil qui indiquait toute mon indignation. Et résistais à l'envie de taper du pied et de me rouler par terre. Je gardais les caprices pour ce soir. Je me dirigeais donc vers la chose avec un profond soupir, Ziva sur les talons.

.

-Bonjour, grognais-je.

Le truc aux lunettes rouges se tourna vers nous… Et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ziva. Avant de s'immobiliser totalement. Genre statue figée sur une photo immobilisée sur un mur, sans une once de vent. J'hésitais à le secouer pour voir s'il pouvait rester longtemps comme ça. Mais je me retins, parce que j'étais professionnel. Et que je ne voulais pas me salir les mains.

-Bonjour, répétais-je sans l'ombre d'un sourire, nous sommes les Smith. De la famille Smith. Rien à voir avec Will Smith, même si…

-J'adore les lapins de la pub pour haricots verts, gazouilla-t-il en observant Ziva.

Je plaçais un doigt sur mon menton, sourcils froncés. Peut-être qu'il y avait un hôpital psychiatrique à côté du camping et ce type-là s'était évadé ? Ou alors, on avait à faire à un enfant de trois ans qui avait grandis dans un corps d'homme, comme dans ce film avec Tom Hanks…

-Les lapins ?

-Mais j'aime aussi l'hirondelle dans la pub pour les dentifrices, balbutia-t-il sans quitter ma collègue/épouse/diantre c'est difficile à expliquer qu'une relation pareille, n'est-ce-pas?/ du regard.

-L'hirondelle, répétais-je d'un air très profond. Celle près de la girafe ?

-Quelle girafe ?

-Celle à côté du panda bleu.

Il afficha un sourire béat. Du genre béat : « Oh le pauvre garçon, il est tombé sur la tête à la naissance, et en fait, il n'a jamais appris à se servir du machin qui s'appelle cerveau ».

-J'adore les pandas, même si Tata Ermintrude en a un peu peur depuis que l'un d'eux lui a volé son chapeau. Mais je n'aime pas trop ceux qui ont trop de taches noires par contre, parce que…

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? L'interrompit Ziva en penchant légèrement la tête pour l'observer.

Il mit vingt bonnes secondes à répondre, sursautant quand il entendit la voix de ma tendre épouse. J'eus ainsi tout le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais expliquer à Ziva qu'il fallait que nous dormions en sous-vêtements pour la bonne marche de notre mission. Le plan comprenait une vidéo du film Ghost, trois phrases en latin, un air intelligent, et beaucoup de pansement pour l'après. Mais j'avais un centième de chance d'y parvenir, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

-Noolen, finit par balbutier la chose. Je suis Ryan Noolen. Vous voulez m'épouser ?

La question était adressée à Ziva. Qui cilla à peine. J'admirais cette maîtrise d'elle-même, puisque j'avais moi-même bien envie de faire tester les limites de la gravité au truc en le précipitant depuis le cinquième étage du toit d'un immeuble.

-…Non, répondit-elle avec simplicité, obligeant le truc à prendre un air absolument et pitoyablement triste.

-Tony !

C'était Gibbs qui m'interpellait. J'oubliais le truc pour attraper Ziva par le bras et retourner vers le père le plus silencieux du monde. Il me désigna le coin « plage » de l'index.

-Notre suspect est par là. Allez.

.

Notre suspect jouait actuellement au volley, avec des types aux mines patibulaires. J'appris qu'ils s'appelaient tous de noms bizarres : Keins, Vicci et Ahipéhaim. Le troisième était le plus inquiétait, agité de tics nerveux et hurlant à pleins poumons dès qu'il frappait le ballon.

Notre mère d'adoption avança dans le sable, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je veux faire une partie, énonça-t-elle en direction des hommes.

Et moi qui n'avais pas de popcorns !

-Mon fils va venir jouer avec moi.

Oh non.

-Mon plus jeune fils, rajouta-t-elle en désignant McGee.

Oh oui.

McGee avança donc dans le sable. Il se prit quatre ballons dans le nez, un dans l'épaule et tomba treize fois avant que la fin de la partie ne soit signée. J'eus mon deuxième meilleur fou-rire de l'année, le premier étant quand McGee avait dû expliquer à Gibbs ce qu'était un Iphone. Et j'avais également de superbes photos d'un Timmy occupé à manger du sables, clichés à montrer à tout le monde, à mettre sur Facebook, et à ressortir dès que je voudrais faire sortir la partie cruelle de ma personne, c'est à dire vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre, huit jours sur sept.

Jenny, elle, était restée parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Et parlait maintenant gaiement avec les suspects. Je m'avançais vers eux pour aller écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

-…Et le Gamin a réclamé des pizzas, bougonnait Vicci en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Des pizzas ! Pour le petit-déjeuner !

-Quelle excellente idée, lançais-je en hochant vivement de la tête. C'est un génie !

-Vous lui ressemblez un peu, même si lui est un bad guy.

-Ah.

-Oui. Des pizzas, mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça... !

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, je raclais ma gorge et me tournais vers Gibbs.

-Papa ! Si tu venais discuter avec nous ! On parle d'histoires de famille, ça devrait t'intéresser !

Je me penchais vers Vicci et prenais un air de conspirateur.

-Les bateaux vous intéressent, j'espère… ?

.

On avait appris plein de choses aujourd'hui. Que McGee ne supportait pas les crabes et en faisait des allergies, qu'Abby savait parfaitement faire le moonwalk, que Gibbs connaissait par cœur les paroles de la chanson « Georgia on my mind » , que Ziva arrivait parfaitement à tresser des scoubidous et que Jenny savait marcher sur un pied pendant vingt-sept minutes.

On avait aussi presque mis la main sur notre coupable, ce qui était une question d'heure. Mais cette partie de l'histoire n'intéresse personne à part peut-être vous, là, dans le coin. Sauf que vous, là, dans le coin, vous devrez vous passer d'une intrigue passionnante (bon allez, je résume : Au final, Vicci c'était trompé de fic, et le tueur était l'ami de Monsieur Ahipéhaim, Monsieur Jelesavéjesuisfou, Fin), puisque je suis sur le point de passer à la meilleure partie de la journée. Il me reste des popcorns si vous voulez vous consoler.

La dernière étape, donc.

-Je prends la partie de droite, indiqua Ziva en tapotant son oreiller du plat de la main.

J'hochais vaguement la tête.

-Tu sais que tu peux ôter ce pull si tu veux, il faut dormir confortablement, Ziva. Et puis nous sommes mariés. Comme dans "mari et femme". Comme dans Mr and Ms Smith, sauf que nous ne sommes pas des tueurs en série. Enfin, pas moi, tout du moins. Tu es une tueuse en série ?

-Tony...

-Si on faisait des petits Smith ? On les appellerai Will et Willma. T'en penses quoi ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimait pas ces prénoms.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, Tony, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne rajoutes pas un mot, marmonna-t-elle en tapotant doucement son coussin pour y poser sa tête.

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour t'aider à te déshabiller, tu sais, répondis-je d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mon regard coquin parlant pour moi.

-Tony…

Elle était amusée, je le voyais. J'étais décidément trop fort, la Ziva ne pouvait résister au charme du DiNozzo. Ou du Smith. Ou des deux. Même sans Will à mes côtés.

-Oui, je sais, répliquais-je. J'éteins la lumière ?

Elle acquiesça d'un demi-sourire. Et je ne vous raconterai pas la suite, bande de petits curieux. Mais je peux simplement vous dire que je n'eus même pas besoin de parler latin… Le talent du DiNozzo !

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaa ! Avis ?<em>


	101. Complice

_Hello ! :]_

_Le Tiva vous manque ? A moi aussi. J'ai regardé quelques extraits de Kill Ari aujourd'hui (bah vui, Shadow, toussa, toussa), surtout cette scène sous le porche de l'hôtel... Et ça m'a inspiré ce tout petit texte. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Complice<strong>

.

Il est installé sous ce porche d'hôtel, à regarder la pluie. Il a un carton de pizza dans les mains. Il regarde ces trombes d'eau diluviennes s'abattre sur le trottoir. Il est pensif. Il a eu l'une de ses premières discussions avec elle ici. Huit années auparavant. C'est en s'échangeant cette part de pizza, en se faisant offrir ce café, en plongeant son regard dans ces deux prunelles chocolat chargées de malice, qu'il a compris.

Ce regard… Il y avait bien sûr lu cette même indéniable tension sexuelle qui l'habitait. Mais il y avait aussi découvert la naissance d'une complicité qu'il n'avait alors jusqu'à présent connu. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait devenir sa moitié, une part de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, en quelques sortes, Ziva est toujours là. Gravée dans ses souvenirs. Sa complice l'accompagne à chaque pas, à chaque respiration. Elle ne le quitte pas, elle est présente dès qu'il a besoin d'elle. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour la sentir.

Il sent l'odeur du café qui vient à lui. Il sourit. Et attrape en tendant la main le gobelet que vient de lui ramener un McGee frigorifié.

Il boit une gorgée de sa boisson, sans cesser de sourire. Ce soir, sa belle israélienne est ici, là, partout. Elle vit à travers ses pensées, ses sensations. A travers une pizza, un café, un porche d'hôtel. Elle est présente, autour de lui. Et il en est heureux. Infiniment heureux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	102. Arrow

_Hellow ! _

_Un tout petit OS, écrit en cinq minutes ce soir x)_

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrow<strong>

.

-Je te promets, Ducky, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, tu sais… Il était simplement là, posé sur la table d'Abby, et, il m'a tapé dans l'œil quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que l'attraper et…

Le froncement de sourcil du légiste arrêta l'agent très spécial dans ses explications. Tony passa un doigt dans le col de sa cravate afin de la desserrer, la respiration un rien plus difficile en voyant l'air profondément énervé de son interlocuteur.

Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs que dans ce sous-sol face à un Ducky résolument décidé à avoir une explication, quitte à utiliser scalpel et autres douceurs s'il le fallait. Tout.

Il lança un coup d'œil à ses paumes, pria le ciel pour que Gibbs vienne les cueillir _maintenant_ pour une enquête, et, après quelques interminables secondes, voyant que ses espoirs se révélaient vain, il se lança à nouveau :

-C'était un problème de timing, tu vois ? Tenta-t-il. Enfin, Abs, explique-lui !

La gothique redressa ses lèvres ourlées de noir en un large sourire.

-N'est pas Oliver Queen qui veut, Tony.

-Abs ! Protesta Tony en se tournant d'un bond vers elle.

-Tony, répondit-elle en tendant les mains vers lui, vraiment, une capuche verte n'irait pas avec ton teint. Je dis ça pour ton bien.

L'agent plissa les lèvres, boudeur. Et se retourna lentement vers le légiste.

-C'était involontaire, grimaça Tony. Vraiment, je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'est le Gremlins, aussi ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'il rentre à cet instant-là dans le laboratoire avec _ça_… ?

Il désigna « ça » d'un geste de la main. Qui fut aussitôt suivi par un regard foudroyant du médecin en direction de Palmer, puis de Tony. Et, pendant que l'assistante légiste dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant ses chaussures, mal à l'aise, Abby vint taper sur l'épaule de celui qui essayait de se faire pardonner.

-Tu n'as pas le talent de Clint Barton, commenta Abby d'un air presque désolé.

-L'archer de « Avenger » ? Je croyais que tu me comparais à Oliver Queen ?

-Tu aurais préféré Katniss Everdeen ?

-Non, merci.

-Cette chère Katniss Everdeen n'aurait peut-être pas saccagé cette toile, intervint Ducky en croisant ses bras devant lui, son regard assombri par agacement non dissimulé.

Tony prit aussi son air le plus coupable, pendant que Jimmy Palmer se trouvait une profonde fascination pour le sol. Admirable, ce sol. Il y avait d'ailleurs une faïence de cassée, là. Ici. Et là.

-C'est pas de ma faute, Duck', marmonna Tony avec l'air d'un ado sur le point de se faire remonter les bretelles, c'est cet arc, il était trop sensible ! Je voulais juste le tester après l'avoir trouvé sur la table d'Abs et…

-Et Jimmy est entré à ce moment là pour nous montrer la nouvelle toile que tu venais d'acheter pour ton appartement, termina Abby.

Tony grimaça en lançant un coup d'œil à ladite toile, joliment percée d'un trou béant en son milieu.

-… Dis-toi qu'elle est contemporaine, comme ça, Duck'. C'est original, non ?

* * *

><p><em>Aloooors ?<em>


	103. Seul au monde

_Hello ! _

_Diantre, je désespère un peu de voir que presque personne n'a commenté le précédent drabble. Il était mauvais ?_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit texte écrit en direct il y a quelques semaines, pour Sash' et Nan'. Je l'avais un peu oublié, et je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage qu'il se perde ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Seul au monde<strong>

.

-La prochaine fois que Gibbs me demande de le suivre sur une "petite enquête", je donne ma démission.

-Ma parole, mais on dirait que tu es bougon, ironisa McGee en se frottant les mains devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

-Un DiNozzo n'est jamais bougon, riposta l'intéressé en croisant ses jambes devant lui, tandis qu'il lançait une œillade acérée en direction du dos du plus jeune.

-On ne doit pas connaître les même.

-La ferme, McErmite, ou je sens que c'est toi qui va finir dans le feu.

Tim répondit par un haussement du regard vers les poutres rustiques qui leur servaient de plafond. Et se frotta les mains sur son jean, tournant son regard clair vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur leur collègue.

-ZeeVah des bois, commenta Tony avant que McGee ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit. Tu nous ramènes une pizza ?

-Saveur écureuil ? Railla McGee d'un soupir.

-J'ai des noix, des fraises sauvages et de la sève de sapin, commenta calmement l'israélienne en posant son butin sur la table branlante qui ornait l'un des coins de la pièce.

-Pas de snickers ?

-J'ai eu du mal à en trouver dans le rayon fougères.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à peine Ziva terminait-elle sa phrase. Sur un Gibbs rapportant un lapin sur son épaule. Étonnement, un sourire en coin ornait les lèvres du plus vieux.

Gibbs déposa le lapin près de la récolte de Ziva, sous le regard noir d'un agent très spécial plus grognon que jamais, et intrigué des deux autres.

-Notre repas, indiqua le chef d'équipe en montrant le lapin d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne mange pas de lapins sans pruneaux, maugréa Tony, boudeur, en jouant désespérément avec son téléphone privé de réseau.

-Il est comme ça depuis une heure, indiqua Tim en désignant son collègue par-dessus son épaule.

Ziva goba une fraise, observant Gibbs faire quelques pas vers le plus âgé des agents.

-Quelque chose à dire, DiNozzo ?

-Ma télévision me manque.

-Autre chose ?

-Je hais le garagiste de l'agence.

-Mais encore ?

-Je hais les pneus qui décident de nous lâcher en plein milieu d'un sentier de campagne perdu au milieu de nul part.

- Pas nul part, corrigea Ziva en s'attaquant à une deuxième fraise. On aurait pu dormir à la belle lune.

-ETOILE !

-Tu as une araignée sur l'épaule, riposta-t-elle tranquillement en jouant avec le reste d'une fraise.

Il obliqua son regard vers ladite épaule. Qui était surmontée d'une chose monstrueusement monstrueuse, avec bien trop de poils et de pattes pour être considérée comme normale.

Après quelques bonds de cabris au travers de la pièce, ladite araignée fila sous la porte, pendant que l'agent finissait torse nu, haletant, sous le regard rieur des trois autres.

-Peur de la petite bête, DiNozzo ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Bon sang, si on avait eu accès à Wikipédia, je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait spécifiés que cette araignée était VENIMEUSE ! TUEUSE ! ASSASSINE !

-Elle était adorable, commenta Tim en retenant difficilement un excès de rire moqueur.

-Ce qui serait adorable, c'est qu'un hélicoptère vienne nous chercher, maintenant, aboya son collègue, décidément de plus en plus de bonne humeur.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules. Gibbs sortit son couteau, pendant que l'italien se réinstallait dans son coin, bougonnant dans son costume à 2000 $ taché par la boue, les plantes et la poussière.

Un regard sur sa montre indiqua à l'agent très spécial qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore au moins six heures avant que le jour se lève et qu'ils puissent partir à pied, loin de cette cabane à la "Seul au Monde".

Six heures. Les plus longues de sa vie !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous avez aimé ? Un momentdialogue préféré ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un com', ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis ! ;]_


	104. 46

_Hello ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un OS que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs semaines et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de finir ;]_

_C'est chose fait. OS DiNozzoien limite parodique, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>46<strong>

.

Il en était à son dixième verre quand la sonnette retentit. Ce simple son fut comme un coup de trompette passé à moins d'un centimètre de son conduit auditif. Il posa une main sur son oreille, grimaçant comme s'il venait de se prendre dix-sept-balles après avoir fait une chute de quatre étages. L'autre main était actuellement indisponible, elle avait un travail à accomplir : Tenir le verre de Cognac à moitié terminé de l'agent très spécial.

Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Monica Bellucci, lui intimant d'un coup d'œil qui se voulait persuasif de ne pas quitter son écran. Puis, il reposa son verre sur la table basse. Enfin, il essaya, mais finalement le posa sur le sol, parce que cette satanée table basse avait le don d'onduler de droite à gauche.

Il tituba vers la porte. Et l'ouvrit. Et attendit. Il réalisa au bout d'une minute de regard perdu sur le noir qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bains. Et que les coups qu'il entendait derrière lui n'étaient pas ceux de Monica voulant sortir de sa télévision pour aller roucouler avec lui, mais ceux de la personne qui s'impatientait derrière la porte.

Il fit un nouvel essai, testant les lois de la gravité en tendant les bras à l'horizontal de chaque côté de son corps, pour essayer de rester droit sur ce sol qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'incliner. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce lui qui s'inclinait ? Capable de marcher sur les murs tels Spiderman ? Ça serait top pour les enquêtes, d'être Spiderman. Il pourrait se faire offrir une casquette du NCIS rouge et bleue. La classe.

Après avoir ouvert la porte des toilettes et celle du placard, il parvint enfin à celle de l'appartement. Un gorille jouait du tam-tam derrière, sans s'épuiser. King-Kong voulait s'inviter chez lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Monica. Elle n'était plus là, un générique défilait. Il posa une main sur son cœur en constatant qu'il était redevenu célibataire, après cette courte mais intense relation avec sa tendre Monica. Même si dans le film, elle avait embrassé 4 gorilles. Ou était-ce des acteurs ? Il ne se souvenait pas.

Peu importe.

Il envoya un baiser à l'écran devenu noir. Et ouvrit enfin la porte. Enfin essaya. Il y parvint au bout d'un long combat avec cette poignée maléfique, après s'être seulement cogné trois fois le front contre le battant. Il avait un gros bleu au-dessus des sourcils, mais il avait remporté cette victoire ! HA !

Une fois qu'il fut face à King Kong, il réalisa que le gorille n'avait pas vraiment un physique de gorille. En fait, le gorille avait même des cheveux gris. En fait, le gorille avait… Une tête de Gibbs. C'était un gorille mutant. Un gorille X-men !

Il écarquilla les yeux en tendant un doigt vers la chose qui ressemblait à Gibbs.

-Tu ressembles à mon Patrooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

La chose poussa un profond soupir. Tony résista à l'envie de tirer les bajoues du gorille-qui-n'en-était-pas-un pour voir s'il avait la peau élastique. Mais comme il était un agent très spécial, il resta très digne. Il tapota la joue du truc. Ou tout du moins le vide autour de sa joue. Ou peut-être autour de son bras ? Et fit demi-tour. Plus un nouveau demi-tour parce que le premier le ramena directement face à Gibbs. Ou au truc qui ressemblait à Gibbs.

Il marcha dans son salon pour trouver le canapé. Au bout de quelques tâtonnements, il parvint à s'asseoir. Sur la table basse, il y était presque.

Le gorille fit un pas dans la pièce. Tony le regarda passer. Le sol faisait des vagues. Il avait envie d'y plonger.

-T'as pris ton maillot de bain ?

La chose grogna. Tony se mit à rire parce qu'il aimait être ami avec une chose qui gronde.

-Debout, DiNozzo.

-Qui ?

Il regarda sans comprendre la chose. Elle tourbillonnait autour de lui dans un halo de fumée marron. De la même couleur que son cognac. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas fini son verre. Mais avant de boire ledit verre, il devait faire sortir la chose de son appartement.

-J'ai pas de cacahuètes.

-DiNozzo.

-King Kong ?

-Combien tu as bu de verres ? Grinça le sosie de son patron.

-… J'ai le mal de mer.

Le presque-Gibbs alla jusqu'à son précieux. Et porta le verre à vue de nez pour le humer. Tony le regarda faire en essayant de comprendre comment un gorille pouvait résolument se transformer en Gibbs. Maquillage ? Déguisement ?

-Combien ? Répéta la chose en reposant abruptement le verre sur au sol.

-Quoi ?

-DiNozzo !

-Vui ?

-Combien ?

-C'est mon anniversaire ! Tu m'as souhaité bon anniversaire ?

-Hep, tu m'entends au moins ?

-Tu m'as apporté du gâteau ?

La chose soupira et avança vers lui, s'accroupissant à hauteur de vue.

-Tu t'es vu ?

-Qui ?

-Toi.

-Pourquoi ton visage est tout rouge ?

-Je ne suis pas rouge.

-Comme un petit extraterrestre Gibbsien. Tu es un extraterrestre ?

-DiNozzo…

-Quarante-six ans !

-Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

-Un gâteau au cognac, pour mon anniversaire ?

-Arrête de m'ignorer.

-Je ne parle pas aux sosies King-Kong de Gibbs.

Le sosie King-Kong de Gibbs poussa un profond soupir. Si profond que Tony en fut même impressionné. Et qu'il eut envie d'applaudir. Malheureusement, il rata son geste, et ses mains balayèrent le vide. Il les regarda, interloqué.

Gibbs attrapa un plaid sur le canapé et la tendit au jeune homme. Qui l'observa avec une curiosité curieuse.

-Prend la, DiNozzo.

-Pas froid.

-Tu es en caleçon.

-Ah ?

Ah oui. Un caleçon rouge. Héhé.

-Pourquoi t'es là, K… Truc qui ressemble à Gibbs ?

-Enquête, DiNozzo.

-Ah. Vraiment, ce caleçon est trop classe, je devrais en acheter un comme ça avec des paillettes, aussi.

-Mais visiblement, tu as d'autres choses à fêter…

-Monica m'a quitté. C'est triste, non ?

-Où est ton café ?

-Qui ?

-Ton café, DiNozzo…

-Ducky est vraiment trop gentil. Un tout gentil Duckyduckyducky.

-Ducky va m'entendre.

-M'offrir ces caisses de cognac…

-Pour ton anniversaire, oui, je sais. Je vais avoir une conversation avec lui. Et avec toi, dès que tu auras dessoulé, DiNozzo.

-Dé…quoi ?

-Café, grogna le sosie – c'était décidément un sosie très réaliste.

-Connais pas.

La chose grommela, l'agent très spécial (et très titubant) arriva jusqu'à une destination très moelleuse et confortable (ou presque) : Le tapis du salon. Sur laquelle il finit par s'endormir, en rêvant de sa tendre Monica (et d'une certaine Ziva).

Nous n'évoquerons pas le réveil, mais il contenait, entre autres : Dix aspirines, trois cafés, un teint jaune, un caleçon vert, un verre d'eau, un dvd de King Kong et pas mal de grommellements.

Un anniversaire tout à fait normal, en somme.

* * *

><p><em> :)<em>

_Avis ?_


	105. Tous les chiffres de l'univers

_Hello !_

_Un OS Tiva que j'avais commencé depuis plusieurs semaines et que je n'arrivais pas à finir... J'y ai enfin mis la dernière touche !_

_Cet OS, c'est ma version du retour de Ziva. Pour tous ceux à qui l'alchimie entre Tony et notre belle israélienne manque.. :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Tous les chiffres de l'univers<strong>

.

Il regardait le plafond, reprenant son souffle. Son corps était recouvert d'une fiche couche de sueur, son regard était encore troublé par tout ce désir qui l'avait submergé, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Mais surtout, son esprit tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Indubitablement, il cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, entre ces draps, avec _elle_ ? Pourquoi sa vie venait-elle de prendre ce tournant à cent-quatre-vingt degrés, alors qu'il avait réussi à tracer cette ligne droite après des années de zig-zag ? Même si le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'à présent était encore quelque peu brouillon, il avait réussi à suivre le fil, à retrouver une normalité.

Qui venait d'exploser en morceaux, sans qu'il ne puisse nullement l'anticiper.

Il sentit ses doigts lui caresser le torse, son souffle ricocher contre son bras alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Il détourna le regard du plafond pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air sereine, le visage posé sur son coussin, les lèvres à quelques sentiments de son bras et de son torse. Elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir, de se laisser aller dans le cocon du sommeil, en toute confiance. Elle semblait bien, comme il aurait dû l'être. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à savourer ce bonheur. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il s'effrite aussi vite, que le rêve s'efface.

Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il avait pourtant du mal à y croire. A réaliser. Il avait peur d'avoir rêvé ces dernières heures. D'avoir créé cette image de bonheur, et de se réveiller, le corps en berne, le cœur en deuil.

Il avait peur…

Mais pourtant, elle était là. Elle était venue. Pour lui.

.

_Il reposa la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir et s'essuya les mains sur le torchon de coton gris clair, avant de le raccrocher sur le côté du meuble. Il lança ensuite une dernière œillade à la large cuisine, esquissant un demi-sourire en voyant les plans de travail briller sous l'éclairage, les fruits éclatant de santé posés en plein milieu de l'ilot et même cette décoration de bois et de métal qui l'avait fait craquer la semaine passée chez l'antiquaire, sagement posée près du frigo, mise en valeur sous les leds blanches._

_Satisfait, il se glissa jusqu'au salon et se pencha vers la chaîne hifi, y glissant un disque de Barry White. Puis, sous les premières notes, il attrapa une bougie rouge et l'alluma, la disposant entre deux assiettes d'un blanc éclatant, posées face à face, au centre de sa salle à manger._

_Enfin, il plaça les poings sur les hanches et admira son travail. Son appartement avait pris un petit côté douillet, accueillant, confortable. Les bougies et les nouvelles décorations lui donnaient cette sensation d'avoir laissé un peu de l'extérieur venir chez lui, d'avoir ouvert son espace à autre chose que son intimité._

_Son appartement était prêt pour la recevoir. Il pouvait accueillir Leia._

.

_Il était plutôt nerveux. Ranger, cuisiner et s'occuper de la décoration lui avait pris pas mal de temps et lui avait permis de ne penser à rien. Mais, maintenant qu'il attendait, installé sur le canapé en fixant un film qu'il ne voyait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_Il avait invité sa petite amie à venir chez lui. A rentrer dans son espace personnel. Il l'avait invité en sachant pertinemment comment allait se dérouler la soirée : D'abord, ils allaient dîner, il allait la faire rire en lui citant des films, puis, peu à peu, ses situations se feraient plus intimes, à double sens. Et, au dessert, il lui parlerait de Eyes Wide Shut et ses scènes très sensuelles, lui citerait des films oubliés de tous mais tellement parlant, et, sous le charme de cet instant, ils glisseraient tous les deux sur le canapé pour écrire leur propre histoire._

_Oui, il savait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble, loin de là. Mais ce soir, ce serait ici. Il allait franchir le pas, l'inviter là où, habituellement, personne ne venait._

_Il allait faire ce qu'il s'était refusé depuis un an et demi._

_Il en avait les mains moites. Il était pourtant impatient, heureux à l'idée de faire ce pas en avant, de dépasser l'ancien Tony aux éternelles habitudes de célibataire. Mais, quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer, même s'il essayait de réduire cette pensée en miettes à chaque fois qu'elle venait le frapper._

_Ce quelque chose était une simple constatation. Simple et douloureuse, même après autant de temps : La dernière et seule personne féminine qui avait dormi chez lui était Ziva._

_Et, même si c'était sûrement ridicule, il avait envie de garder cette marque. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle avait laissé une trace de son passage ici, entre ces murs. Il lui-même arrivait même de toucher les draps dans lesquels elle avait dormi du bout des doigts de les humer en cherchant son odeur. Et à chaque fois, une boule se formait dans sa gorge, une vague d'émotion venait le frapper._

_Ce soir, Leia sera la seconde, la nouvelle. Elle effacerait les traces de Ziva._

_Et malgré toute sa volonté, une partie de lui-même le refusait._

_._

_-Salut Tony._

_-Salut._

_Elle était à peine entrée dans son appartement, et il en avait déjà mal au ventre. Pourtant, il était heureux de la voir, de poser les yeux sur son sourire, et d'entendre sa voix. Mais…_

_Mais, il y avait toujours ce « mais » nommé Ziva._

_-C'est très beau, déclara la brune en lorgnant la table, les bougies et les assiettes attendant le repas qui cuisait dans le four. Tu t'es surpassé !_

_Il haussa vaguement les épaules. Ces commentaires lui faisaient plaisir… Et le mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ôta son manteau alors qu'il faisait un pas vers la cuisine._

_-Un verre de vin ?_

_-Avec plaisir._

_Il la servit, elle s'installa sur le canapé, jambes croisées devant elle. Il s'assit à son côté, son verre en main._

_-Alors ? Quelle est la suite des évènements, Tony ? Nicholson, nous, et un peu de vin ?_

_-Jack risque de se sentir de trop._

_-Il s'y fera._

_Elle lui offrit un large sourire, auquel il ne parvint pas à répondre. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et ce quelque chose courrait autour de lui en un murmure, à travers quatre lettres d'un prénom qui le hantait plus que jamais._

_Elle reposa son verre et se pencha sur lui, sourcils un rien froncés._

_-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Tony ?_

_-Tout va bien, réfuta-t-il après avoir bu une petite gorgée de sa boisson._

_-On dirait que…que tu es pensif._

_Il tressaillit et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Ainsi, le soir où il invitait sa nouvelle petite amie à passer la nuit chez lui, il paraissait nerveux à cause de celle qui peuplait ses rêves et ses songes. Pas forcément la meilleure chose à dire à Leia._

_Toute soif coupée, il reposa soudainement son verre sur la table basse. Il réalisa qu'il ne pensait pas à Leia ce soir. Il était incapable d'être là pour elle. Et incapable de faire semblant. Il attrapa alors la main de la jeune femme._

_-Ecoute… Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter nos plans._

_Elle sourcilla. Il déglutit avant de se justifier :_

_-Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un travail hyper important à rendre à Gibbs pour demain. Je suis désolé. On reporte à ce week-end, ok ?_

_Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, sans cacher son doute et se peine. Il se composa un visage de marbre, loin de toute culpabilité. Même si elle le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur._

_Enfin, elle termina son verre de vin d'un trait. Et se redressa d'un mouvement abrupt._

_-Très bien. A ce week-end alors._

_Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Et, sans un mot de plus, s'éclipsa. Il la regarda partir avec douleur, se demandant où il avait merdé. _

_Il venait d'obliger sa copine actuelle à s'en aller parce que l'ancienne femme de sa vie était toujours en lui, même si un océan les séparait. Il était décidément plus stupide que jamais. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait agir autrement._

_Seule Ziva avait dormi entre ses draps, il n'était pas prêt à passer le cap sur ce souvenir._

_Il se rallongea sur le sofa, les bras au-dessus du visage. Et laissa les heures passer dans ce silence profond qui l'accompagnait. Des heures pendant lesquelles seule la pensée d'imaginer la belle israélienne passer une soirée telle que celle-ci avec un autre homme le tortura, alors qu'il aurait dû s'en vouloir pour avoir laissé partir l'agent du FBI._

_Au moment où il se redressait enfin pour aller retrouver son lit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte._

_Sa première pensée fut que c'était Leia._

_Sa seconde qu'il serait étrange que sa petite amie vienne le rejoindre à trois heures du matin._

_Doucement, il avança donc vers le battant, et lorgna qui était là à travers le judas._

_Son sang se glaça alors, il tituba d'un pas. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, sous le choc. Et, sans vraiment comprendre comment il arrivait encore à bouger, il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à elle._

_Elle lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant. Et entra dans l'appartement sans un mot, le contournant en laissant derrière elle ce parfum de jasmin qui l'hypnotisait tant. Il la suivit du regard, muet._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant les bougies presque totalement fondues, et les deux assiettes, pour lui jeter un regard désolé._

_-Je te dérange ?_

_-N…Non._

_Il en perdait presque l'usage de la parole. La voir là, ici, en personne. Comme si c'était tout naturel. Il avait l'impression de rêver._

_Il se pinça pour vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas. Et tressaillit en réalisant que non, tout ça n'était pas l'effet de son imagination._

_Oui, Ziva était bien ici, devant lui, plus belle que jamais._

_Elle entrouvrit la bouche, hésitante. Il ne la laissa pas parler. Il s'avança vers elle, posa ses deux paumes sur les joues brûlantes de l'israélienne, et l'attira à lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Pas un mot de plus, juste des gestes. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser parler sans lui montrer combien elle lui manquait._

_Le baiser se prolongea, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent ici, entre ses draps. Ici, sans vraiment comprendre comment ils y étaient arrivés. Ici, l'un contre l'autre. Heureux. Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_._

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle rouvrit les paupières et se colla davantage contre lui, son pouce venant caresser la joue mal rasée de l'agent. Il ferma les paupières sous son toucher et murmura le fond de ses pensées :

-J'ai l'impression que rien n'est réel.

-Moi aussi.

Cette voix. Il l'avait peu entendu, depuis son retour. Et elle lui faisait un effet fou. Comme une onde de chaleur qui se propagerait de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle esquissa un sourire tremblant.

-J'étais à Washington. Pour le travail. Et…et quand je suis passée devant ton appartement, Tony, je n'ai pas su résister. Tu m'en veux ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé rien que par cette idée.

-Non.

-Tu as quelqu'un ?

-…Oui. Et toi ?

-Rien de sérieux.

Il sourit. Et déposa un baiser sur son front. Son ventre se serra davantage quand il réalisa que tout ce bonheur allait bientôt éclater, obligatoirement.

-Tu vas repartir, souffla-t-il en constat.

Elle fronça le nez en passant la main sur son torse.

-Tu le veux ?

-Je le sais. Ziva…

Elle l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant. D'une façon telle qu'il se fit la remarque qu'elle lui disait au revoir. Quand elle s'arrêta, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, en parfaite concordance avec celui de la jeune femme.

-Non, finit-elle par murmurer en se lovant plus étroitement contre lui.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas repartir.

Il sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et continua à passer sa main sur sa peau, tout doucement.

-Non, répéta une dernière fois l'israélienne. J'ai assez cherché, assez virevolté. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Il est temps de revenir à zéro.

-Je suis le zéro ?

Elle lui fit un sourire brillant, alors qu'il commençait à sentir une douce chaleur réconfortante l'envahir. Un bonheur sans nom, tandis qu'il comprenait.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Non, Tony, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es tous les chiffres de l'univers.

* * *

><p><em>Alôôôrs ?<em>


	106. Bon anniversaire Peaceful !

_Hello !_

_Un tout petit OS pour fêter un bon anniversaire à Peaceful, have a nice day !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniversaire Peaceful !<strong>

.

-Cravate ?

-En place.

-Costume ?

-Le plus beau de mon dressing.

-Cheveux ?

-Parfaitement coiffés, bien sûr.

-Ego ?

-Surdimensionné. Je suis déjà prêt à signer les autographes.

-N'exagère pas trop. La gloire est encore loin, Tony.

-Tout a un début, énonça-t-il d'une voix de ténor, tandis qu'il se lorgnait dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, vérifiant son allure.

Sous le regard de l'israélienne, il passa pour la quatrième fois la main autour du carré de soie qui dépassait de sa poche de veston et vérifia que les manches de sa chemise s'arrêtaient bien à l'orée de ses poignets. Il se frotta ensuite doucement les mains.

-Je suis prêt.

-Tant mieux, on va être en retard, dit-elle en lui désignant le couloir moquetté sur lequel l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir.

-Un DiNozzo n'est jamais en retard…

-Mais toujours en avance sur son prochain rendez-vous, je connais l'air.

-La chanson.

-Dépêche-toi !

Il sourit. Et s'arrêta devant la porte portant le numéro « Six », sa destination. Après avoir préparé son plus beau sourire, il frappa au battant. Qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour laisser entrevoir…

-Bon anniversaire Peaceful ! s'écria Tony en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, les bras écartés autour de lui.

Un long silence lui répondit, pendant lequel la jeune femme entrouvrit, referma et entrouvrit à nouveau la bouche, pour finalement lâcher un glapissement mêlé entre la stupeur et la joie.

-… Je dois être en plein rêve, balbutia-t-elle.

-Et non, Peaceful, corrigea Tony en lui tendant une carte d'anniversaire signée par toute l'équipe. Je suis envoyé par une fille qui dit s'appeler Blewgreen.

-Elle l'a payé en pizzas, indiqua Ziva. Moi je viens gracieusement.

Elle tapota la joue de la jeune femme qui ne se remettait pas, avant de lâcher à son tour d'un ton joyeux :

-Bon anniversaire, Peaceful !

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	107. Bon anniversaire Amy et Aelig !

_Hello !_

_On continue dans les cadeaux d'anniversaire... Aujourd'hui, un petit cadeau pour Amy et Ael'._

_Un très bon anniversaire à vous deux, les filles !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniversaire Amy et Aelig !<strong>

.

-Comment ça marche cette saleté de truc de machin de… Pourquoi McGeek n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui, bon sang ? Allo allo allo ?

-Je t'entends, Tony…soupira Ziva depuis l'autre côté de la ville.

L'agent acquiesça, même s'il était son seul spectateur, et vérifia une dernière fois son allure dans le miroir de l'entrée. Son reflet lui confirma qu'il était présentable, il lissa donc une dernière fois sa cravate et reprit à l'attention du talkie-walkie :

-Prête ?

-Totalement.

-Où est paquet cadeau numéro deux ?

-Il devrait arriver sous peu à ton niveau.

En effet, paquet cadeau numéro deux poussa à cet instant la porte de l'immeuble, et arriva d'un pas conquérant à côté de l'agent du NCIS.

-Salut, le pirate.

Le pirate, aussi dénommé paquet cadeau numéro deux, aussi dénommé Killian Jones, salua l'agent très spécial d'un petit hochement de menton.

-Je croyais que j'allais rencontrer la jolie Ziva, nota Killian en émettant une moue désolée.

-La jolie Ziva est actuellement occupée.

-A ?

-A souhaiter un anniversaire.

-Hmm…

Killian passa sa main sur son menton, Tony lui désigna l'une des portes de l'immeuble.

-C'est ici.

-Elle sait qu'on vient ?

-Tu connais la définition du mot surprise ?

-Et toi, tu connais la définition du mot « crochet-dans-la-face » ?

-Essaie un peu, et tu rencontreras mon sig, grommela un Tony DiNozzo désabusé.

Sur ces termes très amicaux, les deux coqs filèrent vers l'appartement. Hook tapa à la porte de son crochet vernis. Et, trois secondes plus tard…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

-Je crois qu'elle est contente de nous voir, commenta Killian.

-Ou alors, elle vient de marcher sur un hérisson.

-Je penche pour le côté fangirl.

Sur ce mot, le pirate colla une bise à la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée d'hurler pour le regarder avec fascination. Tony lui évita de rencontrer le sol en lui collant à son tour un baiser sur chaque joue.

-Et bien… Bon anniversaire, Amy ! entonnèrent les deux hommes en chœur.

.

Ziva reposa son talkie-walkie dans sa poche et vérifia son accoutrement. Son pull en cachemire était parfait pour l'évènement, et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tirés vers l'arrière. Elle pouvait se lancer vers l'appartement.

Elle remit son sac et se lança vers sa destination. Mais, à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et qu'une jeune femme entrait, le nez plongé dans un manga de One Piece, sans regarder où elle allait.

Ziva esquissa un sourire amusé. Et alla au-devant de la jeune lectrice.

-Excusez-moi ?

La blonde oublia un instant son manga pour se concentrer sur l'agent. Et écarquilla de grands yeux en la découvrant. Son manga tomba de ses mains pour aller s'échouer au sol tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait, parallèlement à son regard.

Un « nooooooooooooon, j'y crois pas ! » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ziva hocha la tête.

-Et si.

-Incroyable, balbutia la jeune fille.

-Pas tant que ça, rétorqua malicieusement Ziva. Bon anniversaire, Aelig.

La jeune fille devint rouge tomate. Ziva lui ramassa alors son manga et entrouvrit les bras.

-Abby m'a dit que le meilleur des cadeaux pourrait être un câlin. Je me suis donc entraînée avec elle toute la matinée, et je crois que je suis devenue une spécialiste. Câlin ?

Aelig acquiesça, incapable de proférer un mot. Une seconde plus tard, l'israélienne lui offrait un cadeau des plus abbyesque, à son grand bonheur.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	108. Bon anniversaire Joly !

_Hello !_

_Avec un peu de retard... Bon anniversaire, Joly ! =)_

_Oh, et merci car, grâce à vous, les IdV ont dépassé les 1500 reviews! C'est DINGUE ! MERCI !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

_Aux Santas : Haha, merci ! SantaInconnu, je me demande bien qui tu peux être, huuuhummm =) Super Santa, idem ! Un Super Santa qui offre du coca, GREAAAT ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Joly<strong>

.

-Notre nouvelle destination est ici, indiqua l'agent très spécial en s'arrêtant devant une petite maison de banlieue aux volets bleus.

-Un anniversaire pour lequel nous avons un peu de retard, commenta l'israélienne en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la date indiquée sur sa montre. Enfin, pour toi, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose…

-Je te signale que je suis très ponctuelle, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, qui a vraiment l'idée d'aller habiter dans un coin aussi paumé d'Amérique ? On a mis six jours à la trouver. Interminable !

-Tu as mis presque autant de temps à chercher comment fonctionnait le GPS.

-Traite moi de Gibbs, tant que tu y es.

Elle lâcha un grand sourire.

-Il est derrière toi.

Il tressaillit. Et se tourna tout doucement pour aller vérifier les dires de Ziva. Qui s'avérèrent…

-Faux ! Tu oses mentir au grand DiNozzo !

Elle lâcha un sourire féroce.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Il grommela. Et abattit son poing sur la porte sans plus ajouter de commentaire. Le battant laissa place à une jeune demoiselle quelques instants plus tard. Une demoiselle qui tituba d'un pas en arrière en reconnaissant ses deux visiteurs.

-Tony et Ziva, balbutia-t-elle en perdant une teinte.

-Surprise ! s'exclama l'israélienne en lui décochant un doux sourire.

-Ziva, elle va pas nous faire une syncope, là ?

-Mais non…

Tony attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

-Sécurité, dit-il à l'attention de sa coéquipière, avant de se tourner vers la seconde :

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Jump et, avec un peu de retard : Bon anniversaire !

-Yom huledet sameakh, rajouta Ziva en serrant une jeune fille aux anges contre elle. Et que cette nouvelle année soit merveilleuse pour toi, Joly Jump !

* * *

><p><em>;)<em>


	109. Bon anniversaire WJ !

_Hello !_

_Un petit cadeau pour notre petite WJ, ici aussi j'ai du retard, mais je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire malgré tout !_

_Et une bonne lecture ! ;)_

_Super Santa: Je suis toujours sage, hum ! Santa Phantom : Sacrebleu, merci ! Oh et la suite de Plume arrive bientôt, promis !_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniversaire WJ !<strong>

.

-Chère Washington Jones, je me présente, Sophia Blewgreen, Tata de Bébé Tony ici présent. Qui souhaite en la compagnie de Bébé Timmy te souhaiter un…

-Abeubebeubeuaire.

-Exactement, Tony, un très joyeux anniversaire. Timmy ?

-Agagazoueur.

-Oui Timmy, tout à fait. Beaucoup de bonheur à Tata WJ. Oui, toi ?

-Cravateuh.

-Oui, Noolen, Tata Sophia n'oubliera pas de t'offrir une cravate couleur bronze pour Noël. Mais Noolen, s'il te plait, arrête de piquer les jouets de bébé Tony, tu as 28 ans, quand même.

-Mais il brilleuuuuuh comme les yeux de Tata WJ !

-Oui, je suis que Tata WJ est une fille brillante et éblouissante, mais tu vas…

-OUIIIIIIN.

-Pfff... et voila. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver un biberon de pizza ou un Gibbs de réconfort dans la minute avant que Bébé Tony ne décide de t'attaquer à coup de doudou Magnum.

-Mais…mais j'ai pas fait mon testament !

-Hum... Passons. WJ... Bébé Tony, Bébé Timmy et Ryan Noolen se joignent à moi pour…

-Et moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Ah. Maxim Devon, toujours en retard.

-C'est pour faire chic et genre. Et optionnellement parce que Sara voulait que je sorte les poubelles, mais….

-Maxim.

-Oui, très bien. J'ai les fleurs !

-Parfait ! Petite Jones, accepte ces fleurs couleur glauque et nos meilleurs vœux d'anniversaire ! De la part de notre fine équipe... Beaucoup de bonheur ! Que cette année soit resplendissante et chargée de crayolas multicolores !

* * *

><p><em>;)<em>


	110. Noix de macadamia

_Hello ! _

_Un tout petit IdV sur notre nouveau trio, qui a un gros doute..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Noix de macadamia<strong>

.

Ellie Bishop se fit la réflexion qu'elle tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche la prochaine fois avant de parler. Car, maintenant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut, les deux agents très spéciaux de son équipe lui tournaient autour, intéressés.

-Non, je ne veux pas dire que…enfin…

Elle prit une bouchée de cookie, mal à l'aise.

-Mais ça parait évident, non ?

-Non, répondirent en chœur Tony et McGee.

-Explique-toi, la bleue, rajouta Tony.

Ellie goba le reste de son cookie, plus qu'ennuyée. Ce souvenir resterait gravé à cette recette à la noix de macadamia, malheureusement.

-Son attitude…

-Quoi, son attitude ?

-Il est muet, comme d'hab, bougonna McGee en regardant autour de lui.

-Il m'a dit merci quand je lui ai offert son café, ce matin, le contra-t-elle.

-Et ?

-Et il a aussi mis une nouvelle chemise

-Sous son polo, remarqua Tony.

-C'est un effort !

-Un effort qui signifierait…

-Oui !

Tony croisa les bras devant lui.

-Alors là, tu y crois, McGee ?

-Pas trop, non.

-Et pourtant, notre petite bleue se trompe rarement, nota l'agent senior.

-Alors c'est vrai ? fit McGee en roulant des yeux.

Ellie hocha la tête.

-Oui, Gibbs a une petite am…

-Prenez vos affaires, un marine mort à Alexandria !

Tous tressaillirent et partirent dans des directions différentes. Gibbs s'arrêta devant elle, la blondinette frémit.

-Et vous, arrêtez de mêler ces deux-là à ma vie privée, chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en le suivant. Voilà, ça lui apprendrait à penser tout haut. Le cookie à la noix de macadamia sera en charge de le lui rappeler, la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Pour rappel : J'ai sorti 2 livres.  
><em>

_Ils sont disponibles sur le site lulu . com, recherchez "Sophia Laurent"_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
